Ronin, Una reimaginacion de Legend of Korra
by RatioRegum404
Summary: Korra es la ultima portadora de la legendaria espada elemental Raava, desde que el despota Amon elimino a Aang el ultimo portador de Raava, esta se creyo perdida, pero ahora, Korra elegira un camino para lograr la paz entre los 5 Reinos.
1. Una bienvenida fria como el Acero

RONIN

Capitulo 1

Una bienvenida fría como el acero.

El sol caía a plomo, cruel indicativo de que iba a ser un verano especialmente caluroso, pero a aquel caminante parecía no importarle. Su andar era tranquilo pero seguro, y al parecer era la única alma que transitaba por aquel paraje boscoso de los muchos caminos que llevan a la Capital.

Su vestimenta era atípica, un sombrero de paja como los que usaban los monjes del Reino del Viento, acompañado igual por un manto naranja del mismo reino, lo demás era un atuendo común del Reino Tierra, en dos tonos de ver, pero su calzado era peculiar: un par de fuertes botas de piel del Reino del Agua, y a juzgar por esto se deducía que el caminante era un viajero, pero aparentemente había cometido un error. Se había aventurado en estos caminos, sin lo más esencial que debería de cargar un viajero errante como este: Una Espada.

En los arboles un grupo de Shinobis que usaban los colores y estandarte del Shogun Amón se apostaban en lo alto de los arboles, moviéndose y esperando el momento justo para atacar al incauto viajero, debían de ser entre 8 y 10, más que suficientes para reducir a aquel pobre incauto distraído, pero a veces las apariencias engañan.

Los shinobis se lanzaron al ataque sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, pero sus afilados ninjatos solo se clavaron en el manto naranja que ondeo en el aire con la poca brisa que el ataque produjo.

Desconcertados los ninjas buscaron hacia donde había huido su víctima, pero este no era un cordero, era un lobo. Los movimientos del viajero fueron rápidos y precisos, los shinobis habían subestimados a aquella persona, y cuando aquella espada fulgurante fue enfundada de nuevo, los shinobis cayeron al suelo, si estaban vivos o muertos era difícil saberlo.

El viajero sonrió ampliamente, ajustando una paja entre sus dientes, acomodo su sombrero de paja y levanto su perforado manto del suelo y dando un fuerte silbido, llamo.

¡Naga! -

Un enorme perro blanco salió de un pastizal no muy lejano, corriendo feliz por el llamado de su amo. El sombrero ocultaba la mayor parte del rostro moreno del viajero, no así su sonrisa que se hizo más amplia aun mientras acariciaba al enorme can.

Buena chica… Vamos, quiero llegar a la posada antes de que oscurezca, me muero de hambre…-

Aquel par continuo su camino, mientras en los arboles, un ultimo shinobi estudiaba la escena, con evidente furia se despojo de su máscara, mostrando unos hermosos así como furiosos ojos verdes, y una larga cabellera ondulada.

Con la mirada siguió al viajero hasta que se perdió en el camino más adelante, solo entonces se movió con una increíble agilidad entre los arboles hasta que llego a uno que tenía unas marcas particulares y el sello de Amón pintado en escarlata, tomo una de las jaulas que pendían de una de las ramas, garabateo un mensaje rápido y lo metió en un cilindro de metal que ato a una de las patas de aquel halcón mensajero, levanto su mano y lo hecho a volar.

Ve, Papa y Amón querrán enterarse de esto.- Dijo la mujer, mientras desaparecía de nuevo entre los árboles.

El sol ya se ocultaba en el horizonte y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a brillar, en aquella pequeña villa la gente comenzaba a retirarse, no así la posada en la que la noche apenas iniciaba y con ello toda la actividad.

Nuestro cansado viajero llego justo cuando el mesonero terminaba de encender los faroles del exterior, con aire de confianza se sentó en la mesa más alejada de la puerta y puso los pies sobre la mesa, y el mesonero rápidamente se dirigió a donde el viajero se encontraba y antes de que aquel hombre peguntara sobre que deseaba, el cansado viajero bajo su sombrero para ocultar su rostro y con voz áspera dijo:

Quiero Te de Oolong, un cuenco de agua y dos hogazas de pan.-

Oye, no aceptamos a perros aquí adentro…- Replico el mesonero

Naga se queda.- Contesto, poniendo una pieza de oro sobre la mesa.

Los ojos del mesonero brillaron ante la presencia del oro, así que no menciono más y se retiro para traer lo pedido.

Momentos después, el viajero bebía su te mientras Naga, comía con avidez el pan, todo parecía normal, pero no tendríamos una historia si las cosas se mantuvieran así.

Un hombre entro apresurado, sus ropas lo distinguían como ciudadano del Reino de la Tierra, pero el feo y llamativo poncho amarillo que portaba hacia que llamara demasiado la atención. Llego directamente a la barra y en palabra que no se alcanzaron a escuchar pidió algo y momentos después fue atendido, se despojo de la capucha y mostro un rostro joven, una sonrisa confiada y ojos verdes propios de la gente del Reino Tierra, portaba un artefacto envuelto en tela, largo como un bastón de practicante marcial , pero también lucia más pesado, el viajero observo todo esto mientras apuraba en contenido de su tasa, y por un momento las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, pero nuestro viajero ajusto su sombrero y volvió a servirse otra taza de té, haciendo que no había pasado nada.

EL joven en la barra hizo lo mismo pero brinco sobresaltado en su asiento cuando la puerta de la posada fue abierta de golpe.

Varios hombres entraron, uniformados y con armas, portaban el símbolo de Weilai en sus hombros, eran parte del ejército personal de Hiroshi Sato, mano derecha del Shogun Amón.

El joven en la barra comenzó a temblar nervioso, pero su nerviosismo era más que evidente, y se volvió incontrolable cuando los hombres dieron paso a una mujer alta con dos cicatrices en su rostro.

Soy Lin Beifong, Oficial de Weilai, nuestros informantes no avisaron acerca de la presencia de este proscrito.- Trono en grave voz la mujer, mostrando un afiche en el cual se veía el perfectamente retratado el joven de la barra junto a otro rostro.

El hombre llamado Bolin es buscado por crímenes contra el shogunato de Amón y contra Ciudad capital, quien de informes sobre él, será recompensado.-

El muchacho en la barra sigilosamente trato de subir su capucha, pero la férrea mano de la mujer llamada Lin lo detuvo.

¿Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí?- Dijo con sarcasmo.

Parece que te has vuelto descuidado Bolin, ¿será que no tienes a tu hermano Mako cuidándote la espalda?-

Estas palabras hicieron enfurecer al joven que se puso de pie y con una furia sacada de lo más hondo desafió.

Mako y yo nos cuidamos mutuamente, algo que tu jamás entenderías Beifong.-

Lin torció la boca, petulante y con un rapidísimo movimiento desenfundo su espada dispuesta a ensartar al muchacho, pero su estocada fue detenida en el aire, por otra espada igual o más rápida que la de ella.

No es honorable atacar a alguien desarmado…- Dijo el viajero, que con una sonrisa desafiante detenía aparentemente sin esfuerzo la veloz espada de Lin.

Bolin por su parte, sonreía también, y poniendo la mano en el largo paquete que llevaba grito:

¡Yo no estoy desarmado!-

El nudo corredizo cayó junto con la tela, revelando una terrible arma debajo, un kanabo de mineral de hierro fue esgrimido con relativa facilidad por el muchacho para espanto de los miembros de Weilai que estupefactos fueron presas fáciles del primer embate de poderosa arma.

Pero Lin, la más experimentada de aquellos soldados eludió el golpe, así como el viajero que saltando a la barra tomo impulsó para atacar de frente a Lin, mientras el joven creaba un circulo mortal de madera y hierro que los hombre de Weilai no podían atravesar.

Pero Lin era todo menos un blanco fácil los cortes de espada del viajero solo cortaban el aire, y cuando por un momento pensó que iba a hacer un corte seguro, solo una mesa fue partida por la mitad, donde ni medio latido de corazón antes estaba Lin, la espada de Lin relampagueo con certeza, haciendo que solo los rápidos reflejos del viajero le salvaran la cabeza, pero no así su sombrero, que se inclino hacia un lado revelando por fin su rostro.

Unos vibrantes ojos azules enmarcaban un rostro femenino, simétrico y moreno, propio de la gente del Reino del Agua, también lo complementaban una sonrisa feroz y alegre, que parecía tremendamente divertida con todo el jaleo provocado.

¡Eres tú!- grito incrédula Lin.

Sí, soy Yo.- Contesto alegremente la joven mujer mientras pateaba la mitad de la mesa y la hundía directamente en el estomago de Lin.

La mujer corrió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo a medio camino para silbar justo como lo hizo en el camino del bosque.

¡Naga, las luces!-

La enorme perra blanca salto con precisión, derribando una a una las antorchas y faroles que iluminaban la posada, y ya viendo su obra casi terminada, la mujer grito de nuevo.

¡Hey Bolin! ¡Por acá ¡.-

El joven apenas se deshacía del último hombre de Weilai que se mantenía en pie cuando escucho el grito de la mujer que lo llamaba por su nombre, ya habría tiempo para respuestas, por ahora ella era una aliada que lo había salvado de los calabozos del castillo de Sato, corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta, mientras Naga daba cuenta del último farol con un prodigioso salto y así el trío se dirigió a toda prisa hacia le bosquecillo cercano.

Momentos después Lin recuperaba el aliento y acicateando a sus hombres caídos gritaba órdenes con furia.

¡Vayan tras ellos pandilla de inútiles! ¡Quiero a ese par encadenado en las mazmorras del castillo de Sato para el amanecer!

¡Mi posada! – Gritaba el posadero encendiendo un farol y observando todo el daño que había sido causado en tan solo unos pocos momentos de lucha.

Lin le dirigió una dura mirada cargada ira y frustración, haciendo que el pobre hombre se congelara, y sin decir algo mas corrió detrás de sus hombres para buscar a aquel par de forajidos que la habían herido más en su orgullo que físicamente.

El trío había corrido incesantemente por el bosque, la muchacha se dejaba guiar por Bolin ya que conocía el bosque mejor que ella, y así después de varios minutos llegaron a un claro del bosque donde estaban las ruinas de un antiguo templo a Raava.

Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? – Dijo ella mientras examinaba las ruinas con la poca luz que proporcionaba la luna creciente.

Ven, subamos a nuestro escondite.- Dijo Bolin mientras empujaba la enorme puerta del templo.

Las derruidas escaleras les permitieron subir hasta lo alto, donde después de encender un farol, se mostro un sitio cálido, protegido de los elementos.

¿Pabu? Ya puedes salir Pabu, vengo con unos amigos.

De lo alto del techo algo rápido y peludo se dejo caer sobre Bolin, y este regocijado comenzó a acariciarlo.

Perdóname por dejarte solo pequeño, pero papa tenía que buscar algo de comida !Pero mira! ¡Traigo amigos! Pabu te presento a….- Bolin se quedo callado, dándose cuenta de que no sabía los nombres de la muchacha y su acompañante canino.

Hola Pabu, yo soy Korra y ella es Naga, mucho gusto.- Dijo la joven sonriendo y ofreciéndole la mano al hurón de fuego, que rápidamente se subió a sus hombros reconociéndola como amiga.

¡Oh vaya! Le agradaste, Pabu sabe reconocer a los buenos.-

Después de las presentaciones, la confianza comenzó a fluir entre aquellos muchachos, era obvio que al estar en contra de Amón y sus allegados, desde ese momento eran aliados, así que al calor de una estufilla de carbón la plática comenzó a fluir.

Así que eres Korra, ¿Qué te trajo tan lejos del Reino del agua?- Inquirio Bolin mientras acriciaba la cabeza de Naga que descansaba sobre sus piernas.

Tengo una misión que cumplir, le prometí a mi padre que haría lo posible para eliminar la tiranía de Amón…-

Ya veo, supongo que tu maestro te enseño a usar esa espada, y vaya que la usas bien.-

Gracias, pero a pesar de todo tengo mucho que aprender, debo buscar a un maestro, su nombre es Tenzin, ¿Has oído hablar de el?-

¿Tenzin? Ese nombre me suena, escuche de un monje Tenzin, que según se dice es el hijo de Aang el ultimo portador de Raava.-

Korra sonrió, como si supiera que rumbo tomarían las palabras de Bolin.

¿Conoces la historia de Aang y los portadores de Raava, Korra?-

¿Y quién no? Pero cuéntala, me gustaría oír como se escucha de ti.-

Bolin sonrió con algo de pena, pero era un buen indicio que ella se sintiera interesada por la historia que iba contarla.

Hace muchos años un joven guerrero de nombre Han, salió de su pueblo en el Reino del Fuego para viajar y aprender acerca del mundo, en uno de sus viajes presencio una batalla entre Dioses, Raava la diosa de la Luz combatía contra Klaatu, el Dios de la oscuridad, el combate estaba parejo, pero en su ingenuidad Han se acerco demasiado y accidentalmente inclino la balanza hacia Klaatu, que dejo malherida a Raava. Han, viendo el erro que cometió prometió corregirlo así que tomo a Raava y la llevo a un viaje para visitar a los cuatro Onis de los elementos, así que después de muchos….

Wow wow wow, espera, espera.- Interrumpió Korra rascándose la cabeza con algo de impaciencia.

Para empezar el primer portador se llamaba Wan, no Han, en segundo Raava y Vaatu, no Klaatu son espíritus no dioses, y por ultimo Wan llevo a Raava a buscar a los cuatro Tengus elementales, Wan rogo y los convenció de la batalla de Luz contra oscuridad, así ellos forjaron la espada elemental que se unió con el espíritu de Luz y la espada se llamo Raava y Wan fue su primer portador…-

Bolin se quedo con la boca abierta, ya que estaba acostumbrado a que solo Mako lo corregía.

Muy bien… ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de Wan y Raava, Korra?-

Fácil, Yo soy la nueva portadora de Raava.-

Korra tomo la empuñadura de su espada y desenfundándola un poco le mostro el habaki a Bolin, en el estaban labrados los símbolos de los cuatro tengus elementales.

El castillo de Amón dominaba la capital, en sus últimos pisos estaba el trono del Shogun, rodeado tanto de sus shinobis como de los miembros de Weilai, Amón miraba sus dominios parado en una terraza que le permitía ver casi toda la ciudad.

Un hombre armado con dos espadas y luciendo un extraño bigote largo apareció detrás de Amón.

Milord Amón, Asami confirmo que Korra la portadora se dirige hacia aquí, también Beifong se encontró con ella en una posada cercana a la ciudad, ¿Despliego al resto de los shinobis para acuartelar la ciudad?

Amón volteo lentamente hacia su subordinado, haciendo que la máscara Kabuki que portaba luciera aun más siniestra bajo la luz de los faroles que iluminaban pobremente la terraza.

No teniente, deja que Korra venga hacia nosotros, esa será su perdición.-

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1


	2. Primera Sangre

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante di Martino, esta es una historia alternativa que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, que toma elementos samuráis, algo de anime, entre otras cosas y cuyo único fin es entretener, espero les guste.

**Capitulo 2**

**"****Primera sangre."**

Bolin se quedo boquiabierto primero, luego comenzó a balbucear moviendo intensamente sus manos tratando infructuosamente de hacerse entender.

Korra rio de buena gana, enfundo la espada y comenzó a darle palmadas amistosas a Bolin en su corpulenta espalda.

\- - Sí, soy la portadora de Raava,-Sentencio mientras ponía la mano en el hombro de Bolin y le sonreía ampliamente.

El muchacho salió de su asombro y bebió el contenido de sus taza de un golpe apara aclararse la garganta.

\- - Eso significa que eres le heredera de Aang… ¡Escuchaste eso Pabu! – Grito dramáticamente sosteniendo al hurón de fuego como si fuera un bebe.

\- -¡Por fin tenemos una oportunidad en contra de Amón, solo espera a que Mako se entere!

\- -Beifong lo menciono… Mako es tu hermano supongo.-

\- -Si, el es mi hermano mayor… y ahora que lo pienso debería de estar aquí…- Se cuestiono Bolin sosteniéndose el mentón.

No acaba de terminar esa frase cuando la buhardilla se abrió de nuevo mostrando a un joven de rostro semi embozado por una bufanda roja y una furiosa mirada ambarina.

Sus movimientos de espada eran rápidos, precisos y totalmente mortales, si Korra no hubiera sido la persona que era seguramente hubiera estado en problemas al enfrentar a un espadachín de ese nivel, pero después de todo ella era la portadora de Raava, además del poder intrínseco que le confería el uso de aquella espada elemental, su habilidad marcial era el complemento perfecto para poder esgrimir de forma correcta el poder contenido en esa espada.

\- -¡Mako, espera!-

El aludido no escucho, su katana corto el aire buscando un objetivo, pero todos sus cortes fueron adecuadamente repelidos, Korra había detenido cada estoque sin siquiera desenfundar su espada, y ella, con una mirada feroz, desenfundo la katana y con veloz movimiento corto el aire justo delante del rostro de Mako, imitando y superando en velocidad los mismo estoques que había dado el joven y Mako sorprendido dios varios pasos hacia atrás.

Inmediatamente Bolin se interpuso entre los dos, y empujando a Mako, comenzó a explicarle.

\- - Tranquilo Mako, ella me ayudo a salir del poblado, sin su ayuda seguramente ahora estaría en los calabozos del castillo de Sato o peor aún, con Amón.-

Mako miro desconfiado a la desaliñada figura frente a él, hasta ahora caía en cuanta de que era una joven mujer, no dijo nada, solo se limito a enfundar su espada.

\- -Tu Moeru yona Katto Ryu, es excelente, Mako, ¿Quién te enseño?- Dijo sonriendo picarescamente Korra.

\- - La vida en las calles es dura, pero una excelente maestra, ¿Tu quien eres?-

Bolin tomo a Mako por los hombros, y efusivamente comenzó a explicarle apresuradamente.

\- -Te lo digo hermano, no creerás quien es esta chica, es la respuesta a nuestras plegarias, deberías ver como venció a Beifong y a sus hombres, es única, excepcional.-

\- - Bolin. Cálmate…-

Bolin se tranquilizo y sin soltar a Mako dio una profunda respiración, y volteo para ver a Korra que estaba mas que divertida con la reacción de los dos hermanos.

\- - Korra, muéstrale…-

Ella se acerco y de nuevo desenfundo un poco su espada para mostrar el habaki que mostraba el símbolo de los cuatro tengus.

\- - Raava…- Dijo Mako, abriendo incrédulo sus ambarino ojos.

\- - Sí, soy la portadora de Raava, un gusto conocerte Mako.- Dijo divertida Korra, guiñándole un ojo al joven.

Con la confianza recién establecida, los jóvenes se sentaron a hablar, mientras las tazas de se te llenaban y vaciaban al ritmo de la amena platica.

\- - ¿Entonces, Aang te entrego a Raava?.- Pregunto curioso Bolin.

Korra adopto un gesto serio, no muy común en ella y tomando el resto de su te, llevo sus manos a su regazo y se preparo a relatar una historia.

\- - Como casi todo mundo sabe, Aang estaba por cumplir los 72 años cuando fue atacado por Amón. El utilizaba uno de los estilos prohibidos que no se había visto en más de 100 años, el Kinshi sa Ken, Chimamire o Katto Ryu, usando ese estilo fue fácil para él vencer a un viejo Aang. Como resultado de ese duelo Aang cayo al rio Lu Long y fue dado por muerto por Amón, el fue rescatado por el ultimo maestre del Loto Blanco, Iroh, el Dragón del Oeste, y el agonizante Aang le entrego a Raava y las instrucciones precisas para encontrar a un nuevo portador, Amón y sus hombres destruyeron al loto blanco y solo quedaron unos cuantos hombres y mujeres leales que ocultaron a Iroh hasta que pudo encontrar usando astrología, oráculos y señales al nuevo portador, así es como llego a mi aldea y Raava me fue entregada hace 9 años…-

\- - Entonces… ¿has estado oculta durante todo este tiempo?- Pregunto de nuevo Bolin.

\- - Si, durante estos años he permanecido oculta, entrenado los estilos de espada, Iroh me enseño el Tsuyoi no ken, Moeru yona Katto Ryu, por eso es que lo conozco tanto o mejor que tu Mako, la viuda de Aang, Katara me enseño el Ryutai ken, Mizu o Katto Ryu, y Toph Beifong me enseño el Mada ken, Chikyu ido Katto Ryu…-

\- -Espera… ¿Beifong te enseño?-

\- -Si, por eso conozco a Lin.-

Bolin suspiro airadamente, y se dejo caer hacia atrás hasta golpear la pared, obviamente estaba abrumado al darse cuenta de lo poco que sabia del conflicto en el que estaba metido. Korra sonrió, y tomando de nuevo la jarra de se te sirvió otra taza.

\- -Bueno, ya hable mucho, ¿Cuál es su historia chicos?-

Bolin se enderezo y su boca comenzaba a abrirse cuando inesperadamente Mako comenzó a hablar.

\- -Nuestro padres eran miembros de las tropas del Loto Blanco que Amón, elimino cuando se convirtió en Shogun, desde entonces, vivimos en las calles, robando, mendigando, haciendo lo posible para sobrevivir, hace más o menos seis años Zolt el relámpago, nos acepto en una de las bandas de rebeldes que merodean el bosque, aprendimos a pelear, y desde aquel entonces estamos en guerra con Amón, sus shinobis y además las tropas de Weilai de Hiroshi Sato, hemos perdido amigos, familia, pero aquí seguimos, esperado una señal.-

\- -¡Si¡ ¡ y tu eres la señal que esperábamos Korra! Espera a que le contemos a las demás bandas que encontramos a la portadora de Raava, este será el inicio de la Revolución.- Irrumpió efusivamente Bolin.

Korra sonrió, nerviosa, y después bajo la mirada, viendo atentamente el fondo de su tasa.

\- - Es que aun no estoy lista…-

\- - ¿De qué hablas? Fuiste entrenada por tres de los más grandiosos espadachines que han existido, eres la portadora, el destino del mundo depende de ti.-

\- - Lo sé, y por lo mismo aun no estoy lista, debo encontrar a Tenzin, el hijo de Aang, él es el único maestro que me puede enseñarme el Kosuko no Ken, Kaze o Katto Ryu, el único estilo que me falta dominar para poder usar al ciento por ciento el poder de Raava.-

Los tres quedaron en silencio.

\- - Creo que lo mejor es que durmamos un poco, en la mañana decidiremos que hacer.- Dijo Mako, acomodando su bufanda y dejándose caer en un montón de paja que hacía de cama.

\- -Mako tiene razón, o mejor es dormir ahora, dulces sueños Korra.- Dijo Bolin, soplando la lamparilla de aceite y dejando aquel lugar completamente a oscuras. Y momentos después el único sonido ahí, era la respiración acompasada de ambos jóvenes.

Korra se puso de pie, el recordatorio de que aun le faltaba mucho para ser la completa portadora de Raava la incomodaba, mas por que la única pista que tenia del paradero de Tenzin era un pedazo de papel con una frase escrita que no entendía del todo.

Naga, restregó su cuerpo en contra de su pierna y mordisqueando su pantalón la jalo para que la siguiera hacia otro montón de paja, Korra la siguió, y usando el cuerpo de Naga como almohada se dispuso a dormir.

Amón esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de Hiroshi Sato, aquel hombre, su mano derecha además de una presencia impresionante y donde de mando también tenía una imaginación y creatividad increíbles, y ocasionalmente diseñaba e inventaba nuevas armas para los shinobis de Amón y también para su ejército personal, el Weilai. La puerta se abrió intempestivamente, un sonriente Hiroshi entro al enorme salón mostrando un guante.

\- -Milord Amón, lamento la espera pero por fin está terminado..-

\- - ¿Cuál es tu nueva invención Hiroshi?.- Dijo Amón con evidente aburrimiento.

Sato conocía el carácter petulante de su Shogun, por lo que se calzo rápidamente el guante.

\- -En apariencia este es un guante normal y común, pero girando el mecanismo de la muñeca conseguimos esto.-

Un clic metálico se escucho y sendas garras salieron de la punta de los dedos de aquel guante, Hiroshi se acerco a un candelabro y moviendo su guante, traspaso las velas, un gesto incrédulo se adueño del rostro del teniente, que no vio ninguna función para eso, pero aun sonriendo Hiroshi aplaudió y todas las velas del candelabro cayeron al suelo cortadas por la mitad.

Amón se puso de pie y pidió examinar el guante.

\- -Garras tan afiladas como la hoja de una katana, impresionante.-

\- -Además el dorso y la palma tienen placas de metal que pueden resistir un ataque de espada.- Presumió su inventor.

\- - Me gustan, inicia su producción inmediatamente, quiero que los shinobis estén equipados con esto a la brevedad.- Ordeno Amon

\- - La fundición ya se encuentra en producción milord, a mas tardar en tres días todos los Shinobis tendrán esto en sus equipos.- Sonrió el inventor.

\- - Te adelantas a mis deseos Hiroshi, no por nada eres mi mano derecha.- Dijo Amon satisfecho mientras se retiraba seguido muy de cerca por su teniente.

Hiroshi, examino más de cerca, su reciente invento, con delicadeza limpio los restos de cera que habían quedado en aquellas afiladas hojas.

\- - Ya puedes bajar, no hace falta que te ocultes…- Dijo Hiroshi, aunque en el salón solo estaba él aparentemente.

Sin sonido perceptible, una ágil y delgada figura cayo desde el techo, sin aparente esfuerzo amortiguó su caída y comenzó a caminar en dirección al viejo inventor, y mientras caminaba se despojo de su máscara de Shinobi mostrando el rostro conocido de la hija de Hiroshi Sato, Asami.

\- - No me gusta que espíes las reuniones que tengo con Amón, Asami.-

\- - No confió en el padre, si planea algo turbio créeme que será lo ultimo que hará.-

Hiroshi tomo a la joven por los brazos, para después abrazarla cariñosamente.

\- -Tu madre estaría orgullosa de lo hermosa y fuerte que te has puesto, ¿Quién diría que mi hija es también mi guardiana y protectora?

Asami contesto con afecto aquel abrazo, sonrió y hundió su rostro en el hombro de su padre, su única familia.

\- -Toma, este prototipo es más fuerte y funcional que los de la producción en serie, lo mejor es que tú lo poseas.- Dijo Hiroshi, colocando el guante en la mano de su hija.

\- - Gracias Papa, ¿el plan continua?-

\- -Si Asami, creo que ya es hora de eliminar a los cabecillas de las pandillas rebeldes uno por uno, toma esto, creo que él será un buen escarmiento para los demás.-

Hiroshi le entrego a su hija una hoja de papel con un dibujo, en el se apreciaba el rostro de Mako.

\- - Es joven, ¿Quién es él?-

\- -Es el hijo adoptivo de Zolt, el relámpago, se llama Mako, es el líder de la banda de los Hurones de fuego, ya sabes que es lo que debes hacer.-

Asami no dijo nada mas, se coloco de nuevo la capucha de Shinobi y desapareció del lugar saltando hacia la oscuridad del salón.

Hiroshi salió lentamente del salón, sin reparar que detrás de uno de los pilares del lugar, el teniente de Amón había estado al pendiente de todo lo que había pasado.

Hacia un par de horas desde que había amanecido, el olor del te caliente y de algo parecido a sopa de miso despertó a Korra.

\- -Buenos días…- Dijo somnolienta la portadora de Raava.

\- - Desayuna ahora que puedes, cuando Bolin despierte se comerá todo.- Dijo Mako pasándole una taza de té caliente.

Korra no dijo solo tomo la taza y vio como el joven se disponía a salir, se abstrajo en si misma pensado si aquel joven tendría una pista sobre el paradero de Tenzin.

\- -Oye Mako, ¿tú sabes que significa lo que tiene este papel?-

Mako recibió el papel y tras examinarlo rápidamente, le contesto.

\- -Ni idea, pero seguramente Wan shi tong sabrá algo, cuando desayunen, dile a Bolin que te lleve con el.-

\- -¿A dónde vas tú?.-

\- Zolt y los demás líderes de las bandas se reunirán en el límite del desierto de Si Wong, quiero llegar a esa reunión.-

Mako termino de prepararse y le dedico una leve mirada a Korra y un ademan de despedida de su mano.

\- -Cuida que Bolin no se meta en problemas, nos veremos aquí al anochecer.-

El joven dejo caer la portezuela que dividía aquel ático con el resto del templo, y aquel sonido despertó a Bolin que enderezándose solo atino a decir.

\- - ¡Desayuno! ¡Qué bien!-

Korra le mostro el papel a Bolin y le explico lo poco que Mako le había dicho, y Bolin daba respuestas escuetas y balbuceantes debido a que hablaba con la boca llena, por lo que espero con impaciencia a que Bolin devorara todo lo que había preparado Mako.

\- - ¿Entonces, me llevaras con Wan shi tong?.- Pregunto Korra con algo de impaciencia.

\- - Seguro, y lo mejor es marcharnos de una vez.- Dijo poniendo se de pie de un salto.

Ambos jóvenes prepararon sus cosas y se dispusieron a marchar, y ya cuando salían Bolin, miro hacia dentro del ático.

\- -Pabu, Naga, están a cargo del escondite, si viene un tipo de nombre Hasook, no dejen que se coma mis senbeis.- Dijo, señalando a ambos con el dedo.

Mako iba bordeando el arroyo de Xiao shitou, era su ruta favorita hacia el desierto de Si Wong, además de que le permitía recoger frutos y así saciar el hambre por el camino, y justo iba saboreando un durazno, cuando escucho un grito de mujer no muy lejos.

Llevo su mano a la empuñadura de su katana, y corrió en dirección al grito ocultándose en la maleza, subió su bufanda para ocultar su rostro y clavo su mirada hacia donde creyó escuchar el grito, del otro lado del arroyo, y solo un poco después vio como una joven mujer de cabellos negros vestida con un kimono rojo corría perseguida por varios shinobis.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Mako apretó su mandíbula y salió de su escondite, tomando impulso de los arboles cercanos cruzo el arrojo de un salto y con un movimiento fluido de su puño dio cuenta del shinobi mas cercano a la chica, el atacante se deslizo por el suelo cubierto de musgo a causa del golpe y poniéndose de pie, se unió a los otros cuatro shinobis, listos para atacar, los ninjatos fueron desenfundados, brillando su fulgor de metal con el sol de la mañana, Mako se sabía en desventaja, pero no se acobardo, usando su increíble agilidad como una arma más, golpeo al más cercano justo en el visor dejándolo aturdido y después lo remato con una patada giratoria, esquivando un corte que paso por encima de su cabeza, giro en el suelo usando de nuevo sus piernas, pateando al segundo shinobi en las rodillas y haciéndolo caer, giro de nuevo sobre sí mismo y su codo se hundió en las costillas del caído, el tercero quiso atacarlo en suelo, pero si ninjato fue detenido por el rápido desenfunde de la katana de Mako, aun estando de espaldas al suelo, se incorporo dando varios giros, convirtiendo su cuerpo en un trompo de afiladas cuchillas, cuando cayó al suelo, estaba de frente al shinobi, con la espada en ambas manos y una mirada fiera en su rostro, los dos shinobis restantes retrocedieron y usando una bomba de humo desaparecieron de ahí.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que el eco del agua del arroyo se convertía en el único sonido del bosque, y solo entonces Mako enfundo su arma de nuevo.

\- - ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto a la joven de hermosos ojos verdes.

\- - S- Si…. Gracias por tu ayuda.- Contesto tímidamente.

\- - Los shinobis de Amón son cada vez más osados… ¿Hacia dónde te dirigías?-

\- Voy al pueblo de Duane, cerca del desierto de Si Wong, debo encontrar a un pariente para pedir su ayuda.-

\- -Yo voy por ahí cerca, si no te molesta, te acompañare el resto del camino para evitar a mas Shinobis.-

\- -Oh, estaría encantada.-

\- -Mi nombre de Mako, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-

\- -Me llamo Asami, es un gusto conocerte Mako.-

El sol estaba en su cenit cuando Korra y Bolin llegaban a una desvencijada casa que en apariencia estaba abandonada.

\- -¿Un sabio vive en este muladar?.- Pregunto Korra con algo de indignación.

\- -Wan shi tong es un poco excéntrico, pero créeme que si hay alguien que sabe algo de Tenzin el es nuestro hombre, aunque siento que olvide algo…- Contesto Bolin sonriendo.

Entraron a la vivienda, que aun ruinosa y abandonada, estaba repleta de libros, pergaminos y demás artefactos extraños que aun para Korra que había viajado por todo el mundo eran algo extraño y de origen desconocido.

\- -¿Wan? ¿Dónde te escondes? Tenemos que preguntarte algo…-

El aludido casi mata a Bolin de un susto, apareció justo enfrente de él con la cabeza hacia abajo colgando del techo, e inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado como un búho, hablo con una voz rasposa y grave.

\- - ¿Por qué interrumpen la meditación de Wan shin ton? Meditaciones de Wan shin ton son muy importantes para ser interrumpidas…-

El extraño tipo se descolgó del techo, lo que permitió velo bien, era alto, pero se encorvada espalda hacia que su rostro estuviera a la misma altura de la cara de Korra, sus manos estaban pegadas a su pecho, y por lo delgadas, huesudas y con larguísimas uñas, bien parecían un par de garras.

\- - Wan, tenemos una pregunta muy importante que hacerte.- Bolin, ya recuperado del susto, insto a Korra a acercarse y ella aun no muy convencida, le mostro el pedazo de papel al anciano.

\- -Conoces las reglas Bolin, dame conocimiento y te daré conocimiento, si vienes a mi con las manos vacías, te irás con la cabeza vacía.-

Bolin chasqueo lo dedos con frustración.

\- - Maldición, sabía que olvidaba algo.-

\- - ¿Que tipo de conocimiento buscas Wan?- Pregunto Korra.

\- - Algo arcano, un secreto, un pergamino con una técnica prohibida de espada, cualquier cosa que enriquezca mi conocimiento.-

Korra se cruzo de brazos mientras torcía la boca, tratando de encontrar algo que que pudiera servirle, pero en su mente no encontraba algo útil, hasta que con un gesto más de resignación que de victoria, hablo.

\- - ¿Puedes darme tinta y papel?-

Wan shin ton, sonrió, y trayendo lo que Korra pedía le ofreció asiento enfrente de una mesa baja. Pasaron los minutos mientras Korra garabateaba el papel, ante la desconcertada mirada de Bolin. Y cuando Korra se puso de pie ambos se miraron arqueando sus cejas y levantando sus hombros. Korra entrego el papel a Wan shin ton que con desesperación lo tomo y comenzó a leerlo.

\- -¿Qué es esto?- Pregunto Wan, no molesto, simplemente confundido.

Korra se llevo la mano a la nuca y con algo de vergüenza, aclaro.

\- -Es la receta de sopa de miso de mi mama, es una receta familiar exclusiva del Reino del Agua…-

Wan shin ton, arqueo sus cejas, examinando el resto del papel y enrollándolo de nuevo, sentencio.

\- -Es algo inusual, pero servirá, Dame ese papel de nuevo.-

Korra le dio el papel de nuevo, y Wan comenzó a estudiarlo con detenimiento.

\- - Se me dijo que debía de buscar la monje Tenzin, pero la única pista que se me dio fue esta, ¿Qué es lo que significa?- Pregunto Korra

Wan shin ton se acerco a uno de los estante y extrajo un pergamino.

\- - La persona a la que tú buscas esta en el exilio, la figura en el papel es la antigua marca de los maestros de la espada voladora, el ultimo de sus monasterios que no está en ruinas esta al sureste de ciudad Capital, a tres días de camino de la ciudad de Chin.- Digo mostrándoles el pergamino que era un mapa y les indico el lugar exacto. marcándolo en ese mapa.

Korra sostuvo el pergamino con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho, por fin estaba en camino a conocer a Tenzin, y eso la llenaba de alegría.

\- - Gracias por todo Wan, nos veremos después.- Dijo Bolin apresurando a Korra para salir de ahí.

\- - Debes de tener cuidado portadora de Raava, alguien que no quiere ser encontrado, tal vez no deba de ser encontrado.- Dijo Wan, colgándose de nuevo del techo.

Korra ya no dijo nada, pero su alegría inicial se apago de golpe. Bolin siguió sonriendo y tomándola por los hombros la conforto.

\- -No hagas caso de lo que dice Wan, la edad lo ha puesto un poco… loco.- Dijo sonriendo.

\- -Y mira, no estamos muy lejos de Duane y de ahí a la reunión de los lideres de bandas, ¿qué dices si sorprendemos a Mako?.-

Korra solo asintió, lo mejor era olvidarse de las palabras de Wan por un rato.

Mako trataba de concentrarse en el camino, pero la verdad era que la belleza de Asami no era algo fácil de ignorar, durante el camino había hecho una que otra broma ocasional y le había ocasionado una que otra risita, pero ni el mismo comprendía su forma de actuar, ¿sería que en realidad esperaba otra cosa de Asami?

Negó con la cabeza, después de todo, había sido el héroe del día, lo más seguro era que Asami le hablara a su pariente de su acto heroico y con ello ya tendría mas puntos a su favor, estos eran sus pensamientos cuando se detuvo en la orilla de aquella colina, poniendo el pie encima de una roca, adopto una pose orgullosa y heroica según el.

\- -El pueblo de Duane, Asami, espero que tu viaje haya sido placentero.-

\- -Te agradezco mucho Mako, humm, te molestaría acompañarme a casa de mi pariente, creo que querrá felicitarte personalmente.- Dijo sonriendo coquetamente.

Mako sonrió, triunfante, por fin alguien apreciaba sus esfuerzos.

En el pueblo, Bolin ya buscaba algún lugar donde poder comprar algo de comer, cuando a la distancia, vio la figura conocida de Mako.

\- -¡Hermano! – grito agitando la mano, consiguiendo solamente que la sonrisa de Mao se cayera.

\- - ¿Quién viene con él, Bolin? – Instintivamente Korra sintió algo cuando vio a aquella mujer.

Mako saludo de mala gana, y solo por cortesía pregunto.

\- - ¿Encontraron a Wan shin ton?-

La joven mujer de ojos verdes aminoro el paso, y su mirada cambio cuando vio a Korra, intempestivamente, saco algo de su kimono y una bengala ilumino el cielo con una luz roja que era visible aun a la luz del día.

De las casas, del bosque, de todos lados salieron shinobis, y el trío de jóvenes se vieron rodeados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Los tres desenfundaron sus armas, a pesar de que individualmente eran oponente formidables, el apabullante numero de shinobis era suficiente para apabullarlos, pero a pesar de todo estaban dispuestos a morir ahí o a ser presos llevándose a cuantos shinobis fuera posible.

Bolin blandió su kanabo por encima de su cabeza y creando un circulo de hierro, hizo retroceder a los shinobis más cercanos, Mako salto sobre su espalda y usando su estilo acrobático comenzó derribar a cuanto shinobi se acercaba a su espada, por su parte, Korra se movía con rapidez esquivando kunais, golpeando con Raava aun enfundada, contenido su fuerza pero aun así causando un daño descomunal en las filas de los shinobis, sus movimientos limpios, fluidos e imposibles de predecir la convertían en un torbellino de madera, puños y patadas certeras, golpes directos a los puntos nerviosos, a las coyunturas, y a diferencia del estilo acrobático y elegante de Mako, y del estilo salvaje y poderoso de Bolin, sus movimientos eran calculados y mas que certeros.

\- - Idiotas…- Murmuro la joven de ojos verdes que ya no vestía aquel kimono rojo, ahora portaba el negro del uniforme shinobi, acompañado de un varias marcas rojas, que la identificaban como la líder del ataque.

Ambas mujeres quedaron frente a frente, Asami desenfundo su ninjato y su ataque fue tan rápido y certero que obligo a Korra a desenfundar a Raava, si bien estaba acostumbrada a pelear con shinobis el estilo de la pelinegra era algo completamente fuera de lo común, giros inesperados, ataques giratorios dirigidos a las piernas la sacaban de balance, y la obligaban a pelear a la defensiva, además estaba el ninjato, cualquier otra arma ya se hubiera partido por golpear a Raava repetidas veces, pero esta espada, era mas resistente, y su portadora era definitivamente la mas avezada que había enfrentado antes, sin dejarle opción, Korra tuvo que saltar hacia atrás, y enfundando a Raava de nuevo, cerro lo ojos.

\- - ¡Hononoken, Katto o nensho saibansho!- Grito, desenfundando su espada en un movimiento que solo había sido relatado en historias y formado de leyendas.

El aire mismo se encendió en llamas al corte de Raava, y a pesar de que Asami había detenido el golpe de Raava su ninjato se hizo pedazos con el poderoso impacto, aquel mismo golpe la aventó hacia atrás, pero en vez de caer como cualquier otro oponente haría, ella aprovechó el impulso y girando el aparato en su muñeca ataco de nuevo.

Sus fuerzas estaban parejas, aquel guante de afiladas garras estaba a pocos centímetros de su cara, y solo su increíble fuerza mantenía aquel combate en empate, ante la sorpresa de Asami, Korra sonreía, era evidente que la portadora de Raava disfrutaba el combate, casi tanto como ella misma, pero este combate no las llevaría a ninguna lado, mirando de reojo vio a toso sus shinobis derrotados y a los dos hermanos corriendo hacia ellas.

Aflojo la fuerza de su brazo haciendo que tanto Raava como su guante se inclinaran hacia la izquierda, el rostro de Korra quedo al descubierto, y justo cuando la portadora de Raava esperaba un ataque, lo que recibió fue un beso.

Los labios Korra jamás habían sentido aquella sensación cálida, húmeda e incitante, su corazón ya acelerado, imposiblemente latió aun más deprisa, aquel beso hechicero hizo que las fuerzas la abandonaran y sus brazos y piernas se tornaron débiles.

Asami tomo la ventaja, tomando el brazo de Korra giro sobre sí misma y la arrojo en contra de los dos hermanos que detuvieron su carrera para poder detenerla.

Los ojos verdes de Asami se clavaron en los azules de Korra, la shinobi sonrió, y lanzando una bomba de humo desapareció de ahí.

\- -¿Qué paso? ¡Ya la tenias!- Dijo Bolin con reproche.

\- -Yo… no se qué paso…- Atino a decir Korra, aun sin entender que había pasado.

El teniente de Amón, estaba parado en la puerta del salón del Shogun, el gesto divertido en su rostro hacia evidente la reprimenda que había recibido Asami por haber fallado.

\- - Espero que tu castigo no haya sido muy severo Sato, mira que dejar ir a un líder de una banda rebelde y a la portadora de Raava en una sola vez, es una pifia difícil de igualar…- Dijo casi riendo.

\- -Cállate Jing Xu…- Dijo cortante Asami mientras se dirigía al Salón donde estaba su padre, a quien también tendría que dar explicaciones.

Pero antes de llegar, se recargo en un pilar, suspiro airadamente y despojándose de los guantes, toco lentamente sus labios, preguntándose que tanto había disfrutado de ese beso robado.

Por su parte Korra, no podía dormir, ambos hermanos yacían dormidos desde hacía ya varias horas, pero el corazón de ella aun seguía latiendo desbocado, sus dedos recorrieran sus labios, que aun hormigueaban, jamás hubiera imaginado que su primer beso hubiera sido robado por una mujer, una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y ondulada cabellera.

Fin del Capítulo 2

Notas y agradecimientos:

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todo aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo de llegar hasta esta parte, espero que esta historia les guste ya que de ello depende de que siga escribiéndola. En especial quiero agradecer a Stego99, Sharonliv Arzets, Moondark y Susurro Nocturno que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme reviews y muy especialmente a Minos336 que me convenció de que debería seguir con esta historia. A todos muchas gracias.

Notas de la historia:

La verdad es que me he apoyado mucho en google para investigar y completar ciertos elementos que he usado aquí, sobre todo lo referente a nombres e idioma, pera empezar están los Weilai, que según san google translate es la aplicación fonética para decir futuro en chino, así que la tome para designar al ejército personal de Hiroshi Sato.

Lo mismo aplica para el nombre del teniente, a quien decidí llamar Jing Xu que según google es la fonética para bigote.

Ahora las armas, Un kanabo es un arma usualmente de madera, parecida a un bastón, para una referencia mas grafica les pongo link:

. /tumblr_lqwumhBPEN1qbgtb8o1_

Una katana

/IMAGES/KATANA/KATANA_FINAL/KATANA_FINAL_3K_

Unos kunai

.

Ninjato

.

Un senbei es una galleta de arroz, anexo link

.

Ahora las técnicas de espada, para esto use google translate y lo poco que recuerdo de mis clases de japonés de hace años. Así que si alguien sabe japonés y me puede corregir, le estaría agradecido.

Espada poderosa, estilo del corte de fuego

Tsuyoi no ken, Moeru yona Katto Ryu

Espada rápida, estilo del Corte de viento

Kosuko no Ken, Kaze o Katto Ryu

Espada fluida, estilo del Corte de Agua

Ryutai ken, Mizu o Katto Ryu

Espada quieta, estilo del corte de tierra

Mada ken, Chikyu ido Katto Ryu

Espada prohibida, estilo del corte de sangre

Kinshi sa Ken, Chimamire o Katto Ryu

Y el golpe especial que Korra uso contra Asami sería algo asi como:

Espada llameante, el corte que incendia el aire.

Hononoken, Katto o nensho saibansho

Y Creo que eso es todo, Gracias por leerme. J


	3. La tregua

**"Este fic participa en la 'Semana Korrasami' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante di Martino, esta es una historia alternativa que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, que toma elementos samuráis, algo de anime, entre otras cosas y cuyo único fin es entretener, espero les guste.

**Ronin**

**Capitulo 3**

**La Tregua.**

La nieve caía incesante, acompañada de un fuerte viento que silbaba una melodía que pocos escuchaban, Korra era uno de ellos, el otro era Naga, su fiel mascota que la acompañaba paso a paso en su viaje de regreso al templo de Raava donde seguramente la esperaban Bolin y Mako.

Para cualquier otro, ese ambiente tan hostil debía ser un anuncio de muerte, pero para Korra y su mascota, esto era casi como el regreso a casa, en si para ella, aquel frio era algo que la ponía mas alerta y tal vez incuso, feliz.

Solo lamentaba que las palabras dichas por Wan Shi Tong hace unos días eran ciertas, Tenzin no deseaba ser encontrado.

Su viaje de tres días desde la capital a la ciudad de Chin y de ahí a las montañas había sido tranquilo, casi como una vacación, y aun y cuando las palabras de Wan Shi Tong la inquietaban ella se mantenía optimista en cuanto a encontrar al último maestro de la escuela de la Espada que Viaja por el Viento, Tenzin, el Hijo de Aang, pero al llegar al monasterio, en efecto encontró personas, que solo guardaron silencio y bajaron la mirada cuando ella los saludo con cortesía.

Un niño pequeño que estaba con su madre cosechando arroz, se alejo rápidamente de ella, para adentrarse en el tiemplo y solo momentos después fue precedido por un hombre alto de barba y bigote, gesto adusto y sereno.

\- ¿Qué buscas viajero?- Pregunto con voz tranquila pero potente el monje.

Korra se inclino mostrando su respeto,

\- Soy Korra, la portadora de Raava, vengo a buscar a Tenzin, el hijo de Aang, mi antecesor.-

El hombre levanto una ceja, era obvio que por lo menos conocía a Tenzin.

\- El hombre que buscas ya murió…-

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Grito con incredulidad Korra.

\- Eso no puede ser… Fue Amón… ¿Verdad?, el vino aquí y lo elimino como lo hizo con su padre…- Gruño Korra, golpeando un puño contra su palma.

El monje mostro una leve sonrisa, mientras les hacía señas a los acólitos para que volvieran a sus labores.

\- Ven conmigo.- Indico el monje, caminando hacia el interior del templo y haciéndole la señal a Korra para que lo siguiera.

EL monje camino por los extensos patios, hasta llegar una un hermoso prado interior, y en el había una enorme roca con una espada clavada en ella.

\- Esta es la tumba de Tenzin.-

Korra miro la roca y la espada, completamente desconcertada de lo que significaba aquello, y de pronto el mismo niño que había ido por el monje ahora brincaba a su alrededor pidiendo que lo cargaran.

\- Ya Meelo, ya.- Dijo el hombre, inclinándose y tomando al pequeño en brazos.

\- Llegue aquí hace como ocho años, estaba herido, en alma y cuerpo, el gentil hombre que me dio refugio se llamaba Gyatso, y con el paso de las semanas que llevo mi curación, me enseño que debía dejar el camino de la espada…-

Tenzin le conto el cómo de ser el hijo de Aang, el portador de Raava, se convirtió en Tenzin el sucesor de Gyatso, el monje, como formo una familia y como un día esgrimió su espada por última vez y la hundió en aquella roca.

Korra entendió que lo dicho por Wan Shi Tong se había cumplido, Tenzin no deseaba ser encontrado.

\- Eliminare a Amón, por mis medios, no por Aang, no por mí, No solo tu padre fue asesinado por Amón, ¿Sabes? Si logro esto, lo hago por todos los que han sufrido en sus manos, y esperaba que tú, entendieras eso…- Y sin decir más, se marcho del templo.

La ventisca dio paso a la calma, Korra se alzo en un promontorio de roca, buscando orientarse, la tormenta le había hecho desviarse, pero recuperaría camino en poco tiempo, levanto de nuevo su bufanda y se dispuso a andar, pero, sintió como la inquietud se apoderaba de Naga, que empezó a gruñir.

Sus reflejos accionaron cual relámpagos, así que aquel pequeño objeto esférico paso a unos palmos de donde estaba, luego de aquel silbido, se escucho el estruendo de un trueno, o eso parecía.

A una distancia considerable se erguía una figura desconocida, embozada sostenia un objeto extraño que humeaba en uno de sus extremos.

\- ¿Te gusta la nueva invención de mi papa? Lo llamó trabuco.- Sonrió en una voz femenina y seductora, mientras que apuntaba de nuevo en dirección a Korra.

Korra no dijo nada se dispuso a defenderse, pero sus pies se hundían en la nieve y la hacían lenta, la otra mujer, llevaba unos artilugios extraño en los pies y sea cual fuere su procedencia, la mantenía por encima de la nieve sin que se hundiera.

Un segundo estallido de luz, salió del artefacto que sostenía en sus manos, y el rápido desenfunde de espada logro desviar el proyectil que iba dirigido a su pecho, con esfuerzo acorto la distancia y se dispuso a acabar aquel enfrentamiento lo más rápido posible, buscando desarmar, no herir, Korra quería respuestas,

Naga trataba de ayudar, trazando un círculo amplio para emboscar al enemigo en un movimiento de pinza, pero también la nieve la hacía lenta, y solo la suerte evito que recibiera el tercer proyectil que fue disparado.

La distracción fue suficiente, dando un poderoso salto, Korra se ubico a una distancia de corte de espada que buscaba el extremo del arma, mientras que la mujer con movimientos rápidos y precisos ya tenía preparado un cuarto disparo. El corte fue esquivado, sacrificando los artilugios de sus pies, la shinobi salto a un lado, Korra se giro de nuevo hacia su espalda acortando la distancia, y casi adivinando el movimiento de su oponente, golpeo con la espada el cañón de aquella arma.

Pero en ese mismo instante el arma fue disparada y se causo en estallido, la mujer atacante salto hacia un lado con la mano entumecida por el impacto, por el otro lado Korra grito llevándose la mano a los ojos, aquel estallido que olía a pólvora la había dejado ciega, trato de ver hacia donde estaba su atacante, pero el dolor era mucho y la bruma se apodero de su vista. Escucho el deslizar del metal de un arma al ser desenfundada y espero que su entrenamiento fuera lo suficiente para poder pelear a ciegas.

Ambas se aprestaron al combate, pero un sonido atronador, aun mas fuerte del arma de la shinobi sacudió todo el lugar.

\- ¡Avalancha!.- Grito la mujer antes de enfundar su arma y correr en la dirección apuesta al sonido.

La visión nublada de Korra le permitió ver a medias a la mujer corriendo que paso a su lado, y trató de emularla, pero sus piernas estaban lentas por la nieve, con una mano en el rostro trato de correr, no sabía por dónde iba, por lo que agradeció sentir el cuerpo peludo de Naga que se movía junto con ella.

El estruendo se acercaba junto con la presión del viento que impulsaba nieve y guijarros con su terrible impulso.

Naga trato de jalarla hacia un extremo, su tacto sintió roca y como Naga trataba de que subiera en aquella saliente, pero su esfuerzo se perdió, el torrente de nieve la arrastro, mientras los gritos de Naga se perdían en el estruendo de la avalancha.

Después de que fue arrastrada por la avalancha todo se volvió blanco, y después completamente negro, su ultimo pensamiento fue para su padre, que jamás seria vengado, y pensando en la oscuridad que la doblegaba, se perdió en la inconsciencia, no esperando despertar, pero lo hizo, se primer movimiento fue sentarse, sintió algo sobre su rostro y trato de quitárselo.

\- No te los quites, esos vendajes te ayudaran a curar tus ojos.- Dijo una voz femenina que le sonó conocida.

\- ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto, más que curiosa que desconcertada

\- Soy Asami Sato, la shinobi que trato de matarte.-

Korra no dijo nada, se quedo en silencio, su mano busco su espada y se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta que su "enemiga2 no la había retirado de su lado.

\- No creo que me hayas salvado solo por tu buen corazón, Asami- Dijo con crudeza.

\- No… Tu estas ciega, yo tengo una pierna rota, si no nos ayudamos mutuamente es seguro que vamos a morir, lo mejor en esta situación es que hagamos una tregua, ¿No crees?-

Asami era bastante objetiva, en solo una frase le había planteado la situación y que además no le dejaba alternativa.

\- ¿Tregua?- Sopeso Korra.

\- Si se te ocurre otra opción, soy toda oídos.- Sonrió Asami, cínicamente.

Korra no dijo nada, solo volvió a tumbarse en su improvisado lecho y se giro, dándole la espalda a Asami.

Trato de dormir, pero su mente daba giros inoportunos, Iroh le hablaba en su lecho de muerte, veía a Aang caer vencido por Amón, Bolin y Mako, estaban rodeados de shinobis, todas esas imágenes se convertían en un torbellino que se fundía a negro, solo el sonido de un gemido de dolor la despertó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto Korra, por reflejo, mientras se ponía de pie.

\- Tengo una pierna rota, creo que ya te lo había dicho.- Dijo Asami, con la voz temblorosa a causa del dolor.

Korra no podía evitar sentir empatía por la joven, no era algo que se pudiera explicar con facilidad, pero sentía en ella algo afín, familiar, o tal vez estaba dudando de si por el beso que ella le había rodado, sea como fuera, no iba a dejarla en esa situación.

\- Déjame ver esa pierna.- Pidió Korra, sintiendo que la ironía en sus palabras, seguramente habrían hecho sonreír a Asami.

\- No lo dije literalmente.- Sonrió para sí misma, mientras palpando, se coloco enfrente de la joven,

\- Katara mi maestra, también me enseño sobre curación… - Cavilo, y comenzó a palpar la extremidad de la shinobi, sintiendo un extraño escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, mientras comenzaba a tocar aquella piel suave y tibia.

Siguió tocando hasta que un grito ahogado y una imperfección palpable sobre la piel le indico que ahí estaba la fractura, siguió tocando para ver la posición del hueso, y finalmente dejo.

\- No es muy grave, pero necesitare poner al hueso en su sitio, y eso te va a doler, y mucho.- Sentencio.

\- Haz lo que debas…- Murmuro Asami.

Korra desenfundo a Raava, y desconcertando aun a Asami, tomo la funda y la quebró sobre su rodilla, después pidió la funda del ninjato de Asami, y también fue partida por la mitad, una prenda que estaba en la mochila de Korra se convirtió en vendajes, y con esto dispuesto la portadora de Raava, ocupo su sitio al frente de Asami.

\- ¿Tienes un kunai?, lo mejor para esto es que te pongas el mango entre los dientes, ordeno Korra.

Asami, no contesto solo se limito a cumplir el pedimento.

\- ¿Lista?- Pregunto Korra, apoyando sus brazo en la pierna de Asami.

\- Siempre.- Contesto la shinobi, antes de poner el kunai en su boca.

Un crujido se escucho dentro de aquella cueva, junto con un grito de dolor que seguramente se escucho por la montaña.

Las vendas fueron colocadas cuidadosamente, incluso mentalmente Korra se reprocho aquello, ya que sintió algo de satisfacción al provocarle algo de dolor a la Shinobi, era una pequeña venganza por haberle robado su primer beso, aunque también sentía satisfacción, al tocar de nuevo aquella piel… pero al darse cuenta de eso, reprimió su pensamiento, enfocándose en el vendaje.

\- Esto servirá, pero debemos esperar unos días para que puedas intentar caminar.- Diagnostico Korra.

\- Entonces hay que racionar la comida, la nieve no ha dejado de caer y es muy posible que haya nuevas avalanchas, además tus ojos no se curaran hasta dentro de una semana o más…-

\- ¿Estas segura de eso?-

\- Si, hace tiempo tuve un accidente similar con un mortero de pólvora y…- Asami se interrumpió, dándose cuenta que habían empezado a hablar como si fueran conocidas.

\- ¿Asami?- Pregunto Korra, intrigada por la interrupción.

\- Somos enemigas, portadora de Raava, el que tengamos una tregua no significa que me puedas hablar con esa familiaridad.- Gruño Asami, con indudable molestia en su voz.

Korra, sonrió levemente, dándose cuenta que después de todo la shinobi tenía razón, su mano se apoyo en las paredes de la cueva y volvió a su sitio, y sentándose en posición de flor de loto, se dispuso a meditar.

La meditación se convirtió en sueño, y la sensación de su saliva fría cayendo sobre su brazo la despertó repentinamente, limpio su saliva con la mano y se disponía a volver a dormir cuando un sonido fuera de lugar activo su estado de alerta.

Gateo en el suelo de la cueva, buscando la fuente de aquel sonido, se veía tentada a levantar la venda de sus ojos, pero si era de noche como suponía, aquello no le seria de mucha ayuda, siguió su gateo hasta que toco tela con su mano, la Shinobi se agitaba en temblores, la delgada manta que la cubría no le daba suficiente calor, para Korra aquel frio no era muy significativo, pero para la joven de pálida piel, esto debía de ser algo muy grave.

Recordó que en su mochila llevaba un pedazo de pedernal, pero aquello no le serviría para hacer fuego por qué no había una rama, leña o cualquier cosa que pudiera servir para hacer fuego ahí…

Regreso a su sitio y tomo su manta, la coloco encima de Asami y antes de que la shinobi pudiera protestar, Korra se acurruco junto a ella, y coloco uno de sus brazos sobre ella.

\- Q-Q-Que demonios c-crees que h-haces.- Protesto Asami, tiritando de frio.

\- Voy a calentarte, para mí y para mi gente del Reino del agua, el frio es solo un elemento más en nuestras vidas, pero a ti podría matarte.- Dijo Korra comenzando a frotar los brazos cruzados de Asami, que agradeció que la portadora de Raava estuviera temporalmente ciega y así no notara su sonrojo.

Lentamente el frio comenzó a disiparse, realmente era admirable la adaptación de la gente del Reino Agua a estos climas, si incomodidad inicial se convirtió en paz, la portadora de Raava dormía, su respiración era pausada y rítmica, Asami se sentía cómoda con el brazo de aquella a quien consideraba enemiga, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a acariciar ese brazo, dándose vuelta tuvo frente a frente ese rostro moreno, la última vez que estuvieron así de cerca, ella tenía la furia y el desafío marcado en el rostro, una sonrisa de alguien que amaba pelear y que amaba vivir, ¿Por qué le atraía tanto? Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, no podía explicar la extraña agitación que la invadía, su pulgar comenzó a delinear la línea de los labios de la morena, después de la fugaz caricia, aquellos labios quedaron entreabierto, sugerentes, y sin ser dueña de si, Asami beso aquella boca, lentamente, saboreando la esencia de aquella piel morena y vibrante, se retiro un poco para ver de nuevo ese rostro, y recobrando la conciencia, la empujo con violencia. A lo que Korra respondió despertando y empuñando a Raava.

\- ¿Q-Que pasha?.- Dijo Korra, a medio despertar.

\- N-Nada… es que tuve… tenía un mal sueño.- Contesto Asami, tratando de ocultar su mentira.

Asami tomo la manta de Korra y la arrojo hacia ella.

\- Ya no tengo frio, muchas gracias.-

Korra recibió la manta con parte de la cara y se molesto un poco por aquel gesto grosero, pero no dijo nada, Asami le había dejado muy en claro que eran enemigas, o eso pensaba.

Era ya la tercera noche que compartían el refugio en la cueva, de vez en cuando oían la nieve deslizarse, pero ya siendo los primeros días de primavera, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que pudieran salir de aquel refugio y regresaran al juego que se había planeado, las dos lo sabían y no lo mencionaban, la plática era seca e informal, solo lo estrictamente necesario para mantener la cordura, incluso Asami ya no se quejaba de compartir el lecho con Korra, aquello era parte de un acuerdo no dicho, para mantener la sobrevivencia de ambas.

Dado que la inflamación comenzaba a bajar Asami se había puesto de pie y había encontrado las suficientes ramas para poder hacer una fogata, por lo que esa noche disfrutaron del calor del fuego además del ritual en el que Korra frotaba los brazos cruzados se Asami, este se repetía como lo había hecho los días anteriores, la pequeña fogata soltaba chispas y crujidos de vez en cuando y eso en si era reconfortante por el inquietante silencio dominante, la atmosfera dentro del lugar había cambiado, ya que si bien ambas aun se distinguían como oponentes, en el fondo habían llegado a sentir respeto mutuo, y por sus habilidades, y ese sentimiento fue lo que animo a la portadora de Raava a hablar.

\- ¿Por qué le sirves a Amón?.- Soltó, esperando una respuesta evasiva o incluso violenta.

\- Odio a Amón, es en asesino déspota, pero fue el único que creyó en mi padre y en sus inventos… No lo entenderías, pero sirviendo a uno, ayudo al otro…- Contesto Asami, sorprendiéndose a sí misma por haber contestado con total sinceridad.

Korra ya no pregunto mas, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que estaban en polos opuestos de un conflicto, las dos tenían más en común de lo que hubiera pensado, y por alguna razón, ella deseaba saber más acerca de aquella mujer.

La fogata se redujo a rescoldos humeantes que brillaban en la oscuridad, ya hacía rato que la respiración de Asami había bajado su ritmo, por lo que suponía que se había dormido, ella no podía dormir, en su cabeza aun merodeaba la idea del beso, y por si fuera poco, la otra noche había soñado que Asami la besaba, y eso no podía ser. El beso anterior había sido una sucia artimaña, y ahora ese sueño, y que momento tan incomodo para recordarlo, ahora caía en cuenta de que a diferencia de las noches anteriores Asami no había retirado su brazo, es más, estaba tocándola, la mano de la shinobi estaba tocando la mano de Korra… Dulce espíritu de Raava, ¿Cómo es que había pasado esto? Asami estaba tocándola, y peor aún, su mano estaba peligrosamente cerca de su pecho, empujo su cuerpo hacia adelante, tratando de aflojar la presión del varazo y así poder mover su mano, pero lo único que logro fue hundir su cabeza en aquella tupida melena negra y ondulada, que a pesar de todo aun conservaba su olor a jazmín, alejo lentamente su cabeza, evadiéndose de aquel suave perfume, pero fue inútil ahora esa tenue fragancia lo inundaba todo, abrió mas la palma de su mano y toco la definida forma de uno de los pechos de Asami, jadeo por un momento al no poder reprimir la sensación.

La shinobi sintió la caricia en su pecho, aun saliendo de su sueño sabía lo que pasaba, se giro dejando la aquella mano sobre su pecho, poniéndose de espaldas, Korra quedo encima de ella, tomándola de la nuca deposito un beso, ahora consiente y efusivo en los labios de aquella a la que considera su enemiga, aunque ¿Había un motivo para eso?, eso no importaba ahora, el beso se alargo durante imposibles momentos, las manos de Asami buscaron la venda en el rostro de Korra, y aquel celeste se encontró con el esmeralda, un nuevo beso comenzó, y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo que buscaba más que contacto físico.

Dos días después, dos figuras caminaban en la nieve, el silencio era extraño, pero las dos rehusaban dirigirse la palabra para otra cosa que no fuera lo necesario, pero aun así Asami caminaba cojeando apoyando su brazo en los hombros de Korra y por su parte Korra aun con el vendaje en sus ojos, caminaba siguiendo las indicaciones de Asami, el sol estaba próximo al cenit cuando unos ladridos familiares, le sacaron una sonrisa a Korra. Era Naga, que venia adelantando a un grupo de hombres.

\- ¡Korra!.- Grito Mako en la distancia.

\- Supongo que ahora soy su prisionera… - Murmuró Asami, viendo que la fortuna no estaba de su lado.

\- No digas eso, los convenceré de que te dejen marchar, después de todo tenemos una tregua, ¿No?.- Contestó Korra, que no sabía como reaccionarían sus amigos.

El grupo se detuvo a pocos pasos de la pareja, no entendía cómo era posible que Korra ayudara a Asami, la shinobi que unos días antes tratara de matar a Mako.

\- ¿Qué paso…?.- Pregunto Bolin, gesticulando con la manos, evidenciando lo confundido que estaba.

\- Larga historia que después les contare, pero por ahora necesitamos un medico…- Dijo Korra, cuando una flecha se clavo en el sueño aun cubierto de nieve.

El grupo que venía por Korra alisto sus armas, incluso Korra también lo hizo, esperando que Asami también se pusiera en guardia.

\- ¡Asami!.- Grito una voz masculina.

\- ¡Papá!- Contesto Asami, viendo que el grupo de recién llegados eran su padre, Lin Beifong y varios miembros de Weilai.

\- Déjenla ir y nadie saldrá herido.- Grito Hiroshi, amenazando con un trabuco.

Korra apretó el mango de Raava en su mano, sabiendo que eso se iba a poner mal, pero Asami, detuvo su mano, y se adelanto.

\- Todo está bien Papa, estamos en tregua, les di mi palabra a estos rebeldes que se podrían retirar.- Grito Asami, volteando a ver a Korra, que ya se había despojado del venda y parpadeaba mucho debido a que su vista aun no estaba repuesta del todo.

Hiroshi levanto su arma, molesto, pero si su hija había dado su palabra, eso era algo que debía de respetarse, mando a uno de los hombres de Weilai que se acercara a Asami y la llevara con ellos y este , se apresuro a cumplir la orden.

Antes de irse, Asami le dedico una mirada a Korra.

\- La próxima vez que nos veamos seremos enemigas de nuevo portadora de Raava… No lo olvides.-Sentencio Asami.

\- Tu tampoco Asami.- Sonrió desafiante Korra.

Los dos grupos se separaron, tomando caminos distintos, Korra volteo por última vez para ver al grupo de Weilai marcharse, sabiendo que en su corazón algo había cambiado y esperando que en el corazón de Asami también.

Fin del Capítulo 3

Notas: Otra vez tuve que ajustar el plot, ahora en función de ajustar mas el aspecto KorrAsami de la histira para poder participar en la semana Korrasami del Cometa de Sozin, ya que este originalmente iba a ser el capítulo 5 del fic, pero un ajuste de plot y ya estamos en línea de nuevo.

Moondark: De hecho el beso es una idea reciclada de un juego de rol de hace algunos años, en deviantart, me gusto mucho entonces, asi que decidi reciclar la idea aquí.

Ruha: Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que te guste este capitulo 3 :D

Guest: Esto es una mezcolanza de ideas de animes, y otras tantas recicladas con el paso del tiempo, algunas de mi tiempo de roleplay en deviantart, Vampire y asi, por necesidad creativa algunas cosas se irán modificando así que ya veremos q ue resulta de todo esto.

Mary: Soy fan de Ruroni Kenshin, y si acepto que tome una que otra idea de ahí, pero como no están tomadas a un cien por ciento, por eso no puse esto en la categoría de crossover, Gracias por las porras. J

Y creo que eso es todo, nos veremos en capitulo cuatro a menos que otra cosa pase ;)

Nos vemos

~K~


	4. Los Mercenarios

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante di Martino, esta es una historia alternativa que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, que toma elementos samuráis, algo de anime, entre otras cosas y cuyo único fin es entretener, espero les guste.

**Ronin **

**Capitulo 4**

**Los Mercenarios.**

La mañana había sido provechosa en ciertos aspectos, si bien el pergamino sobre el Kase o Katto Ryu que había obtenido de Wan Shi Tong no era un verdadero substituto de un verdadero maestro, serviría en lo que algo mas se le ocurría, por lo pronto la sonrisa de Korra brillaba en el sol del mediodía, era hora de darse un refrescante baño en el rio.

Así que la morena de ojos azules dedico un gesto salvaje y un ademan más que obvio de "si me espían los mato" al par de hermanos que le habían servido de sparrings para entrenar aquel peculiar estilo de espada.

\- Ni siquiera paso por mi mente… - Dijo Bolin, volteando su mirada al cielo y caminando en dirección opuesta a Korra.

\- Yo… créeme que jamás lo haría.- Secundo Mako, sonriendo nerviosamente y siguiendo a su hermano.

La portadora de Raava sonrió satisfecha, y se dirigió en dirección al rio.

Los años de ejercicio y entrenamiento intenso marcaban aquel joven y femenino cuerpo, la luz del sol que se filtraba por las ramas de los arboles a la orilla del rio daba un toque sensual a la piel mojada de Korra, sus músculos bien trabajados, sus piernas largas y firmes, así como aquellos brazos tonificados, que al observarlos no daban la impresión de que contuvieran a aquella impetuosa fuerza de la naturaleza que en realidad era la portadora de Raava, todo su cuerpo era armonioso y estético, y aquello no pasaba desapercibido para aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que se ocultaban en la maleza.

Sin poder evitarlo, la boca de Asami se abrió ligeramente al ver como el agua resbalaba por aquel cuerpo tostado por soles montaraces, y nieves eternas, marcado, sinuoso en las caderas, y solamente cubierto por un breve vendaje en el pecho y un taparrabos de lino en su parte pudorosa, muy a la usanza samurái, recordando los momentos vividos en aquella cueva hacia ya un par de meses, paso saliva y mordió su labio inferior, en un gesto inconsciente de deseo, no podía evitar pensar que aquello le atraía, aun y cuando aquella mujer era su oponente, su enemiga…

\- ¿Te vas a quedar todo el día ahí, o tienes otros planes Asami?- Hablo Korra, mientras hundía la cabeza en el agua, para enjuagar su cabello.

La aludida hizo una mueca de reproche hacia sí misma, y tosiendo se puso de pie, revelando su escondite descubierto.

\- Te observaba para poder encontrar el momento justo para atacarte portadora de Raava….-

\- Si… claro… y Naga es un pato-tortuga…- Ironizo Korra sonriendo, y notando un leve rubor en las mejillas de Asami.

La mirada de Asami se centro en Raava que estaba en su funda, descansando sobre la ropa de Korra.

\- No deberías de alejarte de tu arma, Korra, eso es un descuido imperdonable en un guerrero que se precia de serlo.- Sentencio Asami, desenfundando su ninjato.

Korra siguió con su baño, sabía que Raava estaba a más de 5 pasos de su mano, además el agua que le llegaba a los muslos haría muy difícil su carrera para alcanzarla, pero ante todo debía de conservar la calma.

\- Iroh decía que solo un necio y un muerto eran los que se separaban de su arma, no soy necia Asami y tampoco estoy muerta.- Dijo Korra, amarrando su cabello mojado en una coleta.

\- Es un buen consejo del legendario Dragón del Oeste, pero estas a varios pasos de Raava y yo solamente tengo que estirar la mano para alcanzarla, Dime, ¿Valoras mas a tu arma que tu vida?- Rio Asami, poniéndose en cuclillas sabiendo a Raava al alcance de su mano.

\- Como te dije no soy necia… ¡Y tampoco soy descuidada!-

Korra hizo un movimiento extraño con su mano, como si jalara una línea de pesca, y para el asombro de Asami, Raava literalmente voló a las manos de su portadora, que sin perder el tiempo ya la tenía desenfundada y lista para la pelea.

\- Hilos de seda…- Murmuro Asami, molesta por no recordar un truco samurái tan básico.

La shinobi silbo, y de los arboles descendieron varios shinobis mas, todos armados con sus ninjatos y demás armas propias de los shinobis. Korra sonrió y también silbo y su silbido fue contestado por el ladrido de Naga, la joven morena se lanzo de lleno hacia los shinobis, sabiendo que sus amigos la apoyarían en breve, aprovechando lo húmedo de su cuerpo se deslizo por la hierba que rodeaba el rio, ataco certeramente golpeando para noquear no para herir, y solo uso la espada cuando sabía que su oponente era la ojiverde primogénita Sato.

Los estoques, cortes y avances fueron repelidos, la maestría de Asami en el combate eran casi un espejo de la habilidad de Korra, solo diferían en estilo y quizás en fuerza.

\- Veo que tu pierna ya se curó.- Sonrió Korra.

Asami no contesto, solo se limito a atacar de nuevo en una serie de cortes bajos y giros acrobáticos que hubieran puesto en peligro a otro espadachín, pero no a Korra que se veía divertida por la emoción de combatir.

Los ladridos de Naga anunciaron la llegada de Mako y Bolin, Asami sabía las capacidades de los dos hermanos y con solo diez shinobis no representaba amenaza para ellos, la sorpresa se había perdido y era momento de retirarse.

\- No creas que esto termina aquí Korra… nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees… - Gruño Asami, arrojando una bomba de humo al suelo, desapareciendo junto a sus shinobis.

El trío se replegó al rio en caso de que no se hubieran retirado, pero aun por sobre el humo Korra alcanzo a ver una vestimenta negra con carmín que identificaba a Asami saltando entre los árboles.

\- ¿Saben algo? Esa chica empieza a caerme bien.- Rió Korra, no esperando que sus amigos entendieron a lo que se refería realmente y acto seguido soltó un fuerte puñetazo en el brazo de Mako, que hizo que el joven dejara caer su espada por el dolor.

\- ¡Oye!...- Protesto Mako, e iba a pedir una explicación cuando Korra hablo.

\- Me viste el trasero… Ni te molestes en negarlo.-

El joven no dijo nada, su sonrojo acabo por traicionarlo y cuando Korra hizo el gesto de golpearlo de nuevo, cerró los ojos y se preparo. Pero nada paso, la joven de ojos azules se dirigía de nuevo al rio. Bolin hecho el brazo en los hombros de su hermano y se burlo cínicamente de él.

\- Hermanito, hermanito, debes aprender el arte de la sutileza… - Dijo mostrando su amplia sonrisa.

\- Ni crean que se han librado de esto, en cuanto acabe de bañarme verán porque soy la portadora de Raava.- Sentencio Korra, mientras comenzaba a quitarse el vendaje que protegía sus pechos y que estaba lleno de lodo.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y se echaron a correr. Korra se despojo del vendaje y su taparrabos quedando completamente desnuda, con un gesto divertido tomo el hocico de Naga entre sus manos y lo agito amistosamente.

\- Ay Naga… Realmente Asami ha comenzado a caerme bien, ¿O será que…? – Korra no termino su frase, su pensamiento viajo a otro sitio, uno muy cercano a su corazón.

Varias horas después Asami llegaba al castillo de Amón, y la lejana figura de Jing Xu, le decía que algo no iba bien, pero contrario a su pensamiento el teniente del shogun solo hizo la seña de que pasara al salón donde ya estaba su padre, con un cierto gesto de molestia en el rostro.

\- ¿Papa, que ha pasado?- Inquirió Asami, y Hiroshi solo se puso el índice en los labios indicándole que guardara silencio.

La mirada de Asami se dirigió al fondo del Salón, cinco figuras acompañaban a Amón, uno calvo, una mujer altísima, un hombre forzudo y barbado, otro vestido como la gente del reino del agua, y ¿una mujer sin brazos? Esto era demasiado extraño.

La ojiverde volteo hacia un lado sintiendo como alguien se acercaba, Lin Beifong recibió la misma respuesta de Hiroshi cuando trato de hablar y así ambas mujeres compartieron una mirada recelosa a los recién llegados.

Aquel extraño grupo rompió en risas y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Hiroshi, Asami y Lin.

Amón se irgio en toda su estatura, mirando a Hiroshi hacia abajo adquirió un aire de arrogancia bastante claro.

\- Hiroshi, debo de decir que has sido un excelente aliado.- Dijo Amón.

\- ¿He sido?- El tono de voz de Amón incomodo a Hiroshi.

Asami vio sus peores temores cumplirse, trato de no llamar la atencion mientras llevaba la mano a su cinturón.

\- Tu sabes como es este mundo Hiroshi, aliados van y vienen, pero el Shogun permanece, y siento decirlo, ya no me sirves.

Esas palabras fueron un detonante, Asami reacciono con la velocidad del pensamiento, las bombas de humo crearían la distracción para que Lin sacara de ahí a su padre, ella los seguiría pero antes Amón se iría al otro mundo. Su cuerpo se movió con agilidad desenfundando su ninjato, esperando poder cortar el traidor cuello de Amón, pero donde esperaba encontrar carne y huso solo se escucho metal contra metal.

Pero no había tiempo para la sorpresa, ataco de nuevo, girando y usando todo su letal arsenal de estoques y combinaciones de espada esperaba encontrar un punto abierto en la increíble defensa del déspota shogun, pero esto simplemente no ocurría.

El resto del grupo no se movía, sus miradas impasibles veían el desarrollo de su combate sin apenas molestarse por el humo que comenzaba a dispersarse, y esta leve distracción le costó mucho a Asami, que sintió el puño de Amón hundirse en su estomago, derribándola y haciéndola deslizar por el pulido piso de madera.

Limpio la saliva de su boca, y se dispuso a luchar de nuevo, pero el grito de Lin al caer superada por los miembros de Weilai que habían cambiado de lealtad la hizo cambiar de parecer, pero la mirada de Hiroshi la detuvo.

\- ¡Vete de aquí Asami! ¡Sabes lo que tienes que hacer!- Grito Hiroshi que también combatía al lado de la herida Lin.

Asami mordió su labio con ira, no podía olvidarse que su padre siempre tenía un plan de contingencia. Desesperadamente arrojo mas bombas de humo que pudieran cubrir su huida y usando su prodigiosa velocidad se dirigió hacia el ventanal más cercano.

Pero Amón seguía cada unos de sus movimientos, Asami clavó su mirada furiosa en él, y casi podía jurar que el déspota sonreía debajo de su máscara.

\- P'li… - Dijo Amón quedamente.

A esa voz la alta mujer saco su arco, y conteniendo su respiración saco una flecha de su carcaj y le apunto a Asami.

Solo el destino o el instinto de saberse en peligro hizo que el cuerpo de Asami se moviera solo unos centímetros provocando que la flecha lanzada se clavara en un costado, salvando por varios centímetro su corazón, pero aquel movimiento fue brusco y mal calculado, la sorpresa de la herida la hizo crisparse y su cuerpo se sacudió, su mano perdió asidero y cayo gritando hacia el foso que rodeaba el castillo.

Hiroshi gritó viendo a su hija caer por la ventana, pero en su ciega ira descuido su guardia y unos de los Weilai lo noqueo dándole un golpe en la espalda, mientras que Lin, también superada en números era sometida por los que antes fueron sus subordinados.

Amón cruzo los brazos en su espalda, con suficiencia comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección a su trono, que estaba siendo solícitamente sacudido por un hombre de bigote delgado y de gesto divertido.

\- Debo de decir Lord Amón, que no me esperaba que mi primer día aquí fuera tan divertido.- dijo sonriente el hombre.

\- Si estás aquí Varrick es por tu habilidad y pocos escrúpulos, así que no me hagas que me arrepienta y ve que puedes hacer en el taller de Hiroshi.

\- ¡Si Señor¡ ¡Zhu Li¡ Hagamos la cosa.- Dijo aquel hombre a su asistente y salieron de ahí.

Se centro en el trono de madera y haciendo un además indico al grupo de que anteriormente lo acompañaba.

\- Loto Rojo.. ustedes también tiene ya sus ordenes, vayan y cúmplanlas…- Dijo firmemente Amón.

El grupo no dijo nada, solo el hombre calvo asintió mientras veía a los demás para confirmar que debían de retirarse y sin reverencia alguna se retiraron de ahí.

El salón de nuevo quedo solo, solo Jing Xu quedo con Amón y confidentemente se acerco a su líder.

\- Milord… No quiero sonar impertinente, pero… no confío en este grupo de mercenarios, son demasiado peligrosos para creer en que se detendran una vez que hayan vencido a la Portadora y a los Rebeldes.- Se quejo el hombre de bigote largo.

\- No soy tan incauto y confiado como crees amigo Jing Xu, ya hace un par de días que manda llamar a Tarrlok, y el ya viene para acá.- Sonrió el Shogun.

Un gesto de sorpresa lleno la cara de Jing Xu, sabiendo que si bien la habilidad de su amo para usar el Kinzoku sessaku suraishingu Ryu era más fuerte que la de sus hermano, si los dos usaban ese arte prohibido eran prácticamente imbatibles, así que solo hizo una reverencia y se retiro del salón dejando solo a Amón, más preocupado por su actual posición que por otra cosa.

El Dolor fue intenso, pero aquella perdida de enfoque casi le cuesta la vida, sus manos crispadas trataron de alcanzar su cinturón, pero no había algo ahí que frenara su caída, Asami sabía que el foso no era muy profundo así que no podía arriesgarse a caer en clavado en el, pero el tiempo se acababa y las opciones también, giro su cuerpo con desesperación, su espalda golpeo la pared de piedra y le saco el aire, pero consiguió frenarse lo suficiente para poder flexionar las piernas e impulsarse contra la pared, cayendo más lentamente en aquella agua lodosa y fría.

Salió arrastrándose del agua, el costado le dolía y la sangre salía por su boca, nariz y la herida de la flecha, jadeo cayendo de rodillas, y después de espaldas, viendo al cielo que comenzaba a teñirse de carmesí sopeos la anunciada pero adelantada traición de Amón.

Los Weilai se habían unido a Amón, la única lealtad que podría haber allí era Lin, que seguramente debía de estar apresada junto con su padre, solo había una opción por delante, y no era muy agradable, pero "El enemigo de tu enemigo es tu amigo"…

Se puso de pie no sin pocos quejidos y dolorosas pausas, pero sabía que el camino era largo y si viajaba a caballo empeoraría sus heridas, así que forzando su voluntad, comenzó a caminar en dirección a un bosque conocido.

Zolt golpeo con fuerza la pequeña mesa de madera de aquel improvisado lugar de reuniones, vasos y tazas rodaron hacia el piso, evidenciando la enorme ira del líder rebelde.

\- ¡Esta niña no puede ser la Portadora de Raava¡ ¡Pensé que te habría criado mejor que eso Mako!-

La mano en la cara de Mako era un gesto mas que evidente que se complementaba perfectamente por la mueca de desagrado de Korra, y todo el barullo en ese lugar crecía de volumen, las risas se convertían en carcajadas y los amigos de Mako y Bolin los hacían blanco de las burlas más crueles y la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando alguien piso la cola de Naga.

El gruñido de la fiel mascota de la portadora hizo que su ira estallara en un potente grito que silencio a todos en el lugar, pero por si el grito no hubiera sido tan elocuente, la espada si lo seria.

Korra desenfundó a Raava formando una media luna de acero, la mesa que había golpeado Zolt se partió limpiamente a la mitad, junto con la taza de sake que sostenía el hombre en su mano derecha.

\- Soy la portadora de Raava Zolt… acéptalo…- Dijo Korra, frunciendo el ceño y mostrando una ira inconcebible en aquellos ojos azules.

Y de nuevo Korra giro la espada, mostrando a la luz los inconfundibles símbolos de los Tengu grabados en su espada.

Todos los presentes se agolparon para ver la empuñadura de la espada, el rumor se convirtió en habladuría, todos hablaban y señalaban aquel portento. Si la nueva portadora de Raava estaba de su lado ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Amón fuera derrotado.

Pasadas las horas, el trío de nuevo estaba en el templo abandonado, Naga dormía plácidamente a los pies de su ama, que bebía una taza de té con la mirada perdida en la pequeña llama en la que Bolin cocinaba algo incierto.

Mako se acerco a la distraída portadora y ofreció a llenar su taza de nuevo.

\- Korra… eeeh, quiero disculparme contigo…- Dijo apenado.

\- ¿Disculparte?.-

\- Si, tu sabes, lo de la mañana… lo de tu…-

\- ¡No lo digas!.-

Ambos rieron, sabiendo que no era algo para tomarse muy en serio, después de todo, ese día habían logrado algo que se había platicado desde hacía meses, y eso era la reunión con Zolt y los rebeldes, confiadamente Mako se sentó al lado de Korra y comenzó a acariciar el lomo de Naga, los jóvenes comenzaron a hablar, mientas veían a Bolin cocinar y bromear ocasionalmente, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Korra se sintió en paz.

Pero el lomo de Naga comenzó a agitarse debajo de sus pies y el enorme animal despertó y se puso en alerta, Korra conocía las señales, apresto a Raava y les hizo una señal a los hermanos para que hicieran lo mismo. La buhardilla que servía para entrar a aquella parte del templo se sacudió y se levanto, un par de shinobis de Amón entraron velozmente y comenzó a atacarlos, las espadas fueron desenfundadas y en aquel pequeño espacio no iba a ser fácil una huida o una batalla pero igual el trío se iba a defender como fuera posible.

Al par le siguió un trío, y después otro, en el tiempo de pocas respiraciones estaban rodeados de cerca de quince shinobis, y a pesar de que hacían lo posible para noquear y no para matar, los shinobis no se lo ponían fácil. En medio de la trifulca un shinobi recién entrado por la buhardilla saco el cañón de un trabuco y al verlo, Bolin empujo violentamente a Korra contra la pared opuesta, haciendo que la pared del templo que estaba de atrás estallara en llamas y astillas, improvisadamente Bolin, Mako, Korra y Naga salieron de ahí, buscando más espacio para pelear.

El piso empedrado brillaba con las llamas en el último piso del templo, ahora los shinobis eran más o menos cincuenta, pero eso no los amedrentaba, por primera vez desde su llegada, Korra tenso sus músculos y se preparo para pelar sin restricciones, viendo que también los shinobis harían lo mismo, y dando un grito furioso se lanzo hacia donde estaban concentrados la mayoría de encapuchados.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente, los hermanos y la portadora de Raava jadeaban y estaban cubiertos de sangre, propia y ajena, algo había cambiado en el juego que estaban jugando, Amón había cambiado las reglas del juego y lo había hecho completamente mortal, Korra enjugo su rostro del sudor y apenas alcanzo a esquivar un estoque de ninjato, pero cuando iba a contestarlo el shinobi cayó de bruces, pensó ver a Mako o a Bolin como los que eliminaron a ese shinobi, pero sus ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes de Asami, que cayó igualmente de bruces frente a ella.

\- ¡Asami¡ ¿Tu… que…? - Korra balbuceo sin entender que había pasado.

\- Kor… Portadora de Raava… Siento haberlos traído hacia tu escondite, pero era necesario… n-necesito de tu…. Ayuda… mi padre… L-Lin… Amón, nos…

Asami no termino su frase, Korra vio la flecha aun saliéndole de su costado y se confundió aun mas, pero si había eliminado a un shinobi debía tener alguna razón.. o no…

Las dudas eran muchas, pero el lugar no era el mas adecuado para cuestionarse, los shinobis habían sido vencidos y lo mejor era salir de ahí, aun llevando a Asami con ellos…

Mientras en la distancia, un hombre que vestía con la usanza del Reino del Agua se acariciaba el mentón.

\- Así que la portadora de Raava es tu sobrina, vaya sorpresa Unalaq.-

\- No lo es tanto Zaheer, por lo menos para mí, esto solo hace el juego mas interesante.

**Fin del Capítulo 4**

Notas:

Solo diré esto:

Perdón por el retraso…

Y pues originalmente ya había dicho que este sería el penúltimo capítulo, pero por cuestiones de que me acabo de quedar sin trabajo, creo que tendré mas tiempo para hacer esto y además necesito una distracción para no estresarme tanto, así que esto seguirá con el schedule que originalmente tenía planeado, ( que no es muy largo de todos modos)

Y Gracias por todos los reviews, los contestare en breve J

Gracias especiales a: Soulwolf Dark, Rarie-Roo, Paolacelestial, MaryVessalius-Kurosaki, Montielowsky y Niofujuyima32

Nos vemos en el capitulo 5


	5. Lazos de Sangre

**Ronin**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante di Martino, esta es una historia alternativa que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, que toma elementos samuráis, algo de anime, entre otras cosas y cuyo único fin es entretener, espero les guste.

Capitulo 5

**Lazos de Sangre.**

La inconsciencia es un breve escudo para el dolor, y en este caso Asami soñaba, su padre se hundía en lago negro como la brea, gritaba y se agitaba pero Asami no podía escucharlo, solo se esforzaba por correr pero sus piernas se hundían en aquella masa negra y al igual que Hiroshi ella se hundía, sus pasos se volvían angustiosamente mas y mas lentos, hasta que lo único visible de su amado padre era la mano que se extendía hacia ella suplicante, y ella se esforzaba por alcanzarla pero no lo conseguía.

Se sentó, jadeando, pero un terrible dolor en el costado la hizo acostarse de nuevo, trato de tocarse, pero sus manos estaban atadas al suelo con una tela.

\- No te muevas Asami, podrías empeorar la herida.- Dijo calmadamente la conocida voz de Korra.

Asami examino con la vista aquel lugar donde ahora se encontraba, las paredes de roca, y el terroso suelo le sugerían una cueva, Korra, los hermanos y una mujer alta de cabello gris estaban ahí.

Seguía examinando el lugar cuando vio que Mako se acerco la mujer de cabello gris y después se acerco hacia ella.

Quiso tener un arma, o algo para defenderse, pero cuando vio que preparaba hierbas en un mortero comprendió que era una curandera. Pacientemente la mujer limpio su herida y puso un parche de hierbas curativas que aliviaron el dolor, y después de haberla curado se despidió de todos.

\- Gracias por todo Kya, Bolin te llevara de nuevo al pueblo.- Se despidió Korra, haciéndole también una seña a Mako, para que así las dos estuvieran a solas.

\- Ahora sí, te escucho.- Sentenció, con sus ojos azules fijos en Asami.

\- No hay mucho que decir en realidad, como te dije en la cueva que compartimos, Amón es un déspota, sirviéndole a él ayudaba a mi Padre, ahora que nos traiciono, no tengo motivo alguno para mantener esta charada, solo me importa liberar a mi Padre.- Concluyo Asami, mientras giraba su cabeza para ver a Korra directo a los ojos.

\- Amón es tuyo, no me interesa, solo ayúdame a liberar a mi padre y podremos volver a lo nuestro, porque no creas que te dejare ir así de fácil.- Sentencio la mujer de ojos verdes.

Korra sonrió, y se acerco a ella y con un kunai corto la tela que mantenía aprisionada a Asami y poniéndose de pie se dirigió a la salida de la cueva.

Asami se desconcertó ante esto, y solo atino a preguntar:

\- ¿Me dejaras libre? ¿Qué acaso no temes que te mate a ti y tus amigos mientras duermen?-

Korra volteo hacia la herida Asami y sin dejar de sonreír le dijo:

\- Si hubieras querido matarme lo hubieras hecho cuando estaba ciega en aquella cueva, y no lo hiciste, y si mal no recuerdo tuviste muuuchas oportunidades para eso, así que no te hagas la mala, sé que no lo eres.- Y salió de la cueva.

\- P- Pero…- Tartamudeo Asami, sabiendo que la morena tenía razón, y sin saber que más hacer se dejo caer en aquel camastro de paja.

A pesar de que Jing Xu era maestro en el uso de las espadas gemelas le era difícil mantener a raya a su maestro y shogun, a pesar de que era un simple entrenamiento Amón lo tomaba como un ejercicio real, la técnica de Kinzoku sessaku suraishingu Ryu era ciertamente letal, y además estaba el hecho de que después de tantos años de entrar junto sabia los movimientos, así que tratando de salir de esa encrucijada de acero y hacer que su maestro no lo subestimara, Jing X urdo por el piso de madera, finteó un ataque con la espada izquierda y golpe al centro con la derecha, espero detener el ataque justo antes de tocar aquella mascara blanca.

\- Tocado maestro.- Dijo seguro de sí.

\- Nada mal amigo Jing Xu, pero deberías de fijarte mejor.- Rió Amón.

Un leve hilo de sangre se deslizo por la mejilla del hombre de bigote, la hombrera y parte de la protección del pecho cayó al suelo, limpiamente partida por la mitad, en un combate real, el hubiera tocado quizás herido a su maestro, pero sin dudas el lo hubiera partido a la mitad por el pecho.

Jing Xu enfundó sus espadas, a pesar de todos estos años era más que evidente la diferencia de habilidad entre su maestro y él.

\- No te sientas mal Jing Xu, en cuanto llegue Tarrlok el estará muy feliz de empezar a entrenarte en el arte del Kinzoku sessaku suraishingu Ryu…-

\- Eso me honra maestro.- Sonrió Jing Xu, haciendo una reverencia, sabiéndose reconocido.

Una detonación se escucho varios pisos abajo, los dos hombre reaccionaron al unísono y comenzaron a correr hacia donde el estruendo aun hacía eco.

El otrora taller de Hiroshi estaba inundado de humo y varios miembros de Weilai salían de ahí tosiendo.

\- ¡Zhu Li! Toma nota… Usar menos pólvora negra para los morteros.- Dijo una voz desde detrás del humo.

\- Una explicación, ahora Varrick.- Gruño Amón.

\- Lord Amón, que grata sorpresa… vera, encontré unos prototipos de algo que Hiroshi llamaba mortero, estaba haciendo unas pruebas pero creo que exagere con la pólvora.-

Amón no se movió, pero era perceptible su mirada escrutadora aun a través de la máscara.

\- ¡Zhu li! Trae el prototipo.- Dijo nerviosamente Varrick.

La delgada mujer desapareció en el humo y salió momentos después cargando algo, de aspecto cilíndrico y alargado.

\- También esta esto, es una versión mejorada y más ligera del trabuco de Hiroshi, aun no sé cómo llamarlo, su nombre provisional es prototipo Varrick numero 33 y…-

\- ¿Y qué es lo que hace?- Interrumpió Amón.

Varrick no dijo anda solo se llevo el aparato al hombro mientras Zhu li encendía una mecha que tenía cerca de la empuñadura.

Una pequeña nube de pólvora quemada salió del aparato junto con un pequeño estallido y medio segundo más tarde un guante de de cuchillas en los dedos salto en el aire, y Varrick sonrió satisfecho.

\- Vaya…- Dijo Amón tratando de disimular su sorpresa.

\- Este aparato puede acertar a un objetivo a 100 pasos y hace menos ruido que el trabuco de Hiroshi.- Explico Varrick.

\- Ponlos a producción completa y empieza a entrenar a los hombres en cómo usarlos.- Ordeno Amón, mientras cruzaba los brazos en su espalda y se retiraba de ahí.

\- ¡Hermoso!, Ven Zhu li, tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer.- Grito Varrick entusiasmado, pero el semblante de su ayudante era triste y solo por obediencia y tal vez otra cosa que sentía hacia Varrick lo siguió.

Una semana después todos los lideres rebeldes estaban en la entrada de la cueva que ahora era el hogar de Korra y sus amigos, y conforme llegaba la noche, los lideres iban llegando, y mientras más llegaban Mako y Korra intercambiaban miradas recelosas.

\- ¿Crees que aceptaran participar en esto cuando sepan quién nos ayudo a fraguar este plan?- Pregunto Mako.

\- Soy la portadora de Raava, tendrán que hacer lo que yo diga.- Sentencio Korra cruzando los brazos.

\- Siempre tan segura de ti misma, no has cambiado en nada…- Dijo una voz que salía desde el bosque y atrás de ellos.

Las espadas salieron de sus fundas, todos los presentes se alistaron a atacar al trío de figuras recién llegadas, hasta que al acercarse a la fogata sus rostros fueron revelados.

\- Tío Unalaq… Primos… - Dijo Korra incrédula y corrió hacia ellos.

Korra abrazo efusivamente al mayor de aquel trío y después fue detenida en seco por las otras dos figuras, a lo que sonrió apenada, recordando que a sus primos no les gustaba el contacto físico.

\- Les presento a mi Tío Unalaq, también bien de reino del agua y si esta aquí es porque nos ayudara- Dijo Korra alegre ante el grupo recién reunido.

No hubo vítores ni expresiones de alegría como Korra hubiera esperado, sobre todo Zolt era el que no dejaba de ver con ojos desconfiados a los recién llegados.

Tahno fue el último de los líderes en llegar, sus gestos petulantes y confiados no le caían del todo bien a Korra pero tenía una reputación temible por su técnica de Ryutai ken, Mizu o Katto Ryu

\- ¡Escuchen todos! – Grito Korra llamado la atención de todos.

Lentamente Korra comenzó a indicar el plan para atacar el castillo de Amón, apoyada por Mako indico los puntos débiles de la estructura, así como las entradas secretas que se podrían usar para ingresar al castillo, todos estaba estupefactos al ver que aquel trío de jóvenes tenían información que a ellos les habría tomado meses o años obtener.

\- ¿Cómo obtuvieron esta información?- Gruño Zolt.

\- Bueno… Tenemos a un nuevo aliado en este asunto…. Asami, ya puedes salir- Indico Korra.

Un murmullo de incredulidad y desconfianza recorrió al grupo rebelde, Zolt de se puso de pie al reconocer el rostro de la hermosa joven que había tomado la vida de numerosos rebeldes.

\- Ella es la hija de Hiroshi…- Sentencio el líder, desenfundando su espada.

\- Ella está con nosotros ahora Zolt.- Contesto Korra, desenfundando a Raava.

\- Esa mujer tiene la sangre de muchos de nosotros en sus manos, y es seguro que planea una traición, y mientras yo sea líder de estos hombres ninguno de ellos participara de este ataque suicida que planeas.- Sentencio Zolt.

\- Entonces te desafío, si te venzo seré la líder desde ahora, si me vences, te obedeceré en lo que gustes y podrás hacer lo que gustes con Asami.- Dijo desafiante Korra, mientras Asami ponía la mano en la empuñadura de su ninjato.

Se hizo un espacio alrededor de la fogata, si bien la habilidad de Zolt era temida, las habilidad de Korra en si era desconocida para todos los rebeldes, a excepción de Mako y Bolin, que estaban al lado de Asami y Unalaq, esperando por cualquier eventualidad.

Zolt fue el primero en atacar, Korra se movió rápido esquivando sus primeros embates, viendo que realmente él le había enseñado a Mako, al grado que sus movimientos eran casi idénticos, y por lo mismo los podía superar fácilmente.

Las espadas chocaron creando un eco metálico que se extendió por el bosque, la furia de Zolt contrastaba con la sonrisa confiada de Korra, sus rostro estaban cercanos, al grado que a Korra la salpicaron unas gotas de sudor de su oponente, y no le agrado. El puño de la morena estallo en la cara de Zolt, derribándolo, rodo por el suelo y se volvió a poner de pie desafiante.

Aquella chiquilla era mucho más fuerte de lo que pensó, así que era hora de sacar el arsenal completo y con un gesto confiado enfundo su espada.

\- ¡Tsumetai chi no ken, Nagareru kaminari Ryu! – Grito Zolt,

El movimiento que le siguió era el emulo de un relámpago, los cortes y estoques se sucedieron uno tras otro en una ráfaga, cada uno más rápido que el anterior.

Korra sabía que Zolt usaba la técnica de la espada relámpago, solo que no esperaba que la técnica de aquel viejo fuera aun superior a la de Mako, por lo que la sorpresa la mantuvo a raya hasta que se dio cuenta de que si no hacia algo, perdería el duelo.

Como pudo desvió un corte de Zolt en un movimiento hacia abajo, esto le dejaba descubierto el rastro pero trataría de atacar con la empuñadura antes de que Zolt se diera cuenta de su punto ciego.

Pero Raava se sintió demasiado pesada cuando quiso moverla, sin darse cuanta una espada mantenía a Raava y a la espada de Zolt bajo el influjo de una poderosa fuerza física.

\- Esta pelea no nos traerá algún beneficio.- Dijo calmadamente Unalaq, mientras lentamente retiraba su espada.

Zolt y Korra se miraron a los ojos, y volvieron a la fogata, donde Korra hbia trazado el plan sobre el arenoso suelo.

\- Lo mejor ahora es que todos nos retiremos a dormir, mañana en cuanto el sol se ponga nos veremos en el punto de reunión convenido.- Ordeno Korra, sin dejar de ver amenazantemente a Zolt.

\- Todo eso fue absurdamente innecesario Korra, yo pude arreglármelas con Zolt.- Reclamo Asami a Korra.

\- Debí haberlo visto venir… toma en cuenta que lo que dijo Zolt es verdad, aquí solo yo te doy el beneficio de la duda, Asami.- Contesto Korra sin medir exactamente sus palabras.

Asami no dijo palabra, solo se mordió el labio inferior con ira y se dirigió de nuevo a la cueva.

\- Las guerras siempre traen aliados inesperados Korra.- Murmuro Unalaq al Korra, con gesto paternal.

\- Es bueno tenerte aquí tío Unalaq…- Dijo Korra, mientras abrazaba a su tío que sonreía con aire de suficiencia.

Había un sonido rasposo y repetido Korra no lo identificaba hasta que despertó completamente, Asami estaba sentada en una esquina de la cueva, una piedra se deslizaba por todo el filo de sus ninjato, era un movimiento calmado, no rítmico, pero si repetitivo.

No le prestó mucha atención y salió para acompañar a los dos hermanos para el desayuno, el trío discutió los pormenores del plan con Unalaq y los primos de Korra, y ya era pasado el mediodía cuando Korra volvió a entrar a la cueva.

Frente a Sami descansaban en línea una fila de kunais, varias estrellas y otras armas recién afiladas, todas impecablemente alineadas, aceitadas y listas para usarse.

\- De donde salió todo esto…- Se pregunto Korra en voz baja.

\- Los shinobis tenemos varios arsenales escondidos en el bosque, solo fui a recoger lo necesario para esta noche.

\- Pero… - Balbuceó Korra, dándose cuenta de lo poco que sabía de Asami.

\- También traje unos trabucos, les serán útiles a los hombres de Zolt.-

Korra vio aquellas armas. El metal bruñido y la pólvora no eran su tipo preferido de armas, pero sabía que, de hecho si le serian útiles a los hombres de Zolt.

Solo paso un parpadeo, Korra volteo hacia Asami para preguntarle algo, pero aquella espigada figura ya se dirigía hacia la entrada de la cueva.

\- Los espero en el punto de reunión.- Dijo secamente Asami.

\- Pero… No has comido o bebido algo, y ¿Dónde llevas todas esas armas?- Pregunto Korra dándose cuenta que tanto los kunais como lo demás había desaparecido.

\- En mi cuerpo, en mis ropas, secreto de Shinobi… Por lo demás no te preocupes.- Contesto Asami, sonriéndole levemente a la portadora de Raava.

Por su parte el grupo que estaba fuera solo la siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció en la espesura del bosque.

Las penumbras de la noche cubrieron los movimientos de los hombres de Zolt y los demás rebeldes, sin ruidos perceptibles el grupo elimino a los guardias, tanto de Weilai como Shinobis, usando canos encubiertas de juncos y bejuco atravesaron el foso, hasta que llegaron a la pared norte del castillo del Shogun Amón.

Asami acciono una palanca disfrazada de piedra y una puerta secreta se abrió, revelando un pasillo que daba al interior. Korra y Zolt intercambiaron miradas, y con un asentir de sus cabezas el grupo de separo en dos.

Korra, Asami, Mako y Bolin, junto con Unalaq y unos pocos rebeldes subían las escaleras, rumbo a la sala del Trono de Amón, todos corrían y solo el gesto receloso de Asami hacia que Korra se frenara un poco.

\- Esto no está bien, debimos de haber encontrado más guardias…- Murmuro Asami

Korra no dijo palabra, estaba agradecida de que su tío y sus primos estuvieran de apoyo, todos ellos eran espadachines consumados, aun si eso era una trampa, con sus habilidades saldrían avantes de alguna forma.

La enorme puerta de madera precedía al salón del trono, Asami se detuvo frente a ella y pego su oído a la estructura. Hizo un gesto negativo y entre Mako y Bolin abrieron la puerta lo más rápido posible

Amón estaba ahí, sentado impasible, junto a él estaba la mujer alta, el hombre de barba y cabellos largos y la otra mujer sin brazos que Asami ya conocía.

\- Korra, la portadora de Raava, al fin nos conocemos en persona.- Dijo Amón con potente voz.

\- Ya no conocíamos maldito… - Gruño Korra.

\- ¡Tu mataste a mi padre!- Grito aun más fuerte, dando un poderoso salto, pero fue derribada en el vuelo por Eska y Desna.

Mako y Asami corrieron a ver a la derribada Korra, mientras que sus primos tomaban se ubicaban a la derecha e izquierda de Amón.

\- ¿Confundida sobrina? Permíteme aclararte las cosas…- Las palabras de Unalaq fueron respaldadas con acero, casi sin darse cuenta Korra estaba enfrentada en cruento duelo con su tío.

Una flecha corto el viento muy cerca del rostro de Asami, sus ojos verdes centellaron de ira, después de todo ya tenia deseos de enfrentarse a P´li

El hombre de cabellos largos camino lentamente, se trono el cuello y desde su espalda saco un kanabo, pintado en rojo carmesí.

\- ¿Fanático del Kanabo tambien? ¡Esto será divertido!- Rio Bolin, aprestando su arma también.

La mujer sin brazos no dijo palabra, solo sonrió cruelmente, por su parte Mako, tampoco abrió la boca, algo le decía que esa debilidad aparente era por mucho más peligrosa que cualquier otra cosa.

Por su parte Zolt no estaba mejor, un hombre calvo lideraba a los Weilai que usaban unos artefactos extraños que hacían parecer a los trabucos como algo inefectivo, aunque estaban parapetados en los muros y detrás del mobiliario muchos de los rebeldes caían heridos o muertos por el poder de aquellas armas.

\- ¡Nos estaban esperando Zolt!- Grito Shin, apoyándose en Tahno.

\- ¡No me digas lo obvio! ¡Mejor dame una salida de esta ratonera! – Gruño Zolt, viéndose acorralado y sin muchas opciones por tomar.

\- ¿Por qué me traicionas Tío? – Gritaba Korra, conteniendo sus lágrimas.

\- En el mundo hay más que blanco y negro Korra, si no fueras tan estrecha de visión lo entenderías.- Contesto Unalaq, dando un tremendo golpe a Korra en pleno rostro, aprovechando que esta se contenía.

\- Ni siquiera sabes toda la verdad acerca de la espada que usas.- Se burlo Unalaq, mostrando la empuñadura de su espada, que también tenía la marca de los Tengu.

El rostro de Korra se trastorno por la incredulidad, solo había una espada forjadas por los tengus elementales y esa era Raava.

\- Esta espada es Vaatu. Cuando los Tengus terminaron de forjar a Raava se dieron cuenta de que un arma tan poderosa no podía sino inclinar la balanza de poder en el mundo, por eso Vaatu fue forjada, si Raava es Luz, Vaatu es oscuridad… -

Las palabras de Unalaq sacudieron a Korra, una parte de lo que siempre había creído ahora se desvanecía, Iroh, Toph, Katara, todos ellos le habían mentido… Y a pesar de que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de ira y desesperación se lanzo de nuevo a atacar a su tío, mientras que de su garganta surgía un grito más desesperado que furioso.

A pesar de que Asami era experta en lanzar armas, su oponente se las arreglaba para mantener la distancia, y la esgrimía como un arma más, además por su fuera poco cualquier arma que ella arrojaba, también se volvía en un arma que aquella extraña mujer usaba en su contra, era necesario acortar la distancia, de lo contrario, al perder todas sus armas, perdería.

La frente de Bolin estaba perlada en sudor, su kanabo era de hierro y madera, y se sacudía terriblemente por los golpes que recibía del kanabo de su oponente, aparentemente fabricado de hierro puro y acero, sus manos le dolina, pero sabía que retroceder no era una opción.

\- Oye viejo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- sonrió tomándose una dolorosa pausa.

\- Ghazan… - Contesto el hombre, sin tomarse un respiro para golpear de nuevo a Bolin.

El joven esquivo el golpe, aunque las puas del kanabo de su oponente se llevaron tela y un poco de piel en su viaje.

\- Un gusto… odiaría tener que matarte sin tener un nombre que grabar en tu tumba…- Rio de nuevo Bolin, mientras atacaba con más ímpetu.

Las piernas de aquella mujer sin brazos eran realmente algo digno de ver y también algo mortal, aquello mas parecía una danza que una pelea mortal, a pesar de que el estilo acrobático de Mako era bueno, el estilo de esa mujer para mover las piernas era simplemente aterrador, además de que las cuchillas que calzaba en sus pies a veces eran proyectiles y a veces solo algo terrible que esquivar, lo más difícil era saber la diferencia, y a pesar de que era ágil, sus músculos ya comenzaban a dolerle por moverse asi.

La espalda de Korra se sacudió al impactar contra el muro de piedra, su rostro ya mostraba varios cortes, y el sudor cubría su rostro, jadeando por el esfuerzo, trato de articular una pregunta, pero las palabras se convirtieron en tos.

\- Deberías de rendirte Korra, si juntamos el poder de nuestras espadas, Amón no es rival para nuestro poder, únete a mí, primero aplastaremos a Zaheer y a sus mercenarios, después le seguirá Amón.-

\- No… No sé que le paso al hombre al que mi padre quería y respetaba… ¡Pero tú no eres él!- Grito Korra, volviendo a atacar.

Unalaq no se inmuto, siguió peleando, si bien Korra era una esgrimista poderosa, Vaatu le daba la ventaja por el enorme odio que tenia dentro de sí, quizás lo mejor era eliminar a Korra, después de todo si combinaba el poder de Vaatu y Raava en sí mismo, ya no habría rival alguno para él.

Los disparo de trabuco hicieron astillas la puerta del salón del trono, de alguna manera Zolt y sus hombres aun peleaban con los Shinobis y el Weilai, Zaheer retrocedia igualmente con ellos, pero su sonrisa indicaba que eso era parte de su plan.

Zolt se alzo de entre aquel pandemonio, su espada refulgía y chorreaba sangre por igual, su grito era un beligerante y poderoso, y todo su ser estaba enfocado en eliminar a Zaheer, y cuando sus espadas se encontraron, todo aquello pareció resumirse a ellos dos peleando para que solo quedara uno vivo.

\- ¡Tsumetai chi no ken, Nagareru kaminari Ryu! – Grito Zolt, dándolo todo en su poderosa técnica.

Pero Zaheer impasible, detuvo el ataque, golpeando el centro mismo de Zolt.

\- Tsuyoi no ken, Moeru yona Katto Ryu…- Dijo en voz queda Zaheer, mientras la espada de Zolt caia al suelo haciendo un tintineo metálico.

El tiempo mismo pareció detenerse, Mako gritaba al ver el cuerpo de Zolt desfallecer, Korra reconocía el movimiento con solo verlo, aquel calvo era un maestro de la espada de viento… de nuevo la incredulidad nublaba su juicio, y estaba a punto de costarle mucho.

Unalaq no iba desaprovechar aquello, Korra incrédula tenía toda su atención en Zaheer, y mientras Asami vio una espada centellante dirigirse al cuello de la morena…

Asami salto hacia atrás y aun sabiendo que no podría esquivar el objeto que acaba de lanzar P´li, no se detuvo en su acción, lanzo un kunai hacia Unalaq, intentando distraerlo de su ataque hacia Korra, y después cerró los ojos, esperando sentir el golpe del metal en su cuerpo.

Unalaq grito sorprendido, aquel kunai que sabe quien había lanzado se incrusto en su antebrazo, justo cuando su espada ya caia hacia abajo, Korra detuvo la fuerza de aquel corte mal colocado y aun de rodillas giro sobre si y hundió a Raava en las entrañas del hombre.

Korra se puso de pie mientras Unalaq caia de rodillas, de un brusco jalón saco a Raava del cuerpo de su tío mientras que su otra mano sostuvo a Vaatu, y algo muy dentro de ella se sacudió.

La sorpresa fue momentánea, Mako, Shin y Tahno cargaban a Zolt hacia fuera del salón, que Asami yacía en el piso, protegida por Bolin que apenas y mantenía a Raya a Ghazan, y solo porque el salón estaba abarrotado de gente de Weilai, Shinobis y rebeldes era la única razón por la que sus primos no estaban encima de ella ahora, Como pudo tomo varias bombas de humo de las ropas de Asami y las arrojo al centro del salón.

\- ¡Vámonos Bo!- Grito desesperada mientras cargaba a la inconsciente Asami.

\- ¡Voy detrás de…! - Bolin no termino su frase, a pesar de que su defensa era férrea, su Kanabo se partía en pedazos bajo los poderosos golpes de Ghazan, y un grito desgarrado salió de su boca al sentir sus manos romperse.

Ghazan se aprestaba a finalizar su labor, pero una bomba de humo rodo por el piso y le estallo justo en los pies, Bolin se arrastro como pudo por el piso y a tientas encontró la escalera por donde ya bajaban los pocos rebeldes sobrevivientes mientras detrás de ellos se escuchaban las detonaciones de los trabucos.

El maltrecho grupo llego hasta la entrada secreta por donde habían entrado, había pocos shinobis así que tras una breve batalla ya se encontraban afuera, pero su escape sería inútil si no encontraban la manera de cubrir su huida o en su caso de bloquear la entrada.

Mako, Korra y Bolin intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, sabían lo que debía de hacerse, pero no querían dar tal orden, incluso Shin y Tahno no se aventuraban a dar la orden que era un secreto a voces.

Korra, sintió como Asami se agitaba, un gemido de dolor acompaño su despertar y la morena la zafo de su abrazo y la apoyo contra un muro.

\- ¿Asami? ¿Dónde te hirie…? – Korra se interrumpió a si misma al ver que Asami se enderezaba.

Aquel bello rostro estaba cubierto de sangre y las puntas de un shuriken shinobi sobresalían de la cuenca de su ojo derecho. Korra no quiso hacer ese gesto, pero involuntariamente se llevo la mano a su boca.

Asami por su parte solo se puso de pie y arranco de la mano de un Shinobi muerto un trabuco, saco varios objetos de entre sus ropas y preparo la mecha.

\- Suban todos a las balsas.- Ordeno con voz imperativa.

Los hombres obedecieron incluso Mako y Bolin subieron a las balsas, Korra solo se quedo observándola, y cuando el ahora único ojo de Asami se clavo en sus ojos azules, estos no flaquearon.

\- Ayúdame a poner esto entre la unión de rocas.- Dijo Asami.

Ágilmente Korra puso el trabuco donde Asami se lo indico, y bajo rápidamente cuando escucho el barullo de muchos hombres bajando por las escaleras, cuando volteo a ver a Asami, ella ya estaba poniendo fuego en la mecha del trabuco y con solo un gesto se hizo entender que no deberían de estar ahí.

Los remos sacudieron el agua frenéticamente, las flechas y los disparos no se hicieron esperar, causando pánico entre los sobrevivientes.

Un estallido sacudió el castillo y la entrada fue sustituida por llamas, escombros y gritos, tanto Asami como Korra estaban de pie sobre la balsa.

La mirada de Korra estaba sobre Amón que estaba custodiado por sus primos, mientras que Asami, veía con un odio profundo a P'li, que ya le debía una buena cantidad de sangre.

Mako sostenía la cabeza de Zolt su padre adoptivo, la herida se adivinaba como fatal, y el rostro de todos era la evidencia más clara de esto, las manos de Bolin temblaban cuando uno de los rebeldes las vendaba, el asalto había sido un total fracaso, y era difícil saber si el pequeño grupo de rebeldes se mantendría unido, pero aun así todo esto era secundario para Korra, que sostenía la empuñadura de Vaatu en su mano izquierda, y esto se sentía demasiado bien.

Fin del Capítulo 5

**Notas:**

Pues esta vez no hay muchos reviews y ya fueron contestados via inbox, asi que Gracias por Leerme y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo **J**


	6. Luz y Sombra

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante di Martino, esta es una historia alternativa que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, que toma elementos samuráis, algo de anime, entre otras cosas y cuyo único fin es entretener, espero les guste.

**Ronin **

Capitulo 6

Luz y Sombra.

Las venas en las manos de Asami estaban resaltadas, la tela que tenia sujeta estaba en el límite de la resistencia, el dolor se acrecentaba y hacia un esfuerzo para no gritar, para no verse débil.

Kya trataba de mover aquel pedazo de metal afilado de la manera más suave posible, pero era algo demasiado difícil, el tiro hacia sido certero y cruel, no había manera posible de salvar el ojo, así que su esfuerzo se concentraría en no dejar una cicatriz tan grande.

Finalmente el shuriken cedió, causando una enorme hemorragia que asusto a todos los presentes, por su parte Korra no decía palabra, estaba ahí, parada observando todo de manera impasible.

Kya vendo la herida de Asami, tan pronto término se dedico a los otros heridos.

\- Ven conmigo.- Le dijo Korra a Asami, con tono imperativo.

Asami estaba mareada por la pérdida de sangre, pero aun así se puso de pie y siguió a la morena hasta que se detuvo en la orilla del improvisado campamento.

\- Hay que planear un asalto para mañana en la noche.- Dijo la portadora con toda seriedad.

\- ¿Te volviste loca? Este asalto estuvo mejor planeado y aun así nos estaban esperando, y nunca conté con las armas del tal Varrick…- Protesto Asami.

\- Por eso mismo debemos de hacerlo mañana mismo, jamás esperarían que atacaremos de nuevo tan pronto.- Sentenció Korra.

\- No… - Interrumpió una voz masculina desde atrás.

\- Zolt acaba de morir… y… Él jamás despreciaría la vida de sus hombres en vano… Él… - Mako detuvo sus palabras para limpiarse el rostro.

\- Te seguiría a una muerte segura Korra, pero esto que pides… es… suicidio.- Continuó.

\- ¡Tenemos la sorpresa! – Grito Korra justo en el rostro de Mako.

\- ¡Es insensato!-

\- ¡No, tu eres un cobarde!-

Ambos jóvenes se gritaban, Asami sudaba, el mareo se ponía peor y la discusión solo empeoraba su sentir.

\- Cállense los dos… - Dijo con la voz casi apagada,

\- Mako tiene razón… Y si alguien tiene motivos para atacar, soy yo… Mi pa…- Asami no termino, desfalleció, y solo los rápidos reflejos de Mako la salvaron del duro suelo.

\- ¡Abre los ojos Korra! Todos estamos heridos, cansados… Asami perdió mucha sangre, Bolin tiene las manos rotas, hasta tú estás sangrando…- Reclamó Mako.

Korra se llevo la mano a la frente, sentía algo tibio desde hace rato, pero pensó que era sudor, no sangre, la visión de su propia sangre, la hizo volver en sí.

\- Yo… Todos debemos descansar, cuando amanezca veremos que hacer.-

Mako levanto a Asami en brazos, mientras le dedicaba una mirada furiosa a Korra, ella no despegaba su vista de su mano ensangrentada. Se dio media vuelta y se interno en el bosque, caminando primero, después corriendo, las ramas y arbustos la rasguñaban, pero eso no la detenía, no supo cuanto tiempo corrió, hasta que simplemente cayó al suelo, jadeante y de rodillas. Golpeo el suelo repetidamente, hasta que el dolor se hizo evidente, se puso de pie de nuevo, la espada abandono su cinturón y golpeo a un enemigo imaginario, y a pesar de que al árbol más cercano estaba a por lo menos 5 pasos de ella y era tan grueso como un hombre, cayo limpiamente costado a la altura de su corte.

\- Espíritus… - Murmuro incrédula, viendo que su mano izquierda sostenía a Vaatu.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mako coloco las 6 monedas en el ataúd de Zolt antes de que Shin colocara las antorchas en su lugar para la cremación, esto era algo que le correspondía a Bolin, pero Bolin le había pedido que lo supliera por cómo estaban sus manos, todos los presentes sentían aprecio por el líder, y mostraban su respeto, incluso Asami había cambiado sus vestimenta negra por una blanca que Kya le había conseguido, pero Korra no había cambiado su postura, no se había vestido de luto, y no había presentado sus respetos y se mantenía en la distancia con su ceño fruncido y una mala actitud.

Las llamas comenzaron a consumir el ataúd de madera, mientras un sacerdote comenzaba a recitar los sutras, todos estaban solemnes, pero aquello era en demasía incomodo para Korra y simplemente se fue de allí, Naga se acerco a ella, lamio su mano, buscando algo de empatía en ella, pero encontrando solo la apatía de su ama se retiro gruñendo.

\- ¿Qué me está pasando?- Pregunto Korra en voz alta, su mano izquierda picaba.

Rascarse no era suficiente, también sentía un calor que emanaba de su mano, ¿O solo era su imaginación? Levanto su mano a la altura de los ojos, no había algo visible en ella, pero no podía explicar aquella sensación.

Raava y Vaatu descansaban en su cintura, cada una en su funda, tenía miedo admitir que no había dejado a Vaatu en el castillo de Amón por temor a que se convirtiera en un arma más en las manos de aquel déspota, pero ahora cuestionaba aquella decisión.

Lentamente saco aquella espada de negra empuñadura de su funda, la comezón y el ardor cesaron, pero ahora había inquietud, su corazón latía amas rápido y deseaba vehementemente cortar algo con aquel filo…

\- No eres digna.-

\- ¿Quién dijo eso?- Preguntó, con algo de miedo en su voz.

\- Eres débil.-

Giro sobre sus talones y golpeo varias veces el aire con aquella espada.

\- No soy débil…- Gruño, apretando los dientes.

\- Entonces no me temas…-

Giro de nuevo, aquella voz no podía estar solo en su cabeza, seguramente el cansancio se la estaba jugando mal.

\- Unalaq, no supo esgrimirme…-

Ahora os ojos de Korra estaban muy dilatados a causa del miedo, la espada no podía hablar con ella… Simplemente no era posible.

Levanto a Vaatu, su metal era prístino y limpio, justo igual que Raava, incluso las marcas de los tengus eran idénticas, solo las empuñaduras eran distintas, Negro y Rojo para Vaatu, Blanco y Azul para Raava…

Pero por que esta espada recién adquirida le causaba tanta fascinación.

\- Úsame…-

Korra giro de nuevo, apuntando con la espada hacia el frente, con su cuerpo en guardia, solo oyendo su propia respiración agitada en aquel bosque solitario.

Un leve sonido se escucho y de nuevo giro hacia su fuente, sus manos apretaron la empuñadura, lo que veían sus ojos no podía ser cierto.

Era ella misma, solo que vestía ropas oscuras, y ornamentos de tono carmín, jamás había vestido así, solo en pocas ocasiones había abandonado sus ropas de color verde y su capa desteñida… Pero efectivamente aquella visión era ella, mismo peinado, misma cara, pero tampoco había sonrisa, solo una expresión resuelta y dura.

Aquella visión se adelanto los mismos pasos que Korra retrocedió, y arrojo algo que rodo hasta sus pies.

No quería dejar de ver aquella visión a los ojos, pero la curiosidad la domino, y de al verlo, lo que había rodado lanzo un grito.

Era la cabeza de Amón, aun portando la máscara, ¿Es que acaso esto era el futuro?

\- Este es el futuro, si tú quieres…- Dijo la visión.

\- Ahora tienes las herramientas necesarias para cumplir con tu venganza.- Continuo la visión.

La visión desenfundó su espada, que sin dudas era Vaatu.

\- No le temas al futuro Korra, esgrímeme y serás mas poderosa, más hábil…

Korra sintió miedo desde lo mas profundo de su ser, pero, ¿Cómo podría defenderse de una visión?

\- ¡Ryutai ken, Mizu o Katto Ryu!- Grito Korra mientras atacaba aquella visión.

Y el bosque mismo se sacudió, varios árboles cayeron cortados por el filo de Vaatu, y de nuevo los ojos de Korra se abrieron incrédulos.

El daño causado al bosque era aun más impresionante si usaba una de sus técnicas, lo cual la hizo sonreír levemente, enfundó a Vaatu rápidamente solo para desenfundarla mientras gritaba otra de las técnicas que había aprendido, en la distancia, comenzó a escucharse su risa transformada, mientras numerosos árboles del bosque caían bajo el poder de aquella espada.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Habían pasado tres días, la cueva que les servía de refugio a Korra y sus amigos, ahora también se utilizaba de campamento improvisado para los diezmados rebeldes y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron a Korra salir del bosque, luciendo sucia y desarrapada, incluso su rostro se veía más delgado y afilado, y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos indicaban un cambio incierto.

Ingreso a la cueva con rapidez y su cabeza volteo de un lado a otro buscando algo, Asami estaba ahí, revisando los vendajes de Bolin y ambos se quedaron extrañados al ver a la portadora de Raava hundir la cara en el barril de agua.

La morena levanto la cara del barril y se limpio la boca con el antebrazo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca habían visto a alguien beber agua?

Bolin y Asami intercambiaron miradas recelosas, algo había cambiado, pero era difícil decir que exactamente.

Bolin salió de la cueva dejando a Asami sola con Korra, la hija de Hiroshi doblaba los trozos de tela que no habían sido usados como vendas, y estaba absorta en ello, pero unos brazos que la rodearon por detrás la sacaron de su pequeño mundo.

\- No he olvidado que tu cabello huele a jazmín…- Le dijo Korra al oído.

Asami no dijo nada, esto era totalmente inesperado, y más inesperado fue la sucesión de besos en su cuello que la portadora de Raava le daba con espectacular familiaridad.

\- Ko-Korra… ¿Q-que crees que estás haciendo?- Tartamudeo.

\- Shhh Asami, ¿vas a decirme que ya olvidaste lo que paso en aquella cueva?.-

Una mano de Korra recorrió el cuerpo de Asami, tocando levemente unos de sus pechos y bajo rápidamente hacia su entrepierna, causándole una sensación placentera a la heredera Sato y sacándole un sonoro gemido que la hizo reaccionar, empujando a Korra con fuerza.

\- ¡Por los espíritus Korra! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- Reclamo Asami.

\- Nada Asami, solo quise recordar viejos tiempos.- Sonrió la morena.

\- Apestas a sudor y sangre… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste estos días?- Pregunto con algo de preocupación Asami.

\- Es sangre de kappa, jabalí y kitsune, probé mi nuevo acero para ver lo que es capaz de hacer, y ¿Sabes qué? Me gusto como se siente en mi mano.- Sonrió Korra, mirando a Asami con sus ojos azules, ahora menos brillantes pero mas fríos, como el brillo del acero templado bajo el agua.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Asami, algo había cambiado en Korra, y sus instintos le decían que aquella espada tenía que ver con eso, su mirada se quedo fija en la katana que descansaba en la cintura de Korra, y la portadora de aquellas espadas, sintió la mirada acusadora de Asami, por lo que se puso de pie y salió de ahí.

El fuego hacia crujir la madera el quemarse, aquella hoguera era lo suficientemente intensa para proporcionar calor y luz a aquel grupo, pero Asami solo sentía frio, si bien era una persona de ciencia, sabia de presagios y señales como su madre decía, y para ser verano el aire estaba demasiado frio, señal de que algo pasaría, además ya tenía rato que veía a Korra muy cercana a Mako, ambos compartían sonrisillas picaras y comentarios que hacían que ambos se rieran, y eso no le agradaba, y se lo haría notar a Korra a la brevedad, tan pronto terminara de hablarle al grupo de rebeldes.

\- ¡Hermanos de Armas! ¡ Es hora de continuar lo que Zolt dejo inconcluso!- Grito Korra, pero nadie mostraba su apoyo, aun Bolin estaba con la vista baja.

\- Se que aun están cansados y heridos… Nuestro último asalto nos costó mucho, estoy consciente de eso, pero si queremos eliminar a Amón, no debemos de permitirnos el descanso, así que…. Elijan a un nuevo líder…-

Un murmullo recorrió a los hombres que cuchicheaban por lo bajo la propuesta de Korra, y ella observaba todo con ojos de halcón, sabiendo que la única persona que le haría sombra por el liderazgo seria Mako, y Tahno no estaba tan lejos de ello, pero a ella le disgustaba el joven de cabellos ondulados, así que haría lo necesario para influir y seguir su plan de venganza.

\- ¡Yo la portadora de Raava, voto por que Mako sea el líder!- Grito, sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a Mako.

Pero siendo el hijo adoptivo de Zolt, todos comenzaron a apoyarlo, las espadas se levantaron a favor de Mako, y Korra simplemente sonrió, manipular al joven para que hiciera lo que ella quería seria juego de niños.

\- Te saliste con la tuya.- Reclamo Asami, al oído de Korra.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Mako querrá vengar a Zolt, así que no será raro que tengamos puntos en común a la hora de tomar decisiones.- Contesto Korra con sarcasmo.

\- ¿No será que estas celosa por que ahora pasare más tiempo con él?- Ataco de nuevo la portadora de Raava, que estaba irreconocible en su comportamiento.

\- ¡¿Pero qué…?!- Atino a decir Asami.

Korra sonrió de nuevo al ver el efecto de sus palabras en Asami, y camino para reunirse con Mako, mientras su mano rozaba descaradamente la cintura de la heredera Sato.

El corazón de Asami saltaba dentro de su pecho, pero no era ira, era el solo el desconcierto de no saber cómo reaccionar, en su mente las escenas de la cueva se sucedían como en un torbellino, los combates fugaces, las pocas batallas, Korra era su rival, una enemiga formidable, aunque en realidad no la odiaba, y ahora, al verla cambiar frente a sus ojos no sabía que pensar, ¿Es que en realidad empezaba a sentir algo por Korra?.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Las semanas transcurrieron rápidamente, ahora el grupo de rebeldes estaban parapetados en los arboles, lo mismo asediaban caminos que atacaban contingentes de Weilai y de Shinobis del Shogun Amón, habían cambiado la estrategia, ahora harían daño al déspota Shogun usando la táctica de golpes en pequeño, arriesgándose lo menos posible y así también aumentaban los suministros de su campamento.

Era evidente que Varrick tenía a producción completa los ahora llamados mosquetes, los trabucos y también las armas tradicionales, de los cuales ya tenían buena cantidad en las cuevas que les servían de refugio, además de pólvora y demás víveres, pero era necesario saber la ubicación de la mina donde se extraía el mineral de hierro necesario para toda la operación de Amón, y esto era lo más primordial para los rebeldes en ese momento.

Era un día lluvioso cuando Shin y su gente embosco a un contingente shinobi que custodiaban algo, el ataque era tal como se habían hecho muchos otros, flechas y gritos para confundir, después el grueso del ataque a espada y cuerpo a cuerpo, pero contra lo planeado Korra intervino en el último momento, aun y cuando no había sido requerida para esa acción, pero ella se justifico alegando que necesitaba ejercitarse y no perder ni un ápice de su habilidad, aunque la verdad era ya un poco más oscura y más o menos conocida por todos, su ahora conocido salvajismo a la hora de pelear, y su falta de piedad hacían que pocos se atrevieran a cuestionarla.

Los shinobis fueron diezmados y cuando estaban revisando los despojos de la caravana encontraron con ellos el tesoro que transportaban, el mapa a la ubicación exacta de la mina de hierro que suministraba a Amón.

\- Es una trampa.- Alegó Asami, cruzándose de brazos, que ya no llevaba el parche en el ojo, solo mostraba una cicatriz que corría de arriba debajo de la cuenca de su ojo derecho que se mantenía cerrado, gracias a las habilidades curanderas de Kya, la cicatriz era mínima, incluso estética.

\- ¿Y que si lo es? ¡Debemos ir allá y volar esa mina con varios barriles de pólvora!- Gruñó Korra, golpeando la mesa con su iracundo puño, demostrando una vez mas que ya no era la misma de antes.

\- Debemos ser más cautos, por esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Asami.- Dijo Mako, que también ya comenzaba a ver el cambio radical que había tenido su amiga.

\- ¡Cobardes!.- Grito Korra, saliendo de la cueva, con visible mal humor.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron la vista, ambos sabían que algo le pasaba a Korra, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevían a decirlo abiertamente, además de que era imposible apartarla de Vaatu.

Horas más tarde Mako comía su magra cena, y la compartía con Naga, vio a Bolin dormir y se alegro de que sus heridas ya fueran sanando, pero aun no podía sostener una espada y menos aun un kakabo, pero era bueno ver que ya había recuperado su habitual sonrisa y buen ánimo y esto le hizo sonreír.

De pronto Naga se agito, levanto la cabeza de la pierna de Mako, y cuando vio que era Korra la que se acercaba, gruño y se fue de ahí, mostrando su canino desdén.

La morena no dijo palabra al ver a su antes querida mascota, solo se sentó al lado de Mako y tomo un trozo de pescado del plato de Mako.

\- Deebeemosh athacaar esha mihnaa.- Sentenció, mientras masticaba.

\- ¿Y si Asami tiene razón y es una trampa?- Contesto Mako.

\- Asami se ha vuelto cobarde desde que perdió su ojo… Pero tú no eres ningún cobarde, ¿verdad Mako?- Dijo la morena, mientras sus furiosos ojos azules se clavaban en Mako, y acercándose le planto un beso mientras lo jalaba del cuello de su camisa.

\- Piénsalo, mañana sería perfecto para atacar, Tahno llegara con sus hombres y así seriamos más de cincuenta para el ataque.- Dijo Korra, zalameramente, mientas se ponía de pie.

La morena sonreía cruelmente, sabiendo que Asami la miraba, incluso pasó a un lado de ella y le dedico una sonrisa aun más amplia y atroz, sus miradas se cruzaron y Korra siguió su camino, mientras que Asami, se mordía el labio tratando de ocultar la lagrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

Al otro día Mako, Shin y Tahno discutían airadamente, ahora Mako defendía la opción de atacar la mina, Shin estaba indeciso, y Tahno se negaba rotundamente, y tratando de buscar apoyo Tahno se dirigió a Asami.

\- ¿Tú me apoyas en esto verdad? Atacar esa mina es una trampa segura…-

\- No podría asegurarlo…- Dijo Asami secamente.

Tahno se quedo helado, ahora estaba en desventaja, incluso Shin comenzaba a apoyar la idea, y de reojo vio como Korra sonreía satisfecha.

\- ¿Tú qué dices Asami? ¿Crees que podamos armar un asalto apropiado?- Pregunto Mako.

\- Puedo preparar, los trabucos para máximo daño y cargas de pólvora para derribar la entrada de la mina, pero si llevamos a cabo esto, quiero que llevemos los caballos y las carretas, quiero traer lo más posible de mineral de hierro para el campamento.- Aseveró Asami, resuelta.

\- Si Varrick esta mejorando los inventos de mi padre, yo podre mejorar los de Varrick, creo poder hacer una fundición a orillas del rio.- Concluyo Asami.

Incluso Tahno se convenció de este argumento, y así todos de acuerdo comenzaron a trazar un plan.

\- Sabía que no eras una cobarde Asami.- Dijo Korra, echando el brazo amigablemente a la heredera Sato.

\- No me malentiendas, solo quiero rescatar a mi padre, entre mas pronto lo logre mas rápido podre dejar de verte…- Contestó Asami, molesta, retirando groseramente el brazo de Korra de su hombro.

Korra se quedo boquiabierta unos segundos, no habría esperado ese tipo de respuesta, pero en fin, ella no necesitaba de alguien así a su lado… Aunque hubo cierto dolor en su pecho cuando vio el actuar de Asami, o quizás solo era su imaginación.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El sol tenia de naranja y amarillo el horizonte cuando el último de los rebeldes ya tenia preparada su espada y demás armas, el asalto estaba listo, y al parecer no era una trampa, todos estaban ahí, salvo Bolin y Kya que esperaban en el campamento por lo heridos y por algo mas ocurría.

Mako lanzo un silbido potente, y a esta señal los rebeldes se dejaron caer sobre los Shinobis y los Weilai como una ola contra un dique, Korra, Asami, Mako y Tahno iban al frente del ataque, levantándose como titanes ante aquel recién desatado pandemonio.

Los hombres caían bañados en carmesí, con el olor de la pólvora permeando sus pieles, los gritos de dolor y agonía eran el himno de aquel campo de batalla, libertad o muerte era el grito rebelde, Mako alzo su voz para indicar hacia donde debía de dirigirse el ataque, Tahno reía, por la emoción del combate, pero la sonrisa duro poco, algo o alguien había sido capaz de rebasar su casi inhumana velocidad, y esta tenia rostro y sonrisa, poseía un rostro fino, enmarcado por cejas rectas y una mirada casi igual de feroz que la de Korra.

\- Soy Kuvira, nueva comandante de Weilai, ni crean que no los estábamos esperando.- Dijo la mujer, mientras más miembros de Weilai salían desde atrás de la mina, rodeando a los rebeldes en un ataque de dos frentes.

Asami salto por encima del derribado Tahno, su ninjato se movió cual relámpago, e igualmente el par de cuchillos sai de Kuvira igualaron la danza mortal de la hija de Sato, ambas mujeres adoptaron una postura de guardia, mientras caminaban en círculos, evaluándose, buscando un posible punto débil en sus defensas. Kuvira no hizo señal alguna, solo se movió rápidamente, atacando a Asami con una sucesión de rápidos ataques, pero el ninjato y el tanto de Sato simularon un espejo ante los ataques de aquella mujer, el duelo apenas empezaba y era difícil decir quién era mejor.

Korra había derramado un mar de sangre en su camino a la entrada de la cueva, abriéndole el paso a Shin que junto a un par de sus hombres cargaba los barriles de pólvora para derribar aquella mina, pero sus pasos se detuvieron en seco, de la mina salía un hombre de largos cabellos, era Ghazan, y el enorme kanabo que cargaba, era el indicio, de que no les sería fácil derribar esa mina.

\- Bolin no pudo venir hoy, pero me dará mucho gusto mandarte a la tumba…- Dijo Korra, apuntándole al hombre con la punta de su espada.

La agilidad de Korra compensaba los poderosos embates de Ghazan, incluso le estaba costando trabajo mantener a raya a la portadora de Vaatu, y eso le empezaba a preocupar, ya que incluso Raava seguía descansando en su funda, en verdad era difícil de creer que Vaatu encerrara tanto poder, pero eso no era un excusa, blandió su kanabo con más ímpetu, pero Korra apenas y sacrifico unos cabellos, y su puño sacudió la mandíbula del barbado, haciéndolo rodar por la pendiente de la entra de la mina.

\- ¡Shin, date prisa y vuela la mina de una vez!- Grito Korra, olvidando la misión original.

Ghazan, se levanto dolorido, las piedras habían marcado su cuerpo, y su mano acaricio su mentón cuando vio que Korra ya bajaba la pendiente a toda carrera.

\- ¡Kuvira! ¡Regresa al castillo y comunícale todo a Zaheer, dile que Vaatu ya domino a Korra!.- Grito el barbado.

Kuvira torció la boca al escuchar esto, odiaba dejar un combate a medias, pero no había remedio, las ordenes de Zaheer era que debía de obedecer a Ghazan, salto hacia atrás y metió la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y lo soplo en dirección a Asami.

La hija de Sato no pudo frenarse a tiempo y su respiración agitada le impidió contenerse poder respirar aquel polvillo que de inmediato la dejo ciega y casi ahogándose.

Ghazan volteo de nuevo y calculo la distancia de Korra, esperaba poder herirla la suficiente para poder ordenar a los shinobis restantes la retirada, después de todo el objetivo de Zaheer había sido completado, giro su kanabo sobre su cabeza para ganar impulso, y esperaba que aunque pudiera detener el golpe le iba a doler bastante.

\- ¡Ni kai tanzo ken, Kinzoku sessaku suraishingu Ryu! – Grito Korra, este era el legendario golpe que cortaba metal que le había enseñado Toph, y era la primera vez que lo utilizaba usando a Vaatu.

El kanabo de hierro y acero forjado salto en astillas con el impacto de Vaatu, e igualmente que las manos de Bolin hacia semanas, ahora Ghazan gritaba de la impresión al ver sus manos hechas pedazos por el poderoso golpe de aquélla espada.

El hombre cayó de rodillas, mientras veía incrédulo como de sus manos manaba la sangre, Korra camina lentamente hacia el con gesto impávido.

\- Ganaste portadora de Raava… Me rindo… - Dijo Ghazan, sabiendo que su vida seria perdonada.

\- Suplico tu piedad, como miembro del loto rojo puedes intercambiar mi libertad a cambio de otra cosa…- Sonrió Ghazan.

Korra no decía palabra, solo sostenía a Vaatu en su mano izquierda mientras temblaba, su mirada estaba fija en él y su boca se torcía, como si hiciera un esfuerzo enorme, y así sin aviso, su mano se movió en un movimiento rápido e inesperado.

Asami ya recuperaba la vista y solo tosía un poco cuando escucho la voz de Ghazan pidiendo piedad, incluso en su mente contemplo intercambiarlo por Hiroshi o Lin, pero justo cuando iba hablar vio como el brazo de Korra trazaba una media luna con su espada y la cabeza de Ghazan saltaba por el aire para después caer rodando a los pies de Asami, mientras que la sangre salía de aquel cuerpo inerte como si fuera una fuente.

El único ojo de Asami se abrió con terror y desconcierto, Korra la portadora de Raava, había matado a un hombre desarmado… y la mirada vacía que la joven mujer poseía ahora le confirmaba a Asami lo que más temía, Vaatu ahora dominaba a Korra por completo.

Fin del Capitulo Seis.

**Notas:**

Pues bueno, este ha sido el capitulo mas largo de Ronin (hasta ahora) asi que si ya llegaron hasta aquí, se que varios me van a odiar, pero en fin, así es como estaba planeada la historia desde un principio, así que… espero entiendan, así lo planee, así lo escribí y se pondrá peor XD

Reviews contestados via inbox, así que por el momento es todo, nos leemos en el capítulo 7


	7. Desde el Abismo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante di Martino, esta es una historia alternativa que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, que toma elementos samuráis, algo de anime, entre otras cosas y cuyo único fin es entretener, espero les guste.

**Ronin**

**Capitulo 7**

Desde el abismo.

La tos de Asami volvió de nuevo impidiéndole respirar, no es que no hubiera visto antes una decapitación, pero jamás lo hubiera esperado de la portadora de Vaatu, menos aun sobre un oponente desarmado y que ya se había rendido, trato de pararse pero las piernas le fallaron y cayó de nuevo al piso, y lo que vio cuando levanto la vista le heló la sangre.

El rostro de Korra escurría de la sangre de Ghazan, y su mirada de ojos azules estaba por demás fría e inexpresiva, Asami sacudió sus pies contra el suelo como si quisiera huir de aquella visión, pero solo alcanzó a levantar el polvo, La portadora de Vaatu se inclino enfrente de la hija de Sato, y levanto la cabeza cortada de Ghazan y se dirigió de nuevo hacia donde la batalla aun no terminaba.

\- ¡Ríndanse ahora o sufran el destino de su líder!- Grito Korra, sosteniendo la cabeza cortada de su enemigo en alto.

Y toda aquella muchedumbre se detuvo en el acto, como si la voz de Korra hubiera sido mucho mas poderosa de lo que se había escuchado, varios de los Weilai solo dejaron caer sus espadas y los shinobis comenzaron a correr hacia el bosque.

No hubo vítores ni festejos por parte de los rebeldes, solo miradas recelosas y temerosas hacia Korra, que camino por el campo de batalla con su macabro trofeo en mano, a ella no pareció importarle, hizo una pausa de su caminata y recogió una capa de un Weilai muerto, y con ella envolvió la cabeza de Ghazan.

\- ¡Tú, el que está herido de la pierna, espera!- Ordenó Korra a un Weilai que se alejaba cojeando.

\- Entrega esto a Zaheer… Con mis saludos.- Dijo, entregando el ensangrentado paquete y sonriendo macabramente.

Los rebeldes comenzaron a cargar las carretas con el mineral de hierro que les hacía falta, además de mosquetes, trabucos y cuanto les fuera de utilidad. Asami supervisaba esto cuando el ruido de la explosión la hizo agacharse involuntariamente.

\- ¿Dónde está Korra? – Pregunto Mako, acompañado de Shin.

\- Se fue… Le mando un mensaje a Zaheer y después corrió hacia el bosque.- Contesto Asami, aun sorprendida por todo lo que había pasado.

Mako dirigió su vista al bosque, el también sabia del cambio de carácter en Korra, comenzaba a creer que las conjeturas de Asami eran ciertas, pero no dijo palabra, arreo el caballo de la carreta que había tomado, mientras Asami se sentaba junto a él y se dirigieron al campamento rebelde.

Los músculos de las piernas comenzaban a acalambrarse por el esfuerzo, ¿Cuánto había corrido? ¿Días, horas? Que importaba, una raíz saliente y unos reflejos disminuidos fueron suficientes para hacerla caer, jadeo con el rostro hundido en el suelo, y no hubo pasto o hierba que amortiguara su caída, así que cuando se levanto escupió por igual sangre y tierra.

Se limpio la boca con la manga, y volvió a escupir, quería correr de nuevo, pero sus piernas estaban cansadas, además de que no se había dado cuenta de que había oscurecido, así que había corrido a ciegas por quince cuanto tiempo, toco su cinturón buscando su cantimplora, pero solo estaba la empuñadura de Raava y la de Vaatu, su estomago también protesto, no recordó cuando fue la última vez que había comido ha bebido algo…

\- Aun eres débil…-

\- ¡No soy débil, querías tu tributo de sangre y lo tuviste!- Grito Korra a la voz que solo ella escuchaba.

\- Aun me temes…-

\- Yo… No te temo…- Dijo en voz baja.

\- Aun me rechazas…-

\- ¡Que deseas de mi entonces!- Grito de nuevo, sacudiendo sus puños, furiosa.

\- Sangre… Un mar de sangre, que la sangre de tus enemigos se vuelva un rio, y ese rio se convierta en un océano…-

\- No…- Dijo otra voz.

\- Aun no es tarde para ti Korra…- Volvió a decir esa voz, serena.

\- ¡Mata!-

\- Cura-

\- ¡Destruye!-

\- Construye.-

Las voces se volvieron un coro que giraba alrededor de Korra, sus ojos se abrían en terror, confusión y miles de emociones en conflicto, se llevo las manos a la cabeza, desesperada.

\- ¡Déjenme en paz!- Grito suplicante.

Comenzó a correr nuevamente, tratando de huir de aquel coro de voces que la torturaban, tropezó con una rama que rasgo su ropa, trastabillo pero no cayo, y de entre la penumbra distinguió un rostro joven desfigurado por un corte de espada, Korra gritó reconociéndolo, era un joven soldado de Weilai que había caído al desenfundar Vaatu, corrió de nuevo huyendo de la visión, solo para tropezar de nuevo con otro rostro de expresión agónica que ahora salía del piso.

\- Korra…- Dijo el rostro, mientras salía del piso, arrastrándose.

Las palabras se atoraron en la garganta de la portadora de Vaatu, solo farfullo incoherencias para después hacer chirriar sus dientes por apretar la mandíbula, su puso de pie de nuevo y trato de huir, pero en su camino solo había rostros agónicos, atormentados, todas las victimas de sus incursiones de las últimas semanas la acosaban ahora, tropezaba, corría y volvía a caer. Sangraba por varias heridas, pero aun así no podía detenerse, no podía permitirse eso, resbalo de nuevo y se cara se hundió en lodo pestilente, y sacudió sus cabeza frenética y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a Ghazan, el hombre caminaba hacia ella sosteniendo su propia cabeza con sus manos.

\- Estaba desarmado Korra…- Dijo Ghazan con una voz que parecía provenir de un lugar muy lejano.

\- No… Si… No lo recuerdo… ¡Pero debías de morir!- Grito Korra desenfundado su espada, tratando de eliminar aquella visión.

Pero su espada corto el aire, solo unos troncos cayeron cortados por Vaatu.

\- Ya no puedes matarme… No de nuevo…- Dijo la cabeza cortada de Ghazan, causándole un enorme terror a Korra, que comenzó a lanzar golpes de espada desesperados y sin enfoque alguno.

Ghazan comenzó a caminar hacia ella, y Korra retrocedía pero no dejaba de soltar tajos con su espada, una roca se atoro en su pies y de nuevo cayó al piso, mientras Ghazan se acercaba mas y mas, trato de huir pero le era imposible su cuerpo estaba muy cansado y herido, y solo podía ver a aquella mano sepulcral acercarse a su cara y en aquel bosque se oyó un grito poderoso, acompañado de el ruido de muchos árboles al caer.

El sol estaba casi en su cenit cuando el dolor fue lo suficientemente intenso para despertarla, se sentó llevándose la mano a la cabeza, había lodo seco, sangre o otras cosas cubriendo su rostro, trato de enfocar su vista, y se tallo los ojos con ambas manos, tambaleante se puso de pie apoyándose de un árbol, y enfocando la vista vio, lo que la rodeaba.

Alrededor de ella el bosque estaba cortado, numerosos árboles yacían derribados por tierra, y en el suelo entre las ramas, había muchos animales muertos, con marcas de espada en su cuerpos, en el cielo, las aves de rapiña volaban en círculos, y otras tantas ya se daban un festín de los cadáveres al sol.

Si Korra hubiera comido algo seguramente habría vomitado, pero solo hubo arcadas secas, que después se acompañaron de llanto, y entre sus sollozos solo se podía distinguir que estaba pidiendo perdón.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A diferencia de Korra y de su extinto padre Eska y Desna no tenían predilección por las katanas, los gemelos usaban espadas Jian, y sabían usarla sorprendentemente bien, atacaban como uno solo, los puntos flacos del ataque de uno eran complementados por el otro, pero aun así, los jóvenes muy apenas podían mantener a raya los ataques de Tarrlok.

El hermano menor de Amón detuvo el furioso ataque de espada de los gemelos, y girando su katana se sacudió el ataque, y justo cuando los gemelos caían al piso pulido, Jing Xu saltaba por encima de los caídos para atacar usando sus espadas, pero igualmente, Tarrlok se movía y esquivaba los ataques con fluida facilidad, y usando una finta y barriendo el piso con una patada giratoria derribó al hombre de bigote y apunto su espada justo a su rostro.

\- Me da gusto que no hayas dejado de entrenar Tarrlok.- Aplaudió Amón, que había contemplado el combate y estaba feliz por el resultado.

\- Sabes que no me gusta estar ocioso Noatak.- Contestó Tarrlok, enfundando su espada.

Pero al escuchar ese nombre Amón levanto a Tarrlok por la garganta y lo impacto salvajemente contra el piso de madera pulida.

\- No vuelvas a usar nombre Tarrlok… Nunca.-

Tanto Jing Xu como los gemelos trataron de retirarse del lugar, pero justo cuando iban a abrir la puerta Zaheer entro, seguido de los miembros del Loto Rojo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Zaheer? Deberías de estar en la frontera, siguiendo los movimiento del ejercito de Lord Zuko…- Dijo Amón.

\- Algo… Surgió. Un miembro de Weilai acaba de traerme esto.- Contesto Zaheer, entregándole a Amón, el envoltorio de tela manchado de sangre.

El Shogun desenvolvió aquel paquete, y sus ojos se entrecerraron con ira.

\- ¿Quién hizo esto?.- Pregunto Amón.

\- Según el Weilai fue la misma Korra.- Contesto Zaheer, visiblemente molesto por perder a uno de sus hombres.

\- Esto es bastante inesperado, No pensé que la portadora de Raava llegara a estos extremos…- Sopesó Amón.

\- Sigue con tus labores Zaheer, te mandare instrucciones pronto.- ordeno, mientras le hacia el indicativo a los Loto Rojo de que salieran.

Zaheer y las dos mujeres salieron de mala gana del salón, la mas afectada y molesta era Ming Hua y no temía en demostrarlo.

\- Quiero la cabeza de la portadora de Raava en una pica…- Dijo la mujer, haciendo rechinar sus dientes por la ira.

\- Eso no será posible, si esto pasó, significa que Vaatu se ha posesionado de ella, y para alguien como ella que siempre ha usado a Raava el efecto oscuro debe de ser mucho más radical.- Considero Zaheer.

\- ¡Debo vengar a Ghazan!.- Grito la mujer.

\- No podrías, ahora mismo Korra nos supera por mucho en poder crudo, debemos esperar a que Vaatu se estabilice y comience a drenarla, o en su defecto convencerla de que se nos una y si eliminar a Amón del tablero.

\- Creo debemos de encargarnos de Eska y Desna primero, si ese par estaban con nosotros era por seguir a su padre, ahora que Amón los ha seducido, son más un problema que otra cosa.- Aconsejo P'li.

\- Si, eso también, en cuanto regresemos de esta misión nos haremos cargo de ellos, por lo pronto sigamos con lo que estamos haciendo, Amon aun desconoce todo lo relacionado con Vaatu, y es mejor que asi se mantenga.-

Esa fue la consideración de Zaheer y su pequeño sequito, y no tomaron en cuanta de que alguien agazapado en las sombras había escuchado su conversación. Kuvira salió de su escondite y se llevo la mano al mentón, había que tomar una decisión, y sobre todo escoger un bando.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Varrick sudaba abundantemente, sus mirada analizaba las posibles opciones que tenia, pero eran muy pocas, su mano se movió vacilante esperando hacer algo, pero se detuvo en el aire y la volvió a poner sobre su pierna y analizo de nuevo toda la situación.

\- Creo que tiene problemas Señor.- Señalo Zhu Li.

\- Ya lo sé Zhu Li… pero no quiero que hagas la cosa por mi…- Considero Varrick. Que después de dar una respiración resuelta, movió por fin una pieza en el tablero de Paisho.

\- Mal movimiento Varrick.- Dijo tranquilamente Hiroshi, moviendo otra pieza en el tablero y poniéndole fin al juego.

A Varrick se le subieron los colores al rostro, pero debía admitir que el hombre frente a él era un excelente jugador de Paisho.

\- Muy bien…muy bien…. ¿Qué sean 25 de 30 juegos Sato San?- Pregunto Varrick, ya acomodando de nuevo el tablero.

Hiroshi sonrió, aceptando silentemente el reto del hombre más joven, pero antes de que las piezas fueran acomodadas, el tablero voló por el aire, cortesía de una patada de Lin Beifong.

\- ¡Bonita manera de perder el tiempo! ¡Estamos aquí encerrados y tu haciendo migas con el enemigo!- Reclamo Lin.

Hiroshi se puso de pie tranquilamente, y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga, tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- Ellos no son el enemigo Lin, en cierta manera son tan prisioneros como nosotros, deberías de tranquilizarte y así veras las cosas desde otra perspectiva.-

Lin no contesto, solo sacudió el hombro para sacudirse la mano de Hiroshi, y se dirigió a un rincón de la celda con los brazos cruzados, tratando de no mirar hacia donde estaban Varrick y Zhu Li.

El hombre delgado levanto el tablero de donde había caído, y suspiro dándole la razón a Hiroshi.

\- Nunca pensé en que mis invenciones se hubieran convertido en armas de conquista, estoy profundamente arrepentido de todo esto.- Confeso.

\- No solo usted señor.- Secundó Zhu li.

\- El único consuelo que tengo de esto, es que Asami está viva y libre, pero si Amón no nos ha matado hasta ahora es porque seguramente nos usara de escudo si algo sale mal.- Considero Sato.

Varrick y Zhu Li se mostraron apesadumbrados por las palabras de Hiroshi, y en los ojos de Lin se reflejo la ira al saber que era verdad.

\- Pero lo único que me importa es mi hija, así que amigo Varrick, necesito pedirte algo…-

El viejo inventor se acercó al más joven, y comenzó a decirle algo al oído, y mientras lo hacia la mirada de Varrick se torno sombría y seria.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Las banderas que mostraban a los Dragones Rojo y Azul, emblema del Reino del Fuego ondeaban en el viento nocturno, tenuemente iluminadas por las numerosas fogatas en aquel campamento, algunos hombres comían su cena, otros simplemente se calentaban o bebían, pero en la tienda principal se discutían asuntos importantes.

\- Entiendo sus razones General Zhao, pero si no recibimos un ataque o una declaración de Guerra formal por parte de Amón, sin mencionar que aun no tenemos alguna noticia o comunicación de la portadora de Raava, asi que la situación se mantendrá tal cual.- Dijo Lord Zuko, sosteniendo una taza de té.

\- Entonces no veo la razón por la que estamos aquí Lord Zuko, movilizamos todo el ejército del sur…. 100 mil hombres… ¿Solo como una demostración de poder?- Reclamó el General Zhao, golpeando la mesa.

\- General, creo que todos debemos descansar por hoy, es lo mejor para todos.- Dijo autoritariamente Izumi, la hija de Lord Zuko.

El general sacudió su capa y salió de la tienda con un marcado mal humor.

\- No entiendo cómo es que no has destituido a ese hombre todavía Papá.- Pregunto Izumi

\- Era el general consentido de tu abuelo Ozai, no preguntes porque...- Rio Zuko, haciendo un chiste privado entre ellos.

Padre e hija rieron, pero después de aquella breve risa el semblante de Izumi se torno serio.

\- Estoy preocupada, no me gusta separarme de Iroh…-

\- Iroh estará bien, ¿Conoces mejores guardaespaldas que su abuela Mai, su tía Azula y Tai Lee? Estará bien no te preocupes.-

Justo Zuko había dicho eso, cuando su mirada se dirigió hacia una esquina de la tienda, le hizo el gesto de su hija de que siguiera hablando, y el lentamente desenvaino su espada, y moviéndose sigilosamente, atravesó con su espada a aquella sombra que se deslizaba por afuera de la tienda.

El cuerpo inerte del shinobi cayó por el agujero que había hecho la espada de Zuko, viendo los símbolos de Amón en aquel uniforme, el lord del Reino del fuego entendió que estaban bajo ataque, corrió hacia la entrada y grito tan fuerte como sus pulmones se lo permitieron.

\- ¡Ataque!.-

Zuko apenas pudo cubrirse de la lluvia de flechas y disparos de mosquete y trabuco que llovieron sobre el campamento, le grito a su hija que su pusiera a cubierto, y acicateando a sus hombres, ataco de frente, directo de donde venían las flechas y los disparos.

El sol de la mañana ilumino el campamento, y sobre todo los estragos de aquel ataque, el valle que habían escogido para erigir el campamento era una defensa natural para un ataque de cuerpo a cuerpo, pero contra las nuevas armas de Amón les había jugado en contra, el orgulloso ejército del sur, había sido diezmado y duramente disminuido, las bajas se contaban por miles, y el numero de atacantes caídos era relativamente bajo.

Zuko apoyo su espada en el suelo, sus brazos estaban cansados, y su ánimo estaba obviamente herido, vio como los heridos comenzaban a acumularse y como incluso Izumi que también había combatido, ahora también ayudaba con los heridos, el Lord del Reino del Fuego ya casi alcanzaba las 5 décadas de vida, y por primera vez el peso de la batalla le pesaba mas que la corona, quizás la hora de pasar la corona a Izumi había llegado…

\- Creo que podemos considerar esto como una declaración de Guerra, ¿No lo cree Milord?- Dijo burlonamente Zhao, cerrando los ojos de un joven soldado muerto.

En las montañas cercanas, Zaheer, P'li y Ming Hua acicateaban sus monturas, mientras el resto de Shinobis y Weilai los seguían desde poca distancia.

\- ¿Crees que esto sea suficiente para que el Reino del Fuego comience a atacar a Amón? – Pregunto Ming Hua a Zaheer.

\- Lo será, más porque de nuestra desafortunada patrulla, solo nosotros tres tuvimos la destreza suficiente para sobrevivir al ataque del ejército del sur…-

Zaheer azoto las riendas con mas fuerza, haciendo que su caballo fuera mas rápido, y entrando a los riscos le hizo una señal a P'li. La mujer saco su mosquete y apunto con cuidado hacia donde había un camino de pólvora. Y tan pronto como los caballos de aquel trío pasaron el paso, los estallidos se dieron en cadena, mientas los shinobis y Weilai comenzaban a gritar y tratar de de esquivar aquel alud de piedra, pero al cabo de unos minutos solo tres figuras montadas examinaban la escena y al no encontrar señal de vida alguna, comenzaron a galopar de nuevo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Korra era casi un espectro de la persona que era, había unas enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos azules, sus pómulos resaltaban, y sus labios estaban secos y partidos, además de que su ropa estaba hecha jirones en algunos lados, y toda ella estaba cubierta de suciedad, lodo, costras y demás inmundicia, los primeros que la vieron solo se apartaron de su camino, porque aun a pesar de su macilenta apariencia, sus ojos eran espadas frías, que disuadían a a quien quisiera hablar con ella, pero además estaba el hecho de que todos estaban ocupados, Asami había comenzado a armar la refinería del mineral de hierro cerca del rio por donde había llegado la portadora de Vaatu, y la joven Sato había demostrado un donde de mando que ni Mako, ni Tahno tenían, así que todos los involucrados atendían solícitamente lo que se les ordenaba.

Un árbol cayó a par de paso por enfrente de Korra, y esta ni siquiera se inmuto, pero Asami atendió hacia donde todas aquella miradas se dirigían, y por un segundo las miradas de las dos mujeres se cruzaron y así de breve, Korra siguió su camino.

Atardecía cuando Asami ya regresaba hacia la cueva, esperaba encontrar a Korra, y eso no le hacía mucha gracia, ahora la portadora de Vaatu, era alguien distinto, y eso no le gustaba mucho a la hija de Sato, es más, la incomodaba, incluso le daba un poco de miedo, aun así, trato de ser cortes cuando vio a Korra aun sucia y maloliente, de pie junto al fuego.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste los últimos días Korra? No me malinterpretes, no es que me importe realmente, es solo que tu presencia aquí es un apoyo moral para los rebeldes, y también para Mako, ya sabes, como han estado muy juntos las ultimas semanas…- Fueron las palabras de Asami, pero la portadora no hizo seña alguna de escucharla.

\- Si, ya se que no es mi asunto, pero lo creas o no, Bolin, Mako y los demás están preocupados por…. Los cambios que has tenido, hasta yo me preocupo por ti.- Continuo, pero igualmente no obtuvo respuesta.

\- Y además de todo… ahora eres grosera, no se por qué me preocupo por siquiera hablarte…- Reclamo Asami, disponiéndose a salir, mientras se mordía el labio para no llorar.

\- Tengo miedo…- Dijo Korra, con voz apenas audible.

\- ¿Miedo? ¿Miedo a que?- Pregunto Asami, regresando sobre sus pasos.

\- Yo… olvídalo… No debí haberlo dicho…. Lo que pasa es que…. – Korra se tambaleo y se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

Asami se movió rápido para sostenerla, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Korra hervía en fiebre, trato de sostenerla pero el peso muerto de la Korra era considerable, el cuerpo inconsciente de la portadora de Vaatu la abrumo y ambas cayeron al suelo.

\- ¡Kya! – Grito Asami, esperando que la curandera estuviera cerca y pudiera ayudarla.

Afortunadamente la curandera pasaba por cerca de la cueva cuando escucho el grito de Asami, y así entre ellas, comenzaron a atender a la desmayada Korra. Asearon su maltrecho cuerpo, en periodos de su inconsciencia la hicieron comer sopa de miso y cualquier otra cosa que su reseca garganta le permitiese, y la fiebre cedía a ratos, pero aun no se retiraba del todo.

\- Esto parce una maldición de oni.- Dijo Kya.

\- ¿Y qué podemos hacer? – Pregunto Mako

\- No lo sé, supongo que iré con Wan Shi Tong a ver si el tiene algo.- Contestó Kya.

\- Muy bien, yo iré contigo.- Secundo Bolin.

Con esto decidido el grupo salió de la cueva, dejando solas a Asami y a Korra, la hija de Sato ponía compresas frías en la frente de Korra, pero esta se debatía con sueños febriles y la compresa caía una y otra vez, pero cada vez Asami la ponía en su lugar, y así el tiempo transcurrió.

Era la madrugada, los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran los ronquidos de los rebeldes afuera, además de la fauna nocturna, Korra se puso de pie tambaleante, vio a Asami dormida a su lado, dolorosamente se inclino a su lado y deposito un beso muy cerca de sus labios.

\- Lamento hacer las cosas así, pero tengo que hacerlo.-

Se movió lo mas silenciosamente que pudo, alisto una carreta y un par de caballos y se marcho hacia el castillo de Amón.

Los guardias de Amón trataban de no dormirse en sus puestos, ya faltaba poco para el amanecer y por lo mismo para el cambio de guardia, pero era difícil mantenerse despierto.

Pero de su ensoñación pasaron al desconcierto una carreta en llamas jalada por un caballo desbocado estaba atravesando el puente de maderas que atravesaba el foso, le hicieron señas al caballo pero el estaba enloquecido con las llamas que traía como carga, y a los guardias no les quedo sino apartarse y saltar al agua antes de que aquel pobre animal rompiera su cuello al estrellarse contra el portón de madera.

Salían del agua para ver que era el cargamento que traía la carreta, pero en ese momento las mantas en llamas alcanzaban la o pólvora en los trabucos y un enorme estallido se produjo, estallido que sacudió el castillo y por ende despertó a todos con sobresalto.

Incluso Amón salió hacia uno de los balcones, alertado por las llamas y el humo que iluminaban la escena abajo.

\- ¡Amón! ¡Ven tras de mi si te atreves cobarde! ¡Te escudas en tu castillo porque temes enfrentarme!- Gritaba Korra desde el otro extremo del foso.

El rostro de Amón se ilumino tétricamente por las llamas, mostrando numerosas y extensas cicatrices en su cara, y las palabras de Korra lo molestaban, pero si ese era su objetivo no lo iba a lograr. Tarrlok se acerco al balcón y estaba por decir algo, cuando Amón se giro y le dijo con una voz grave y furiosa.

\- Llévate a Eska y Desna y tráiganmela… Le mostrare el verdadero poder del Kinzoku sessaku suraishingu Ryu…-

Los soldados de Amón, trataban desesperadamente de apagar las llamas que ya casi consumían totalmente el portón, y mientras Korra veía su obra, tomando las riendas de su caballo que se agitaba, del portón en llamas saltaron tres caballos y tan pronto como Korra los reconoció, fustigo a su montura mientras apretaba los dientes con ira.

Esperaba ganar distancia, pero a pesar de que llevaba un caballo descansado sus perseguidores acortaban la distancia, y para colmo de males, las nubes habían comenzado a cubrir el horizonte e incipientes gotas de lluvia golpeaban su cara de vez en cuando, esperaba cruzar el bosque y alcanzar uno de los templos abandonados, donde podría usar el terreno a su favor y así poder enfrentar a aquellos tres oponentes, este era su plan cuando en la orilla de su visión vio a dos caballos que se le emparejaban, saco su espada dispuesta a tacarlos, pero vio que eran Asami y Mako quienes iban a todo galope.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¡Esta es mi pelea!- Gruño Korra.

\- ¡No puedes dejarnos atrás! ¡Debes entender que no estás peleando sola Korra!- Grito Asami, justo antes de que un trueno silenciara su voz con su estruendo.

Korra no dijo palabra, solo golpeo de nuevo los cuartos traseros de su caballo y siguió con su vista al frente.

La lluvia ya se había convertido en una tormenta, los 3 jóvenes habían desmontado y ya caminaban bordeando el rio, el bosque se había vuelto muy peligroso para cruzar debido a los rayos que caían intempestivamente, pero debían hacerlo con cuidado, ya que el rio ahora rugía furioso con si cauce crecido y la lluvia ponía muy resbalosas las rocas, pero la precaución tendría que dejarse de lado, porque justo detrás de ellos estaban Tarrlok y los gemelos.

La saliente de roca era tan ancha como para que pasaran dos carretas, y no era muy la mejor opción para un combate, pero tendría que servir.

\- Tarrlok es mío.- Dijo Korra, desenfundado a Vaatu.

Asami y Mako no dijeron nada, ya habían visto antes de Eska y Desna, pero no sabían que tan buenos oponente eran, pero esa era la menor de las preocupaciones.

Tan pronto como Tarrlok alcanzo la saliente, Korra se deslizo por las rocas para atacarlo de lado, forzándolo hacia el interior de la saliente, Eska y Desna iban a intervenir, pero los kunais lanzados por Asami los disuadieron, se enfocaron en la pareja.

El Kinzoku sessaku suraishingu Ryu de Tarrlok, se mostraba en ventaja por el clima y la situación, Korra apenas y podía mantenerlo a raya, sus cortes simplemente resbalaban y no podía acertarle, además de que aun estaba cansada y disminuida. Una patada en la boca dele estomago la derribo, y empeoro su malestar, rodo por el suelo tratando de ganar distancia, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba peligrosamente en la orilla.

\- Acéptame y libérate…-

La voz de nuevo la atormentaba, sacudió la cabeza, ahora no podía darse el lujo de tener una crisis, su vida estaba en juego, y su oponente era por mucho el más peligroso que había enfrentado.

\- Amón me dijo que eras temible, pero no eres más que una chiquilla arrogante que no merece la espada Raava.- Dijo Tarrlok, sintiéndose seguro de sí.

\- No soy débil….- Jadeo Korra.

De nuevo ataco con furia casi ciega, pero ni aun el terrible poder de Vaatu podían contrarrestar la habilidad de Tarrlok, no quería admitirlo, pero en realidad tenía miedo, siempre había sido segura de su poder, de su habilidad, de sus ideas, pero desde que había comenzado a usar a Vaatu, toda su confianza flaqueaba.

Aun con Vaatu sus golpes parecían infantiles, débiles, Tarrlok se había dado el lujo de abofetearla varias veces, su orgullo estaba herido, al igual que su cuerpo, no por la batalla actual, pero si por el desgaste mental de sus batalla interior.

Tarrlok ataco de nuevo, con fuerza y Vaatu rodo por el suelo, Korra golpeo el muro de piedra con su hombro, pero no cayo, su mano sangrante se deslizo por la piedra, dejando un rastro sangriento que raídamente se diluyo en la lluvia que caía.

\- Aun puedes ganar, deja que seamos uno…-

\- N-No… P-por eso me volví débil, por depender solo de ti…- Murmuro Korra.

\- ¿Ahora hablas sola portadora de Raava? – Se Burlo Tarrlok. - Lo mejor es que te libre de tu miseria, aun si mi hermano quería tener el placer de eliminarte.-

Korra seguía jadeando, hablando en una voz inaudible, mientras Tarrlok se preparaba para dar el golpe final sobre el cuello de Korra.

Pero ese golpe no llego, la espada de Tarrlok fue detenida, la mano derecha de Korra sostenía a Raava, que pareció centellear a la luz de los relámpagos que caían.

\- He estado ciega…- Korra rodo por el suelo, y en su viaje recupero a Vaatu.

Tarrlok la miro sorprendido, se había sacudido uno de sus ataques más fuertes usando solo su mano al desenfundar, definitivamente la había subestimado, pero se sacudió esa idea, asi que reanudo su ataque con más ímpetu y furia.

Korra se movió con rapidez, nunca había combatido usando ambas manos y dos espadas, trataba de adaptarse sobre la marcha pero Tarrlok se lo hacía difícil, si Amón era aun más fuerte y hábil que su hermano menor, en definitiva, debía entrenar mas, después de todo Vaatu tenía razón, era débil.

La portadora respiro profundamente buscando un poco del equilibrio perdido, repelió el ataque frontal de Tarrlok y usando ambas espadas ataco con ellas como si fueran abanicos, manteniéndolo a la defensiva, forzando el ritmo del combate, obligo a Tarrlok atacarla con desesperados golpes descendentes, mas fuertes, pero menos precisos, y así mientras detenía el golpe con Raava, giro sobre sí misma, y hundió a Vaatu en el pecho de Tarrlok.

Tarrlok dejo caer su espada y se aferro a Vaatu, Korra, sintió miedo y repugnancia por lo que había hecho y solo atino a hundir a Raava igualmente, la boca de Tarrlok se abrió para hablar o maldecir, pero solo hubo un poco de tos y sangre que mancho la cara de Korra, y después de eso finalmente murió.

Los otros dos que peleaban vieron el desenlace de la pelea, y se miraron el uno al otro sin saber qué hacer.

\- Ríndanse primos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar y por los espíritus, sus espadas serán mas útiles con nosotros que con Amón…- Dijo Korra tambaleante, pero resuelta y amenazante.

\- ¿Qué hacemos hermana?- Preguntó Desna en voz baja.

\- Rendirnos, así ganaremos tiempo, Korra nos debe la muerte de papá, no lo olvides.-

Los gemelos dejaron caer sus espadas, ya que después de todo también estaban en desventaja numérica, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que llevaran a cabo su venganza.

Comenzaron de nuevo el descenso por el camino del risco, afortunadamente para todos la lluvia había cesado y solo se escuchaban los truenos en las distancia, había sido una lluvia de verano típica. Mako iba al frente de la caravana, jalando a los gemelos que iban atados encima de un caballo para evitarles problemas, ya en el campamento se les ofrecería la oportunidad de cambiar de bando, o en su defecto ya se decidiría que hacer con ellos.

Korra caminaba lentamente, jalando la rienda de su caballo, se le veía cansada y disminuida, pero había una leve sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer la batalla interna había terminado.

\- Parece que ya eres tú de nuevo.- Le dijo Asami, tomándola del hombro.

\- Estaba en un lugar muy oscuro…. Y no estoy muy segura de todo el mal que cause, pero antes de enmendarme hay algo que quiero decirte…-

Korra se detuvo, dando tiempo a que Mako se adelantara un poco, para que así no las escuchara. Los ojos Azules de Korra de nuevo eran cristalinos como el cielo, y sus labios temblaban a causa de lo que tenía que decir, pero que temía hacerlo.

El sonido de un trueno reverbero entre las rocas y medio segundo después el relincho de un caballo las alerto, los gritos de Eska y Desna se unieron al del agónico relincho del caballo mientras caía por el risco, donde el furioso rio de corriente crecida los engullo.

\- ¿Qué paso?- Grito Korra al desconcertado Mako que no sabia que era lo que había pasado.

Asami ya se había tirado al suelo sabiendo que aquello había sido un disparo no un trueno, y antes de que pudiera gritar para advertirles a Mako y a Korra un segundo trueno se escucho.

Los ojos de Korra se abrieron, con miedo y sorpresa, se llevo la mano al pecho, donde su ropa ya había comenzado a teñirse de rojo por la sangre, volteo hacia Asami, su mirada se volvió suplicante y estiro la mano hacia ella antes de caer de rodillas y después caer inerte hacia el encrespado rio debajo que poco antes había arrastrado a sus primos.

Asami estiro la mano mientras gritaba con lagrimas en los ojos mientras Korra caía hacia el rio, pero tuvo que volver a cubrirse, ya que otra disparo de mosquete hizo blanco sobre la roca a pocos centímetros de donde tenía la cabeza.

Abajo, Zaheer les indicaba a P'li y a Ming Hua que su misión estaba cumplida y arreando su montura emprendió la retirada del lugar, dejando entre las rocas a una sollozante Asami y aun desconcertado Mako que no atinaba a entender que era lo que había pasado.

**Fin del Capítulo 7 **

**Notas:**

De nuevo no hay mucho que agregar, los reviews ya fueron contestado via inbox, y por lo demás no hay nada que agregar.

Sean felices y nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo.


	8. Corazon Herido

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante di Martino, esta es una historia alternativa que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, que toma elementos samuráis, algo de anime, entre otras cosas y cuyo único fin es entretener, espero les guste.

**Ronín**

Capitulo 8

**Corazón Herido.**

La temporada de lluvias ya había pasado, por lo que aquella tormenta estaba definitivamente fuera de lugar, en el pueblo de Jang Hui hacia horas que la gente se había retirado a sus hogares a causa de la lluvia, Algunos niños observaban la lluvia desde el refugio que les proveían sus casas, otros menos afortunados estaban sentados en algún pórtico, quicio o templo que les daba protección con la lluvia había caído incesantemente desde la noche del día anterior,

Un mendigo dormitaba en el pórtico del templo a Raava, una desvencijada y rota sombrilla de tela estaba apoyada contra una de las columnas que sostenían al arco de la entrada, y esto le daba un poco de protección contra la lluvia. Trataba de encontrar una posición mas o menos cómoda para poder dormir y así pasar la noche, pero, el sonido de unos caballos galopando lo sacaron de su sopor, y este era bastante raro, pero era mejor no hacer preguntas o cuestionarse por la presencia de esos caballos, así que se sumió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, mientras escuchaba los cascos de los caballos golpeando en el camino lodoso al alejarse.

Las caballos relincharon cuando sus jinetes jalaron las riendas, haciendo que se detuvieran, tres figuras cubiertas de capas de paja descendieron de sus monturas, con calma se dirigieron a la posada y una vez adentro se caminaron directamente hacia el mesonero.

\- La lluvia de primavera me hace usar una capa de paja.- Dijo la figura más adelantada con voz femenina.

\- Para la lluvia lo mejor es la sombrilla. (*)- Contestó el mesonero, indicando con la mano que lo siguieran

Las tres figuras siguieron al mesonero, que respetuosamente se apartó, marcándoles el paso hacia una puerta que estaba al fondo de la posada. Había 9 personas ya ahí, y en la mesa del centro estaban 3 más, y tan pronto como la cuarta persona se quito la capucha de su capa de paja los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Todas las figuras sentadas ante la mesa eran mujeres, y si bien algunas se conocían por anteriores reuniones la recién llegada se mostro desconfiada por ser la primera vez que estaba ahí.

\- Soy Asami Sato, Líder de los Clanes Rebeldes, exijo saber porque me llamaron aquí.- Exigió Asami poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa.

\- Soy Izumi Hûo, Monarca del Reino del Fuego, yo fui quien te invito a esta reunión.- Dijo la más alta de las mujeres. – Ellas son Suyin Beifong, Regente del Reino de la Tierra y Senna Inuk, Lideresa de el Reino del Agua.

Asami torció un poco la boca al reconocer el nombre de la última mencionada, pero trato de no mostrar alguna emoción, prefirió desviarse y señalar algo que debía de faltar.

\- Si ustedes están aquí, faltarían solamente Jinora Gyatso y el Shogun Amón para que el consejo de líderes estuviera completo… No veo por qué fui requerida aquí.- Dijo Asami, haciendo la señal de que se retiraría.

\- Jinora rehusó venir a esta reunión, al parecer su gente no dejara su refugio en las montañas por ningún motivo, y por lo demás has de saber que hemos seguido tus acciones de cerca, después de todo, fuiste de las últimas personas en ver a la portadora de Raava con vida y tomaste el liderazgo del grupo rebelde que ella dirigía.- Izumi tomó una pausa para medir sus palabras- …Y dado de Amón nos ha declarado la guerra abiertamente… Queremos apoyarte, darte recursos y poner a tu disposición hombres. Fortalecerte, ya que Amón debe de ser eliminado.- Sentenció la Monarca.

Asami sintió un vacio en sus entrañas, hacia ya casi un año desde que Korra había muerto en manos del Loto Rojo y a pesar de que entonces habían buscado incansablemente por todo el cauce del rio para encontrarla o en su defecto a su cuerpo, no la habían hallado, ahora el torrente de sentimientos que había decidió reprimir desde hacia tiempo, de nuevo la atormentaban. Respiro lenta y calmadamente, antes de hablar.

\- Con todo respeto, pero rechazo la ayuda, Amón es asunto mío, hay una venganza personal que debo de cumplir, no me importa ni la política ni sus demás asuntos. Amón caerá bajo mi mano, no tengan duda, lo que hagan después no me interesa.- Se puso su capucha de nuevo y antes de retirarse se inclino al lado de Senna y le murmuro al oído. – Su hija la amaba mucho, y lamento en el alma no haber podido salvarla…- Se restiró de ahí rápidamente, esperando que nadie de los presentes reparara en la lagrima que escurría por su mejilla, aunque el temblor en su voz quizás la había delatado ante Senna.

Las tres mujeres se miraron, esto no había sido como lo habían planeado, pero…

\- ¿Te sorprenden sus palabras? Ya te había advertido que eso era lo que iba a decir…- Dijo Suyin con petulancia, burlándose un poco de Izumi.

Suyin e Izumi comenzaron a discutir, pero por su parte Senna, acaricio el collar que llevaba al cuello… Amón le había arrebatado a su esposo y su hija, el debía de pagar, y la mejor forma para lograr eso, era aliarse con la joven que acababa de salir.

Por su parte Asami ya estaba montada en su caballo y estaba por arrearlo cuando Mako la interrumpió.

\- No suelo cuestionarte, pero ¿Crees que haya sido sabio rechazar la ayuda del Reino del Fuego?-

\- La caída y muerte de Amón es cosa mía, ellos no harían mas que estorbar, además, detesto a los políticos.- Gruño la joven Sato, mientras acicateaba su montura.

\- Mako, hermano, dale algo de tiempo, si insistimos estoy seguro que reconsiderara.- Dijo Bolin.

\- Espero que sí, nos estamos quedando sin gente…- Sopeso Mako, emprendiendo la marcha hacia el campamento.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Así como en Jan Hui la lluvia también caía en la capital, el castillo de Amón lucia iluminado al igual que todas las noches, los guaridas armados se veían en distintos puntos, e igualmente los shinobis estaban ahí, agazapados en puntos estratégicos, desde que Amón declarara la guerra a los Reinos, el castillo era poco más que una fortaleza armada, también fungía como prisión y cuartel, el fosos ahora estaba seco, ahora estaba lleno de tiendas y carpas, donde los heridos que venían del frente de guerra eran atendidos y nuevos reclutas eran entrenados.

Adentro, el salón del Trono ahora era una sala de guerra Amón había demostrado ser un estratega formidable, al mantener un frente armado en tres puntos, además de que las armas de Varrick le daban una ventaja táctica temible.

\- Hong, lleva este mensaje a Zaheer en el frente del este, los refuerzos están esperándolo en el oasis de Si Won, si provocan lo suficiente al General Zhao, caerá en la trampa y así podríamos despedirnos del ejército del Reino del Fuego.- Ordenó Amón.

El hombre solo hizo un salido y salió presuroso a cumplir la orden dada, Amón se avoco de nuevo a ver el mapa dispuesto frente a él, a pesar de que sus ataques y armas le daban la ventaja quería destruir lo más rápido posible los ejércitos de sus enemigos.

\- Manden un halcón mensajero a la posición de P'li, quiero saber cuántos hombres y pertrechos tiene, es necesario fortificar su posición.- Ordenó Amón, mostrándose pensativo, y analizando su situación hasta donde le era posible.- ¿Au no ha regresado el emisario que fue al Reino del Agua?-

Un atemorizado oficial respondió negativamente.

\- Supongo que debo interpretarlo como que rechazó mi generosa petición de rendición…- Rio el Shogun.- Manden el mensaje hacia Ming Hua, ya puede zarpar, y puede atacar tan pronto llegue.-

Jing Xu observo con mirada inquisitiva todo cuanto ocurría, su lord había casi prescindido de sus servicios, e igualmente su instrucción sobre la espada de Sangre había sido olvidada, solo estaba ahí para llenar un espacio, sus temidas espadas dobles que en otro tiempo habían sido nombradas con aprensión en los 5 Reinos, ahora solo eran un simple recordatorio de que Amón lo había subyugado y que ahora era menos que un sirviente, esos eran sus pensamientos cuando reparo en que Kuvira lo veía, y ella solo sonrió burlonamente, confirmándole que sus pensamiento eran ciertos, quizás ya era hora de que el balance de poder cambiara.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ¿Sato San?- Pregunto tímidamente Zhu li, temiendo que su voz resaltara mucho en el completo silencio de los calabozos.

Como respuesta, apareció la mano de Lin Beifong, cubriendo la boca de la joven a través de la reja de gruesa madera.

\- ¿Qué quieres Zhu li?- Pregunto hoscamente la ex jefa de los Weilai.

\- Varrick San les envía esto, también hay una carta para Sato San… Debo irme Amón Sama está molesto y seguro ira a ver como avanza el maestro Varrick.- Y sin decir algo mas, la joven se retiro rápidamente.

La delgada mujer golpeo con fuerza el pedernal y un candil de aceite se encendió en la celda, inspecciono el contenido del paquete y una leve sonrisa cruzo su rostro al varios onigiris y demás viandas. Era común que Varrick les mandara comida y bebida además de las magras comidas que les proveía Amon a los prisioneros, asi que Lin se alegro un poco y movió un poco a Hiroshi para que comiera algo y leyera la carta que le había enviado Varrick.

El viejo inventor se sentó en su improvisada cama y acepto el onigiri que le fue ofrecido, ajusto sus lentes y comenzó a leer el papel que le habían enviado y tan pronto termino de leerlo, se dirigió hacia la lámpara y quemo el papel con cuidado y después esparció las cenizas rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué decía el papel?- Pregunto Lin tomando otro onigiri.

\- Varrick me hizo caso, así que nuestro plan ya va en marcha, y si se da cuenta ahora, todos nos podemos dar por muertos, porque si Amón cae de acuerdo al plan, no habrá razón para que no tenga como prisioneros.- Dijo crudamente Hiroshi.

\- Bueno, es mejor una muerte rápida que consumirse lentamente en esta celda, y te aseguro que si lo intentan me llevare a varios conmigo antes de morir.- Contesto airadamente la mujer, sacándole una sonrisa a Sato.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tres días después de la reunión con las lideres Asami ya se había olvidado del asunto, aun y cuando Mako y Bolin no dejaban de insistirle en que seria una buena idea que aceptaran la ayuda de los reinos para fortalecer su posición, pero para Asami aquello ya se había vuelto algo personal.

Se había retirado a dormir tan pronto el sol se había ocultado, pero desde hacía días una sensación de incertidumbre no la abandonaba, y sus sentidos fogueados ya en años de batallas y entrenamiento la hizo despertar cuando sintió en el piso el leve movimiento de un caballo al acercarse. Tomo su ninjato y alerto a los centinelas, pero al ver que los dos intrusos viajaban con la bandera del reino del agua, los centinelas los dejaron pasar.

\- Señora Senna, no es correcto ni seguro que viaje por el bosque sin escolta, los shinobis de Amón estarían muy felices por clavarle una flecha o un kunai.- Advirtió Asami, enfundado de nuevo su ninjato.

\- Tengo una razón muy fuerte para estar aquí, este joven a mi derecha es mi escolta personal, y cuando vio tu negativa en la reunión de hace días me pidió vehemente unirse a tu grupo, y no aceptara un no como respuesta.- Dijo con calmada voz la líder del Reino del Agua.

La otra figura también a caballo se despojo de su embozo, mostrando una máscara tradicional Hannya, un oni pintado de azul y blanco a la usanza del Reino del agua, vestimentas negras y un par de espadas a la espalda.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto Asami con curiosidad.

\- El también tiene cuentas pendientes con Amón, e hizo un voto de silencio hasta no ver cumplido su objetivo, puedes llamarlo Buru Seishin.- Interrumpió Senna.

Asami trato de escudriñar algo viendo fijamente a los ojos de aquel recién llegado, pero las sombras de la máscara le impedían ver bien sus ojos, no sintió hostilidad, incluso sintió algo de confianza, no así Mako y Bolin, que le murmuraron su desconfíanza a los oídos.

\- Confíen en mi…- Les dijo Asami a los hermanos y después agregó con fuerte voz.- Buru Seishin, puedes quedarte si la Señora Senna responde por ti.-

La figura a caballo solo asintió con una inclinación de cabeza y juntando sus manos en una leve reverencia.

\- Quédese con nosotros esta noche Señora Senna, en la mañana una escolta la llevara al puerto.- Ordeno de nuevo Asami, mientras hacia las indicaciones de que los centinelas volvieran a sus sitio y que los demás podían volverá dormir.

La señora Senna fue acomodada en el lugar que alguna vez uso Korra para dormir, y eso entristeció a Asami, pero no quería demostrar sus sentimientos así que solo dijo buenas noches y se retiro a dormir, pero se quedo extrañada y algo confusa por la presencia del recién llegado.

Fin del Capítulo 8

**Notas:**

(*) Aquí hay una referencia a otra cosa, no daré pistas, pero si averiguan a que autor me refiero, se ganan un drabble. :P

Y como esta semana no hubo actualización de "Quédate conmigo hasta que la lluvia pare" pongo aquí el drabble que se gano Korra Vandom Sato por contestar correctamente a la referencia que deje en el capítulo 3 de ese fic.

Por lo demás, ya saben reviews contestados vía inbox, asi que nos vemos en el capítulo 9 y les dejo el drabble, a ver que opinan.

Sean Felices.

El Juez (drabble)

\- ¿En serio no habías probado los fideos de alga novato?- Pregunto Asami, engullendo una buena cantidad de ellos, y sorbiendo alegremente el caldo del plato que sostenía en sus manos, mientras que Hasook, la miraba un poco asqueado.

\- Este plato no es algo común en mi tierra Teniente Sato…- Contesto el novato, mientras revolvía los fideos con los palillos sin mucha intención de probarlos.

\- Central a todas las patrullas en el área, hay un disturbio de pandillas en el área cercana al Coliseo de Ciudad República, hay miembros identificados de las triadas y de los lobomurcielagos, se recomienda precaución.- Fue lo que se escucho en la radio de la moto patrulla de Asami, que tan pronto escucho, dejo los fideos y se dirigió por su casco.

\- Aquí unidades 0432 y 0978, vamos para allá central.-

Las llantas de las moto patrullas chirriaron en el asfalto, y se dirigieron al lugar indicado a toda velocidad, y tan solo pocos minutos después se encontraron con una guerra entre las bandas, lo mas seguro es que fuera a causa del territorio.

\- ¡Esta es la policía de Cd. República! ¡cesen las hostilidades y entréguense!- Grito Asami con voz autoritaria, usando el megáfono de su moto.

Los combatientes se detuvieron unos momentos, pero tan solo pasaron unos par de segundos para que el par de oficiales cayeran bajo el ataque combinado de las dos pandillas.

Asami y Hasook saltaron hacia atrás de sus motos usándolas como escudo, mientras las ráfagas de fuego, roca, agua y esquirlas de metal pasaron por encima de sus cabezas o se estrellaban en sus motos parcialmente escudadas.

\- ¡Estamos bajo ataque central! ¡Los atacantes son todos benders! ¡solicitamos apoyo!

Pero no hubo respuesta, solo la estática propia de la radio, así que Asami le indico al novato a su cargo que sacaran las armas, siendo ambos no benders no les quedaba sino usar la fuerza de sus pistolas.

Después de varios disparos la teniente Asami se dio cuenta de lo precario de sus situación, Hasook estaba asustado y a pesar de ser de los mejores cadetes de la academia, de poco le servía ante esa situación, y se disponía hacer lo posible para sacar al novato de ahí cuando un chirrido de llantas la distrajo.

Aquella figura descendió de la moto con toda la actitud y confianza del mundo, movió un poco la cabeza hacia un lado, esquivando una furiosa ráfaga de fuego, desvio una roca que iba directo a su casco con un simple ademan de su mano, y detuvo en el aire numerosas esquirlas de metal que hubieran puesto en problemas aun al más diestro de los metal benders.

\- E…es… Ella.- Tartamudeo Hasook.

\- Si, es mi novia, el Avatar Korra.- Sonrió Asami.

El avatar siguió caminando hacia donde las pandillas se unían y le lanzaban a ella todo cuanto les permitían sus poderes, pero para el avatar parecía como un paseo por el parque, esquivaba, detenía, desviaba, incluso se le veía sonreír un poco por debajo del visor de su casco, y deteniéndose en seco, levanto su pierna y la bajo con dureza hacia el suelo, ocasionando una onda sísmica que sacudió a todos los pandilleros haciéndolos caer, sus manos se movieron con rapidez, desde su moto salieron volando numerosas esposas, que hicieron blanco en las muñecas y tobillos de los agresores, y con un magistral movimiento los elevo a todos por el aire y los junto a todos en el epicentro del cráter que había hecho su golpe sísmico. Y poniendo su pie sobre una roca, sentenció.

\- Soy el Avatar y soy la Ley.


	9. El Viaje (Primera parte)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante di Martino, esta es una historia alternativa que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, que toma elementos samuráis, algo de anime, entre otras cosas y cuyo único fin es entretener, espero les guste.

**Ronin**

Capitulo 9

**El viaje. (Primera parte)**

Lord Zuko suspiro airadamente, era la enésima vez que revisaba el mapa y aun no encontraba la famosa colina con perfil de oso que el mapa indicaba, y eso le decía que estaba aun mas lejos de lo que pensaba, por lo que decidió bajar hacia el rio, así su caballo bebería y el también llenaría su odre. Bebió el agua cristalina, esperaba que aquel viaje le trajera algo de sosiego después de lo que había pasado en los campos fronterizos, además seguramente su anciano tío podría aconsejarle, los años en retiro le habían dado una iluminación y sabiduría que en muy pocas personas se encontraría. Levanto la vista y vio al sol un poco más abajo del cenit, protegió sus ojos con su mano y comenzó a caminar por la orilla del rio, esperando así poder ver la famosa colina del oso que venía en el mapa, además de que le daría algo de descanso a su caballo, ya que si el horizonte se ponía oscuro de nuevo a causa de las tormentas tendría que cabalgar.

Había caminado por un rato y en frente de él el sol iluminaba algo con brillo metálico, la curiosidad le gano al gobernante del Reino del Fuego y se apresuró un poco para ver que era aquello, clavado en un tronco estaba esa espada, sucia y llena de lodo, hizo un esfuerzo para sacarla de aquel tronco y justo cuando lo hizo, de entre el lodo y la hojarasca caída salió una mano que se aferro de su tobillo.

La figura derribada no dijo palabra, en sus ojos azules solo había un gesto combativo y una enorme ira, pero esos ojos se cerraron en inconsciencia. Lord Zuko limpio rostro de la persona caída y entonces el rostro de Zuko se contorsiono por la sorpresa.

\- Korra…- Dijo, reconociéndola.

Reviso el cuerpo buscando heridas, y entonces vio la enorme herida en el pecho de la joven, la cargo en brazos, se dispuso a subirla al caballo y sintió un leve jalón, de entre las ropas de la portadora de Raava salía un par de hilos delgados.

\- Chica lista.- Murmuro Zuko, reconociendo el truco enseñado por su Tío Iroh.

Jalo de los hilos y el primero de ellos se unió a la empuñadura de Raava, siguió jalando y del rio salió otra espada, y en cuanto toco su empuñadura la soltó, con aprehensión.

\- Vaatu…-

De alguna manera la joven se había hecho de las dos espadas legendarias y eso era algo bueno y malo a la vez, pero eso ya seria tema para después, se quito su capa y envolvió en ella a Korra, se quedo observando a Raava y Vaatu, pero no quiso pensar más en ello y solo las coloco en las alforjas de su caballo, después como pudo se acomodo en la montura y la siguió sosteniendo a Korra en brazos. El pueblo más cercano estaba a dos días de camino, pero si encontraba la Colina del Oso, su tío estaba a solo unas horas de camino, así que acicateo su montura siguiendo el curso del rio, debía encontrar esa maldita colina ya.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- No importa cuánto tiempo pase, el té de Jazmín siempre será mi favorito.- Dijo el anciano, pasando los dedos por su barba. - ¿Cuál es tu favorito Harusame?-

En la humilde choza algo se movió, pero no era visible para todos, pero el viejo pudo detectar un ligero cambio en los presentes y sonrió.

\- El ya viene, y trae visitas, creo que necesitare mas te.- Cavilo el viejo, moviéndose con la más absoluta calma.

Media hora después el viejo ya estaba sentado a la puerta de su choza, y un muy cansado Zuko llegaba, diestramente bajo del caballo aun sosteniendo a Korra.

\- ¿Quién es tu amiga sobrino? Siento una presencia conocida pero tiene algo extraño en ella.- Preguntó curioso el anciano.

Zuko solo le mostro el rostro de la joven a su tío y sin decir una palabra más se dirigieron al interior de la choza.

Un par de horas después Iroh sostenía el pedazo de metal esférico en sus dedos a contraluz de una vela.

\- Que maligna creatividad fue capaz de crear esta… monstruosidad.- Pregunto.

\- Un hombre llamado Hiroshi Sato, era la mano derecha de Amón el Shogun, hasta que… cayó de su gracia.- Contestó Zuko. -¿Crees que se recupere?-

\- La chica es fuerte, no por nada es la portadora de Raava, fue afortunada que esta abominación la golpeara en el centro del pecho justo en el hueso, sus huesos se astillaron pero su interior está intacto.- Afirmo el viejo, sonriendo optimista.

\- Hablando de Raava…- Dijo Zuko y salió de la choza, y regreso pronto, sosteniendo algo en un pedazo de tela y las puso sobre una mesa.

Iroh se acerco curioso a la mesa y movió la tela para ver qué era lo que ocultaba su sobrino y tan pronto como retiro la tela, retrocedió sorprendido.

\- ¿Cómo la encontró?- Pregunto Iroh, temeroso.

\- No tengo idea, tendremos que esperar a que se recupere para tener algunas respuestas.- Dijo Zuko dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde Korra yacía.

Los días pasaron y conforme pasaban Korra iba recuperando fuerza y también tenía mejor semblante, una de esas tardes, simplemente despertó, trato de sentarse pero el dolor en su pecho era muy intenso, le tomo un rato recuperar el aliento para volver a intentarlo, esta vez mas lentamente, y al conseguirlo comenzó a inspeccionar la choza donde ahora se encontraba, no reconocía nada ahí, salvo un par de espadas envueltas en tela cuya empuñadura bien reconocía, trato de tocarlas, pero mejor aparto su mano, decidió salir y vio a los dos hombres inclinados sobre un tablero de Paisho.

\- Oh vaya, mira quien despertó.- Dijo sonriente Zuko.

\- Ya hace rato que despertó, Harusame me lo dijo.- Dijo Iroh, sin despegar su vista del tablero, y moviendo una pieza sentencio.- Perdiste sobrino.-

Zuko clavo su mirada en el tablero, sin entender bien que había pasado, y después hecho la cabeza para riéndose.

\- Jamás podre ganarte tío Iroh.-

\- Ven Korra acompáñanos, tenemos te y hay mucho que debes de decirnos.- Invito Iroh, ofreciéndole una taza de té a Korra.

Korra comenzó a relatar lo ocurrido en los últimos meses, desde su llegada a la Capital hasta que elimino a Tarrlok, así como si conflicto mental por la posesión de Vaatu y su recién devuelto juicio.

\- Tengo miedo, lastime a gente inocente, perdí mi honor como portadora de Raava.- Confeso Korra.

\- No nos hables a nosotros de Honor…- Dijo un poco en tono de burla Zuko.

\- No puedes emitir un juicio sin antes saber toda la historia, déjame iluminarte un poco el camino.- El anciano se puso de pie y se metió a la choza y al correr de los minutos salió con un rollo en sus manos. - Para saber cosas acerca de ti mismo a veces es mejor revisar el pasado.- Dijo el anciano, extendiendo el pergamino.

En el pergamino estaba detallada la historia que ella nunca imagino, como Wan el primer portador empuño a Raava, y como con ella impartió justicia por el mundo y como los tengo sabiendo que habían roto el balance forjaron a Vaatu, para restaurar al balance, los tengus le entregaron Vaatu a Wan, y el primer portador inicio su viaje por el mundo buscando el autoconocimiento, después de varios años Wan regreso al mundo, la paz que había conseguido había sido rota por la primera espada de sangre, Hama.

Hama probó ser una espadachina temible y casi elimina a Wan que tuvo que utilizar la ultima técnica para poder vencerla, Hama perdió un brazo y huyo, Wan restauró el balance, pero cuando Wan murió, el siguiente portador no pudo usar a Vaatu correctamente y con esa pérdida el balance se perdió nuevamente.

\- Aang encontró a Vaatu, pero el tampoco pudo hacer uso de su terrible poder, pero él considero que lo mejor era que Vaatu se ocultara para siempre del conocimiento del hombre, por eso dispuso que el loto Blanco se hiciera cargo de ella, resguardándola de caer en malas manos, pero cuando el loto blanco cayo por la traición de Amón, lo mas seguro es que tu tío diera con el paradero de Vaatu cuando mis camaradas y yo fuimos a tu aldea para revelarte tu destino. Pero después de todo Aang estaba seguro que eventualmente aparecería un portador que probara ser capaz de esgrimirla, creo que tú serás capaz de hacerlo Korra.- Dijo Iroh.

\- No… Soy débil, me deje llevar por la oscuridad de Vaatu, ya no soy digna de esgrimir a Raava..- Dijo Korra, con los ojos rojos y humedecidos.

\- Pudiste hacer lo que Aang no logro, él ni siquiera soporto esgrimirla en entrenamiento, tú la usaste, Vaatu te poseyó y tuviste el poder y la convicción para regresar.- Afirmo Iroh.

A pesar del ánimo que recibía, Korra no se sentía capaz de volver a esgrimir a Raava, y mucho menos a Vaatu, pero aún era pronto para pensar en eso, la joven portadora aun debía descansar para recuperarse de sus heridas.

Las semanas pasaron y al cabo de un mes Korra ya estaba totalmente recuperada físicamente, no así su confianza, Zuko y su tío se daban cuenta de eso, así que Iroh pensó en algo que ayudaría en la recuperación de Korra.

\- Ya te conté como Wan, el primer portador emprendió un viaje de diez años de autodescubrimiento, considero que deberías hacer lo mismo.- Dijo Iroh, entregándole una mochila a Korra que entrenaba un poco.

Korra recibió la mochila, pero tenía muchas dudas en cuanto a su desempeño, y sobre todo a su confianza.

\- Lo hare si lo cree conveniente Iroh San, pero insisto en que ya no soy digna de esgrimir a Raava, y además no creo tener los diez años de viaje que tuvo el portador Wan.- Contesto Korra, con ánimo quejumbroso.

\- El viaje más largo empieza con el primer paso. Es necesario que encuentres tu confianza de nuevo, en cuanto al tiempo… Veras que estará de nuestro lado, lo principal ahora es que te sientas completa, y para eso deberás ir de nuevo a buscar a Tenzin.- Korra iba a repetir lo que ya le había dicho a Iroh y Zuko acerca de la negativa de Tenzin para entrenarla, pero Iroh la callo amablemente, poniéndole el índice en los labios. – Cuando lo encuentres le entregaras esto, el sabrá lo que significa y comenzara a entrenarte en el uso de la espada de viento.- Afirmo Iroh, entregándole a Korra una pieza de Paisho.

\- ¿El loto blanco?- Se pregunto Korra, viendo la pieza en su mano.

\- El loto blanco tiene más de un significado, ya lo veras, y ahora ve, te espera un largo camino, en la mochila esta lo necesario… ah…. Y recuerda esto: Amón y los del loto rojo te dan por muerta, lo mejor es que continúen con esa idea. Así que tampoco debes de regresar con tus amigos, ahora tu muerte es una ventaja que te servirá más adelante para luchar con Amón… Espero lo entiendas.- Cavilo el viejo Iroh.

\- El tío Iroh tiene razón, se que quisieras regresar con tus amigos, pero lo mejor ahora es que permanezcas muerta, hazle caso al tío, el sabe lo que dice.- Confirmo Zuko, tomando a Korra de un hombro.

\- Pero…- Dijo Korra, queriendo rebatir lo que le decían sus maestros, pero sabía que en realidad tenían razón.

\- Te esperaremos aquí el tiempo que sea necesario, cuando regreses Zuko te enseñara el secreto del Espíritu Azul y sus espadas dobles, pero por ahora lo mejor es que partas ahora, aun con Raava y Vaatu el bosque es un sitio peligroso- Urgió Iroh.

Korra vio a los dos hombres, cavilo unos segundos y comenzó a caminar.

\- Sera una caminata solitaria.- Afirmo Zuko.

\- No, Harusame y sus amigos la cuidaran.- Contradijo Iroh, regresando a la choza.

\- Ya van varias veces que dices ese nombre, ¿Quién es Harusame Tío?- Pregunto Zuko, recordando el nombre mencionado.

\- Ese es uno de tus problemas sobrino, no ves las cosas aunque estén enfrente de ti, mira con atención al bosque.- Sonrió el anciano.

Zuko fijo su mirada en el bosque que comenzaba a rodear a Korra, y para su sorpresa vio como una miríada de seres comenzaban a seguirla, siendo un pequeño ser con hojas en la cabeza el más cercano hacia Korra.

\- Esos son… espíritus.- Dijo Zuko, incrédulo.

\- Raava es el espíritu de la luz, Vaatu de la oscuridad, alguna vez caminaron con formas espirituales sobre el mundo, los espíritus lo recuerdan y saben que en ellos reside el balance, no dejaran que su portadora este desamparada. Ven sobrino, el té se enfría.- afirmó el anciano, metiéndose a la choza.

Zuko se acicalo la barba, aun había mucho que desconocía del mundo, y más aun del espiritual, pero solo sonrió, era hora de tratar algunos asuntos con el tío.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Úsame…-

\- No lo escuches...-

\- Derrama sangre…-

\- Trae la paz…-

\- ¡Podrían callarse de una maldita vez!- Gritó Korra, aburrida de escuchar esas voces en su cabeza.- Ni siquiera puedo oír mis propios pensamientos… No entiendo cómo es que Wan podía soportarlos… Espíritus…- Refunfuño la joven, dándose cuenta de que en realidad esos espíritus respondían a lo que ella expresaba.

Ya tenía cerca de cuatro días caminando, estaba cerca de las cueva que usaban los rebeldes, se veía tentada a dar un vistazo, pero si por casualidad era descubierta, tendría que dar muchas explicaciones, sobre todo quería ver a Asami, antes del disparo estuvo a punto de confesarle lo que sentía, ¿Qué es lo que hubiera pasado si se lo hubiera confesado?

\- El amor no es malo.-

\- La lujuria es mejor.-

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggghhhh!.- Gritó de nuevo Korra dándose cuenta que ahora tendría que compartir su cabeza con aquellos dos.

Espero pacientemente la noche para poder acercarse los suficiente, moviéndose con sigilo logro estar tan cerca como para como sus amigos se reunían ante la fogata. Asami se veía furiosa, reprendió a unos recién llegados por haber regresado sin noticas o señales de Korra, y cuando volteo hacia donde estaba oculta, pudo ver como limpiaba una lagrima, quiso salir de su escondite, decirle que también ella sufría, pero algo la reprimía.

\- No lo hagas, apégate al plan.-

\- Eres cobarde.-

La portadora no hablo en ese momento, solo dejo que las lagrimas corrieran por su rostro mientras se iba de allí.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- ¿Por qué antes no había escuchado tu voz Raava?- Pregunto Korra.

\- No era necesario, tu instinto, tu intuición, éramos una sola acción, había una voz, sutil que te guiaba sobre lo correcto, ahora con Vaatu es distinto…-

\- Soy conflicto, soy caos, soy el otro lado de la balanza.-

\- Lo quiera o no necesito aprender de ustedes, ¿Cómo fue que Wan consiguió conciliarlos?- Pregunto de nuevo Korra.

Mientras caminaba Korra escucho la crónica del viaje de Wan, lo que sintió, sus temores, sus odios, escuchaba con atención, tratando de entender, pero a pesar de que entendía las palabras no entendía el concepto.

\- Detente.-

\- Úsanos.-

Korra dudo, pero decidió desenfundar ambas espadas, se movió, esgrimiendo a un enemigo imaginario, pero su corazón se agito, su mente comenzó a ver el conflicto, la ira casi ciega le ordenaba atacar con su izquierda, su diestra por otro lado se mostraba defensiva, trato de articular un kata pero sus pies se enredaron, sus manos no obedecían y con la ira aumentado arrojo ambas espadas al suelo.

\- No temas.-

\- Usa tu ira.-

\- ¡Cállense! … Me van a volver loca…- Gimió Korra, golpeando el suelo.

La joven morena se tiro de espaldas, e quedo viendo al cielo, y como las nubes parecían más cercanas en aquel paisaje montañoso, se toco el pecho, ahí donde la bala la había golpeado y aun había dolor, suspiro acariciando la cicatriz, y ya se disponía a marchar cuando una voz se escucho.

\- Vaatu tiene razón, deberías usar tu ira…-

Korra rodo por el suelo desconcertada, empuño sus espadas y encaro al dueño de la voz.

\- ¿Y tu quien eres para decir eso?- Atino a decir.

\- Soy Wan, el primer portador.- Dijo aquel hombre con una sonrisa.

**Fin del Capítulo 9**

**Notas:**

De nuevo no hay mucho que agregar, en este capítulo no hay referencia oculta porque nadie encontró la del capítulo pasado…

Así que la repito:

_"__Las caballos relincharon cuando sus jinetes jalaron las riendas, haciendo que se detuvieran, tres figuras cubiertas de capas de paja descendieron de sus monturas, con calma se dirigieron a la posada y una vez adentro se caminaron directamente hacia el mesonero._

\- _La lluvia de primavera me hace usar una capa de paja.- Dijo la figura más adelantada con voz femenina._

\- _Para la lluvia lo mejor es la sombrilla. (*)- Contestó el mesonero, indicando con la mano que lo siguieran"_

Espero que ahora si la encuentren, por lo demás, Reviews contestados via inbox.

Así que sean Felices y los veo en el capítulo 10.


	10. El Viaje (Segunda Parte)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante di Martino, esta es una historia alternativa que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, que toma elementos samuráis, algo de anime, entre otras cosas y cuyo único fin es entretener, espero les guste.

**Ronin **

Capitulo 10

**El Viaje (Segunda Parte)**

\- … No puede ser… Ahora si me volví loca…- Dijo Korra en voz baja, no sabiendo si confiar en lo que aquella visión le decía.

Incrédula se acerco, y pico con la punta de Raava aquella aparición y para su sorpresa, su espada se hundió como si aquel ser fuera una nube.

\- Si… me volví loca…- Sentencio con honda tristeza en su voz.

La visión delante de ella se rio, y se sentó sobre una roca, y con un ademan de su mano le indico a Korra que lo acompañara.

\- No estás loca, Korra, soy un espíritu.- Dijo el hombre de joven apariencia.

\- ¿Un espíritu? Dime escéptica, pero…- Dudo Korra.

\- Oh vaya… La portadora de un par de espadas forjadas por los tengus de la montaña, que ha matado kappas por diversión y que ha perseguido kitsunes en el bosque no cree en los espíritus…- Ironizo Wan.

Korra no pudo sino encogerse de hombros ligeramente sonrojada.

\- ¿Viniste a aconsejarme, Wan?- Pregunto la joven morena.

\- Si, mis amigos me hicieron saber que necesitabas de un consejo. Anden no sean tímidos muéstrense por favor.- Pidió Wan, llamando hacia la montaña.

La miríada de seres que anteriormente habían aparecido ante Iroh y Zuko, ahora aparecían ante Korra, a lo que ella solo pudo acercarse y comprobar aquellas apariciones con el tacto, pero aquellos seres se dispersaron ante la mano de la portadora.

\- Estoy manchada…- Dijo Korra con pesar.

\- En parte así es, te desviaste del camino, pero solo tú has podido hacer lo que yo logre en mi tiempo.- Confirmo Wan.- Debes aprender a perdonarte a ti misma, entre otras cosas.

El viento arrastro la nubes por la montaña, ocultando el sol a su paso, la mente de Korra se lleno de pensamientos tristes y tribulaciones, y solo el tacto de Wan que se sintió tibio y confortante la trajo algo de calma.

\- No te cierres, este es un viaje de descubrimiento, y apenas comienza.- Dijo Wan, sonriendo.

Korra le siguió con la vista, como aquel antecesor de su actual misión camino hacia un punto incierto de la montaña, mientras que el sol comenzaba a asomarse de entre las nubes de nuevo, mostrándole a la distancia el fulgor pétreo de las paredes de piedra pulida del templo del Viento, hogar de Tenzin. La joven morena enfundó ambas espadas y comenzó a caminar hacia aquel lugar.

Habían pasado varios meses desde su anterior visita, el clima se estaba volviendo frio de nueva cuenta, pero aun así los monjes y los acólitos hacían con diligencia sus actividades de labranza, antes no se había dado cuenta, pero el lugar irradiaba paz.

Una joven de cabello corto y que usaba los mismo tatuajes que Tenzin le hizo una reverencia y Korra le respondió igualmente, y pregunto por el líder de aquel pequeño Reino, Lo joven asintió levemente y con una seña le hizo entender que la siguiera.

La vez anterior de su visita no había pasado de los jardines, ahora se adentraba más en aquel templo, y cuando la joven le señalo unas escaleras, le indico que las subiera. Korra levanto la vista, siguiendo la línea de la montaña, dentro del templo mismo se erigía el resto de la montaña, y en su cima estaba un pequeño edificio, calculo unos 2 mil escalones, pero no se quejo, simplemente comenzó a subirlos después de agradecer a la joven con una reverencia.

Korra jadeaba, sus piernas estaban acalambradas y el sudor le cubría prácticamente todo el cuerpo, se sostuvo de una roca para ver hacia arriba y averiguar cuánto le faltaba aun, faltaba poco para la cima, por lo que sus labios mostraron una sonrisa dolorosa y continuó su ascenso.

Cuando por fin alcanzo la cima, tuvo que apoyarse en Raava para poder sostenerse, sus piernas dolían como nunca en su vida y cada paso era casi agónico. Se detuvo un momento en lo que recuperaba el aliento, y cuando se repuso un poco camino hasta el interior del pequeño templo, pero este estaba vacío, con algo de molestia salió de ahí y se dirigió hacia donde escucho que el agua corría, esperando al menos calmar un poco su sed.

Y ahí estaba Tenzin, sentado en posición de flor de loto, su respiración tranquila y relajada le decían que estaba meditando, aunque la sola visión del agua fría que bajaba por la montaña y que caía sobre la cabeza del monje le causo escalofríos.

\- Así que has regresado Korra.- Dijo el monje, sin abrir los ojos siquiera.

\- Si maestro Tenzin, vengo a pedir algo.- Contestó Korra, haciendo una reverencia y mostrándose más humilde que la última vez.

El monje dejo su meditación y sin molestarse siquiera en secar su torso desnudo camino hacia las escaleras.

\- Creí haber sido muy claro la ultima vez, la espada de viento ha sido puesta en su funda y no la dejara.- Sentenció el tatuado monje.

\- Si, lo sé… pero alguien me dijo que entregara esto y tal vez así lo reconsideraría…- Contesto Korra, entregándole al monje la pieza de Paisho.

El monje examino la pieza, con incredulidad, sabiendo que ese mensaje solo podría venir de una sola persona.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? Iroh aun vive…- Murmuro el monje.

\- Si maestro Tenzin, Iroh vive, y me mando hacia con este único mensaje.- Así Korra comenzó relatarle lo ocurrido desde que le había pedido que le enseñara la última vez.

El monje deslizo sus dedos por su barba, sabiendo que si el viejo maestro Iroh hacia una petición como esa era que debía de tomar la rienda para reconstruir al eliminado Loto Blanco.

\- Esto es inesperado… Justo cuando creí haber encontrado la paz, mi anterior juramento me llama desde la tumba…- Cavilo Tenzin.- Necesito meditar esto Korra, mientras tanto puedes descansar en el templo.

El hombre comenzó a bajar las escaleras, mientras que Korra soltó un suspiro de resignación al ver el camino escaleras abajo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Asami contuvo la respiración, acomodo su único ojo a la altura de la mirilla y jalo el gatillo. Una nubecilla de pólvora salió del mosquete y la detonación fue acompañada de una proyectil esférico que salió por la boca de aquel instrumento, y un segundo después el shuriken que estaba clavado en un árbol a treinta paso de donde estaba Asami salto por lo aires, al ser golpeado por el proyectil.

\- Perfecto…- Dijo con suficiencia Asami, que había podido replicar el diseño de Varrick, incluso lo había mejorado en algunos puntos. – Volvamos a la fundición, es hora de fabricar unos cuantos de estos bebes.- Concluyo, mientras arrojaba el mosquete a las manos de Mako.

En cuanto subieron a sus caballos, Asami se adelanto a todo galope, mientras que Mako recibió un codazo de parte de Bolin.

\- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?.- Pregunto el más joven de los hermanos.

\- Se lo iba a decir ahora, pero no encontré el momento adecuado…- Se quejo Mako.

\- Más vale que se lo digas ya, es lo mejor para todos.- Dijo Bolin, fustigando su montura.

De regreso al campamento, Asami arreo a los hombres que estaban en las fraguas, en el molino de agua, mostrándose firme y autoritaria, pero justa, y eso era algo que todos empezaban a reconocer, incluso Tahno.

Era ya de noche cuando Ya todos se dirigían a sus tiendas, o a sus puestos de guardia, según fuera, mientras que los jóvenes dirigentes compartían una magra cena a la luz y calor de la fogata. Y de nuevo, Bolin golpeo a Mako en el costado, a lo que el otro contesto con una mueca y como sis su pies pesaran se dirigió a sentarse al lado de Asami.

\- Asami…. ¿Tienes un minuto?.- Pregunto inseguro.

Asami lo miro fijamente y le indico que se sentara.

\- Veras… los muchachos y yo hemos estado hablando, y estamos muy agradecidos por las mejoras en el campamento, las armas, y todo lo demás…- Dijo Mako, sintiéndose un poco nervioso por la mirada escrutadora de Asami.

\- ¿Pero?...- Preguntó insidiosa la shinobi, sabiendo que algo le ocultaba.

\- Sabemos que la perdida de Korra te afecto, pero ya ha pasado más de un mes y no ha habido rastro de ella… No me malinterpretes, no pierdo la esperanza de que siga viva, pero entre eso y lo otro, considero que lo mejor es que pasemos la pagina…- Dijo Mako, arrastrando las palabras.

\- Dilo de una vez Mako.- Gruño Asami poniéndose de pie, adivinando por donde iba el asunto.

El joven de ojos ambarinos suspiro profundamente, ya lo había ensayado, pero no sabía por qué se le hacía tan difícil.

\- No tengo madera de líder Asami, lo mejor para todos es que tú seas la líder de los Clanes Rebeldes de ahora en adelante.- Sentencio Mako.

Bolin, Tahno, Shin, incluso Kya y los demás asintieron, detrás de Mako, en tanto que Asami los veía, sin saber que decir o como actuar, no sabía si aceptar o no, pero aquella gente había confiado en ella, y si bien Mako era el líder de nombre, Korra era en realidad quien estaba a cargo en ausencia de Zolt y viendo todos esos rostros volteando hacia ella, supo que era lo que tenía que hacer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tenzin llevaba ya tres días en su meditación, y en ese tiempo Korra había convivido con la familia de Tenzin, y había mostrado incluso cierta afinidad con Jinora, la hija mayor del maestro, que era la joven tatuada que la había recibido.

Finalmente al amanecer del cuarto día, un leve movimiento despertó a Korra, que se desesperezó en el instante y vio que era el maestro quien había movido su hombro.

\- Despierta Korra, ven conmigo.-

El maestro salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar, así que rápidamente Korra se vistió y corrió tras el hombre, recorrieron los jardines y con pesar vio que comenzó a subir las altísimas escaleras que había tenido que subir el primer día.

Al llegar arriba el maestro no mostraba signos visibles de cansancio, no así Korra que de nuevo tenía las piernas acalambradas y doloridas.

\- Como te dije la vez pasada que nos vimos, hice un juramento, mi espada iba a enterrada para nunca usarse, pero antes de eso había prometido al Maestro Iroh que perpetuaría el legado del Loto Blanco y también que de ser necesario le enseñaría al nuevo portador el estilo de la espada del viento que aprendí de mi padre, Aang.- El hombre calvo hizo una pausa, midiendo sus palabras.- Nunca imagine que el maestro Iroh aun estuviera vivo…. Pero debo honrar mi palabra, aunque eso implique un costo muy grande para mi y para mi gente… Te entrenare Korra.-

El rostro de la joven morena se ilumino con una sonrisa e iba a ser uno de sus característicos gestos efusivos, pero fue detenida por la mano del maestro.

\- Acepto entrenarte, pero antes debes de mostrar que estas lista... Muéstrame tu voluntad y tu temple.-

Tenzin no dijo algo mas, solo se sentó de nuevo en posición de flor de Loto e hizo la indicación de que Korra hiciera lo mismo. Korra no entendía en lo mas mínimo, pero lo imito, ahora los dos estaban sentados en medio de aquel patio empedrado, mientras el sol comenzaba a calentar al mundo con su calor.

Había pasado más de un día, su estomago rugía a causa del hambre por no mencionar que sus piernas estaban muy cansadas y entumidas, su espalda dolía y en general su cuerpo pedía descanso a gritos, quería preguntar algo, pero era obvio que aquello era una prueba y no la iba a fallar.

Era la noche del tercer día, el cansancio había dado paso a algo que ni siquiera sabía cómo describir y además de su cansancio físico tenía que lidiar con las voces de Vaatu y Raava en su cabeza, pero incluso eso era secundario, lo más terrible que sentía era el hambre que sentía.

\- Debes dejar de pelear Korra, Raava y Vaatu so son los opuestos de tu propio ser, si encuentras el balance en ti misa, encontraras en balance en ellos.- La voz de Tenzin se escuchó distante.

\- Escúchalo.-

\- No lo escuches.-

\- En la calma encontraras el balance.-

\- En la matanza encontraras satisfacción.-

\- Encuentra el Balance.-

\- Busca la destrucción.-

Korra grito desgarradamente, abrió los ojos y vio de nuevo a Ghazan y todos aquellos espectros que la atormentaban, sus pies no reaccionaron y solo pudo arrastrarse por el piso empedrado hasta que su espalda toco el bode del acueducto que llevaba el agua hacia abajo. Sus ojos reflejaban su miedo y trataba de huir aun y cuando su cuerpo no respondía…Tenzin le tendió la mano y se puso de pie.

\- Puedo ver tu conflicto, lo supe en cuanto vi a Vaatu en tus manos, pero contra todo lo que pensé eres más fuerte de lo que hubiera creído, y al parecer Wan piensa lo mismo… Es hora de que sepas otra parte de la historia.-

Korra comía todo lo ofrecido con un apetito desmedido, mientras que el Maestro buscaba entre los pergaminos algo que la portadora debía de saber.

\- Iroh te mostro la historia de Raava y Vaatu, también el primer conflicto con Hama, la única manera en que logro vencer a la espada de sangre fue a través de la espada del espíritu, Wan obtuvo esa técnica después de dominar las 4 escuelas y el balance de Raava y Vaatu.-

Un pedazo de pan a medio masticar cayo de la boca de Korra, en aquel pergamino desplegado estaba la imagen del joven que había visto antes, pero la postura de las espadas no la conocía además de que los ojos estaban pintados en blanco, como si emanaran luz.

\- Este es el estado espiritual del balance, Si quieres vencer a Amón, deberás de alcanzar el mismo nivel de Wan.- Sentencio Tenzin.

Fin del Capítulo 10

**Notas:**

Perdón por el retraso….

Nada más que agregar, Reviews contestados via inbox como es la costumbre…

Sean Felices.


	11. El Viaje (Tercera Parte)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante di Martino, esta es una historia alternativa que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, que toma elementos samuráis, algo de anime, entre otras cosas y cuyo único fin es entretener, espero les guste.

**Ronín**

Capitulo 11

**El viaje (Tercera Parte)**

\- ¡Fuego!-

La voz de Asami hizo eco en las filas de hombres que sostenían mosquetes, y ante aquella orden las nubecillas de pólvora quemada salieron despedidas de los rifles acompañadas del sonido de la detonación.

Y al ver los resultados, se llevo la mano a la cabeza y movió su cabeza de manera negativa.

\- No, no, no… Señores, ya se los he dicho, alineen su vista a la mirilla en la punta del cañón del mosquete…- Asami predicaba con el ejemplo, tal como lo dijo apunto con el mosquete y acciono el gatillo, y a la siguiente respiración la bala impactaba en el pecho de un maniquí de paja. - ¡Una vez más! ¡Carguen de nuevo!-

El ejercicio se repitió varias veces hasta que los aciertos comenzaron a ser mayores que las fallas, y Asami sonrió con satisfacción.

\- ¡Muy bien señores! Suficiente por hoy, recojan las balas que se puedan utilizar de nuevo y tómense el resto del día.-

Asami había demostrado ser una líder eficaz, además de que su donde de mando era poco cuestionado. Aquel campamento improvisado ahora era casi una aldea, muchos rebeldes habían llevado ahí a sus familias, dada la poca accesibilidad del bosque y los numerosos vigías hacían de aquel lugar un santuario seguro para todos aquellos insurrectos que buscaban derrocar al déspota Amón.

La tarde era fría y las horas de adiestramiento habían hecho que la hija de Sato buscara el calor de una fogata, así que tomo una piel de sus pertrechos y se sentó junto al fuego, y apenas pasados un par de minutos Naga se acerco y puso su hocico sobre el muslo de la joven líder.

La mano de Asami se deslizo por el denso pelaje blanco del fiel animal, y Naga lo agradecía, y un gesto muy humano se leyó en sus ojos cuando estos se fijaron en aquel rostro marfileño cruzado por una cicatriz.

\- Yo también la extraño Naga… No se lo digas a Mako o a Bolin, pero… me hubiera gustado que las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera…- De la mejilla de la joven se deslizo una lagrima, pero rápidamente fue borrada por el paso de su mano.

Y el galope de un par de caballos rompió la relativa calma del campamento.

\- ¡Asami! ¡Una caravana de pertrechos está cruzando por la colina del Bisonte Volador! ¡Jing Xu va al frente!- Grito Mako.

\- ¡A ensillar los caballos! ¡Los alcanzaremos en el paso de los Dos Dragones!- Ordeno Asami.

\- Hasook se quedo siguiendo la caravana, creo que si marchamos toda la noche los alcanzaremos al amanecer.-

\- No, cortaremos por el pantano, así les ganaremos unas horas y estaremos descansados cuando estén cruzando el paso.-

\- ¿Cruzar el pantano? ¡Es una locura!-

\- No si tienes un mapa.-

Mako y Bolin se miraron bastante confundidos, y siguieron a Asami al interior de la cueva. La shinobi saco varias armas y eligiendo un ninjato, zafó el mango y extrajo un papel.

\- Esta es nuestra ruta.- Dijo, entregándole el papel a Mako.

Mako examino el papel y una enorme sonrisa le cruzo los labios.

\- Acabaremos con ellos…-

El par de hermanos se disponían a salir cuando Asami los detuvo.

\- Antes de que monten de nuevo, vengan conmigo.-

Los dos hermanos la siguieron algo intrigados, mas viendo que la joven se dirigía hacia la fragua donde trabajaban varios miembros rebeldes convertidos a herreros, pero ella se dirigió a su taller, donde levanto una manta que estaba sobre una mesa y mostro un par de armas nuevas.

\- Bolin, Mako, les estoy agradecida por todo lo que han hecho por mi desde que llegue a este campamento, esto es una pequeña muestra de afecto.-

Bolin estaba completamente boquiabierto, se acerco a la mesa y sostuvo con ambas manos aquel Kanabo nuevo, forjado en acero y hierro, mucho más pesado que su Kanabo anterior, pero este indudablemente era por mucho un arma superior.

\- Sé que habías estado peleando con un bastón de madera desde que tu kanabo se rompió en la pelea con Ghazan, así que espero que este te guste.-

\- ¡Asami!.- Grito Bolin con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazando a Asami, en una reacción mas que obvia de gusto por su nueva arma.

En tanto Mako sentía el peso de la Katana recién obsequiada, la curva era perfecta, igual su balance, y viendo su propio reflejo en el acero pulido y afilado, sonrió.

\- Muchas Gracias Asami, esta katana es simplemente perfecta.-

\- Use la plantilla de Raava, alguna vez Korra me…- Asami se interrumpió a si misma, no queriendo recordar algo obviamente doloroso. – Olvídalo, no era importante, vamos a los caballos, tenemos una caravana que asaltar.

Los tres jóvenes montaron en sus caballos y se unieron al resto de rebeldes que iban en camino al paso de los Dos Dragones.

El paso de los Dos Dragones había recibido ese nombre a causa de era la única forma de pasar entre dos colinas agrestes, y estas colinas estaban casi carentes de arboles. Por lo que al amanecer en determinadas temporadas del año, el sol iluminaba las cimas de las colinas y tal parecía como si dos dragones se arrastraran por el horizonte.

Ahora era casi invierno, por lo que ese espectáculo no era visible, pero los hombres de Asami ya estaba ahí, ocultos detrás de las rocas y de los arboles, esperando a que su líder les indicara cuando atacar.

Asami veía a la distancia con su telescopio, y por su expresión no estaba feliz.

\- Esto no me gusta, esa caravana debería estar a la vista ya. ¿Están seguros de que venían hacia acá?-

\- ¡Lo juro! Seguí esa caravana hasta donde la colina del Bisonte choca con el paramo, que fue justo cuando Mako me alcanzo.- Dijo Hasook.-

\- Eso es varios kilómetros atrás de donde salimos del pantano…- Obvio Mako.

\- Debieron desviarse hacia el paramo, pero ahí no hay nada. A menos que…- Asami se froto el mentón, pensando en la alternativa.- ¡Tahno, Hasook! Quedan a cargo, Mako, Bolin, Fong, Yen y Lee vengan conmigo… Vamos a averiguar que paso allá.-

El pequeño grupo cabalgo un par de horas hasta que llegaron al punto donde Hasook se encontró con Mako, y ahí Asami desmonto y examino el camino.

\- Las huellas son profundas, así que llevan carga completa, por el numero de huellas calculo unas cuarenta carretas y el doble de jinetes, se dirigieron al paramo, y ahí no hay nada solo hasta las dunas donde inicia el desierto de Si Wong.- Cavilo en voz alta Asami.

\- Ahí solo está la antigua ruta hacia el Reino del Fuego, un camino que solo con buenos pertrechos puedes tomar.- Dijo Fong, hombre ya mayor y que conocía aquellos territorios.

\- Sigue sin gustarme, avanzaremos unos tres kilómetros y desmontaremos antes de llegar al paramo, de ahí iremos a pie.- Ordeno Asami.

Avanzaron como lo había ordenado Asami, y dejando a Lee a cargo de sus monturas comenzaron a avanzar entre los matorrales, tratando de ocultarse lo más posible. Transcurrieron varios minutos de su marcha a pie hasta llegaron a una pequeña elevación del terreno que estaba cubierta de matorrales, y usándolo de parapeto comenzaron a ver hacia el paramo. Solo Asami llevaba catalejo y cuando una maldición salió de su boca los demás supusieron que algo malo pasaba, los cuatro hombres se arrastraron hasta la posición de Asami, y confirmaron la blasfemia de Asami.

\- ¡Por los espíritus! ¡Deben de ser por lo menos 5 mil hombres!.- Dijo sorprendido Mako.

\- Ese imbécil ambicioso de Amón debe de querer invadir el Reino del Fuego, esos pertrechos son seguramente para cruzar la antigua ruta.- Dedujo Asami.

\- ¿Qué haremos?- Interrogo Bolin, mostrando preocupación.

\- Nos quedaremos aquí un momento, si no me equivoco solo entregaran los pertrechos y solo un grupo reducido regresara por donde vino… Fong, regresa donde Lee y adviertan al resto en el paso de los Dos Dragones, si hay tiempo preparan una emboscada en la colina del Bisonte.- Ordeno la joven líder.

\- Pero de nada nos servirá emboscar a ese grupo…- Dijo casi quejándose Mako.

\- No, lo que me importa es tomar a Jing Xu como prisionero, le sacare toda la información que tenga, así lo tenga que torturar.-

Fong se limito a obedecer, mientras que Mako se sintió levemente intimidado por las palabras de Asami, pero recordó entonces que Hiroshi Sato aun era cautivo de Amón, seguramente ella quería saber el estado de su padre y el único que podía decírselo era Jing Xu.

\- Se retiran… Hora de movernos.- Dijo Asami, un par de horas después.

Los cuatro se movieron lentamente hasta alcanzar los matorrales y una vez ahí comenzaron a correr hacia donde habían dejado los caballos, solo para encontrar que estos ya no estaban ahí.

\- ¿Qué sigue?¿Seguimos corriendo hasta la colina del Bisonte?.- Pregunto jadeante Bolin.

\- ¡Kuso!- Gruño Asami. -No espere que se movieran tan pronto, hay que hacer algo o Jing Xu se escapara.-

\- Traigo algo de pólvora y algunos shurikens explosivos, podemos emboscarlos aquí.- Dijo Mako quitándose la mochila que llevaba.

\- Bien… Trataremos de dividirlos, tan pronto puedan háganse de un caballo y traten de que los sigan hacia la colina del Bisonte, recuerden que la prioridad es atrapar a Jing Xu.-

Rápidas e improvisadas trampas fueron puestas entre los matorrales y los escasos arboles de aquel camino, después el cuarteto se oculto lo mejor que pudo en la maleza y espero por el momento indicado para atacar.

No hubo grito al algo que la delatara, solo el sonido seco de un shuriken cargado con pólvora que se incrusto en la madera de un árbol justo a la derecha de Jing Xu, y justo como Asami lo esperaba el hombre salto de su caballo y rodo por el piso justo antes de que la pequeña detonación fuera seguida de otra y otra, causando un tumulto, una densa nube de humo y polvo que fueron aprovechados por los rebeldes para poder tomar algunos caballos y comenzaron a galopar en una dirección ya determinada.

A pesar de que el hombre de bigote había esquivado la explosión, la polvareda y la cortina de humo levantadas le nublaban los sentidos y no pudo prever un golpe seco en su cabeza que lo dejo fuera de combate, y entre aquella confusión su cuerpo desmayado y maniatado fue colocado poco delicadamente sobre la silla de un caballo como si fuera un costal de grano, Asami subió a otro caballo diestramente y comenzó a galopar jalando al otro caballo que llevaba al inconsciente Jing Xu.

Los cuatro jinetes rebeldes iban con cierta ventaja sobre sus perseguidores, pero las flechas pasaban silbando peligrosamente a los lados y arriba de sus cabezas.

\- ¡Falta poco para el paso del bisonte! ¡Debemos dividirnos!- Grito Asami, dejando caer un par de esferas negras con la mecha encendida.

No supo cuantos jinetes la seguían, pero en lo que daba el rodeo que tenía pensado para llegar hasta la colina del Bisonte, quería reducir lo más posible el numero de perseguidores, así que usando su prodigioso equilibrio, soltó las riendas de su caballo y apuntando solo con una mano, su trabuco fue disparado y vio como un jinete perseguidor caía fulminado, tiro el trabuco y comenzó a lanzar kunais… Tres, cuatro, cinco kunais lanzados igual al número de perseguidores menos, y todo hubiera sido genial si no fuera por una madriguera de topo.

Solo los reflejos felinos de Asami impidieron que se rompiera el cuello al caer, pero el caballo que había tomado era caso perdido, tomo el mosquete de la alforja y le dio un disparo en la cabeza, para después sacar los kunais que le restaban y saco el ninjato de su funda, no iba a caer así de fácil.

Las flechas silbaron en el aire, y Asami aunque dolorida se movió como el relámpago esquivándolas, los kunais volaron y los hombres cayeron. La joven Sato palpo su cinturón pero ya no había kunais ahí, tampoco shurikens, nada que le sirviera de arma de distancia, ahora solo le quedaba su ninjato, los jinetes desmontaron, ahora solo quedaban dos de ellos, el mas alto de ellos llevaba un mosquete y sin perder el tiempo le apunto a Asami.

La líder rebelde calculaba sus opciones mentalmente, el tipo del arco no era mayor problema, el del mosquete era otro asunto, nunca había pensado en moverse más rápido que una bala, pero justo cuando pensaba en eso, el tipo del mosquete le disparo al del arco justo en la cabeza.

Incrédula Asami se puso en guardia, y no tuvo palabras cuando el tipo del mosquete se quito la máscara shinobi.

\- Creo que ya me conoces Asami, soy Kuvira, la nueva líder del Weilai.-

\- Te vi cuando siguiendo las orden de Ghazan antes de que Korra lo matara, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-

\- Un trueque… Tú me das a Jing Xu y yo te digo algo que necesitas saber.-

\- ¿Por qué debería de aceptar algo así?-

\- Porque es acerca de tu padre.-

Asami no sabía que pensar acerca de eso, pero después de todo el fin de capturar a Jing Xu era obtener información de su padre.

\- ¿Qué me impide matarte y llevarme a Jing Xu? Interrogarlo me daría las respuestas también.

\- No soy un oponente fácil, créeme…

\- No creo que lo que sepas tenga tanto valor.-

\- Tu Padre y el loco de Varrick se han vuelto buenos amigos, incluso juegan Paisho casi todos los días y la razón por la que Amón no ha matado a tu padre es por que espera que vayas a rescatarlo.-

\- Lo primero es nuevo, lo otro ya lo sabía desde hace mucho, eso no vale a Jing Xu.-

\- Hay cosas que aun no comprendes Asami… Te has metido en un juego mucho más grande que tú misma y que tu banda de rebeldes.-

El cañón del mosquete de Kuvira cayó al suelo, limpiamente cortado por el ninjato de Asami.

\- Asi que aprendiste el corte de metal, estoy impresionada.-

Asami no contesto, solo comenzó a atacar con su impresionante velocidad, pero efectivamente Kuvira no era alguien fácil, los ninjatos chocaron y las dos utilizaban todas las habilidades shinobis que conocían.

\- ¡No tengo tiempo para esto!- Grito Kuvira, dejando caer una multitud de bombas de humo.

Asami conocía ese truco, y también ella misma lo había usado muchas veces, y tampoco tenia la paciencia o el tiempo para lidiar con eso, se movió a ciegas adivinando el patrón de los movimientos de Kuvira, y sin mas hundió su espada en algo blando que cayó el suelo.

Iba a examinar el cuerpo pero justo antes de hacer eso, tuvo que moverse hacia un lado antes de que el caballo que llevaba a Jing Xu la arrollara. Se incorporo rápidamente pero aun y cuando corriera lo más que pudiera jamás podría alcanzarla, así que solo vio como la trenza de aquella mujer ondeaba en el viento.

Con frustración guardo su ninjato en su funda y se disponía a marchar hacia la colina del bisonte cuando vio un kunai enterrado en un árbol sosteniendo una hoja de papel, arranco el kunai y desdoblando la hoja de papel leyó:

_"__El castillo de Amón encierra mas secretos de los que piensas, ve con Wan Shi Tong y pídele ver el cuento de La Cueva de los dos Amantes, lo encontraras interesante._

_Kuvira."_

Era el amanecer de otro día cuando el cansado grupo llegaba al campamento de nuevo, la escaramuza había tenido un éxito incierto ya que habían eliminado a los hombres deAmon y habían averiguado algunas cosas, pero al perder el objetivo que era Jing Xu , se consideraba como un fracaso, sin embargo Asami no había mencionado algo o hecho alguna objeción sobre aquello, salvo su encuentro con Kuvira que ya había sido platicado con Mako, Bolin y los demás lugartenientes.

Al llegar al campamento la primera en recibirlos fue Kya, que también se había mudado al campamento, y muy apresurada le mostro un halcón mensajero y la carta que traía.

Asami leyó rápidamente el papel, ya que reconocía al halcón como el de uno de sus espías que estaba en la ciudad capital.

\- ¿Hace cuanto que llego el halcón?-

\- Hace un par de horas.- Contesto Kya.

Mako iba a preguntar el contenido del papel cuando Asami se lo entrego de un golpe en el pecho, y ella se dirigió hacia la fogata más cercana a comer o beber algo. Y Mako leyó:

_"__Reunión de los líderes de los Reinos en la posada León de Montaña en la aldea de Jang Hui, catorce días antes del solsticio de primavera, la presencia de la Líder de los Clanes Rebeldes es requerida._

_El santo y seña es: La lluvia de primavera me hace usar una capa de paja._

_En cuanto sepa más mandare al Halcon._

_Hunan." _

\- Esto me huele a trampa.- Dijo Mako, arrugando el papel.

\- ¿Crees que a mí no?-

\- No estás pensado en ir, ¿O sí?-

\- Hunan tiene toda mi confianza, además de que lo que hizo Kuvira me da mucho en que pensar, y aun faltan doce semanas para el solsticio, así que aún hay tiempo para pensarlo. Ahora lo mejor es comer algo e ir a dormir, ya será tema para otro día.-

Asami se levanto de la fogata llevándose un trozo de carne en la mano y una tetera humeante en la otra y se dirigió a la cueva, seguida de cerca por Naga.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Raava y Vaatu estaban en sus respectivas fundas, a un lado de Korra que estaba inclinada de rodillas, viendo como Tenzin completaba una kata de su estilo Espada de Viento, su mirada fija capturaba cada movimiento, cada flexión de músculos para después adaptarla a su propio movimiento. Habían pasado casi seis meses desde que comenzara a entrenar con Tenzin, por lo que la asimilación del estilo al suyo estaba casi completa, pero aun así, su problema básico aun prevalecía.

\- Tu turno Korra.- Dijo Tenzin, enfundando su espada.

Korra se puso de pie de un salto, sosteniendo a Raava y Vaatu, pero la gentil mano de Tenzin le detuvo.

\- Deja tus espadas, muéstrame lo que puedes hacer con este boken.-

Korra sostuvo la espada de madera en sus manos, no era algo habitual, pero cuando Iroh la empezó a entrenar siempre uso un boken. Respiro profundamente y comenzó con su kata… Cada giro, cada movimiento estaba perfectamente ejecutado, el tiempo que había entrenado además de su ya anterior dominio de las tres escuelas de espada la hacían alguien aun mas temible que antes.

Tenzin saco un pedazo de bambú de una de sus mangas y se lo arrojo a Korra que estaba de espaldas, y Korra giro cortando el bambú limpiamente en dos, cosa difícil, y mucho más difícil aun usando un boken.

\- Perfecto Korra, has dominado el corte de aire en un tiempo sorprendente… Sin embargo hay algo en tu técnica…-

\- …-

\- Tomas tus espadas, y prepárate para la última prueba.-

Korra obedeció, desde la escalinata del templo aparecieron varios acólitos, así como los hijos de Tenzin, todos ellos llevando consigo trozos de bambú, la portadora intuyo de que iba la prueba, y le fue confirmado cuando Tenzin se acerco a ella con un trozo de tela en las manos.

\- Esta es la prueba final Korra.- Dijo Tenzin, mientras colocaba aquella tela sobre los ojos de Korra

Los acólitos formaron un circulo y Korra estaba en el centro, sus espadas estaban enfundas, y su respiración era calmada, estaba lista para aquella prueba.

El primer trozo de bambú fue lanzado, Korra ni siquiera volteo para poder cortarlo, su mano solo siguió el movimiento del desenvaine, el segundo trozo igual, y segundos después los acólitos arrojaban trozos de bambú en orden, y todos ellos fueron cortados hábilmente.

Una leve pausa fue tomada por los acólitos que miraron hacia Tenzin, que asintió afirmativamente.

Ahora los bambús no eran lanzados en orden, causando que Korra girara, intuyera el movimiento y así Vaatu abandono su funda. El bambú fue cortado en al aire, pero el movimiento fue excesivo, causando un desbalance en su portadora, que giro más rápido para compensar, el siguiente bambú fue cortado, pero el balance se había perdido, el siguiente bambú solo fue golpeado por Vaatu y su movimiento exagerado volvió a sacarla de balance, uno mas no fue golpeado y al cabo de un rato el suelo quedo cubierto de bambúes intactos y Korra solo se quedo parada en el centro jadeando.

Korra se quito la tela de los ojos y vio que el resultado de su falla.

\- Maldición…- Murmuro

\- Korra, ven conmigo.- Ordeno Tenzin, y Korra obedeció molesta, enfundando sus espadas.

\- Falle miserablemente Tenzin Sensei.-

\- No fallaste Korra, tu estilo es Espada de Viento es perfecto, es solo que no puedes utilizarlo por el conflicto en tu interior.-

Tenzin quedo en silencio y Korra se limito a seguirlo por los pasillos interiores del templo que parecían hundirse en la misma montaña, bajaron escaleras, recorrieron pasillos, hasta que llagaron a un amplio salón.

\- ¿Qué vez en el piso Korra?- Pregunto Tenzin

Korra giro en redondo viendo el diseño del piso y reconociéndolo dijo:

\- Es el símbolo del Yin y del Yang.-

\- ¿Por qué el Yin tiene una parte blanca y el Yang tiene una parte oscura?

Korra se detuvo a pensarlo, pero no encontró una respuesta favorable.

\- Lo ignoro…- Admitió finalmente.

\- No hay bondad completa sin algo de mal, de la misma manera no hay maldad completa sin algo de bondad, el principio del Xiantian Taijitu es ese, en todo hay una dualidad intrínseca, una eterna danza donde una acción lleva a la siguiente, nada es absoluto, todo es relativo, el día le sigue a la noche, el calor al frio, para eliminar el conflicto en ti debes de eliminarte a ti misma, ser un mero vehículo de las fuerzas que ahora posees.-

Korra entendió entonces por que cuando usaba a Raava solamente no había una voz que la dominara, por eso cuando Vaatu entro a la ecuación entro en el conflicto en el que ahora se encontraba, por eso fue que Wan emprendió su viaje, necesitaba encontrar la comprensión del poder que representaban aquellas espadas.

\- Ya no tengo nada más que enseñarte Korra, desde aquí depende solo de ti.- Dijo Tenzin, saliendo del enorme salón, dejando a Korra con una enorme incertidumbre.

Horas después Korra aparecía en el salón comedor, donde Tenzin, su familia y acólitos compartían sus alimentos.

\- Tenzin Sensei, considero que el momento de iniciar mi viaje en solitario ha llegado, partiré al amanecer.- Dijo Korra, para después hacer una reverencia y retirarse de ahí.

Pema la esposa de Tenzin apoyo su mano en el hombro de su esposo, a lo que él devolvió el gasto tomando su mano amorosamente.

A la mañana siguiente todos los acólitos y demás gente de aquel templo estaban ahí para despedir a Korra, que ya llevaba sus antiguas vestimentas verdes y un sombrero de paja.

\- Le estoy muy agradecida Tenzin Sensei, estoy honrada de haber aprendido la Espada de viento y todo lo que me enseño…- Dijo la portadora, haciendo una reverencia.

Estaba comenzado a caminar cuando vio que Tenzin también se despedía de aquellas personas e intrigada volvió sobre sus pasos.

\- Pero… ¿A dónde va Maestro?-

\- Cuando acepte entrenarte aceptaba mi promesa, ya no puedo dirigir a esta gente, le deje esa responsabilidad a mi hija mayor Jinora.- Contesto el maestro calvo, mientras la joven tatuada daba un paso al frente, sonriente. – Es hora de reconstruir al Loto Blanco, debo de ir a donde esta Iroh y comenzar con esa tarea.-

Korra entendió que el viaje no solo iniciaba para ella, sino también para su maestro que ahora también iba a aprender nuevas cosas.

**Fin del Capítulo 11**

**Notas:**

Pues nadie acertó a la referencia, así que dejare de ponerlas por un rato :P por lo demás, pasemos a los reviews.

**NekoBassu: **Gracias, y aquí está la actualización J

**Guest: **Pues sí, ya tenía rato mencionándolo y la dichosa técnica no aparecía, hasta ahora ;)

Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos en el Capitulo 12.

Sean Felices J


	12. El Viaje (Cuarta Parte)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante di Martino, esta es una historia alternativa que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, que toma elementos samuráis, algo de anime, entre otras cosas y cuyo único fin es entretener, espero les guste.

**Ronin**

Capitulo 12

**(El Viaje. Cuarta Parte)**

\- Aquí nos separamos entonces.- Dijo Tenzin, apoyándose en su cayado, mientras se cubría los ojos al ver aquel mar de arenas que se extendía ante sus ojos.

\- Si… Creo que cruzar el desierto me hará bien.- Confirmo Korra.

\- Si, alguna vez leí que a un tal Yeshu'a, a un tal James y a un tal Jesse (*) tuvieron experiencias transcendentales en los desiertos, supongo que a ti también te servirá.- Rio un poco Tenzin, confiando en que su alumna aprendería algo.

\- Cruzare el desierto de Si Wong, después atravesare el pantano brumoso para encontrar el camino de los bosques hasta la morada de Iroh y Zuko.- Dijo Korra apuntando con su mano el horizonte, y haciendo una línea imaginaria hacia el este siguiendo la línea del desierto.-

\- Tomare la ruta corta por las montañas, así llegare antes para comenzar a trazar un plan… Así que… supongo que es todo… ¡Ah! Es muy importante que no bebas jugo de cactus Korra, no importa que tanta sed tengas y procura viajar siempre de noche, de día el calor juega muy malas pasadas.- Advirtió el hombre.

\- Lo tendré en cuenta Tenzin, y aquí está el mapa que te dije, te alcanzaré en unas semanas en la cabaña de Iroh- Dijo Korra entregando el mapa, que ella misma había dibujado días atrás. Abayo Tenzin Sensei.-

\- Abayo Korra.-

Las dos figuras comenzaron a caminar siguiendo caminos distintos, ya no hubo despedidas ni otro gesto, solo las jornadas de camino que tenían por delante.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

\- Así que esta es la casa de Wan Shi Tong.- Dijo Asami, acariciando la empuñadura de su ninjato aun en su funda.

\- Aun sigo pensando que Kuvira solo te quería distraer.- Dijo Mako, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Quizás si, quizás no, No perdemos nada buscando en ese dichoso pergamino.- Afirmo metiéndose a la desvencijada choza. -¿Wan Shi Tong? Necesito uno de tus pergaminos…-

Y al sonido de la voz de Asami el extraño hombre apareció frente Asami, colgando desde el techo.

\- Oh… Si es nada menos que Asami Sato, la líder de los Clanes Rebeldes, única hija del dispuesto segundo del Shogun Amón Hiroshi Sato.- Dijo el hombre poniendo la palma cerca del rostro de Asami pero sin tocarla.

\- Sé quien soy Wan Shi Tong… Y no tengo tiempo que perder, necesito un pergamino, específicamente el que tiene la Historia de La cueva de los dos enamorados..-

\- Como gustes, y si estás aquí, seguramente sabes el precio.-

Asami asintió, y saco de entre sus ropas un pergamino doblado que Wan Shi Tong tomo con manos avariciosas y comenzó a verlo.

\- Tercer estante, hasta arriba, tiene un listón verde que lo sujeta.- Dijo distraídamente mientras ya desplegaba el pergamino sobre una mesa.

Mako se adelanto a las instrucciones de Wan y apoyándose en el estante estiro el brazo para bajar el grueso pergamino, lo llevo a una mesa y antes de que pudiera desplegarlo un pergamino mas pequeño cayo de el.

Asami levanto curiosa aquel pergamino y cuando lo vio su único ojo denoto la sopresa que le causaba la visión de aquello.

\- Mi padre busco estos planos por años…-

\- ¿Qué es?.- Pregunto Mako, sin dejar de ver el primer pergamino.

\- Los planos originales de la construcción del castillo de Amon, incluidos los pasajes secretos y la ubicación de la columna de apoyo principal.-

AL escuchar eso Mako retiro su vista del pergamino y se aprestaba a ver el otro, pero Asami ya lo estaba enrollando para guardarlo en sus ropas.

\- Vamonos.- Ordeno ella.

Y ya iban a salir cuando la mano de Wan les indico un alto.

\- Momento, pueden ver y consultar lo que quieran si pagan el precio, pero si van a llevarse algo el precio cambia.-

\- Dilo pronto, tenemos prisa.- Gruño Asami.

\- Tiempo… Tiempo… Todo se basa en eso, ¿Para qué tanta prisa en irse? Su reunión con los lideres de las naciones es hasta dentro de varias semanas, y no hay algo importante que realmente tengan que hacer ahora.

Asami arqueo su ceja, de verdad este hombre Wan Shi Tong era alguien enigmático, y algo mas debería de tener para que incluso Amon respetase su posición.

\- Di tu precio entonces, pero debes de saber que no traigo otro plano de la fabricación de los mosquetes o algo así.-

\- Lo único que quiero es algo de su tiempo.- Dijo el hombre volteándose y comenzando buscar algo entre un montón de trebejos que había ahí.

\- ¿Algo de mi tiempo?- Pregunto Asami, moviendo la mano hacia su ninjato.

\- Si…- Dijo pausadamente el personaje, sacando triunfalmente algo de aquel montón.- ¿Jugarías Paisho conmigo?-

Asami retiro la mano de su ninjato y sonrió ampliamente.

\- Pero te advierto que los juegos con mi padre duraban horas.-

\- Podre con eso.- Sonrió el viejo, acomodando las piezas para jugar.-

\- Creo que me tardare un poco aquí Mako, si quieres puedes volver al campamento, yo volveré sola.- Dijo Asami, ya concentrándose en el tablero.

Mako iba a contestar negativamente, pero al ver que los jugadores contemplaban el tablero sin siquiera haber movido aun una pieza, reconsidero.

\- Eeeeh… Muy bien Asami, te veré en el campamento.

Pero ya no obtuvo respuesta y alegrándose de que al fin Asami podría concentrarse en otra cosa, se dispuso a subir a su caballo y marchar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Korra estiro su cuerpo, levantándose de su improvisado campamento, se dispuso a caminar en dirección opuesta al sol que se ocultaba, hasta ahora había seguido el consejo de Tenzin caminando solo de noche, pero en esos días de luna nueva su camino se hacía difícil, pero también caminar en medio de la oscuridad la hacía enfrentarse a la voces en cabeza.

\- La oscuridad te da tranquilidad Korra, deberías de rendirte a ella.-

\- No lo escuches, en la Luz esta la verdadera paz.-

\- Deberían de callarse los dos, no me dejan ni lo que pienso…- Gruño Korra.

\- No puedes huir de nosotros, mucho menos callarnos.-

\- Cuando acalles tu propia voz, podrás esgrimirnos como es debido.-

\- Eso dijo Tenzin, pero aun no entiendo como seria acallar mi voz.-

\- No podrás, el egoísmo es fuerte en ti.-

\- No lo escuches, si podrás.-

\- No empiecen, si discuten entre sí mucho menos podre encontrar alguna solución.

\- No tienes el poder para callar…

\- Ssssh, Vaatu… Algo se mueve…- Korra se concentro en los sonidos de la noche, había un leve rumor de algo que se deslizaba en la arena, pero a pesar de aquel silencio no podía ubicar bien su fuente.

El sonido de un cascabel comenzó a escucharse, demasiado cerca para su gusto, ya que conocía bien que era uno de los riesgos de caminar casi a ciegas por el desierto. Y si bien estaba en contra de lastimar a los seres vivos, saco de su cinturón a Raava, usándola como un bastón para tantear la arena.

Pero con solo tantear la arena con la funda de Raava, el sonido del cascabel se hizo mas fuerte y trato de caminar en otra dirección, pero, un dolor intenso en su tobillo derecho le arranco un grito. Rodo por el suelo en el sentido contrario de donde había sentido la mordida, y rápidamente hurgo en su mochila buscando el pedernal y la lámpara de aceite.

Sostuvo en alto la lámpara en alto y pudo ver a la serpiente que ya se alejaba entre la arena, pero eso no la dejaba en muy buena posición, sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo, saco su cuchillo tanto y corto la tela que envolvía sus tobillos, vio las marcas gemelas de los colmillos de la serpiente y sin pensarlo mucho hundió el tanto en la herida para poder usar un truco que Iroh le había enseñado años atrás. Contorsionándose con dificultad acerco el tobillo a su boca y chupo tanto veneno como sangre, y tras escupir en la arena repitió el proceso varias veces más. Busco también las hierbas curativas que Tenzin le había dado y esperaba que la mezcla fuera suficiente para contrarrestar el veneno que no había alcanzado a chupar.

Lavo la herida lo mejor que pudo sin desperdiciar mucha de su preciosa agua, y después puso las hierbas en la herida. Saco su mapa, y esperaba que el Oasis donde vivían los Habitantes de la Arena no estuviera muy lejos de donde estaba, era seguro que ellos tuvieran una remedio mejor contra el veneno de serpiente, así que esperaba no empeorar antes de poder encontrarlos, reviso su brújula y usando las estrellas para ubicarse trazo una ruta en su mente hacia el oasis de los Habitantes de la Arena.

Había caminando toda la noche y parte del día siguiente y si bien el cansancio que sentía era mucho, no quería detenerse porque eso le significaba un mayor esfuerzo y quizás ya no podría levantarse de nuevo. No podía permitirse eso, debía de cumplir una promesa, a Iroh, a Zuko, a Tenzin… Deseaba ver de nuevo a sus amigos, a Mako, a Bolin y sobre todo a Asami, y si era sincera consigo misma, a la persona que más quería ver era Asami. Necesitaba verla, decirle algo que había guardado desde hacia tiempo y que no quería llevarse a la tumba. Y con este deseo fijo en su mente siguió caminando, olvidándose de que el dolor en el tobillo ya era inmenso y que a causa de la fiebre y la deshidratación ya estaba a punto de desfallecer. Saco la brújula para comprobar si seguía en la ruta correcta, y sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar su vista, se dio cuenta de que se había desviado.

\- Por los espíritus…- Gimió Korra.

Desandar el camino era impensable, lo mejor era corregir el curso y esperar que no se hubiera desviado por mucho en su ruta, de nuevo saco a Raava y comenzó a usarla como bastón, sabía que no era el uso más correcto, pero era cosa de supervivencia ahora.

El sol se había ocultado desde hacía varias horas y el dolor en su pie rayaba en lo insoportable, pero no se rendía, sabía que detenerse era morir, así que esperaba encontrar el oasis en cualquier momento, tras la siguiente duna, o la siguiente… Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire, y por un momento pensó que sus ojos la engañaban, tallos su ojos, y sacudió su cabeza, y lo confirmo, aun era una distancia considerable, per aquello era el brillo inconfundible de una fogata.

\- Gracias espíritus.- Dijo con un hilo de voz y reanudo su marcha, sabiendo que ahora la meta estaba cercana

Un solitario par de palmeras, se erigían sobre la arena, y en el fuego algo se cocinaba, y también había una jarra de barro que seguramente tenia agua.

\- Ohayou...- Grito Korra, sin obtener respuesta.

Camino lentamente dentro de ese oasis, que había imaginado mucho mas grande, por lo que había escuchado de los Habitantes de la Arena, vio hacia todos lados buscando al creador de ese fuego, pero no había nada, entre las sombras difusas que producía la fogata vio una choza hecha de hojas de palmera seca y pedazos de madera.

\- Ohayou…- Repitió Korra, esperando alguna voz o alguna señal humana.

La fiebre y as deshidratación la habían llevado al límite y jadeo buscando con la vista un pozo o algo semejante, sin encontrarlo.

\- Ohayou es un saludo común en las ciudad capital, ¿Es que vienes de ahí viajero?- Pregunto una voz detrás de ella.

\- Mordida… serpiente, tobillo, duele mucho.- Balbuceo Korra, sacudiendo la cabeza tratando de lograr unos minutos más de conciencia.

\- Ooooooh, eso suena grave amigo.-

Korra vio una figura más alta que ella, voluminosa de hombros y la sombra de un hirsuto cabello que se acercaba hacia ella.

\- M-mordida de Serpiente…-Dijo Korra, apoyándose con una rodilla en el suelo.

Aquel hombre se acerco hacia ella y le ayudo a ponerse de pie para llevarla a su choza.

\- Estas muy lejos de tu tierra Korra.- Dijo el extraño.

Korra se sorprendió al ver que era reconocida, pero sería una pregunta para otro día, la conciencia la abandonaba y por alguna razón se sentía a salvo.

Todo se veía brumoso, pero también como conocido, parecía el puerto de Yu Dao, pero había algo distinto. Camino por los muelles de madera esperando encontrar a mas personas, o a alguien que pudiera decirle que pasaba, pero no había nadie. Escucho al agua agitarse y un barco se movía casi rozando el muelle, y entonces la vio en la cubierta de aquel barco estaba Asami.

\- ¡Asami!.- Grito con todas sus fuerzas, pero ella no volteo.

Grito de nuevo y otra vez pero no había respuesta, corrió y salto hacia la cubierta de aquel barco que se movía lentamente, y tan pronto sus pies tocaron la cubierta, llamas furiosas la rodearon y tuvo que retroceder cubriéndose con sus manos. Volvió a gritar el nombre de Asami, que se veía igualmente rodeada de llamas, y viendo que la miraba las llamas la cubrieron por completo.

\- Asami…- Dijo de nuevo, saliendo de su sueño febril.

\- Hola Korra, ¿Ya estas mejor?.- Dijo el hombre que había visto anteriormente, que jugaba con un hurón entre sus manos.

\- Si… Creo que si, ¿Y tú eres…?

\- Jajajajaja, Veo que ya no me recuerdas, soy Bumi, era el mejor amigo de Aang.-

Korra se sorprendió al escuchar a ese viejo, que no recordaba pero el obviamente sí.

\- Sería muy raro que me recordaras, estaba ahí cuando Iroh te entrego a Raava, y ahora veo que de alguna manera conseguiste a Vaatu también.-

\- Oooh…Quisiera recordar eso Señor Bumi…-

\- Jajajajaja, dime solo Bumi, aun soy joven, apenas tengo 114 años.-

\- ¿114?- Balbuceo Korra incrédula.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te trae a mi desierto jovencita?.- Pregunto Bumi.

Korra le conto entonces su historia, sus enfrentamientos, sus heridas, los combates tenidos y sobre todo el conflicto que aun sostenía con Raava y Vaatu.

\- Así que Tenzin te entreno… Quisiera verte usar las espadas.- Dijo el anciano entregándole a Raava y Vaatu.

Korra obedeció y salió de la choza para demostrar lo que sabía, al igual que antes al inicio sus movimientos eran precisos y elegantes, pero tan pronto comenzaba a mover a Vaatu se equilibrio se iba y sus movimientos se volvían torpes e inseguros.

\- ¡Kuso! – Grito Korra tropezando con sus propios pies.

El anciano se acaricio la hirsuta barba de chivo y se encamino hacia donde estaba Korra.

\- Ahora veo tu problema. Demasiada mente…- Dijo dándole un leve golpecillo en la cabeza a la joven.

\- -¡Oye!-

\- Si confías en lo que te dice tu mente simple y sencillamente fallaras. Tienes que aprender a callar la voz de tu mente.-

\- Tengo meses oyendo a Tenzin decir lo mismo…-

\- Pero el nunca te dio un método.-

Korra se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

\- ¿Hay un método? ¡Por los espíritus! ¡Necesito saberlo!-

\- Jajajaja. Paciencia niña, iré a buscar unas cosas y cuando vuelva te mostrare el método.- El viejo se enderezo haciendo crujir sus huesos y sin aparentar su edad, salió corriendo de ahí.

Era la noche cuando el viejo ya regresaba, Korra ya había encendido una fogata y había comido algunos frutos de palmera, pero estaba impaciente por saber cuál era el dichoso método.

\- Siéntate junto al fuego Korra.- Ordeno el viejo.

Korra obedeció y trato de relajarse.

\- La voz de la mente siempre se escucha. Cuando meditas la voz se calla, pero lo que buscamos en callar la voz en el combate, así liberas al cuerpo, el instinto se vuelve la voz que comanda, y así puedes volverte el vehículo de las armas que portas.-

\- Eso lo tengo claro, pero…-

\- Demasiada mente, ahora calla y bebe esto.-

Korra tomo el cuenco de barro y bebió su amargo contenido y haciendo gestos y muecas lo paso.

\- ¿Qué era eso?.- Pregunto.

\- Jajajajaja, inofensivo jugo de cactus.-

\- ¡Que! ¡Tenzin me dijo que no lo bebiera aun si me estaba muriendo de sed!.-

\- Jajajajaja. Ese Tenzin, siempre tan precavido… Pero no te preocupes, medita como lo hacías en el templo.-

La portadora respiro profundamente y trato de dejar su mente en blanco, pero empezó a sentir que sui cabeza giraba y ante el susto de la sensación abrió los ojos.

\- No temas a lo que ves, solo déjate llevar, ahora eres una hoja en el viento.-

El mareo fue sustituido por una sensación de ingravidez, como si nadara, era agradable, pero justo cuando comenzaba a sentirse cómoda ahí, comenzó a caer. Grito a todo lo que podía pero no sabía si eso estaba pasando realmente, de pronto su caída fue detenida por una enorme presencia de luz, la sintió conocida y agradable.

\- ¿Raava?-

La figura de luz se fue definiendo, líneas y curvas comenzaron a cubrirla y de pronto parecía una cometa del festival de Sagami (**) , su elevaba volando por un espacio azul como el cielo, y de pronto otra presencia apareció, oscura y densa, Korra sintió miedo, cuando vio que las dos figuras se entrelazaron en una lucha, y al poco tiempo, como si se alejara comenzó a verlas como su aparente lucha era en realidad una danza, el movimiento de una la contrarrestaba la otra, al ver los movimientos fluir comenzó a ver el símbolo del tao.

Se quedo flotando en aquel espacio que poco a poco se fue oscureciendo y el símbolo taoísta desapareció, y aunque aquel espacio oscuro era cómodo, comenzó a sentirse intranquila e impulsándose como si nadara se dirigió a un punto de luz a lo lejos. Conforme se acercaba a ese punto de luz se veía cada vez mas y mas conocido, hasta que están frente a frente se vio a sí misma. Sentada en posición de flor de loto y viéndose completamente tranquila, giro para ver lo que la rodeaba y vio la fogata, la arena, el desierto, a Bumi que jugaba con su hurón y al darse cuenta de esa visión abrió los ojos, solo para darse cuenta que seguía sentada y la fogata se había consumido.

\- Ahora lo entiendo…- Afirmo.

\- Jajajajaja, muéstrame…- Reto Bumi.

Korra hundió a Raava y Vaatu en la arena, y solo dejando las fundas clavadas, comenzó a mover las espadas como si fueran abanicos, se movió ágilmente y ejecuto su kata sin titubeos, moviéndose armónicamente y usando tanto a Raava como a Vaatu a ala defensiva o a la ofensiva, como si bailara. Bumi sonrió al verla y la arrojo la semilla del fruto que comía, Korra ni siquiera volteo, solo movió a Vaatu hacia atrás y la semilla cayo limpiamente partida a la mitad, Bumi de nuevo sonrió y usando dos dedos de su mano arrojo semilla tras semilla, mientras que Korra las esquivaba o las cortaba con facilidad insólita. Finalmente Bumi se quedo sin semillas y Korra termino su danza, y al abrir sus ojos estos tenían un brillo distinto, como si el mismo amanecer se reflejara en ellos.

\- Felicidades Korra, has dominado el Tengu no ken, Yunikuna sutairu, Yugo no Ryu, Jajajaja.- Felicito el anciano

Korra sonreía, pero aun no terminaba de entender el alcance de lo que había logrado, y solo alcanzo a reír nerviosamente, mientras que le pareció ver a Wan, apoyado en una palmera, sonriéndole y mientras aplaudía, la portadora cerro sus ojos un momento para aclararse la vista y cuando los abrió ya Wan no estaba ahí.

\- Entonces este es el estilo definitivo, ¿Y ahora qué?.- Preguntó Korra.

\- Jajajajaja. Ahora es momento de desayunar, después de eso depende de ti.-

Bumi compartió su desayuno con la joven portadora, mient6ras hablaban de los pasos a seguir.

\- Creo que el joven Zuko ya planeo algo para tu regreso, además de que un subterfugio será necesario, recuerda que sigues muerta.-

\- Lo sé, pero quisiera por lo menos poder decírselo a… mis amigos.- Contesto Korra, casi diciendo el nombre.

\- Jajajaja, Quieres decírselo a Asami, no mientas.-

\- Eeeeh, si… ¿Y tu como sabes eso?.-

\- Jajajajaja. Hablas dormida, y durante tu experiencia con el jugo de cactus dijiste su nombre varias veces, supongo que es alguien importante para ti.-

Korra no podía mentir, Asami era importante para ella.

\- Lo es, quisiera poder volver a verla.-

\- Lo harás, ten paciencia, por lo pronto, lo mejor es dormir un poco, al atardecer será una buena hora para caminar y estamos como a 5 días del pantano brumoso.-

\- ¿Estamos?-

\- Jajajajaja, ¡Claro que estamos! Iré contigo, parece ser que no puedes cruzar el desierto sin toparte con serpiente venenosas y viejos locos.- Rio a carcajadas el viejo Bumi. – Y hay alguien en el pantano brumoso que seguramente se alegrara de verte.- Y dicho esto, el viejo se tumbo a la sombra de una palmera y comenzó a roncar.

Korra se rio al ver el comportamiento del extraño viejo, pero sin duda se sentía un poco como en casa.

\- Falta poco Asami, falta poco.-

La caminata de cinco días se hizo corta, incluso amena, el viejo Bumi era ocurrente y aunque no lo pareciera era un experto en sobrevivir en el desierto, le enseño algunos trucos a Korra, e incluso aprendió a no temerle al jugo de cactus, que era usado por el viejo como bebida recreativa. Y cuando salieron del desierto recorrieron las marismas que separaban el desierto del pantano Korra checo su mapa.

\- ¿Y exactamente a quien buscamos aquí?-

\- Ya lo veras.- Dijo Bumi guiñándole un ojo a Korra.

Se internaron en el pantano y mientras más avanzaban mas crecía una sensación extraña en Korra.

\- Hay algo o alguien aquí…- Murmuro ella.

\- Jajajaja, así que ya los sentiste, habla con ellos, son muy tímidos.-

Korra no entendió del todo, pero se detuvo y grito usando sus manos para aumentar su voz.

\- ¡Ohayou!-

Se quedo en silencio, de nuevo solo la fauna local era la que hacia algún ruido reconocible.

\- No hay alguien aquí… -

\- Lo que pasa es que son muy tímidos… ¡Hey Chicos! ¡Pueden salir! Korra es una amiga y trae a Raava y Vaatu con ella.-

Algo luminoso, de la estatura de un niño pequeño se asomo detrás de un árbol.

\- Espíritus.- Murmuro Korra.

\- Si, en este pantano habitan infinidad de ellos.-

\- ¡Korra!- Saludo uno ellos, bajito regordete y con una hoja que salía de su cabeza.

\- Hu… Hola…-

\- Soy Harusame, Wan y Iroh nos encargaron tu cuidado.-

Korra arqueo sus cejas, ya que su travesía por el desierto no había sido del todo fuera de percances.

\- En el desierto me pareció ver a Wan, ¿Dónde está él?-

\- El espíritu de Wan el primer portador, va a donde se considera necesaria su presencia.-

\- Ya veo…- Korra quería saber más de su predecesor, Ahora que había dominado el ultimo arte, tenia aun muchas preguntas.-

\- Ah vaya… asi que eras tú viejo necio…- Dijo una voz femenina desde las sombras del pantano.

\- Jajajaja, Claro que soy yo anciana decrepita.-

El viejo Bumi se acerco hacia la voz, mientras que Korra solo miraba tratando de reconocer aquella voz.

\- Es bueno verte anciana.- Sonrió Bumi, abrazando a la anciana mujer.

\- Quisiera poder decir lo mismo viejo tonto.- Saludo la anciana correspondiendo el abrazo.

\- ¿Toph?.- Dijo Korra incrédula al reconocer a la mujer.

\- ¿Quién mas iba a ser chiquilla?-

Korra se acerco a abrazarla, pero fue detenida con la mano en alto de Toph.

\- Sssht, Alto ahí, déjame examinarte…-

Toph caminó en círculos alrededor de la portadora, examinándola con ojos que no eran precisamente físicos.

\- Has cambiado… Veo que por fin has logrado el balance para controlar a Raava… y también a Vaatu… Has crecido mucho más de lo que Aang pudo. – Y sin aviso golpeo a Korra con sus huesudos nudillos justo detrás de la cabeza.

\- ¡Oye!-

\- Pero aun te faltan cosas por aprender… Vengan conmigo, supongo que tienen que comer algo.- Y la anciana comenzó a caminar por el pantano, sin bastón o algún otro apoyo, era difícil de creer que estuviera completamente ciega.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que los ha traído hasta mi pantano?- Pregunto la anciana, mientras se rascaba un oído.

\- Jajajajaja, No has cambiado tu agrio carácter mujer. – Rio el viejo Bumi. -Y estamos aquí para cumplir una vieja promesa.

\- ¿Promesa? La última vez que le prometí algo a alguien fue al viejo tonto de Iroh, que ya debe de haber cruzado el Rio Sanzu (***) hace mucho.-

\- No Toph Sensei, Iroh San aun vive y espera reconstruir el Loto Blanco junto con Tenzin y ustedes.- Interrumpió Korra.

La anciana se puso de pie, y comenzó a caminar con las manos en la espalda.

\- Quien lo diría, el viejo Iroh aun vive y aun tiene esa idea.-

\- Jajajaja, Si te sientes muy vieja para eso, puedo ir yo solo, me sobra animo y pujanza.- Bromeo Bumi arqueando sus bíceps.

\- ¿A quién le dices vieja, anciano? Hace años decidimos repartirnos el mundo, Tu en el desierto, Yo en el pantano, Lo que sea por no escuchar tus necedades…- Refunfuño Toph. – Pero si…. Mantendré mi promesa, es hora de sacudir estos viejos huesos…-

\- Maravilloso, hay que reunir al resto de la pandilla, ya solo nos falta encontrar a Katara, Suki, Kiyi, Sokka, Lu Ten…- Grito alegremente Bumi.

Pero el semblante de Toph decayó, y Korra se concentro en los fideos de pantano que comía y no levanto la vista.

\- Después de que nos separamos, los demás… Amón… Se dedico a cazarnos, Katara se retiro después de la muerte de Aang y no creo que considere regresar, Kiyi, está en el Reino del Fuego, junto con Mai, Azula y Ty Lee y ellas fueron liberadas de su promesa por el mismo Iroh, pero Sokka, Suki y Lu Ten murieron por la mano de Amón.-

Bumi se vio visiblemente entristecido, pero sin dejar de comer, se puso de pie.

\- Es una verdadera pena… Pero la vida sigue, restableceremos al Loto Blanco… aunque… Amón será responsabilidad tuya Korra.- Dijo Bumi, señalando a Korra con sus palillos.

\- Lo sé. Y estoy lista para eso.- Contesto Korra con resolución.

Bumi se alegro y sacudió alegremente los cabellos de Korra con la mano, Toph sonrió al escuchar la valentía en la voz de Korra, aunque sabía que la chica aun tenia cosas por aprender.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Zuko examino el tableo con su vista, tratando de adivinar la próxima jugada de su tio, pero como experto jugador sabia que esto no era muy sencillo, también había que dejar algo al azar, así que decidió mover, una pieza, o quizás…

\- Esto no es productivo…- Interrumpió Tenzin, que veía a los dos hombres jugar cruzado de brazos.

\- El Paisho enseña estrategia, paciencia…-

\- Ya hablas igual que tu tío.- Gruño Tenzin. – Y además mira…- Añadió señalando al Tío Iroh que estaba profundamente dormido y molesto salió de la choza.

Zuko entendía el sentir de Tenzin, pero también conocía a su tío y lo mejor era mediar entre los dos.

\- El Tío Iroh dijo que debíamos esperar unos días, y confió en sus presentimientos.-

\- Lo sé Zuko. Es solo que me siento como un inútil estando aquí, hasta mi hermano Bumi es más productivo.-

\- Bumi es un general invaluable, está mucho mejor al lado de mi hija en el Reino del Fuego, además sabes que no confió en Zhao.-

\- Atentos jóvenes. Ya llegan.- Dijo Iroh saliendo de la choza, señalando el camino.

Los dos hombres dirigieron su mirada hacia el camino del bosque y pasados unos pocos minutos vieron a una forma conocida saludarlos desde la distancia.

\- Korra… ¿Y quienes vienen con ella?- Pregunto Zuko, tratando de afinar su vista.

\- No pueden ser ellos...- Dijo incrédulo Tenzin.

Korra, Bumi y Toph fueron recibidos efusivamente por los tres hombres que aun les costaba creer que le anciano Bumi aun estuviera vivo y en tan buen estado físico, y sobre todo, celebraron que Korra había logrado manejar el arte de la espada del Tengu, el ultimo de los artes.

El grupo celebro y platico ampliamente durante la cena alrededor de la fogata, siendo el centro de la atención Korra, que relataba su visión con el jugo de cactus y entre risas y charla se retiraron a dormir.

Pero mientras todos dormían Korra no podía, así que salió de la choza a ver el cielo nocturno.

\- ¿Así que no puedes dormir?- Pregunto Iroh.

\- No Iroh san, tengo muchos pensamientos en mi cabeza.-

\- ¿Muchos pensamientos o una persona que los ocupa?-

Korra se sonrojo.

\- Es difícil engañarlo señor Iroh…- Contesto con una leve risa.

\- No tiene nada de malo, cuando era joven, Akemi (****) ocupaba mucho de mi ser y de mi pensamiento, y al morir ella me quedo Lu Ten…-

Korra escucho la voz de Iroh quebrarse, pero no haría preguntas indebidas aun y cuando quería hacerlas.

\- Zuko es como mi hijo, aunque eso es demasiado obvio… Y algo que debes de tener en cuenta es que si no amas a alguien estas vacio.-

La portadora asintió, mientras se enfocaba su vista en el vasto cielo repleto de estrellas y guardando silencio varios minutos, se atrevió a decir.

\- Amo a alguien, y quiero protegerla.-

\- Lo suponía.- Confirmo Iroh, afinando su barba. – Pero aun tienes un conflicto que debes de resolver antes de pensar en proteger a alguien.-

Korra lo miro confundida.

\- Pensé que ya había resuelto mis conflictos, incluso deje de oír a Raava y a Vaatu en mi cabeza.

\- Si, alcanzaste la paz interior, pero esas voces estarán ahí cuando las necesites, al conflicto al que me refiero, es si sabes a que amo sirves.-

\- ¿A que amo sirvo?-

\- Si… Cuando decidiste ir a buscar a Amón tu sola, lo que querías era venganza para tu padre, y puedo sentir que eso ha cambiado en ti.-

Korra lo pensó unos momentos y contesto.

\- Supongo que mi amo seria la justicia.-

\- ¿Y según la justicia eliminar a Amón es algo bueno?.-

\- Sí que lo es. Amón ha matado, robado y hecho la guerra para perpetuarse en el poder, eliminarlo sería un acto de justicia.-

\- Si, esa sería la justicia del hombre, pero… ¿Es justo segar una vida solo por justificar un acto de justicia?-

Korra titubeo.

\- Quisiera decir, que si, pero al haber cruzado la línea al usar a Vaatu… sé que no debe de ser así.-

\- Esa es la respuesta. Cuando Wan se convirtió en el portador de Raava y Vaatu se convirtió en un portador del balance, no justicia, no venganza, solo llevaba el orden a donde hacía falta, ahora ese es tu trabajo. Antes te habías regido por el bushido, si decides avanzar, deberás de regirte por ninguna ley, solo el orden de las cosas, sin amos, sin apasionamientos, solo el balance del mundo.-

La joven se quedo quieta, sobrepasada por la revelación de que su misión ahora era más grande que ella misma, ahora ya no era una persona, era una fuerza de la naturaleza, el ejemplo vivo del balance que regia a todos los seres y a todas las cosas.

\- Medita en tu nueva misión Korra.- Dijo el anciano, tocando levemente el hombro de la joven antes de entrar de nuevo a la choza.

Las estrellas seguían titilando en el cielo, y el canto de los grillos y las cigarras era la muisca de la noche, Korra ponderaba las palabras de Iroh, sabiendo que tenía razón y que era el momento de dejar algunas cosas atrás, sobre todo el deseo de vengar a su padre.

Camino unos pasos, ahí donde la choza casi tocaba el bosque, y en un pequeño circulo de hierba y pasto, se sentó a meditar.

\- Tu le enseñaste eso, ¿Verdad Pies ligeros?-

\- ¿Siempre le decías así a mi padre tía Toph?-

\- Oh si, esa era una diversión constante.- Replico la anciana, hurgándose la nariz.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?- Pregunto Zuko.

\- Poco antes de la medianoche.- Contesto Iroh.

\- Y… ¿Está bien?- Pregunto Zuko de nuevo.

\- Estoy bien… - Contesto Korra poniéndose de pie. – ¿Señor Zuko, Me presta su tanto por favor?

Zuko accedió aunque era una petición bastante extraña. Y cuando Korra tomo aquella arma, se sostuvo su coleta que usaba, al estilo samurái, y la corto con aquel tanto, mientras todos la miraban sorprendidos.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?.- Pregunto Toph.

\- Jajajaja. Se acaba de hacer un cambio de imagen.- Rio Bumi.

\- Un samurái vive por el servicio de un amo, desde hoy, soy un Ronin (*****).- Sentencio Korra.

Iroh sonreía entendiendo lo que decía Korra, y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, un aleteo alerto a todos.

\- Tranquilos, es un halcón mensajero de mi agente en la capital.- Dijo Zuko, tendiéndole el brazo al animal, y en cuanto se poso, le quito la nota que llevaba en la pata para leerla, y tras unos minutos de lectura, se dirigió a todos, que esperaban ansiosos la lectura del mensaje.- Los líderes de las naciones se reunirán en Jang Hui en una semana, así que tenemos poco tiempo para llegar a esa reunión…supongo que es la señal que esperabas. ¿No Tío Iroh?-

\- Si, es aquí es donde debemos de tomar caminos separados, nos corresponde a nosotros reconstruir al Loto Blanco, te corresponde a ti y a Korra ir a esa reunión y ver cuál será el siguiente paso a seguir.-

Todos asintieron y se dispusieron a poner en orden las cosas para iniciar su marcha.

\- Korra, ven conmigo por favor.- Dijo Zuko, y Korra lo siguió.

\- ¿Qué pasa Sr. Zuko?-

\- Cuando era joven acompañe a Aang en muchas aventuras y batallas, en ese entonces use la identidad del Buru Seishin, por que no era conveniente que el príncipe del Reino del Fuego fuera visto en correrías con el portador de Raava. Pensé en usarla ahora que Izumi es la que está a cargo del Reino pero lo mejor es que la uses tu, es mejor que Amón y el resto del mundo siga pensando que estas muerta.- Dijo Zuko, entregando una máscara Hannya pintada en azul y blanco. – También deberás de cambiar el Tsuka y los Mekugis de Raava y Vaatu, no es conveniente que sean reconocidas.-

Korra asintió, aun y cuando no estaba de acuerdo, pero aquel subterfugio era necesario, ahora era un elemento a su favor que todos la creyeran muerta, y solo lo sentía por Asami.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cinco días después una copiosa lluvia fuera de temporada cubría los arrozales cercanos al pueblo de Jang Hui, y tanto Zuko como Korra espoleaban sus monturas para llegar a tiempo al pueblo, pero entre el cambio de caballos y un puente derribado parecía que iban a llegar a tiempo.

\- ¡Más aprisa! La reunión ya debió de haber comenzado.- Rugió Zuko, haciéndose escuchar por encima del sonido de la lluvia.

Entraron al pueblo a galope y les tomo unos minutos localizar la mencionada posada del León de Montaña, y justo cuando desmontaban vieron salir a unos caballos a galope.

\- Asami…- Murmuro Korra al ver a la joven hija de Sato cabalgar sin protegerse de la lluvia, seguida de cerca por Mako y Bolin.

Molesta por el retraso entro detrás de Zuko a la posada y dando el santo y seña entraron a la reunión dónde aun discutían Izumi y las demás.

\- Siento llegar tarde, pero tuvimos unos problemas con un puente caído.-

\- No te preocupes por eso Papa.- Dijo Izumi, corriendo a abrazar a su padre. - ¿Y quien es la persona que viene contigo?-

Zuko vio a Korra, y esta asintió. Y Zuko ordeno que los guardias salieran de la sala, solo quedándose ahí Izumi, Suyin, Jinora y Pema.

\- ¿Porque tanto misterio Lord Zuko? –Pregunto Suyin.

\- Es para proteger la identidad de mi "invitado".-

\- Eso es muy teatral Lord Zuko, ¿Quién es su "invitado"?.-

\- Hola Mama…- Dijo Korra quitándose la máscara, mientras que su madre saltaba de su sitio para abrazarla efusivamente.

Ambas mujeres lloraban de alegría, sobre todo Pema que creía muerta a su hija de acuerdo a lo que se había dicho y todos los presentes guardaron silencio al ver aquello.

Y pasados unos minutos y las emociones de nuevo en su lugar, Zuko se adelantó a hablar.

\- Entenderán por que debemos conservar la identidad de Korra en secreto, así como la idea d que esta muerta, es un engaño necesario para darnos una ventaja en contra de Amón.-

Todos los presentes secundaron la idea y tomando algunas decisiones rápidas se retiraron del lugar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Días después en la tienda de la Familia Real, se llevaba a cabo una discusión.

\- Es algo que considero necesario Lord Zuko…-

\- Entiendo eso Korra, pero el riesgo es muy alto, cualquiera podría reconocerte, aun no sabemos si Amón tiene espías entre los rebeldes, pero es algo que debemos de suponer.-

\- Entiendo eso, pero es algo… personal.-

Zuko se llevo la mano al rostro, mostrando su impaciencia.

\- Déjala ir Papa, no es algo que tú no hicieras. Mi mama me conto algunas cosas de cuando te escapabas a la Isla Ember con ella y…-

\- No sigas….- Suspiro Zuko, interrumpiendo antes de que algo personal fuera revelado.- Esta bien Korra, puedes ir, pero toma en cuenta todo lo que está en riesgo.-

\- Claro que lo tengo en cuenta.-

\- Además yo iré con ella.- Dijo Pema.

\- Muy bien, muy bien, pero no olvides mis consejos Korra, y tengan mucho cuidado, ambas.- Dijo Zuko, cediendo.

Y al poco rato un par de caballos salían al galope del campamento del Ejercito del Reino del Fuego y se dirigían hacia un bosque en particular.

\- ¿Y crees que se crean esa historia de un joven oculto tras un mascara que busca venganza en contra de Amón?

\- Claro que si Mama, solo que solo hablare a través de ti, lo mejor es que no hable para que no reconozcan mi voz.-

Pema sonrió.

\- Por lo que veo ya lo tenias pensado, ¿verdad?-

Y Korra solo se sonrió, haciendo disminuyendo la marcha para poder ponerse la máscara antes de entrar al bosque.

Y así entraron al campamento rebelde, Korra sintió su corazón desbocado al ver a Asami de nuevo, y tuvo que controlarse para no quitarse la máscara y revelarle que en realidad estaba viva y muy cerca de ella. Su madre explico lo que antes ya habían ensayado y aun con algo de recelo por parte de Mako y Bolin fueron acomodadas en el sitio donde ya antes Korra tenía su cama y pertenencias.

\- Se siente extraño volver…- Le murmuro Korra a su madre, mientras acomodaba un colchon de paja.

Y justo cuando Pema iba a responder, Naga se acerco sigilosa y comenzó a olfatear a las recién llegadas.

\- Ah… maldición…- Murmuro Korra de nuevo al ver que su mascota la identificaba.- Mama… ¡llévatela de aquí pronto!-

Pema sujeto a Naga amablemente, y la saco de la cueva, pero Asami había tomado nota del comportamiento de Naga y le dedico una mirada aun mas recelosa al llamado Buru Seishin.

**Fin del Capítulo 12**

**Notas:**

Y pues este capítulo si tiene referencias, así que pasemos a ellas.

**(*) **Aquí menciono a tres personajes, quien me diga a quienes me refiero exactamente y donde aparecen, se gana un drabble.

**(**) **A que hace referencia la palabra Sagami y con qué tiene que ver**.**

**(***) **Aquí se hace referencia a un rio con significado religioso, y también hay un equivalente griego a esta referencia, ¿Quién se la sabe?

**(****) **Esta no es una referencia, mas bien es explicación, Y es que aunque investigue tratando de encontrar el nombre de la madre de Lu Ten, nomas no encontré el dato, asi que lo tuve que inventar…

Así que ya saben, encuentren la referencia y se ganan un drabble. (Limitado a solo uno por persona o respuesta correcta) y en caso de darse, solo la primera respuesta correcta gana.

Y pasemos a los reviews.

**Guest:** Pues la parte de la recuperación finaliza aquí. Y si, Asami tiene don de liderazgo nata, en cuanto a la tormenta, tendrás que esperar al siguiente capítulo.

Los demás reviews contestados via inbox, así que nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Sean Felices. :)


	13. Entre el Mar y el Cielo

**Antes de otra cosa quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic aun y cuando ya lo había dejado por la paz y que estuvo abandonado por un par de meses. **

**Y es por ellas que me decidí a continuar este fic.**

**En serio, muchas Gracias por leer, por el apoyo y por los reviews..**

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante di Martino, esta es una historia alternativa que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, que toma elementos samuráis, algo de anime, entre otras cosas y cuyo único fin es entretener, espero les guste.

**Ronin **

Capitulo 13

**Entre el Mar y el Cielo.**

Una gruesa gota de sudor cruzo la frente de Asami, ya tenía entrenando desde que el sol había salido y a pesar del esfuerzo su respiración no se notaba agitada, o por lo menos esa era la apariencia. Por su parte, Mako estaba jadeando, aun y cuando era un experto combatiente, las artes de Asami eran superiores.

Mako barrio con una patada imitando un movimiento que había visto de Asami, pero la shinobi salto inclinando su cuerpo hacia el frente, la pierna de Mako rozo apenas el cabello de Asami cuando giraba pero mientras una pierna de ella ya tocaba el suelo la otra hacia blanco en el rostro de Mako, usando el impulso de su giro, dando por terminado el combate simulado. Mako quedo tendido en el suelo, sobándose la mejilla, y Asami le tendió la mano.

\- Perdón, creo que me excedí un poco.-

\- Buena patada… Prométeme que me enseñaras eso algún día.-

\- Es un secreto shinobi, si te lo contara tendría que matarte.- Dijo guiñando Asami.

\- Uh… Creo que mejor lo dejamos así.- Rio nerviosamente Mako, y se retiro del lugar.

Asami regreso hacia el árbol donde había dejado una tela para secarse el sudor, y con el rabillo de su ojo vio a Buru Seishin, que caminaba hacia la armería, con aire distraído. Se inclino y recogió una piedrecilla a sus pies. Y con un gesto malicioso arrojo la piedra a la cabeza del enmascarado.

Pero Korra reacciono con la velocidad del pensamiento y atrapo la piedrecilla usando solo dos dedos, y Asami se le acerco con aire amenazante.

\- Eres bueno… Pero si permito que estés aquí, es solo por que la señora Senna responde por ti. No confío en ti, así que te tendré vigilado.- Amenazó Asami poniendo el índice sobre el pecho de Korra, usando su estatura para parecer más intimidante. – No lo olvides. – Termino Asami, marcando sus ojos con sus dedos índice y medio.

\- Espíritus… Se ve sensual cuando se enoja…- Murmuro Korra debajo de la máscara, agradeciendo de que así nadie podría verla sonrojarse.

Horas después, la gran mayoría de los habitantes del campamento estaba comiendo, cuando un silbido seguido del sonido de un galope distante los puso en alerta, y momentos después un caballo se detenía.

\- ¡Asami! Cincuenta barcos han salido de Yu Dao, se dirigen hacia el Reino del Agua, Ming Hua esta comandándolos…- Grito apresuradamente un joven, desmontando.

Asami escucho los pormenores, y dándole una mirada a sus tenientes se dirigieron a la cueva, seguidos de cerca por Senna y la disfrazada Korra.

\- Ya lo oyeron, Amón ya se decidió por fin a atacar a los otros reinos, y si no me equivoco, esos barcos se dirigen hacia su reino señora Senna…-

Los ojos de Senna se clavaron en los ojos igualmente azules de su hija, no tenían que decir palabras alguna, el acuerdo era más que implícito.

\- Debemos advertir a mi gente, si salieron de Yu Dao, deberán de rodear el paso de la serpiente para llegar el polo, pero si tomamos un atajo por los arrecifes de Roku podríamos ganar tres días de navegación.- Sentencio Senna, señalando la ruta indicada en el mapa que estaba sobre la mesa y aludiendo a la legendaria habilidad y valentía de los navegantes del Reino del Agua.

Los presentes sintieron la determinación de la gobernante del Reino del Agua, pero adentrarse en los arrecifes de Roku era casi un suicidio, solo los avezados navegantes del sur se metían en esas traicioneras aguas.

\- Sé que no estoy en posición de pedirles que se nos unan, así que solo les pediré un barco o una balsa, Buru Seishin nos encargaremos del resto.-

Las voces de los tenientes rebeldes se convirtieron en un incomodo murmullo, después de todo habían acordado acatar la decisión de su líder.

\- Lamento decirle que no tenemos un barco Señora Senna, pero se donde podría haber uno que podemos robar de las narices de Amón, y en cuanto nos hagamos de el estará a su disposición… Preparen los caballos y un grupo armado, nos iremos en cuanto estén listos.- Rugió Asami, mostrando su liderazgo.

Korra se acerco a su madre para decirle algo, pero justo en ese momento Asami se dio la vuelta y dijo con fuerte voz.

\- Señora Senna…. Lo mejor es que también nos acompañe, lo más seguro es que tengamos que huir apresuradamente y así ya quedaría embarcada hacia su reino, y podrá advertir a su gente.-

Korra se encogió de hombros y con siguió a su madre a prepararse, tratando de no hacer evidente que encontraba irresistible aquella orden.

Tras una cabalgata el grupo de rebeldes llego al puerto de Yu Dao, si bien lo recomendable era esperar la noche para atacar, la premura hacia imperante la necesidad de atacar a esa hora, se escabulleron en pequeños grupos para llegar a una parte custodiada de los muelles, ahí estaba el barco de Hiroshi, un sampán de velas rojas que tenía fama de veloz y maniobrable, llamado Kyoshi por el padre de Asami y al que ella conocía bien.

Provocando una distracción unos rebles llamaron la atención de los shinobis que custodiaban el sampán y así siguiendo a su osada líder el grupo de rebeldes tomo el control de ese muelle con rapidez, entre flechas, disparos de mosquete y nubes de pólvora quemada las amarras fueron cortadas y un diestro grupo dispuso las velas para navegar mientras salían del muelle acosados por los disparos de los hombres de Amón.

\- ¡Fijen el curso hacia el noreste, les haremos creer que vamos hacia…- Asami no termino su frase el timonel cayó herido de muerte presa de los disparos de mosquete.

La ex shinobi tomo presurosa el timón y lo dirigió con destreza hacia el mar, volteo su vista hacia el puerto viendo como el resto de sus hombres hacían el trabajo acordado, la líder tomo a Buru con fuerza y le ordeno.

\- No sueltes el timón y mantenlo firme.-

Ella subió con rapidez al mástil principal y cuando llego hacia arriba agito su brazo en movimientos circulares, una flecha en llamas se elevo por el cielo dando por recibido su mensaje y así los rebeldes se dispersaron del muelle.

Asami retomo el timón con rudeza y comenzó a repartir órdenes. Sus hombres, marineros convertidos en soldados se apresuraron a cumplir con lo ordenado.

Korra vio a Asami detrás de su máscara, sintiendo en su corazón mas admiración y respeto por aquella mujer queriendo decirle muchas cosas, pero sabiendo que debía de quedarse callada por el bien de todos. Así que se mordió el labio inferior con algo de ira y ayudo a Mako que comenzaba a izar las velas.

Ya en mar abierto se reunieron para acordar el curso y fue cuando se dieron cuenta que no era el plan original de Asami el abordar el barco, pero ya que el timonel había muerto inesperadamente la persona más capacitada para ese puesto era la líder rebelde que ya había ocupado esa puesto con anterioridad, además conocía esas aguas, aunque cruzar los arrecifes de Roku seria definitivamente un desafío.

Bolin se ocupaba del timón mientras Asami descansaba un poco, además de que ya era bien entrada la noche y casi todos dormían, por su parte Korra, se dirigió a la proa de la nave y se despojo de la máscara, dándole el rostro al mar y a la brisa marina que acaricio su piel morena.

Recordó su primera vez cuando cruzo los arrecifes en compañía de su padre Tonraq, tendría unos 14 años entonces y si bien ese era un rito propio de los jóvenes varones de su Reino, el sabio Rey Tonraq decidió que su única hija también debía de tomar ese ritual para probarse a si misma y al resto del mundo que ella sería una portadora de Raava mas que capaz.

\- ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- Dijo una voz femenina a la espalda de Korra y rápidamente volvió a colocarse la máscara, después volteo y vio la melena negra de Asami ondeando en el viento nocturno y solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza.

\- Actuaste bien en los muelles… No había visto a nadie manejar las espadas dobles como tú lo haces.- Inquirió Asami con un gesto inquisitivo.

Korra solo hizo una reverencia, agradeciendo el comentario, y se dispuso a retirarse, pero Asami la tomo por el brazo y le dijo con gesto amenazante.

\- Tal vez engañes a los demás con tu charada de voto de silencio, pero he visto como le murmuras a la señora Senna al oído… Solo por respeto a ella y a la mujer que fue si hija me mantendré al margen, pero si haces algo levemente sospechoso, lo último que veras será un kunai entre tus ojos… ¿He sido clara?-

\- Como el agua.- Contesto Korra, enronqueciendo la voz hasta donde le fue posible y sonando un poco amenazante, retiro con su brazo con rudeza y solo después de varios pasos dejando atrás a Asami, se recargo detrás de una pared de madera y respiro agitadamente.-

\- Raava… Dame fuerza…- Imploro en voz baja, sintiendo a su corazón casi saliéndosele del pecho.

Los siguientes días fueron incómodos, y Korra hacia lo posible por no cruzarse en el camino de Asami, incluso de su vista, el solo pensar en Asami la hacía desatinar, las maniobras diarias del sampán eran algo simple pero a ella se le complicaba, odiaba admitir a si misma que la sola presencia de Asami la perturbaba, pero revelarle su secreto podría ser demasiado riesgoso. Esperaba casi con ansia el momento de arribar a los arrecifes de Roku, algo de emoción y riesgo pondría a su corazón y mente en su lugar.

Y asi, despues de 12 dias de haber dejado el puerto de Yu Dao, los arrecifes de Roku se dibujaron el horizonte en el sol de media mañana, los riscos negros como las garras de un osornitorrinco se elevaban de entre la blanca espuma del mar. Los marinos intercambiaron miradas recelosas, sabían las historias, numerosos barcos y navegantes avezados habían sucumbido ante aquella prueba.

\- ¡Recojan las velas¡ ¡Solo dejen la vela triangular¡- Ordeno Asami a toda voz, tratando de despejar la superstición y el miedo reinantes.

La Señora Senna se unió a Asami en el timón, mientras que Korra tomo control de la vela triangular junto con Mako, Bolin por su parte subió al mástil haciendo de vigía, todos demás marinos estaban en cubierta, listo para atender las indicaciones, sabiendo que su peso ayudaría a virar el barco rápidamente de ser necesario.

\- ¡Atentos muchachos! ¡Todos a babor!- Grito Senna, y a su voz todos los marinos se aferraron a la barandilla de babor, inclinando el barco y esquivando por varios metros el primer arrecife.

\- ¡Arrecife a 15 metros de proa!- Grito Bolin.

\- ¡Arríen la vela a estribor¡ - Ordeno Senna, girando el timón apoyada de Asami.-

\- ¡Tres arrecifes en fila, a estribor 10 metros!- Diviso Bolin de nuevo.

\- ¡V- Vaatu…! - Titubeo Senna.

\- ¡Todos a estribor, los golpearemos con la siguiente ola!- Rugió Asami.

El barco giro y el barco se sacudió por el duro impacto contra las rocas, la madera crujió y el agua inundo la cubierta de aquel sampán, haciendo gritar a los marinos y haciéndoles creer por un momento que ese era el final de su travesía y de su vida, y a pesar de su tamaño, aquel sampán pareció solo una cascara de nuez en medio de aquel mar agitado. La ola elevo la embarcación y se vieron inclinados peligrosamente, pero la ola termino su impulso contra la roca y la nave casi toco el fondo rocoso, un instante después, un segundo de respiro y dos respiraciones después el horror puro.

\- ¡Ola enorme por popa! – Advirtió Bolin sujetándose con toda su fuerza del mástil.

\- ¡Tenemos que esquivarla, o si no nos molera contra las rocas¡- Grito Senna.

\- ¡Corten las amarras de la vela, saldremos a puro timón! ¡Listos a moverse todos a proa!- Ordeno Asami, indicándoles algo que iba contra todo sentido común.

Korra cumplió la orden a pesar de no comprenderla bien, y cuando todos los marinos se apiñaron en la proa el barco se inclinó inmediatamente hacia el frente, al retraerse el mar por la enorme ola que venía el barco se deslizo raspándose entre las rocas, Asami giro furiosa el timón y el barco giro desde la popa, acomodándose peligrosamente entre los dos arrecifes que podrían destrozar fácilmente el casco, la ola golpeo la proa del barco y de nuevo la cubierta y los marinos fueron cubiertos por agua y espuma, y de nuevo deslizándose por entre los arrecifes la ola los arrastro casi hasta la salida de aquel laberinto de rocas afiladas.

\- ¡Todos a popa y a estribor!- Grito de nuevo Asami, y entre resbalones, tropiezos y caídas los marinos cumplieron la orden.

Ahí fue cuando Korra descubrió la intención de Asami y sonrió por debajo de la máscara.

La siguiente ola golpeo al barco por babor y el rápido movimiento de Asami con el timón combinado con el peso de los marinos hizo que el barco girara casi en redondo y se dirigiera raudo entre los arrecifes mientras que Asami manejaba el timón con la maestría de un marino avezado.

Con el mar en calma y una suave brisa soplando los marinos ya respiraban tranquilos y se apresuraron a desplegar las velas para así continuar su travesía hasta el sureño Reino del agua, si el clima les ayudaba aun les restaban 7 días de travesía y con eso les habían ganado tres días de ventaja la flota de Amón.

Asami lucia agotada pero satisfecha mientras su brazo se recargaba en el timón, Senna le sonrió ampliamente y le dijo:

\- Hasta los marineros ancianos del Reino estarían impresionados, jamás había visto una maniobra así y menos con un oleaje así de salvaje.-

\- Gracias señora Senna… Pero todo es por causa de mi padre, el me enseño como cruzar arrecifes, en este mismo barco.-

\- Debe de ser un gran hombre tu Padre…-

\- Lo es señora Senna, lo es.-

La líder rebelde se irguió ocultando su rostro detrás de su manga aparentemente para secarse el sudor, pero Senna pudo adivinar la lágrima que la joven se enjugaba disimuladamente.

Los días se sucedieron entre pesca, y brisa cada vez más fría hasta que se convirtió en hielo y en icebergs que flotaban lánguidamente en aquel mar helado, la tripulación cambio las mangas cortas por los abrigos y guantes y solo Buru y la señora Senna parecían mas felices de estar en ese clima tan inhóspito.

\- M-mmme esssstoy cooongeel-landooo… - Gimió Bolin, detrás de la capucha de su enorme abrigo.

\- No te quejes hermano, yo estoy igual que tu…- Regaño Mako, que a pesar de que también sentía mucho frio trataba de no demostrarlo.-

Korra se acerco a Bolin y con un gesto le ofreció su abrigo, que rápidamente fue aceptado por el joven.

Bolin agradeció el gesto y después vio como aquel joven misterioso se colgaba de las amarras de proa, inclinándose peligrosamente hacia el mar helado, y a pesar de su rostro cubierto casi se podía ver su felicidad mientras el viento agitaba su cabello castaño.

\- Parece que lo disfruta ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Bolin, enfundándose el abrigo que le habían dado.

\- Si… Y esa actitud osada y confiada, por un momento pensaría…- Cavilo Mako en voz alta.

\- ¿Qué?- Contesto Bolin sin mucha atención.

\- Nada, hermano… No creo que sea nada…-

Llegaron finalmente a un muelle de hielo y madera, al viajar sin un pendón reconocible era clara que llamarían la atención, pero tan pronto como la señora Senna fue vista en cubierta, la voz corrió por el muelle y el resto de la Ciudad, la Reina había regresado.

Una comitiva de ancianos y soldados se apresuro a recibir el sampán recién llegado y una anciana se adelanto a los demás con un gesto efusivo.

\- No pensé que regresarías tan pronto Senna, adivino que tu misión fue provechosa.-

\- Lo fue Katara, pero no traigo buenas noticias.- Advirtió con gesto adusto la madre de Korra.

El consejo de ancianos fue llamado, así como los generales, en no pocas palabras la señora Senna explico la invasión de la que serian victimas.

\- Amón se ha vuelto muy osado…- Dijo un hombre de mediana edad.

\- Si General Hakoda, pero es nuestra prioridad proteger a nuestra gente, prepare las defensas y los barcos disponibles.- Ordeno Senna, y el hombre asintió, y saludando militarmente salió de la sala.

\- Señores… cada uno de los presentes tiene clara su misión, así que nos veremos mañana para ultimar detalles y por lo pronto les pido que atiendan a nuestros invitados y que los espíritus nos ayuden.-

Todos salieron de la sala, con gestos adustos, Senna salió también acompañada de Mako, Asami y Bolin, y tomando una pausa para salir Korra, espero un poco, solo para ser detenida por la voz de Katara.

\- El espíritu Azul… había una leyenda de él, aunque también se dice que el ultimo hombre que uso esa mascara fue el mismísimo Lord Zuko.- Dijo la anciana.

Korra se sintió incomoda y solo asintió con una reverencia y se dispuso a salir.

\- Soy una anciana Korra, pero no tan anciana para no ver lo obvio.-

Korra titubeo un momento y volteando de un lado a otro para comprobar que estaban solas se retiro la máscara.

\- Es bueno verte de nuevo Katara sensei…-

La anciana se apresuro y abrazo a la joven de manera maternal y visiblemente emocionada.

\- Tienes mucho que contarme Korra… pero anda ponte la máscara creo entender el por qué la traes puesta.-

Korra obedeció y saliendo del salón comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedió a su antigua maestra.

El joven Hakonn empezaba su turno en una de las torres de los vigías, mientras que el hombre que relevaba se retiraba entre bostezos, se despidió con un ademan y cubriendo con su mano el reflejo del sol de la mañana atisbo el horizonte en busca de alguna amenaza.

De pronto un brillo o algo parecido, afino su vista y el brillo se convirtió en muchos, seguidos de leves columnas de humo que se elevaban cerca del horizonte, desconcertado acerco el cuerno de alerta a sus labios y soplo, y cuando el sonido comenzaba a salir de aquel instrumento la base de la torre se convirtió en astillas debido a un poderosos estallido y se precipito a tierra.

\- ¡Nos atacan!- Se escucharon los gritos, mientras la miríada de detonaciones despertaban a todos los que aun dormían.

Asami salió de unos de los cuartos del palacio del Reino, y apresurándose al balcón mas cercano vio como los barcos invasores lanzaban proyectiles mucho más grandes que los mosquetes y los trabucos.

Uno de ellos impacto a pocos metros de su habitación y al no estallar se apresuro a examinarlo.

\- Ese maldito de Varrick mejoro aun más los trabucos… Gruño con ira.

En el muelle, las catapultas comenzaban a disparar, pero sus proyectiles se perdían en el mar, al no salvar la enorme distancia a la que estaban los barcos.

Las andanadas de metal continuaban, y con cada disparo las vidas se perdían y los pocos barcos en el puerto eran hundidos sin siquiera presentar batalla y tras medias hora de aquel cruento bombardeo, Senna dio la orden fatal.

\- Abandonen la ciudad…-

\- ¡Pero Señora Senna!-

\- No es una decisión fácil General Hakoda, pero no puedo sacrificar a mi pueblo así de inútilmente, hay que abandonar la ciudad, nos reuniremos en los páramos de Kuruk al anochecer, esas son mis órdenes.-

Hakoda apretó la mandíbula con odio e impotencia, pero se apresuro a seguir la orden y salió presuroso a cumplirla.

De nuevo Senna abordo el Kyoshi, que afortunadamente estaba en una caleta oculta y estuvo a salvo del bombardeo, y con una ira indecible en sus ojos se dispuso a abandonar su ciudad que ya sucumbía a las llamas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Días después los sobrevivientes del ejercito del Reino del agua se reunía en un bunker de hielo en los páramos de Kuruk que ahora eran un enorme campamento.

\- No sé cómo llamar a esas cosas, pero obviamente son una versión mejorada y de mucho mas alcance de los trabucos que invento mi padre.- Dijo Asami.

\- ¿Y tienen alguna debilidad?- Pregunto Hakoda.

\- No lo sé… Mi mejor suposición es que necesitan pólvora y si mojamos la pólvora ya no servirán, pero no encuentro la manera en que podríamos mojar los polvorines en cada barco.

El silencio cayó en la improvisada sala de guerra, a nadie se le ocurría una posible solución para aquel dilema.

\- Lo mejor sería que hiciéremos estallar cada polvorín con una pequeña bomba, nuestra gente tiene a los mejores nadadores de todos los reinos, seria juego de niños cubrir la distancia de la costa a los barcos… el único problema sería como llevar una carga de pólvora sin mojar hasta allá..- Dijo Korra, engrosando su voz y haciendo lo posible para sonar convincente.

Los ojos de Senna se abrieron con temor al ver que si hija se arriesgaba mucho al hablar en público, más cuando ya Katara la había descubierto.

Asami se llevo la mano al mentón cavilándola idea de Buru, y finalmente mirando al portador de la máscara con gesto adusto con su único ojo, sentenció.

\- Eso déjamelo a mi… encontrare la manera de hacer ese truco, solo necesito un poco de tiempo.-

Korra desvió la mirada de aquella mirada esmeralda que había visto tantas veces, pero no podía darse el lujo de verse descubierta ahora.

Pasaron otro par de días en los que Asami estuvo encerrada en un taller improvisado y una tarde salió triunfante con un objeto redondo en sus manos.

\- Llame a estas cosas bombas de mano, y funcionan así.- dijo presentado aquel artilugio a un nutrido grupo de soldados y gente del Reino del Agua.

Tomo uno de los objetos de una mesa y desenfundando su mosquete de mano acciono el gatillo con la mecha de aquel objeto esférico en el gatillo de chispa del mismo mosquete, la mecha se encendió y lo arrojo tanto como la fuerza de su brazo se lo permitió y rápidamente se tapo los oídos con ambas manos y se protegió detrás de un muro de hielo. Aquel artilugio estallo con fuerza y la fuerza del estallido cimbro la tundra helada y por la sonrisa en el rostro de la joven se dio por entendido la función de aquel objeto.

Esa noche de nuevo se reunieron en la sala de guerra, trazando un plan para liberar a la ciudad y poder destruir la flota en un solo movimiento.

\- Las dos catapultas restantes están en los barcos, así que pueden servir para montar una distracción.- Señalo Hakoda

\- Si, lo más viable es que solo pocos hombres se hagan cargo de los barcos y otros se dediquen al ataque al campamento en tierra. Los nadadores irán en el Kyoshi y los acercare lo más posible a las flota de Ming Hua, las balsas que fabricamos mantendrá las bombas que fabrique, recuerden que la brea tampoco debe de mojarse o no se pegara al casco de los barcos, después de que enciendan la mecha tendrán hasta contar 30 para alejarse del barco, si no me equivoco el polvorín estará casi pegado a castillo de popa, traten de pegar las bombas lo más alto que puedan… ¿Alguna duda?- Pregunto Asami, viendo a todos aquellos hombres y mujeres valientes que atendían a sus indicaciones.

\- Que los espíritus los guarden y lo dejen regresar.- Dijo Senna, dando por terminada la reunión y haciendo que todos se dispusieran a salir.

Korra subía por la rampa del Kyoshi cuando escuchó la voz de su madre llamarla quedamente con el nombre de Buru Seishin, la mujer acompañada de la anciana Katara, abrazaron maternalmente a la joven disfrazada, mientras que Asami las veía con cierto recelo, había algo en eso que no le terminaba de cuadrar, pero no dijo nada y tan pronto el ultimo nadador subió al barco, dio la orden de zarpar.

La noche era fría y tranquila, el sampán había sido pintado de negro hasta sus velas para confundirse con el mar, en el horizonte se veían las fogatas de los invasores en el muelle, ya habían sido días de rapiña y el botín se apilaba en numerosos montones en el muelle y en la playa, tan pronto el grupo de Hakoda irrumpiera en la ciudad seria la señal para que los nadadores hicieran su trabajo. Y un estallido cerca de del muelle dio por iniciado el combate. Todos los nadadores, se metieron al agua en el más completo de los silencios, mientras vieron como la noche comenzó a ser iluminada por los disparos de metralla desde los barcos hacia la zona donde atacaba Hakoda.

\- Recuerden todos, cuenten hasta doscientos después de dejar el barco para que puedan poner las bombas, si llegan antes, esperen si llegan después… que los espíritus los guíen.- Les dijo Asami, apoyada en la barandilla de estribor, y después de esto todos comenzaron a nadar.

\- Odio el agua fría.-

\- Tu odias todo Vaatu.-

\- *sigh* En serio que no extrañaba oír sus voces…-

\- Y así será hasta el fin de tus días portadora.-

\- Eres una carga pesada Vaatu, ¿Lo sabes?-

\- ¡Cállense los dos! Ya me hicieron perder la cuenta.-

\- 75, 82, 25, 130…-

\- ¡Vaatu!

\- Van 86 Korra.-

\- Gracias Raava.-

Korra siguió nadando hasta que su mano se topo con una cubierta de madera, vio a su alrededor, aprovechando el destello de la detonación de un proyectil lanzado.

\- 189, 190,191,192,193,194,195,196,197,198,199,200…-

Korra alzo su brazo lo mas que pudo y la bomba se adhirió al casco, y después saco el mosquete y batallando un poco con el leve oleaje, encendió la mecha y se alejo de ahí a toda la velocidad permitida por su nado.

El estallido sacudió las aguas y un instante después una explosión mayor sacudió el mar al estallar el polvorín de aquel barco, unos segundos después otro y otro, los barcos estallaban y escoraban en la bahía mientras los andadores gritaban con júbilo y Korra hizo una pausa para ver hacia el muelle donde se veía que las catapultas en los barcos hacían su movimiento de pinza en contra del ejercito acampado en la playa, debía de regresar rápido al Kyoshi, necesitaba descargar algo de su ira en los invasores de su pueblo, suponiendo que Hakoda hubiera dejado a alguno en pie.

Korra ya subía por la escalerilla tirada por la borda del Kyoshi cuando escucho como un potente estallido hacía saltar en pedazos una de las catapultas, giro su vista hacia donde la flota invasora yacía en llamas, pero de entre aquel mar encendió un barco se movió, aquel barco era mas grande que el Kyoshi y se movía imponente entre los despojos de los barcos a medio hundir mientras que el pendón de Amón ondeaba en la luz sepulcral de las llamas.

\- Ming Hua…- murmuro Korra, saltando en la cubierta y ayudando a los demás a subir.

\- ¡Asami!.- Grito con grave voz la portadora, señalando al barco de Ming Hua.

\- ¡Ya la vi!- Gruño Asami, girando el timón para dirigirse de frente contra el barco sobreviviente.

Un disparo desde el barco de Ming Hua destrozo el mástil del Kyoshi, que cayo estruendosamente al mar, y lanzando esquilas de metal y astillas a lo largo de la cubierta, los hombres gritaron y una sangrante Asami se levanto detrás del timón.

\- ¡El timón se atoro! ¡Si no podemos maniobrar somos peces en un barril!- Grito, mientras apoyaba todo su peso en el timón tratando de liberarlo del peso de un pedazo de mástil.

Korra vio como el barco de Ming Hua giraba para rematar la Kyoshi, sin pensarlo dos veces, arrojo una de las balsas sobrantes al agua y después ella misma salto al mar oscuro y frio, dispuesta a hundir aquel barco.

Con poderosas brazadas Korra recorrió la distancia entre el Kyoshi el otro barco, y justo cuando ya tocaba el casco del barco invasor un segundo disparo hacia estallar el castillo de popa del Kyoshi.

\- ¡Asami!.- Grito con dolor.

Lanzo la balsa a la cubierta del barco, sabiendo que por el tamaño y el grosor del casco tendría que hacer estallar el polvorín desde adentro, así que salto igualmente a la cubierta desenfundado sus espadas y abriéndose camino salvajemente hasta que vio de donde salían hombres cargados de aquellas mortíferas balas, costo un camino de sangre hasta las escalinatas que iban bajo cubierta y usando una de las antorchas de pendían de la pared, encendió la bomba y la arrojo hacia abajo, y se dispuso a huir de ahí, pero la furiosa capitana de aquel barco se interpuso enfrente de ella con un gesto feroz.

Korra no dijo palabra alguna, solo comenzó a moverse en círculos sabiendo que la habilidad de aquella mujer sin brazos era más que respetable, y dando un grito salvaje se lanzo al ataque.

Movio sus espadas como abanicos, obligando a Ming Hua a romper su estilo de danza mortal que ya había visto anteriormente y en un rápido movimiento y finta, barrio por el piso con una patada giratoria, y usando el mismo impulso se puso de pie de nuevo, derribando a su oponente y aparatando sus armas con un movimiento de sus espadas, apunto a Raava justo a la furiosa cara de Ming Hua, y se disponía a saltar por la borda cuando una cuchillo empuñado por un marinero caído se clavo en su pantorrilla y la hizo gritar.

Ming Hua golpeo con una de sus piernas la pantorrilla herida de Korra y la derribo, y dando una fuerte patada hizo volar la máscara de Buru Sesihin por la cubierta del barco.

\- ¡Tu!.- Grito incrédula.

\- Yo…- Gruño Korra, haciendo de lado su dolor, levantando las piernas y poniéndose de pie de nuevo después de tomar impulso con su vuelta.

Korra giro rápidamente después de pararse. Bloqueo la patada de su oponente con su pierna herida y dando medio giro hundió a Vaatu por debajo de su brazo, atravesando a Ming Hua que vio como la espada salía de su pecho desde su espalda.

\- Te llevaras ese secreto a la tumba…- Dijo Korra, recogiendo presurosamente su máscara del suelo y corriendo por la cubierta disponiéndose a saltar por la borda.

El polvorín estallo casi inmediatamente después de que estallo la bomba que arrojara Korra, mientras que ella ya caía en el agua y era sacudida por la explosión a sus espaldas.

El estallido del barco de Ming Hua sacudió al Kyoshi también, y de entre los restos del castillo de popa una maltrecha Asami se levantaba, viendo los destrozos en su barco, había cuerpos y heridos por toda la cubierta y a pesar de que habían ganado no había vítores ni gritos de victoria, sangrante recorrió la cubierta ayudando a algunos a ponerse de pie, y con algo de satisfacción vio como el barco insignia de aquella invasión ya comenzaba a hundirse entre llamas.

Y a la luz de las llamas vio un cuerpo en el agua, que vestía como los nadadores del Reino del agua y que sostenía la máscara de Buru en una mano, quizás no confiaba en aquel sujeto, pero su valiente esfuerzo había salvado al Kyoshi y eso le valía algo de la estima de la hija de Sato.

Salto al agua, esperando que aquel joven aun estuviera vivo, y tras unas cuantas brazadas alcanzo el cuerpo inerme que flotaba en el agua, lo volteo para comprobar su estado y entonces su impresión le quito el aliento.

\- Korra…-

La portadora de Raava estaba viva, ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Un millón de preguntas cruzaron su mente, haciendo latir desbocadamente su corazón y sus sentimientos.

\- ¡Asami!.- Grito un igualmente maltrecho Mako, lanzándole una cuerda a la líder rebelde.

Asami cavilo brevemente sobre lo que debía de hacer, y tras unos instantes volvió a cubrir el rostro de Korra con la máscara de Buru Seishin.

Varios días habían pasado, los invasores sobrevivientes ya estaban en celdas, mientras que los mas sanos ayudaban a la reconstrucción de la ciudad mientras eran vigilados por los tenientes de Hakoda, Senna atendía con Katara las necesidades de los muchos heridos, y todo parecía que tomaba rumbo normal de nuevo.

Apoyada en una muleta de madera Korra salió caminando de la tienda de los heridos, no había felicitaciones, y en si era uno más de los muchos soldados heridos que deambulaban por ahí viendo en que podían ayudar.

En la distancia vio a Asami, trabajaba en el Kyoshi que ya lucia un mástil nuevo y el castillo de popa estaba siendo reconstruido, tuvo que reprimirse de saludarla con la mano, después de todo debía de agradecerle que la sacara del agua, ya que uno de los nadadores que estaban herido al lado de ella se lo había contado. Y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ambas la desviaron.

Horas despues Korra dejaba caer su dolorido cuerpo sobre su cama, y disponiéndose a dormir un poco cerro sus ojos. Un suave golpe en su puerta la hizo reaccionar y poniéndose la máscara dijo disimulando su voz.

\- Adelante…-

La espigada figura entro a su cuarto, y su mirada era inescrutable al igual que sus gestos, y tras entrar cerró la puerta de aquella habitación asegurándola con un pestillo.

\- Asami… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto con grave voz.

Asami puso su índice sobre los labios de aquella mascara, y acercándose a Korra que estaba sentada puso sus manos en los costados de aquella mascara y lentamente deshizo el nudo que la sostenía, Korra se sintió indefensa, quiso detenerla pero no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, sostuvo las manos de Asami mientras ella retiraba la máscara.

La máscara fue retirada y las miradas s sostuvieron por largos minutos silenciosos, Korra quiso hablar, pero ¿Qué podría decirle?

\- Asami… Yo…-

\- Ssssh…-

Asami apunto de nuevo su índice, ahora sí sobre los labios de Korra y acercándose lentamente unió sus labios a los de la mujer morena, para después fundirse en un abrazo que ambas habían anhelado desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

**Fin del Capítulo 13**

**Y bueno después de varios meses de inactividad por fin les presento este capítulo 13, espero que sea de su agrado y de una vez me disculpo por no contestar los reviews pero es que ahora son las 11 30 pm y ya necesito irme a dormir por que entro temprano a trabajar, asi que los dejo con este nuevo capítulo y en cuanto pueda contestare todos los reviews, o en su defecto serán contestados en el próximo cap, pero eso si tengan por seguro que no lo olvidare.**

**Gracias :D**


	14. Intermezzo

Saludos a todos :)

Lamento decir que la actualización se tardara un poco pero sepanse que ya esta en marcha , así que solo un poco de paciencia, por lo pronto este "capitulo" es solo para desearles feliz año y agradecerles que en esta aventura que empezó hace casi con el año, han estado conmigo, acompañándome indirectamente y dejando reviews y comentarios via inbox.

Se les agradece mucho por el apoyo y que este año que empieza sea una nueva oportunidad para mejorar y estar con la gente que quieren.

Sean Felices y tambien tomen en cuenta que ya faltan pocos meses para que los comics Korrasami por fin vean la luz :D

Cheers !

Y para agilizar lo del siguiente cap, pasemos a contestar reviews.

**Namikaze77:** No comas ansias, espero tener la actualización para los primeros dias de la semana que entra. ;)

**west jori:** La verdad es que si lo pense, y si no fuera por algunas peticiones en los reviews acerca de que lo continuara, no lo hubiera hecho, asi que todo es por causa de ustedes, los que apoyan leyendo el fic. Gracias a ustedes ;)

**Guest:** Gracias, que bueno que te guste :D

**Godoy:** La intriga es mala, pero sin eso no tenemos fic :P Así que tendrás que soportarla unos capítulos mas. Gracias por las porras :D

Y por el momento es todo, sean felices y nos leemos en unos dias.


	15. El secreto a la vista de todos

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante di Martino, esta es una historia alternativa que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, que toma elementos samuráis, algo de anime, entre otras cosas y cuyo único fin es entretener, espero les guste.

**Ronin **

**Capitulo 14**

**El Secreto a la vista de todos.**

Las amarras crujían y producían un sonido rítmico, eso aunado al sonido del oleaje golpeando el casco del Kyoshi, hacían un efecto sedante, incluso musical. Mako sostenía el timón con un marcado disgusto en su cara, y la causa eran los sonidos ajenos al oleaje y las amarras.

Su mente imaginaba escenas que en algún tiempo había soñado en protagonizar, pero la diosa fortuna estaba del favoreciendo a otro.

\- Maldito Buru…- Maldijo entre dientes.

Durante su estadía en el Reino del Agua y dadas las reparaciones que había tenido, la bodega del Kyoshi había sido convertida en un camarote improvisado, y en aquel camarote dos cuerpos desnudos, sudorosos y sonrientes se acariciaban a la luz de una farola de luz amarillenta y cálida.

Compartiendo un lecho de pieles sobre el piso de aquel navío las dos mujeres disfrutaban de su intimidad después de un esperado reencuentro.

\- ¿Alguna vez te había dicho que eres hermosa Asami?…- Dijo Korra con la voz entrecortada, y sonriendo tontamente, mientras se apoyaba sobre su brazo para ver y acariciar la curvilínea silueta de Asami.

Asami sonrió algo ruborizada y una risilla tonta salió de su boca, antes solo su padre le había hecho cumplidos, pero ahora esto era totalmente distinto.

\- Tú eres hermosa Korra… -

Korra se sintió algo incomoda por el comentario, tampoco estaba acostumbrada a laos halagos, así que se acostó de nuevo y atrajo el cuerpo de Asami hacia sí.

\- Quisiera estar así contigo por siempre, como en un sueño… Olvidar todo, a Amón, Zaheer, mi venganza, mi deber…- Confeso Korra, casi susurrando en el oído de su amada.

Asami apretó los brazos de Korra contra su pecho, sintiéndose afín a ese pensamiento, pero sabiendo que era un sueño imposible, por lo menos mientras Amón estuviera vivo y ejerciendo su tiranía.

\- Yo también quisiera eso… Pero no puedo dejar de pensar en mi Padre, en Amón, que debe de ser detenido.-

Korra suspiro pesadamente y se separo ligeramente de su abrazo para ver el rostro de Asami.

\- Odio decirlo, pero nuestras obligaciones están antes… y cuando acabemos, si salimos vivas, quizás… tu sabes.-

\- Sabes que lo nuestro no es algo común, no tengo idea de cómo podría reaccionar mi padre, el mundo ante una relación así.-

\- Tu padre te ama, seguramente lo entenderá. En cuanto al mundo… Soy la portadora de Raava y Vaatu, soy el equilibrio, la dualidad, soy el cambio…. El mundo tendría que aceptarlo.

\- Pero… ¿Y si no…?-

\- El mundo es muy grande, habrá algún lugar donde podamos estar.-

Asami abrazo a Korra, y se fundió a sus labios con un beso profundo y lento, mientras sus manos comenzaban a jugar en la espalda de Korra, delicadamente toco las líneas de sus firmes músculos, y con aun más cuidado acaricio la fina línea que marcaban las cicatrices de batallas, aventuras, descuidos, toda aquella experiencia que había marcado esa piel morena.

Korra correspondió a las caricias besando poco a poco el cuello de Asami…

\- ¡Oigan¡ Si ya acabaron, a alguien le toca relevarme en el timón…- Gruño Mako, golpeando la puerta del improvisado camarote.

Tanto Korra como Asami se llevaron la mano a la boca para no reírse, y la morena se puso de pie, mostrándole su cuerpo desnudo a su amada en el más descarado coqueteo y sonriendo empezó a ponerse sus ropas en silencio. Asami la ayudo a apretar su pecho con gruesos vendajes, entendía que la charada de Buru Seishin debía de ser mantenida, por lo menos por un tiempo más, y con un gesto amoroso, la hija de Sato coloco la máscara sobre el rostro de Korra, no sin antes robarle un breve beso.

La portadora tomo sus espadas y salió con gesto decidido de aquella habitación, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada traviesa a la mujer que aun permanecía seductoramente desnuda, recostada sobre aquel lecho de pieles.

Mako le dedico una mirada dura a la enmascarada Korra, y sin pensar en disimular su enojo, le entrego el mando del timón groseramente.

\- Asami es muy importante para mí… Ehmmm.. Para nosotros, es decir… Para la rebelión… - Tosió para aclararse la garganta. – Lo que quiero decir es que si te atreves a jugar con sus sentimientos, no me importa que tan bueno seas, nada podrá salvarte de mi espada, ni del kanabo de mi hermano…- Sentencio Mako, haciendo un ademan con el pulgar, señalando hacia donde estaba Bolin, que trataba de lucir amenazante mientras esgrimía su pesada arma, y sacudiéndose la nariz con el pulgar le dio la espalda a Buru.

\- Lo asustamos, ¿Verdad hermano?- Alcanzo a escuchar Korra, mientras Mako jalaba a Bolin hacia la proa del barco.

\- Oh Mako… Quisiera poder decirte… Pero aun no es el momento.- Murmuro Korra para sí misma, con algo de pesar.

Horas más tarde Asami atisbaba el panorama con un catalejo de bronce, su único ojo escudriñaba el horizonte, buscando algo que aun no le comunicaba al resto de la tripulación del Kyoshi.

\- ¿Qué es lo que buscas Asami?- Se atrevió a preguntar Bolin.

\- Eso…- Dijo triunfante Asami, señalando en una dirección hacia el horizonte. – Es la isla Amber señores, atracaremos ahí para hacer unas modificaciones.-

\- ¿Reparaciones? ¿No pudimos haberlas hecho en el Reino del Agua?- Volvió a preguntar el joven.

\- No… Hay algunos materiales específicos que necesitamos y están en esa isla.- Contesto la Líder y ahora Capitana, aunque la verdad era que si habrían podido hacer esas reparaciones en el Reino del Agua, pero ella no había querido hacerlo para poder así gozar de un poco de intimidad con Korra, lejos de la mirada vigilante de Senna. - ¡Desplieguen todas las velas! ¡Quiero llegar a puerto antes del atardecer!- Ordenó.

El Kyoshi recorrió las leguas faltantes hasta la isla Amber en poco tiempo, y después de atracar en aquel pequeño puerto, la reducida tripulación piso tierra y se dirigieron hacia los astilleros mientras Bolin y otros dos hombres se quedaban a custodiar el barco.

Asami avanzaba con paso seguro por aquellas calles, seguida de cerca por Mako y Korra, y ambos no dejaban de escudriñar las puertas semi-abiertas, las esquinas, todo les parecía poco seguro, pero Asami parecía conocer el lugar.

Y tras girar en una esquina la líder se dirigió a una casa al final de la calle y golpeo la puerta con su puño.

La puerta se abrió entre quejidos de goznes oxidados por años de brisa marina y falta de mantenimiento y Asami entro con seguridad, no así, Mako y Korra quienes llevaron las manos a las empuñaduras de sus espadas, dispuestos salir peleando de ahí de ser necesario.

\- ¿Estás muy lejos de la capital no, bonita?- Dijo una voz desde las sombras, y por su tono hosco hizo que las espadas fueran desenvainadas inmediatamente.

Pero Asami solo sonrió y poniendo su palma sobre el dorso de las espadas de Mako y Korra se adelanto para contestar.

\- Y tú sigues de mercachifle, eh Jet…-

El aludido salió de la penumbra y con mostrando un rostro joven e impertinente, sonrio y se adelanto a abrazar a Asami.

\- Ha pasado tiempo 'Sami.-

\- Te ves bien Jet.-

Asami se giro y procedió a las presentaciones a los desconcertados Mako y Korra.

\- Chicos… El es jet, cuando era niña mi papa me traía de vacaciones a la isla Ember y Jet era mi mejor amigo entonces.-

\- Hey… Los amigos de 'Sami son bienvenidos en mi isla.-

Una sensación incomoda invadió la mente y el corazón de Korra, ¿Quién era este tipo que trataba con tanta familiaridad a su Asami? ¿Por qué ponía su mano tan cerca de su cintura? ¡ Por que la tomaba del hombro para mostrarle las cosas en su casucha?

Era entendible que si habían sido amigos de la infancia hubiera cercanía, ¿pero que era esa sensación…?

\- Es la llama de la inseguridad… Ira… Celos…-

\- Si, son celos, el reflejo de tus inseguridades, pero…-

\- ¡Cállense! ¡No necesito sus voces ahora!- Gruño Korra, eliminando el debate mental, peros sintiendo como aquella sensación se arraigaba en sus entrañas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Jing Xu camino lentamente hacia la sala del trono, respirando hondamente antes de tocar la puerta de la sala del trono de su Shogun, y de inmediato su rostro preocupado se deformo en una mueca de disgusto, al ver que de nuevo esa mujer se acercaba en demasía a su amo y le decía cosas al oído.

\- ¿Qué deseas Jing Xu?.- preguntó sin interés Amón.

El shinobi se puso en hinojos y comenzó a hablar.

\- Traigo noticias de la flota de Ming Hua, Milord, malas noticias.-

\- No te molestes en decírmelas, Kuvira ya me ha puesto al tanto del estrepitoso fracaso de Ming Hua…-

Amón le hizo la señal a Kuvira para que se retirara, y la mujer sintió malvadamente al pasar junto al teniente de Amón, sabiendo que él la vería sonreír y esto le causaría una enorme ira.

Amón se levanto de su trono y comenzó a caminar por la enorme sala.

\- Jing Xu, Ven conmigo.- Dijo, el shogun, saliendo de la sala hacia las escaleras que bajaban hacia los sótanos.

El hombre del largo bigote camino detrás de su Maestro, suponiendo que irían a acicatear a Varrick, o quizás a burlarse un poco de Hiroshi, pero las palabras del enmascarado hombre lo sacaron de balance.

\- Sé que no confías en Kuvira, y créeme yo tampoco lo hago.-

\- No es eso Milord, es que…-

\- No me mientras Jing Xu, la honestidad que tienes es uno de los pocos aspectos que admiro de nuestra relación, anda se honesto y dime lo que piensas.-

Jing Xu se sintió algo incomodo, pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, él había dedicado su vida a la causa y dominio de Amón, incluso antes de que este eliminara al portador Aang.

\- No… No confío en ella, es ambiciosa, más de lo conveniente, es fuerte e inteligente y ha ganado mucho apoyo con el Weilai y además ha estado llevando provisiones a la gente, y creo que está planeando otras cosas.-

La risa de Amón se escuchó siniestra detrás de la máscara y eso causo cierto desconcierto en su teniente.

\- Me alegra ver que tu lealtad no cambia, pero ahora que ya pasaron meses desde la muerte de la portadora, lo mejor será que comencemos a depurar a nuestros miembros… Si sabes a lo que me refiero.-

Amón se detuvo a medio camino de la escalera y empujo una piedra en específico que hizo que se abriera una puerta en el lado opuesto de la pared.

\- Sé muy bien que tanto Zaheer como Kuvira tienen sus propias agendas, así que tan pronto terminemos esta ofensiva será tiempo de… despedirnos de ellos.- Dijo Amón, metiéndose por la puerta que se abrió en la pared.

Jing Zu siguió perplejo a su Maestro mientras se internaba en el pasillo oscuro, sobre todo por el hecho de que creía conocer cada recoveco y pasaje secreto del castillo, pero esto solo demostraba que el Shogun tenia aun muchos secretos. Camino por varios metros y después, una luz que venía de un cuarto comenzó a verse al final del largo y oscuro pasillo.

\- Mira y aprende cuanto puedes, y después, en su momento te daré la señal para acabar con todos.- Murmuró Amón, mientras Jing Xu se metía en la iluminada habitación, en ella estaban los teniente leales a Amón en el Weilai, así como varios de los líderes de los grupos Shinobi.

\- Escúchenme bien: Zaher y P'li comenzaran su ofensiva contra el ejercito del Reino del Fuego dentro de dos días, mientras tanto elijan de entre sus hombres a los mas leales y capaces, es hora de eliminar a los rebeldes, y para esto les tenderemos un cebo que no puedan rechazar…-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Asami tenia ya dos días trabajando en el Kyoshi, los amigos de Jet y varios personajes mas de la Isla Ember hacían diligentemente su trabajo de la mano de la Hija de Sato, y Korra ya no podía disimular sus celos por los gestos cariñosos de Jet hacia la joven.

\- ¿Celoso Buru?- Dijo burlonamente Mako, acercándose a Korra por detrás.

Korra no volteo, quiso aparentar que el comentario no le molestaba, pero las palabras de Mako le decían que sus actitud se estaba haciendo evidente. Por lo que solo se ajusto sus espadas al cinturón y se fue de ahí.

Era muy entrada la noche y Korra no podía dormir, estaba demasiado alterada para poder meditar y no quería admitir que lo dicho por Mako le había molestado, además estaban las voces de Raava y Vaatu en su cabeza y eso no le hacía más fácil conciliar el sueño, así que hacia lo que siempre hacia en esa situación: Entrenar.

No quería más caos en su cabeza con las voces de las espadas, así que Raava y Vaatu descansaban en sus respectivas fundas a pocos pasos de ella, mientras que ella sacudía y golpeaba el par de bokens sobre los pilotes de madera del muelle, como si peleara contra un ejército.

Un leve sonido de pasos la alerto, soltó rápidamente los bokens y saltando hasta la orilla del muelle tomo sus espadas, desenvainándolas con un fluido movimiento, y enfocando todos sus sentidos hacia donde había escuchado aquel ruido.

\- Estas demasiado tensa Korra…- Dijo Asami, parada en el pilote de madera justo detrás de ella. - ¿Qué es lo que te molesta?-

La enmascarada Korra suspiro debajo de la máscara y dejando caer los hombros enfundo las espadas de nuevo.

\- No es nada Asami, es solo que…-

\- Estas celosa.- Interrumpió Asami.

\- ¿Es tan obvio?-

Asami bajo del pilote, y con un gesto tierno, acaricio el rostro cubierto de Korra, para después despojarla de la máscara.

\- Te amo Korra, no estoy segura desde cuando, quizás desde que te robe aquel beso, o desde que estuvimos en la cueva… Pero esa es la verdad… Jet es como el hermano que nunca tuve, quizás si tuvieras hermanos entenderías mi sentir.-

\- Lo sé… entiendo eso, pero no puedo tranquilizar a mi corazón, la sangre me hierve cuando veo que Jet toma tu mano o te hace una broma…-

Sin aviso Asami tomo el rostro de Korra y la beso profundamente en los labios, arrancando un suspiro involuntario a Korra, y pasados unos minutos el corazón de la portadora de Raava latía desbocado y su mirada se perdía en la de Asami, quién siendo más alta la sujetaba por los hombros, Korra se acerco lentamente al rostro de Asami, buscando otro beso, pero lo que recibió fue un bofetón de parte de su amada.

Korra retrocedió con los ojos desmedidamente abiertos por la sorpresa, y olvidando donde estaba perdió el equilibrio y cayó al helada agua. Casi ahogándose Korra salió a flote, solo para ver la cara divertida de Asami que le tendía la mano.

\- Te lo repito Korra, Te amo, pero tienes que hacer algo con estos celos tuyos. Me contaste de tu vieja, del conocimiento, del nuevo entendimiento de tu misión que tienes… No debe de ser difícil para ti superar esto.-

Korra asintió, tomando la mano de Asami, y justo en ese momento un brillo pícaro brillo en sus ojos, jalando a Asami fuertemente, haciéndole caer al agua también.

Asami jadeo en el agua luchando por aire para sus pulmones y después le dedico una mirada feroz a la divertida Korra, que le arrojo más agua a la cara, y así entre risas las dos jóvenes comenzaron a chapotear y jugar bajo el cielo estrellado.

Amanecía cuando Asami, Korra y los demás contemplaban al renovado Kyoshi que ondeaba su nuevo velamen rojo carmesí.

\- Es hora de partir…- Sentencio Asami, sonriendo con la brisa de la mañana.

\- Deberías de venir con nosotros Jet, tu presencia seria de mucha ayuda para la rebelión contra Amón.- Dijo Asami, cuando ya casi estaña listos para salir, haciendo que Korra levantara sus cejas debajo de su máscara con algo de molestia.

\- Es una oferta tentadora ´Sami, pero sabes que me comienzo a marchitar cuando me alejo de mi isla, pero sabes que siempre serás bienvenida aquí, sobre todo si necesitas un puerto seguro.-

El grupo se despidió de sus nuevos amigos, y enfilaron de nuevo hacia la capital, después de todo habían sido unas vacaciones provechosas considerando la derrota de Ming Hua y su flota y ahora tenían un barco, que sería un recurso importante para la pelea contra Amón.

Días de travesía después vieron tierra y tuvieron que rodear la costa para encontrar un lugar donde pudiera dejar el Kyoshi, sobre todo un lugar donde pudiera estar fuera de los ojos de los shinobi de Amón, una caverna les proporciono el escondite ideal, aunque tuvieron que desmontar el mástel para pudiera caber la embarcación, pero el trabajo se realizo diligentemente y una vez escondida la nave y cubierta la entrada debidamente se enfilaron al campamento, usando una balsa improvisada y navegando rio arriba.

Asami y la enmascarada Korra caminaban en la retaguardia del grupo, para así poder libremente y entre suaves risas y miradas cómplices el camino se hacía breve, pero su leve felicidad se agoto cuando vieron el escenario desolador del campamento.

Numerosos heridos yacían en el piso, Kya se movía rápidamente de un lado a otro, pero siendo la única curandera no se podía dar abasto entre tantos heridos y moribundos. Mujeres y jóvenes trataba de ayudar, pero simplemente la mortandad era enorme, las heridas de flecha, trabuco, metralla, espada y demás eran en su mayoría mortales, y el antes vibrante campamento ahora parecía un escenario de pesadilla.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- Grito Asami, queriendo saber respuestas del porque de aquel dantesco escenario.

\- Caímos en una trampa…- Dijo el herido Tahno, ayudando a un hombre tendido sobre un lecho de paja. – Supimos que Amon trasladaba parte de su tesoro para sobornar a los oficiales del Reino de la Tierra, y asi poder invadir sus fronteras, pero la caravana era un señuelo, las carretas estaban llenas de Shinobis y además el Weilai nos corto la retirada… Nos aniquilaron.- Explico Tahno, mordiéndose los labios tratando de contener el llanto.

\- Espiritus…- Dijo Asami, abrazando a su teniente.

Korra se disponía a ayudar, pero un grito los alerto a todos, una lluvia de flechas cayo sobre ellos provenientes de los arboles mas cercanos, moviéndose como el relámpago Korra desvio las flechas que hubieran atravezado a Asami y Tahno, pero otros no tuvieron esa suerte y cayeron heridos o muertos por la mortífera lluvia de flechas.

Asami desenfundo su ninjato y grito lo mas fuerte que pudo.

\- ¡Tomen lo que puedan y huyan hacia el rio o hacia el bosque!-

Los pocos sobrevivientes hicieron lo indicado, mientras que otros pocos valientes se dispusieron a cubrir la retirada.

Todo lo que pudo convertirse en un escudo fue utilizado para ese fin, y otros como podían se cubrían de las andanadas de flechas.

\- Cobardes…- Gruñía Asami, parapetada detrás del cadáver de un caballo.

Y pasados varios minutos un denso silencio cayó sobre el campamento y el bosque circundante, solo quedaban los lamentos de los heridos y de los agonizantes.

Asami giro para ver hacia donde Korra estaba cubierta detrás de una carreta volcada, esperando porque algo sucediera, más allá, Bolin, Mako y otros se protegían detrás de una choza, la líder levanto el puño e hizo la señal de repliegue, los pocos heridos capaz de moverse se dirigieron hacia el bosque. Tomando la tapa de un tonel como escudo Asami salió de su escondite y corrió hacia Kya, que ya se dirigía al bosque.

\- Vayan donde Wan Shi Tong, los veré ahí en cuanto pueda.- Ordenó, justo cuando el suelo empezó a sacudirse, como si algo muy grande se moviera.

Los rebeldes que huían gritaron de terror al ver que desde el bosque salían numerosos caballos jalando fardos de paja en llamas, convirtiendo el bosque en un infierno.

\- ¡Vayan!- Grito de nuevo Asami, lanzando un ninjato hacia la cabeza de un caballo.

En pocos minutos el campamento se consumía en feroces llamas, mientras que Asami y Korra herían o desviaban a los caballos que podían de la huida de los rebeldes, pero aun así, el grupo había sido fuertemente diezmado.

Momentos después, jadeantes y cubiertos de hollín, los pocos rebeldes en pie, se disponían también a huir, ya no quedaba mucho del campamento, así que lo mejor era escapar para poder pelear otro día, el pequeño grupo comenzó a correr hacia el rio, tratando de llegar a la balsa donde hacía poco la habían dejado, de nuevo Korra y Asami protegían la retaguardia, disparando una flecha o arrojando un ninjato, pero las flechas silbaban cerca de sus cabezas.

Los más adelantados alcanzaron la balsa y desatándola comenzaron a remar rio arriba, mientras alentaban a Buru y Asami por que los alcanzaran… Tres shinobis rodearon a Korra, que rápidamente dio cuenta de ellos, y viendo la distancia entre ellas y la balsa, comenzaron a correr por la rivera del rio, esperando poder alcanzarlos donde habían colocado un improvisado puente.

Le persecución se había vuelto salvaje, las dos mujeres se defendían como fieras, pero cada vez se acercaban mas al puente hecho de troncos, ambas se sonrieron a verlo a tan solo unos pasos, pero la sonrisa se convirtió en miedo, cuando una certera flecha se clavo en el muslo de Korra, arrancándole un grito desgarrado.

Sin decir palabra Asami, tomo el brazo de Korra y lo puso sobre su cuello, apoyándose en ella comenzó a cojear, la salvación estaba a unos paso, pero también estaba muy lejana, en el rio, el grupo seguía gritando, diciéndoles que saltaran, que ya faltaba poco, pero justo cuando ya alcanzaban el improvisado puente Asami cayó de rodillas.

Korra abrió los ojos con terror viendo que su amada se llevaba la mano a la espalda, gruñendo un poco la joven Sato se arranco aquello que le habían disparado, y en su mano ensangrentada apareció un dardo, otro de esos dardos mordió la piel de Korra justo en el brazo, y de inmediato comenzó a perder control de su cuerpo, no así de su mente.

\- Te amo.- Dijo Asami, empujado el cuerpo de Korra aprovechando el impulso de su propio cuerpo al caer, Korra quiso gritar cuando caía, pero lo que fuera la sustancia que contenía el dardo se lo impedía.

Solo el abrazo frio del agua le devolvió algo de sensibilidad, y poco después las manos de los jóvenes en la balsa le hacían saber que había sido rescatada, lo último que vio antes de que la balsa girara en el espacio entre dos colinas fue como Asami era levantada por dos shinobis para beneplácito de un hombre montado a caballo, de nuevo quiso gritar, pero estaba prisionera de su propio cuerpo.

El incierto paso del tiempo dio paso a la necesidad de ponerse de pie y caminar, lo primero que hizo Korra al sentir recobrar el control sobre su cuerpo fue palpar que su máscara estuviera en su lugar, vio que compartía una improvisada tienda junto con varios heridos, aunque ella no lo necesitaba tanto, su pierna había sido curada y vendada, pero sus heridas poco importaban, su necesidad estaba fija en otra cosa, o mejor dicho, en otra persona.

Mako y otros estaban en una fogata, lamiendo sus heridas, mientras que Wan Shi Tong se movía como una animal acorralado al que no le gusta que se metan en su dominio, Camino lentamente hacia Mako y los otros y forzando su voz dijo:

\- Debemos rescatar a Asami.-

Mako no se movió o pareció hacerle caso, solo siguió con la vista fija en el fuego, mientras que los demás esperaban por su respuesta.

\- Dije que debemos de rescatar a Asami.- Repitió Korra, poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Mako.

\- Te oí la primera vez….- Gruño Mako sacudiéndose la mano de Korra.

Korra no hizo caso de la grosería y parándose enfrente del joven, ordeno cruzándose de brazos.

\- Mi plan para rescatar a Asami es…-

\- ¡A nadie le importan tus planes Buru! ¡La rebelión se acabo! ¡No tenemos hombres, ni líder ni voluntad! Esto se acabo… - Dijo Mako haciéndose escuchar al ponerse de pie para irse a su tienda.

\- Es necesario rescatar a Asami.- Dijo Korra haciendo aun mas ronca su voz.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tu novia ahora? No… Asami ya es prisionera de Amón, y seguramente será ejecutada…-

Mako fue interrumpido por la mano de Korra que abofeteo su cara con el dorso, derribándolo.

Las espadas se desenfundaron y quedo claro que sin Asami, el líder de los pocos rebeldes era Mako.

\- ¿Quieres que sea así? Por mi está bien…- Dijo desafiante Mako, limpiándose su boca de sangre y desenfundando su espada.

\- No quiero pelear contigo Mako.-

\- Si quieres que el grupo te siga, tendrá que ser así, aquí el liderazgo se gana…- Desafío Mako lanzando un feroz estoque.

Korra se giro rápidamente, esquivando por poco la espada de Mako, y justo cuando Mako giraba para atacar de nuevo, la portadora de Raava ya tenía su espada aun enfundada tocando el cuello de Mako.

\- No podrías vencerme Mako, mejor escucha lo que tengo que decir.- Dijo Korra con calma.

Pero Mako no hizo caso, su ira y frustración hervían en su ser, se lanzo ciegamente a atacar a Buru, solo para recibir un certero golpe en la boca del estomago cuando Korra esquivo su taurino ataque.

\- Desiste Mako.- Volvió a pedir Korra.

\- ¡Tendrás que matarme primero!- Dijo ciego de ira Mako, atacando torpemente.

De nuevo Korra esquivo con facilidad y ahora solo basto su pie para hacer caer a Mako por el suelo.

El orgullo del joven estaba destrozado, pero aun así deseaba pelear hasta quedarse sin aliento, de nuevo quiso atacar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo la espada forjada por Asami como un regalo para él, voló por el aire sin que siquiera Korra desenfundara una de sus espadas. Mako se resigno a su derrota, pero aun así, aun tenía un último argumento.

\- Nadie te seguirá… Lo perdimos todo, si aun Korra viviera, tal vez, pero ella…. ¡Ella ya no está!- Grito Mako, con lagrimas impotentes en su ojos.

Korra sintió las palabras, sabía que había razón en aquellas palabras y como única respuesta regreso su espada a su cinturón y después llevo sus manos a las cintas que sostenían su máscara.

\- Eso no es del todo cierto…- Dijo finalmente Korra, despojándose de la máscara.

**Fin del Capítulo 14**

Y bueno, después de un periodo de ausencia debido al trabajo, por fin acabe este capítulo, y con esto, tengo un aviso que darles:

Solo dos capítulos más y se acaba este fic.

Hace ya casi un año que empecé con este proyecto y aunque ha sido accidentado y complicado en ocasiones he disfrutado mucho el escribirlo, pero ya es el momento de terminarlo, ya que no me quiero salir del plot original (más de lo que ya lo hice) y continuarlo innecesariamente.

Así que están avisados, espero que estén al pendiente por los últimos dos capítulos.

Y pasemos a los reviews:

**Godoy:** No tires el celular, están muy caros XD

Y se feliz porque la espera termino, Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Namikaze77:** Pues ya no esperes más, la continuación esta aquí ;)


	16. En el filo de la Espada

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante di Martino, esta es una historia alternativa que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, que toma elementos samuráis, algo de anime, entre otras cosas y cuyo único fin es entretener, espero les guste.

**Ronin **

**Capitulo 15**

**En el Filo de la Espada.**

Asami sintió como era arrastrada pero no podía hacer mucho en contra, a pesar de que ya estaba recuperando la sensibilidad en su cuerpo también estaba recuperando la conciencia de que estaba fuertemente atada y además vendada de los ojos.

Apretó la mandíbula cuando sintió como sus brazos eran estirados y puestos en tensión sobre algún tipo de soporte, la venda fue arrancada de su rostro con rudeza y pasados unos momentos de ceguera momentánea su vista se fijo en la sonrisa burlona del hombre delante de ella.

\- Jing Xu…- - Murmuro el nombre con desprecio, iba a soltar un comentario sarcástico pero el puño del hombre se hundió en su estomago y el ahogo y la tos se convirtieron en un torrente que ahogo su voz.

El tipo del bigote golpeaba el cuerpo de la indefensa Asami con singular alegría y cuando uno de esos golpes sacudió el cuerpo de Asami haciéndola escupir sangre el rostro del aquel hombre quedo manchado por gotas carmesí.

\- Ya no eres tan valiente ¿verdad?- Se burlo el tipo.

Asami le dedico una mirada llena de odio, sus labios rotos chorreaban sangre, pero aun así se mostraba desafiante a pesar de las circunstancias.

\- Te voy a arrancar el corazón Jing Xu…- Juró, escupiendo sangre.

El teniente de Amón no se dejo amedrentar por aquella amenaza, solo sonrió e hizo un ademan ordenando a un par de shinobis que retiraran a Asami de su presencia.

La maltrecha joven fue arrojada a una celda, donde su espíritu combativo daba pie a la más profunda ira, y aun con todo el dolor de su cuerpo, se contorsiono para mover sus manos hacia su estomago y así, con los dientes comenzó a aflojar las ataduras de sus manos, pero un pequeño ruido la puso en alerta de nuevo.

No hubo tiempo de de reaccionar quien sea que la vio primero se abalanzo hacia ella en un abrazo efusivo.

\- ¡Papá¡.- Grito ella, queriendo corresponder el abrazo pero no pudiendo por sus manos atadas.

El anciano hombre no se despego de Asami y ambos lloraban, por su parte Lin lucía un rostro ligeramente conmovido y con paciencia comenzó a desatar las manos de Asami.

La efusividad del momento dio paso a la plática, las noticias y sobre todo a los planes, y mientras Asami engullía unos onigiris unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por el pasillo aledaño a la celda. La mirada de Asami se torno extrañada al ver a una joven pegarse a los barrotes y deslizar rápidamente un paquete que de inmediato fue recibido por Hiroshi, y sin decir más la joven hizo una reverencia y se retiro del ahí a toda prisa.

\- ¿Quién era ella?- Preguntó Asami, sin dejar de comer.

\- Era Zhuli, la asistente de Varrick.-

\- ¿Qué?- Grito incrédula Asami, casi atragantándose con los restos de onigiri.

\- En estos meses no he estado de ocioso hija, además el joven Varrick ha demostrado ser un aliado valioso.-

\- P-pero trabaja para Amón.-

\- También lo hacíamos y mira donde estamos ahora.- Ironizo el viejo.

Asami se cruzo de brazos mientras su padre desenvolvía el paquete entregado, sabiendo que si, eran ciertas las palabras, y sobre todo como ya se había mencionado antes, hay más de una forma de cautiverio. Triunfante el viejo mostró a contraluz lo extraído del paquete y lo entrego a Asami, la joven sonrió al calzar de nuevo aquel guante que había diseñado su padre, y que por alguna extraña razón encontraba formidablemente cómodo en su mano.

\- Tenemos un plan… No es de huida exactamente, pero si lo llevamos a cabo será la tumba para Amón…- Sentencio el viejo, poniendo su mano sobre la mano de su hija, evidenciando que aquel era un plan suicida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

\- No tengo tiempo que perder Wan Shi Tong, más vale que tomes tinta y papel ya que solo te mostrare esto una vez.- Sentencio Korra, adoptando su postura de combate, mientras todo el campamento la veía, menos Wan Shi Tong que tenía un particular interés en lo que iba a pasar.

La portadora del Balance respiro hondamente y comenzó a moverse ejecutando una kata que nadie reconocía, pero que mostraba un arte defensivo y ofensivo como nunca se había visto y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos eran seña del beneplácito que sentía el anciano Wan Shi Tong.

Cuando Korra termino el anciano sonrió y se metió a su choza, sin mostrar algún interés en ayudar a la portadora del balance, haciendo que ella enfundara sus espadas, furiosa y se dirigiera a la choza, seguida de cerca por Mako y Bolin.

\- No te escondas Wan… ya te mostré algo y ahora necesito los planos que Asami se llevo hace tiempo…- Gruño Korra.

\- No había visto la danza del balance desde hacía siglos… Creo que eres la primera desde el primer portador que ha conseguido tal hazaña.- Dijo el hombre, ensimismado.

\- ¿Siglos?- Murmuro Korra, cayendo en cuenta lo que decía aquel anciano.

\- Si… siglos.- Los ojos del viejo Wan Shi Tong se tornaron negros y vacios pozos sin brillo, se encorvó aun mas, pero también creció en estatura, su maltrecha vestimenta se convirtió en plumaje y finalmente giro hacia Korra, mostrando un rostro que no podía ser si no el de un enorme búho. – Si… Soy un espíritu, uno más viejo que los mismo Raava y Vaatu, tan viejo como los Tengu, como el mundo mismo.-

Korra retrocedió sorprendida por la revelación de aquel ser, pero sin embargo a pesar de lo intimidante del ser, no se sentía asustada.

\- El mundo fue regido por los espíritus antes que los humanos Korra, es también tu deber, mantener también el balance entre ellos y tu especie.- Dijo otra figura, apareciendo detrás del enorme búho.

\- Wan… - Murmuro Korra.

\- Has encontrado el balance Korra, pero no dentro de tu corazón. Te debes a tu deber primero, y después a tu corazón.- Dijo el primer portador antes de desvanecerse en la luz.

\- P-pero, necesito salvar a Asami.- Suplico.

\- Ella no necesita ser salvada, tu deber es otro.- Dijo el búho, señalando a un halcón que estaba posado en un árbol cercano a la choza.

Aun y cuando no quería hacer caso de esto, su obligación era imperiosa, así que la portadora se dirigió al árbol y casi sabiendo lo que había en la pata del aquel halcón, leyó el mensaje rápidamente.

\- Lord Zuko y los demás están cerca de la frontera del Reino del Fuego, el General Zhao está peleando contra Zaheer y de esta batalla depende la muralla de Sozin, y si la muralla cae, el Reino del Fuego caerá... Debo de ir hacia allá.-

Korra arrugo el papel en su mano, esto no era como lo había planeado, y su corazón se debatía entre su deber y su obvio amor por la joven cautiva.

No dijo palabra alguna, solo salió de la choza del hombre/espíritu y se dirigió hacia el caballo más cercano.

\- No les puedo pedir que vengan conmigo, sobre todo que están heridos y lastimados en más de una forma, lo mejor es que se queden y sigan a Mako, el deber de la portadora esta en traer la paz a este tierra.- Dijo con grave voz cuando ya montaba a caballo, mientras una agitada Naga esperaba a que el caballo iniciara su galope, la máscara de Buru Seishin oculto su rostro nuevamente y acicateando su montura comenzó a cabalgar hacia la frontera del reino del fuego.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Lord Zuko permanecía oculto por la maleza y aun cuando deseaba con el alma atravesar el sitio del ejército invasor y así poder estar junto al resto de su familia no podía sino observar toda aquella escena.

La miríada de fogatas del ejercito de Amón que comandaba Zaheer iluminaban la noche, y a juzgar por el numero de fogatas el ejercito debería de superar los 100 mil hombres, además de caballos, y demás piezas de artillería, esto último la ventaja táctica de aquel ejercito, por el otro lado estaba el ejercito comandado por el General Zhao, cerca de 60 mil soldados bien adiestrados y entrenados, pero la ventaja estaba del lado de Zaheer, no solo por números si no por la recién llamada artillería que causaba estragos entre las filas cerradas del ejercito de la Reino del Fuego.

No podía hacer mucho en esa posición, así que se retiro lentamente y retrocedió hacia donde estaban ocultos los demás miembros del Loto Blanco.

\- ¿Qué viste sobrino?- Inquirió el Iroh.

\- Malas noticias Tío, el ejercito de Zaheer supera por mucho al del General Zhao, y aun si decidimos unirnos a la defensa no creo que hagamos mucha diferencia, esas armas que disparan pólvora les dan mucha ventaja.- Sopeso el exmonarca.

\- ¡Jajajajaja Debemos pelear, jóvenes! ¡Es mejor consumirse en una flama gloriosa que lentamente y por la edad!- Rugió impetuoso Bumi.

\- Díganme necia, pero coincido con el viejo loco.- Secundo Toph.

\- Pero tampoco hay que tomarse las cosas a la ligera, debemos fraguar algún plan o estrategia…- Dijo Tenzin, tratando de ser la voz de la razón además de Iroh.

\- ¡Ssssh! No hagan ruido, algo se acerca desde el oeste…- Dijo Toph, haciendo que todos guardaran silencio y se aprestaran a las armas.

Tenzin y Zuko se movieron hacia la fuente del sonido, pero dándole tiempo a que aquel hombre a caballo avanzara, mientras que Iroh y Bumi lo seguían paralelamente.

Pero aquel anónimo ser llevaba compañía, algo se movió rápidamente y derribo a Zuko mordiéndole la pierna, y mientras que Tenzin trataba de ayudar a su compañero, una espada ya estaba sostenida en su cuello.

Los dos hombres estaban sorprendidos por ver a su emboscada fallar, pero también se tranquilizaron un poco al reconocer la voz de Toph que ya daba explicaciones.

\- Par de viejos tontos… Es solo Korra.-

La penumbra dio paso a la luz de la luna asomándose detrás de una nube, y en ella refulgía el metal pulido de la espada que amagaba a Tenzin por el cuello, y detrás ese metal se vio la máscara del espíritu Azul.

Entre las sombras la plática se volvía discusión por momentos, la opinión era dividida, por una parte Bumi, Toph y Korra apoyaban la idea de unirse a la defensa de la ciudad, mientras que Zuko, Tenzin y Iroh defendían la idea de mandar un emisario hacia el Reino de la Tierra y pedir ayuda.

\- Somos seis de los más experimentados espadachines que ha visto el mundo… De alguna manera podemos inclinar la balanza hacia nuestro favor.- Sentenció Korra, mostrando su impaciencia.

\- Las armas de pólvora siguen siendo un factor de ventaja y Zaheer lo sabe.- Considero Zuko.

\- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué el señor Iroh vaya hasta el Reino de la Tierra y esperamos cuatro días más hasta su regreso para saber qué hacer?- Gruño Korra, sin ocultar su impaciencia, sabiendo que debía de resolver esto primero antes de ir por Asami.

Tres explosiones sacudieron la campiña, seguidas de gruesas columnas de humo, de nuevo el ataque a la ciudad había comenzado y a pesar de los gruesos muros que resguardaban la ciudad la ciudad estaba en peligro por aquellas armas de pólvora.

\- Si, somos seis… pero debes de considerar que el Loto Blanco solo somos nosotros cinco, por lo que tu voto no es válido Korra… Saldré tan pronto esté listo mi caballo.- Dijo Iroh, poniéndose de pie, y aun y cuando el resto podría estar de acuerdo con la portadora, el viejo maestre de la orden tenía razón.

Korra gruño de nuevo, y golpeo repetidamente un árbol, sabiendo que lo único que hacia ahí era perder el tiempo, con algo de molestia vio como Iroh comenzaba su viaje, aunque sabía que esos cuatro días podrían ser la diferencia en el destino de Asami.

\- Si me pides paciencia te daré un golpe Tenzin…- Advirtió, sintiendo como su maestro se le acercaba para poder hablar.

\- Aun así sabes que tengo razón.- Dijo el hombre, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Korra.

La joven suspiro sabiendo que nada lograría, solo aumentar su propia desesperación, así que gentilmente tomo la mano de su maestro aceptando el punto, y retirándola se marcho hacia el bosque.

\- Necesito meditar para controlar mi ira…- Dijo casi para sí misma, mientras Tenzin sonreía levemente al ver cuánto había cambiado el carácter de su alumna.

Korra trataba de concentrarse en su meditación, pero múltiples visiones la atormentaban, Asami siendo torturada, ejecutada en la plaza del castillo de Amón, múltiples y funestos presagios de algo que podría realmente pasar, pero sin embargo, debía de seguir su deber primero que su corazón, aunque esto la estuviera matando. Abrió los ojos dando por finalizados sus intentos de meditar, además de todo estaban las voces de Raava y Vaatu que también influían en su impaciencia. Camino un poco para despejarse la mente, y acercándose a una colina vio a lo lejos la ciudad sitiada, mientras lo cañonazos no cesaban en su intento por derribar las murallas. De nuevo golpeo el árbol en el que se apoyaba, su ser le exigía tomar parte de eso, pero su mesura le decía lo contrario y justo cuando el debate empezaba de nuevo el sonido de unos cascos de caballo la hizo ocultarse en la maleza.

Unos pocos caballos con shinobis montados, custodiando una carreta y al frente de ese pequeño contingente iba ¿Kuvira?, esto era algo raro, se movió con rapidez tratando de no hacer ruido y corrió al campamento, para poner sobre aviso a los demás.

Después de unos minutos los miembros del nuevo Loto Blanco estaban apostados al lado del camino esperando la señal de Korra para poder atacar y a la señal de ella, los shinobis fueron atacados y desmontados en un santiamén. Por su parte Korra ya enfrentaba cara a cara a Kuvira, y ambas se medían mutuamente con las espadas desenvainadas, esperando a que alguien hiciera algo para contrarrestar esa ofensiva… Las miradas eran férreas, al igual que las manos que sostenían las respectivas espadas, y aun y cuando ninguna de las dos hubiera atacado, aquel era un duelo formidable.

E intempestivamente Kuvira cayó al suelo, inconsciente, mientas Toph sonreía, acomodando en su cinturón su espada aun en su funda.

\- Ya la tenía dominada…- Gruño Korra.

\- Lo sé pies ligeros, pero tenemos prisa.- Rio la anciana, rascándose la nariz.

Korra ya no agrego mas, con una mueca en su rostro, corto el pestillo que cerraba el carruaje, y para su sorpresa vio a una pareja dentro, y contra todo pronóstico una joven sostenía un kunai defendiendo a un hombre de bigote delgado.

\- Huya Varrick san.- Dijo la joven, dispuesta a atacar a Korra.

\- ¿Varrick? ¿Eres el nuevo inventor de Amón?- Pregunto Korra, recordando lo que había dicho Asami.

La joven con el kunai se abalanzo sobre Korra, pero sabiendo que no era una amenaza real para ella, se adelanto al golpe y la golpe certeramente en la base del cuello, dejándola inconsciente.

\- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar.- Dijo la portadora, sacando a Varrick del carruaje.

Tiempo después Varrick contaba todo, sobre todo su asociación con el encarcelado Hiroshi Sato y sobre todo, las noticias de que Asami estaba bien fueron particularmente bien recibidas por Korra, pero aun así, todos desconfiaban, después de todo el hombre no dejaba de ser un servidor de Amón y su presencia en el campo de batalla había sido demasiado fortuita.

\- Lord Amón quiere que supervise personalmente el funcionamiento de los cañones, pero lo que no sabe es que los forje con una debilidad,-

Todos los presentes intercambiaron miradas…. Menos Toph que comía distraídamente.

Un rato después la pareja estaba atada y bajo el ojo vigilante de Bumi, que bromeaba alegremente con el cautivo, haciendo sonar sus risas airadamente.

\- ¿Tú qué crees Korra?- Inquirió Lord Zuko.

\- No se… Esto es algo demasiado bueno para ser algo fortuito, además están sus palabras…-

\- ¿Sus palabras?-

\- Si… Hace tiempo Asami me conto que si bien su padre trabajaba para Amón era un cautivo en una jaula de oro, y esto fue casi lo que dijo Varrick, es obvio que ha estado en contacto con Hiroshi, y si esto es cierto, bien podría ser un aliado valioso en estos momentos.-

\- Lo consultare con los otros tres antes de emitir un juicio, pero creo que tu ya tomaste una decisión, ¿No es así?-

\- Si…- Sentencio Korra, mientras dirigía su vista hacia la ciudad sitiada.

El relincho de un caballo sobre salto a todos los que dormían en el improvisado campamento y el primero en reaccionar fue Lord Zuko, pero solo alcanzo a distinguir el borrón blanco que se movía con rapidez detrás de un caballo galopante, era Naga que corría detrás de su ama y parecía que llevaba a alguien más en ancas.

\- ¿Quién?- Pregunto Zuko en voz alta, desconcertado.

\- Es Zhuli, Korra insistió en llevarla, además de que ella sabe la ubicación exacta del sitio a donde van.- Contesto Varrick, que ya no estaba maniatado y hurgaba despreocupadamente en las alforjas de Lord Zuko en busca de algo de comer. – Hablamos largamente anoche, ahora está al tanto de la debilidades de los cañones y hará algo para inclinar la batalla a nuestro favor, pero creo que esta misión en particular será difícil.-

Zuko siguió con la vista a Korra mientras se alejaba, ya después interrogaría a Varrick, pero por lo pronto recito una bendición al aire, mientras hacia un gesto con su mano.

\- Buena suerte Korra.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El aire de la montaña era seco y ralo, a pesar de la condición física envidiable de Korra, el ascenso era algo bastante duro, y a pesar de la recia pero no aparente fortaleza de Zhuli, esta ya se veía bastante disminuida y cansada, además de que el caballo flaqueaba y en este punto era más una carga que una ayuda.

\- Lo mejor es que se queden aquí, yo seguiré sola.- Grito Korra, haciéndose oír por encima del aullido del viento. – Cuídalos Naga, yo volveré pronto.- Ordeno la joven, acariciando el hocico de su mascota. Y así comenzó a marchar de nuevo.

Hacía dos días desde que se había separado de los Loto Blanco en pos de una misión poco clara pero que según Varrick podría inclinar la batalla decididamente.

\- Se siente como casa…-

\- Si… se siente… familiar…-

\- Si… Aquí es donde fueron forjadas, vamos al hogar de los tengu.- Dijo Korra, poniéndose de pie en una pequeña cima, viendo un templo con a lo lejos, en la cima de la siguiente montaña.

Pasaron varias horas mas entre el frio y el viento, Korra desfallecía por la falta de aire, pero no se detenía, y finalmente sus pasos hicieron eco en el enorme lugar, donde seguramente hacia siglos ningún pie humano se había posado.

Se despojo de su capucha y de su calzado, saco a Raava y Vaatu de su cinturón y comenzó caminar hacia el centro del templo donde se veía refulgir un fuego o por lo menos eso pensó.

\- Oh poderosos Tengus elementales, Yo, Korra, la portadora de Raava y Vaatu solicito un audiencia.-

Solo el eco le contesto.

\- Poderosos Tengus… Un enorme mal ha sido liberado en la tierra, un mal con forma de hombre, y mi deber es detenerlo, pero no puedo sola, una de sus armas por si sola es causa de un enorme desbalance, está en su poder cambiar esto.-

\- Hablas como si a los tengus les importara el destino del hombre y sus mezquinas guerras portadora.- Se escucho una voz, poderosa pero desde una fuente incierta.

\- Los hados me confirieron la misión de traer balance a esta tierra, los mismo hados me hicieron encontrarme con pruebas y también a encontrar a Vaatu, y por eso mismo vine hasta aquí, ni siquiera los poderosos tengu pueden evadir su responsabilidad por la forja de estas espadas.-

Se escucharon numerosas risas, para sorpresa de Korra los tengus habían encontrado divertida su intencional bravata.

\- Nos hablas de responsabilidad portadora y haces bien al traer a las representaciones del tan llamado balance…-

Las espadas se sacudieron en sus manos y comenzaron a brillar como si la luna se reflejara en ellas y no sabiendo que hacer, Korra las dejo en el piso, siendo su sorpresa mayúscula al ver que la luz que emanaba de ellas comenzaba a tomar una forma física.

\- Soy Raava, el espíritu de la Luz.- Se escucho la voz de la luz blanca, que se movía como la luz de la luna sobre el agua..

\- Soy Vaatu, el espíritu de la Oscuridad.- Dijo la otra presencia, tornándose tenue como una sombra de humo, pero corpórea.

Korra retrocedió impactada por la visión de aquello que solo concebía como algo etéreo, tan conocido pero a la vez tan ajeno a ella misma.

\- Dinos portadora de Raava y Vaatu, ¿Cual es el favor que vienes a suplicar?-

\- Los antiguos manuscritos hablan de cómo Wan el primer portador consiguió el balance, la conciliación de la luz y la oscuridad para poder vencer a la espada de sangre, y en mis viajes he conseguido usar la Tsuyoi no ken, Moeru yona Katto Ryu, el llamado corte de Fuego, también he dominado el Ni kai tanzo ken, Kinzoku sessaku suraishingu Ryu, el corte que rompe el metal, y gracias al maestro Tenzin, hijo del último portador domine el Kosuko no Ken, Kaze o Katto Ryu, la espada de viento, pero aun a pesar de esto no he dominado el corte que sacude la tierra, ni el corte del espíritu y menos aun la hoja que se desliza en el rocío de la mañana.- Korra cavilo un poco sus palabras antes de hacer su pedimento.- Quiero que me concedan el don de la espada elemental, la espada del Tengu, el Tengu no ken, Yunikuna sutairu, Yugo no Ryu…-

\- Los portadores siempre piden cosas más allá de nuestra generosidad…-

Korra cayó de rodillas, rindiendo su orgullo a la voluntad de aquellos seres de los que ahora dependía no solo su destino, si no también el de su amada y en si el de toda la gente envuelta en aquella guerra.

\- Los tengu te concederán su favor, pero solo bajo una prueba de fe.- Se escucharon las voces al unísono.

\- Hare lo que los Tengus me pidan…- Acepto Korra.

Las voces de los tengus se silenciaron y al fondo del templo comenzó a moverse algo, Korra no estaba segura que era, pero se escuchaba al viento silbar, la roca golpear contra otra, pero no sabía que era exactamente.

\- Recuerda esta es una prueba de fe para tu corazón.- Dijo de nuevo la voz de los Tengu.

Korra comenzó a caminar hacia el fondo del templo, y después de muchos pasos vio como se revolvían los elementos como si tuvieran vida propia, las rocas flotaban y se golpeaban unas con otras, el agua fluía y serpenteaba, el fuego danzaba y ondeaba animado por una fuerza invisible y cubriendo todo estaba el viento, que se movía invisible, pero era perceptible cuando mesaba sus cabellos y hacia crepitar al fuego.

Los elementos se comenzaron a moverse en espiral, rodeándola, por habito extendió su mano y la retrajo inmediatamente en un grito al sentir la mordida del fuego en su piel, la roca la golpeo y cayó al suelo, donde el viento corto su mejilla y el agua le dio un frio toque que casi congelo su piel. Esta era la prueba, conocía los elementos pero también les temía, y si había alguna esperanza para el mundo el temor debía de irse, de nuevo se puso de pie, cerros su ojos y se hundió en el espiral, recordando todo cuanto había aprendido, sus movimientos comenzaron a fluir con el fuego, el agua, la tierra y el viento, consiguiendo la danza que ya antes había ejecutado, el balance.

Los elementos la rodearon y le dieron su fuerza, y cuando abrió los ojos giraban en espiral alrededor de ella sin dañarla. Y antes de que pudiera decir algo, la voz del tengu se escucho de nuevo.

\- Los tengus han visto tu corazón y están de acuerdo en otorgarte el don… Eres digna Korra.-

Korra iba a agradecer a los tengus pero antes de que pudiera decir algo quedo enceguecida por una luz repentina y lo siguiente que vio es que estaba de nuevo lejos del templo, bajo el cielo azul. Se inclino en reverencia en dirección al templo y viendo que de nuevo Raava y Vaatu descansaban en su cinturón se apresuro a regresar donde la esperaban Zhuli y Naga.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Zhao golpeo furiosamente la mesa, tirando tazas de té y demás cosas que había sobre ella, y todos menos el general Bumi y la misma Lady Izumi hicieron algún aspaviento.

\- Cálmese General Zhao.- Ordeno Lady Izumi.

\- ¿Cómo puede pedirme calma mientras los muros casi caen?- Gruño el General.

\- Precisamente por eso General Zhao, con impaciencia solo lograra evidenciar nuestras debilidades.-

El hombre frunció el ceño, y agitando su capa despectivamente salió del salón donde estaba la realeza.

\- ¿Ya se fue el hombre enojado?- Dijo un niño pequeño, aunque el broche que portaba en su cabello lo identificaba como el príncipe del Reino.

\- Si, Iroh… el hombre enojado ya se fue…- Contesto Lady Izumi, con desagrado.

\- Sabe lo que pienso de esa persona Lady Izumi, ¿Por qué no…?-

\- No lo digas Bumi… Ya me lo has dicho otra veces y mi respuesta es la misma, el General mantendrá su puesto, por voluntad de mi abuelo.-

\- Lo sé, pero es divertido recordarle a la vieja reliquia su lugar.- Rio el hombre de hirsuto cabello.- Ven Iroh, dejemos a tu madre encargarse del estado de los asuntos, seguro a Ty Lee y tu tía Azula les encantara jugar a las escondidas.-

La risa infantil sonó muy bien a los atribulados oídos de Lady Izumi, y se alegraba que a pesar de todo el General Bumi, el hijo mayor del portador Aang estuviera ahí, como siempre respaldándola y animándola.

Una detonación sacudió el castillo, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna a recordar que la artillería de Amón estaba muy cerca de debilitar la muralla y entonces tendría que decidir el destino de su nación en una sola batalla.

Zaheer estaba a la entrada de su tienda, veía complacido como el ejercito bajo su mando se movia como una maquinaria bien aceitada, los artilleros hacían un buen trabajo, causando mas presión psicológica que daño real ne la muralla, pero si debía seguir con el plande Amon, debían de derribar la muralla al amanecer del siguiente dia para dar asi el ataque final contra la ciudad de Sozin.

\- Te ves complacido.- Dijo una grave voz femenina, desde dentro de la tienda.

\- Lo estoy.- Dijo el hombre calvo, sonriente y caminando con lentitud hacia el lecho donde lo esperaba la altísima mujer con el tatuaje en la frente.

\- Después de la conquista de la Ciudad de Sozin será la hora de nuestro plan, ¿No es así?.- Dijo ella, abrazando amorosamente al hombre.

\- Si, ya es hora de eliminar a Amón del tablero, con este ejercito de nuestro lado será fácil tomar el castillo, una vez que presionemos a Kuvira lo más seguro es que se nos una y traicione a Amón, y si no, siempre hay mas flechas en tu carcaj.- Rio Zaheer, besando apasionadamente a aquella mujer que evidentemente amaba.

De nuevo cayó la noche, cientos de fogatas proveían de calor y comida al ejército invasor y sabiendo lo que se avecinaba por la mañana la mayoría se habían retirado a dormir temprano, y solo estaban los soldados de guardia, pero por un extremo del aquel campamento unas sombras se movían con rapidez en el límite del bosque y la ciudad amurallada. El pequeño grupo hizo una pequeña pausa y esperando una señal, se oculto aun más en las sombras. Uno de los almacenes de pólvora estallo en llamas y con el la alarma en el campamento corrió igualmente deprisa, los hombres comenzaron a correr con cubos de agua y palas para sofocar aquel incendio que dada la polvera contenida en ese almacén anunciaba una catástrofe. Un caballo salió raudo del campamento seguido de cerca por un enorme perro blanco y sin prestar atención a las flechas se dirigió a todo galope hacia la muralla de la ciudad, hacia donde igualmente se veía correr a un grupo de jinetes que salía del bosque.

Las puertas fueron golpeadas y los de dentro de la muralla ya disponían de arcos y flechas para repeler a aquellos invasores, pero una mano en alto sostenía un símbolo, un dragón grabado en un orbe dorado, y así rápidamente las puertas se abrieron para recibir a aquel pequeño grupo de jinetes. Zaheer despertó con el sonido del polvorín al estallar y mientras acicateaba a sus hombres supo que aquello era solo una mera distracción de algo mucho mayor que estaba pasando y sin dudarlo, ordeno tocar a batalla, quizás era hora de que el nuevo día amaneciera con la muralla de la ciudad en ruinas.

Dentro de la ciudad el barullo se había apoderado tanto de soldados como de civiles, la ciudad se apretaba para repeler el ataque mientras que los jinetes galopaban lentamente hacia el palacio de la ciudad.

La presencia de El orbe dorado era suficiente para que los civiles se apartaran y los soldados se inclinaran en una respetuosa reverencia, además detrás del portador de aquel orbe estaba un una figura no muy alta, pero enormemente respetada en el Reino del Fuego, el llamado Buru Seishin había regresado y si estaba ahí era seguro que iba a defender la ciudad.

Lady Izumi corría por las escalinatas seguida de cerca por Zhao, Bumi, Ty Lee y Azula, mientras que hasta atrás Mai, la esposa de Lord Zuko sostenía a Iroh en brazos.

La monarca abrazo sin dudarlo al portador del orbe que despojandose de la capucha se rebeló como Lord Zuko, y así todos parecían felices al verlo, todos menos Zhao.

\- Que bueno que has regresado padre, Como veras la situación es desesperada…-

\- Lo se, es por eso que "él" viene conmigo.- Dijo Zuko, señalando a un callado Buru Seishin, que contesto la burda presentación con una reverencia.

\- ¿Es quien creo que es?- Inquirió Izumi, intuyendo el subterfugio que implicaba la identidad de Korra.

\- Lo es y tenemos un plan…- Dijo confiadamente Zuko, mientras todos se dirigían al salón de nuevo.

Era cerca del mediodía, los soldados que defendían a la ciudad de Sozin se ocultaban temerosos ante cualquier nueva detonación de los cañones del ejercito de Amón, y con cada detonación las rocas de la muralla estallaban, sacudiendo y tambaleando toda la estructura y esto era terrible para la moral de los soldados, pero en medio de aquel desolador panorama y detrás de una columna de humo producto de un estallido el ser llamado Buru Seishin caminaba abriéndose paso como la sanidad en medio de aquel pandemonio, su sola presencia era suficiente para influir valor, y más por lo desafiante de su paso, sus dos espadas fulgurantes brillaban con el sol casi en su cenit. Subió hacia la muralla que era sacudida por las explosiones y con un grito potente apunto sus espadas hacia donde estaba la tienda de Zaheer.

\- ¡La ciudad de Sozin no caerá este dia! ¡Yo, Buru Seishin asi lo prometo!-

Los soldados defensores secundaron el salvaje grito de Guerra, y golpeando sus espadas contra las armaduras crearon un coro imponente y desafiante. Zaheer no se vio impresionado por esto, así que simplemente dio una orden antes de volver a su tienda.

\- Apunten los cañones hacia dónde esta ese idiota y vuélenlo.-

Los artilleros obedecieron, y los disparos hicieron volar la muralla justo debajo de los pies de Buru, los soldados de nuevo cayeron presas del pánico, no así Korra, que viendo como la muralla comenzaba a desmoronarse comenzó a correr por el muro, utilizando una de sus espadas como contrapeso.

Todos quedaron estupefactos, tanto invasores como aliados vieron como aquel hombre que se decía era más un espíritu que un hombre, corría por la pendiente del muro de la muralla como si corriera por el campo abierto, Zaheer volteo por el sonido del asombro que corría entre sus hombres solo para ver esto que no podía ser si no algo imposible y sabiendo que eso no era más que un truco ordeno a gritos de nuevo.

\- ¡Es un truco solamente! ¡No dejen de disparar!-

Pero los pies de Korra eran muchas más rápidos que los cañonazos, que golpeaban a la muro donde segundos antes había pasado y así pasó por todo el alto del muro y justo cuando faltaba unos metros para el suelo, salto, en dirección al cañón mas cercano.

\- ¡ Ni kai tanzo ken, Kinzoku sessaku suraishingu Ryu ¡- Grito Korra, golpeando el cañón con su espada y haciendo que increíblemente se partiera por la mitad, detonando detrás de su ágil carrera.

Los vítores se escucharon encima de la muralla y un avispado Bumi estaba ahí para ordenas a los arqueros que dispararan sus flechas para diezmar a los invasores que seguían atónitos por lo que habían visto.

Korra seguía corriendo por el campo sitiado, esquivando cañonazos, y haciendo que todos los cañones desperdiciaron sus valiosas municiones en ella, pero a pesar de que estaba imbuida por el poder de la espada del Tengu su cuerpo comenzaba a flaquear por el enorme esfuerzo. Desvió un cañonazo con un poderoso cruce de sus espadas, y jadeando comenzó a prepararse para la ventaja que había hablado Varrick.

\- ¡ Tengu no ken, Yunikuna sutairu, Yugo no Ryu! - Grito fuertemente, golpeando a Vaatu contra el piso y elevando en el aire a Raava, e increíblemente tras este movimiento un trueno sacudió el campo de batalla, y casi se podría jurar que aquel relámpago salió de la misma Raava.

Un fuerte viento comenzó a correr desde el bosque y hacia la ciudad, y con el gruesos nubarrones cubrieron el cielo, una exhausta Korra sonrió al ver que el favor de los Tengu estaba de su lado y se vio más satisfecha aun cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer. De nuevo comenzó a correr para no ofrecer un blanco fácil y al cabo de unos minutos el vaticinio de Varrick comenzó a cumplirse.

Los cañones en forma de dragón que eran el orgullo de la fuerza invasora de Amón comenzaron a resquebrajarse bajo la lluvia, efectivamente Varrick los había forjado con una debilidad, al calentarse y enfriarse rápidamente el metal se rompía, y después de toda la mañana de calentarse bajo el sol y el uso, la repentina lluvia los rompía como si fueran barro, unos incautos cargaron un cañón ya agrietado y los pobres infelices volaron en pedazos cuando el mismo cañón detono.

Las puertas de la Ciudad se abrieron, el General Zhao salió seguido de sus hombres dispuestos a acabar con el sitio de una vez por todas.

\- ¡Zhao! ¡Aun es muy pronto idiota!.- Grito Korra, dándose cuenta del terrible error táctico de Zhao.

Pero el General no hizo caso, montado en su caballo cruzo el campo de batalla dando órdenes y haciendo caer a los invasores bajo su espada, sintiéndose como un gigante en medio de aquél pandemonio desatado. Pero Zaheer no era un novato, y si bien habían sido tomados por sorpresa su ejército era bastante capaz.

\- ¡Abandonen la artillería! ¡Que la infantería avance y los arqueros se preparen!-

El general se sentó en la entrada de su tienda mientras unos soldados lo vestían con su armadura, mientras P´Li estaba a la espera, con una flecha en su arco, dispuesta a dar cuenta de cualquiera que se acercara.

Korra peleaba como poseída, era obvio que Zaheer la había elegido como un blanco prioritario, si Buru Seishin caía, la moral de los soldados defensores, caería también.

Mientras en la muralla, el general Bumi veía el desastre que había causado la decisión de Zhao, y a pesar de todo ordeno que las maltrechas puertas se cerraran, su deber era proteger la ciudad aun si eso le costaba la mitad de su ejército.

\- Hiciste lo correcto muchacho.- Dijo el Bumi mas anciano al hombre que veía como su ahijado. – Despues de todo…¿Quién quiere vivir para siempre? Jajajajajaja.-

El anciano hombre emulo lo que había hecho Korra hacia momentos atrás, y para sorpresa del Bumi mas joven, el viejo era seguido por la anciana Toph, su hermano Tenzin y el mismo Lord Zuko, solo que ellos aprovechaban los puntos derruidos en la muralla para facilitar su bajada.

EL nuevo loto blanco se unió a la batalla sin dilación y como lo había dicho Korra, su presencia ahí era suficiente para inclinar la balanza, los soldados llevados afuera por Zhao recobraron ímpetu, y sintiendo que a pesar de que los hados estuvieron en su contra había una oportunidad de ganar.

Inexplicablemente Zhao montado a caballo había casi alcanzado la tienda de Zaheer y hasta se podía decir que él lo estaba esperando, Zhao era un oficial de enseñanza, había sido educado por otros oficiales en las escuelas militares del Reino del Fuego desde los diez años, por su parte Zaheer era un guerrero nato, nacido en las calles del Reino de La Tierra había sobrevivido en campos de batalla desde la misma edad que Zhao, con la diferencia de que él se había abierto paso desde el albañal.

Las espadas de ambos generales chocaron, y aunque era un combate respetuoso se veía que Zhao se había cansado inútilmente por lograr llegar ahí, mientras que Zaheer estaba fresco, y sobre todo usaba artimañas que para el oficial no eran validas. El combate se prolongaba hasta que la protección del hombro de la armadura de Zhao cayo limpiamente cortada por su base, y se había llevado algo de piel con ella, pero aun así Zhao no rendiría su espada, no había honor en ello, ciegamente ataco a Zaheer que se había movido hacia terreno alto, y este sería su último error cometido, su impetuoso ataque fue detenido y la espada se Zaheer se hundió en el pecho, justo arriba de su corazón, los ojos de Zhao buscaron los de su oponente mientras su mempo se cubría de sangre, Zaheer despojo a su oponente de su kabuto y respetando las reglas de honor limpiamente corto su cabeza.

La cabeza cortada de Zhao fue mostrada en alto por Zaheer, y de inmediato los defensores se vieron sin líder, y cuando algunos ya se disponían a rendir sus armas, el gritpo poderosos de Bumi desde la muralla ordeno que se replegaran, de nuevo las puertas fueron abiertas y los valientes condenados cubrieron la retirada de los más heridos.

Korra no estaba dispuesta irse aun, pero el error de Zhao casi había arruinado la oportunidad de victoria, quería quedarse pero debía marcharse, pero esa indecisión le costó… Repentinamente se quedo sin aire y cayó de rodillas al suelo, su respiración volvió agitada, junto con un dolor punzante en su pecho, se llevo la mano ahí, y solo palpo la vara de una flecha que sobresalía de su pecho, la sujeto con fuerza y la rompió, se puso de pie y maldijo llevar mascara, pero que le impedía ver a su atacante, una segunda fecha hizo blanco en su costado y fue entonces cuando vio a P´li apuntándole de nuevo, empuño de nuevo sus espadas, a pesar de las heridas no se detendría ahí, y disponiéndose a atacar, fue detenida por el anciano Bumi.

\- Vive para pelear otro día Korra…. Jajajajaja – Rio el viejo, mientras la golpeaba en el estomago y hacia que un par de soldados la arrastraran de nuevo a la ciudad amurallada.

Cuando el viejo volteo dándole la espalda vio como sobresalían de ella 3 flechas, quiso regresar pero su cuerpo ya resentía el esfuerzo de hacía rato, vio el cuerpo de Bumi sacudirse mientras P´li acertaba flecha tras flecha pero aun así no lograba detenerlo, finalmente un giro maestro de Bumi esquivo la ultima flecha arrojada y el mismo giro corto la garganta de la mujer limpiamente. Las puertas de la ciudad se cerraban y la ultima visión de Korra fue ver el cuerpo del sonriente Bumi caer asaeteado y a un desesperado Zaheer correr hacia P´li que ya caía de rodillas herida de muerte.

Zaheer había demostrado ser honorable después de todo, horas después ambos combatientes estaban de tregua, los cuerpos habían sido recogidos por ambos bandos y cada quien llevaba a cabo sus ritos funerarios. El cuerpo de Bumi había sido limpiado y embalsamado y recibía los ritos apropiados, Toph guardaba una silenciosa guardia junto al cuerpo de su amigo, e incluso uno que otro de los presentes habían visto correr una lagrima por el arrugado rostro de la mujer, no así Bumi que lloraba desconsolado la muerte de su tan querido tío. Korra llevaba su duelo en silencio, mas aun porque se sentía culpable, si tan solo no se hubiera distraído seguramente no la habrían herido y el viejo loco sonriente aun seguiría vivo.

\- Bumi murió como quiso, Korra. En medio de una batalla no consumido por la edad…- Dijo Tenzin sintiendo la pesadumbre de Korra.

\- Aun así, fue mi culpa.- Dijo agriamente.

\- El viejo Bumi no diría eso, además estaría muy feliz de haberte salvado, le debes por lo menos, eso.- Dijo el maestro de Korra, retirándose y dejándola sola con sus cavilaciones.

La joven portadora se sentó junto al cuerpo del viejo y dejándose sentir vulnerable comenzó a hablar con él mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro moreno.

La mañana era fría, aun y cuando no se había llegado a algún acuerdo, los combatientes esperaban el amanecer, el campo de batalla aun estaba húmedo por la sangre y la lluvia del día anterior, pero este era el ultimo día para eso, al día siguiente la ciudad seria ruinas o el ejercito invasor huiría repelido, sea como fuere los dos contendientes esperaban una señal no dicha pero que en algún momento se volvería evidente.

Korra de nuevo lucia las vestimenta y mascara de Buru Seishin, solo que ahora se anexaban a su uniforme un faldón de cuero como lo usaba la gente del Reino del Agua, y además estaban las guardas de los antebrazos, que habían pertenecido al difunto Bumi y que ahora ella usaba como un emblema, le quedaban un poco grandes debido a la gran estatura del viejo, pero le gustaba como se veían así, además de que le daban protección extra a los codos. Pocos soldados estaban en la parcialmente derruida muralla, casi todo estaban ahí, esperando a que la puerta se abriera, al lado de Buru Seishin estaban también Lord Zuko, Toph, Tenzin, Bumi, e incluso Ty Lee y Azula, todos dispuestos a defender su ciudad o morir en el intento.

\- ¿Hay algo que quieras agregar?- Pregunto Bumi a Korra, sonriente y dispuesto, usando la armadura de General como hacía mucho no la usaba.

\- No hay mucho que agregar, solo será una batalla sin pólvora espero, ellos aun tienen unos pocos trabucos y mosquetones, quizás algún cañón que aun funcione, y las balas son muy efectivas contra las keikos, así que es mejor que usen los escudos antes de atacar…-

Bumi rio a carcajadas, dándose cuenta de que Korra no había entendió que su pregunta había sido retorica y sarcástica.

\- Peleemos bien Korra, los espíritus nos están observando.- Dijo Bumi, ordenando que las puertas se abrieran.

El sol de la mañana se reflejo en las armaduras y armas expuestas y ambos contendientes comenzaron a marchar lentamente, hasta que alguien grito furiosamente y la marcha se convirtió en tropel y ambos ejércitos se enfrascaron en la batalla.

Los guerreros mas avezados y que mas bajas causaban eran los loto blanco, además del mismo Bumi, Ty Lee y Azula, y solo Korra había derramado tanta sangre como ellas, pero por el otro lado estaban Zaheer y Kuvira, que eran en definitiva mortales. Y como Korra había predico la batalla era mas de valor que de armas, los trabucos no representaban gran ventaja y era prácticamente una batalla de uno contra uno, solo que los números favorecían a Zaheer y esto poco a poco comenzó a pesar, como última opción Bumi había apostado a los arqueros en la muralla pero esto significaba perdidas tanto amigas como enemigas y no se quería arriesgar a eso, por lo menos aun no, a menos que no quedara mas opción.

En la batalla las espaldas de Azula y Korra se tocaron y ambas se tomaron un ligero respiro en medio de esa agitación, sus oponentes sabían que habían acorralado a dos tigres y eso no los hacía felices.

\- ¿Cansada Lady Azula?.- Se burlo Korra.

\- Tu estas cansada portadora de Raava, si tuviera tu edad ni siquiera estaría sudando como tú ahora.- Contesto con molestia la hermana menor de Lord Zuko.

\- ¡Tsumetai chi no ken, Nagareru kaminari Ryu!- Grito la depuesta princesa del Reino del Fuego, para sorpresa de Korra que algo había odio hablar de la legendaria habilidad de la espada relámpago de Azula y ahora lo comprobaba, viendo que a pesar de casi tener el medio siglo de vida la mujer se movía con una agilidad y velocidad impresionantes y sobre todo su espada relámpago bien podría ser superior al estilo usado por ella.

Korra giro para esquivar una espada y dando cuenta de aquel soldado vio hacia el frente, Zaheer también daba cuenta de un soldado y era obvio que ambos debían de enfrentarse.

\- Kosuko no Ken, Kaze o Katto Ryu…- Dijo en voz baja Zaheer, sacando de balance a Korra que si bien ya sabía que Zaheer usaba la espada de viento no esperaba que el fuera un maestro en su uso.

\- ¡ Mada ken, Chikyu ido Katto Ryu!- Contrarrestó Korra usando la forma superior de la espada de viento, esperando así superar a Zaheer, pero lo único que paso es que ambos quedaron en empate.

Los cortes, embates y estoques se siguieron dando de un lado hacia otro, si bien Korra tenía cierta ventaja por usar los distintos estilos Zaheer los evadía usando con maestría el estilo de la espada de viento, y eso ya había comenzado a cansar a Korra, que ya sudaba copiosamente por debajo de su máscara, pero también Zaheer lucia cansado, por llevar el peso de la armadura a cuestas.

\- Podríamos seguir así todo el día… Portadora de Raava.- Dijo Zaheer, sorprendiendo a Korra.

\- Ja… Y yo que pensé que por lo menos alguien no sabía mi secreto ya.- Rio Korra despojándose de la máscara, mientras que Zaheer comenzó a quitarse partes de la armadura.

\- Solo tú podrías usar el estilo de la espada del Tengu, aunque no lo creas es un honor poder pelear contra ti en uno contra uno, ahora… serás un trofeo para mi, algo que me haga sentir menos el vacío que deja P´li…-

Korra apretó la mandíbula, no esperaba encontrar honor y menos amor por alguien caído en su oponente, pero definitivamente Zaheer era honorable, por lo menos en el campo de batalla. Zaheer saco su washi sashi, y ya sin armadura se dispuso a usar el ataque a dos filos, Korra supo que el hombre atacaría sin miramientos, y en la usanza samurái el siguiente ataque seria el último para cualquiera de los dos.

Un galope y un cuerno de batalla interrumpió el barullo, el campo de batalla se lleno de jinetes que vestían los colores del Reino de Tierra y en una colina lejana Korra vio la silueta inconfundible de Suyin Beifong, rodeada de su familia, y junto con ellos, Iroh, que había traído el apoyo solicitado para aplastar al ejército invasor.

La balanza se inclino rápidamente a favor de los defensores y sus aliados y justo cuando Kuvira se vio acorralada, golpe a un jinete del Reino de la Tierra y monto rápidamente huyendo de ahí, perseguida por jinetes y rodeada de flechas.

\- Se acabo Zaheer, tu ejército ha sido derrotado… Ríndete ahora…- Ordeno Korra.

\- No hay rendición para mi Korra, esto es una batalla a muerte, tú o yo…- Contesto el hombre adoptando su posición para atacar.

Korra también adopto su posición, aquel hombre a pesar de ser un mercenario había mostrado un honor mas allá de lo pensado y si estaba en los hados concederle una muerte honorable, lo haría.

Korra enfundo sus espadas, pero adopto una postura distinta, no había bravatas ni juramentos solo su mirada azul acero que parpadeo durante un segundo que fue cuando Zaheer ataco. El washi sashi salto por el aire mientras que la katana de Zaheer caía limpiamente partida por la mitad, las espadas de Korra habían vuelto a su funda y ella solo presentaba un pequeño corte en la mejilla. Zaheer volteo, girando sobre sus talones, sonrió levemente antes de caer al piso, mientras su ropa comenzaba a teñirse de rojo carmesí.

Korra sostuvo una antorcha en alto y con ella encendió la pira funeraria que sostenía los cuerpos de Zaheer y P´li, lo hizo como un gesto de buena fe hacia un oponente honorable y un amor incomprendido, y tan pronto como las llamas consumían por igual madera y ropa, ella se dispuso a montar.

\- Deberías quedarte a descansar un poco Korra.- Dijo Lord Zuko, acompañado por su Tío, y Suyin Beifong.

\- No tengo tiempo que perder, el ejercito de Amón está acabado, pero aún quedan las guarniciones de su castillo y el Wei Lai, además debo de rescatar a Asami, y eso lo hare aunque lo tenga que hacer sola.- Contestó, ya montando en el caballo.

\- No debes de ser impetuosa, danos unos días y organizaremos un ataque en contra de Amón, Varrick nos dará detalles de su fortaleza y demás.-

\- Mi deber aquí ha terminado, y Varrick ya me dijo todo lo que necesito, y ahora si me disculpan, no tengo tiempo que perder… ¡Naga! ¡Vámonos!-

Y sin dar tiempo a otra razón Korra comenzó a cabalgar hacia la capital, mientras Naga la seguía de cerca.

**Fin del Capítulo 15**

Y así llegamos al capitulo final, que como se han de imaginar estará lleno de emociones. (Aunque este mal que lo diga XD) Espero que les guste este capítulo 15 y sin más dilación pasemos a los reviews.

**Godoy**: Pues hasta cierto punto tampoco lo quisiera acabar, pero si inicia tiene que terminar… Espero que te guste este capítulo

Como nota al margen, sigo necesitando un Beta Reader, si les interesa mándenme inbox por aquí o por facebook. Nos vemos en el capítulo 16.

Sean Felices.


	17. Agua y Fuego

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí representados pertenecen a Bryan Konietzko y Michael Dante di Martino, esta es una historia alternativa que usa a los personajes de Legend of Korra, que toma elementos samuráis, algo de anime, entre otras cosas y cuyo único fin es entretener, espero les guste.

**Ronin**

**Capitulo 16 (Final)**

**Agua y Fuego.**

La fortaleza de Amón era una daga oscura que apuntaba hacia el cielo estrellado, las múltiples fogatas que iluminaban su base le daban un aire tétrico y parecía que entre las llamas danzaban y las sombras de los shinobis que iban y venían aquello era el jigoku. Pasaba de la medianoche, pero aun así el movimiento no disminuía en el campamento, las fraguas y los yunques producían una sinfonía metálica e incontables armas eran forjadas, Amón se preparaba para la inminente batalla, ya que era seguro que ahora sabia que el ejercito al mando de Zaheer había sido derrotado y los ejércitos conjuntos de los Reinos del Fuego y la Tierra ahora marchaban hacia la capital. Por su parte Korra se movió sigilosamente por la maleza que rodeaba el foso, ahora convertido en campamento, observo de nuevo todo con detenimiento y repaso mentalmente su plan, acarició levemente el hocico de Naga y el fiel animal corrió en dirección contraria a donde se dirigió la portadora.

Horas antes había merodeado en el pueblo esperando escuchar alguna noticia acerca de Amón y sus seguidores, y fortuitamente se entero de una proclama que seria leída al mediodía en la plaza. Kuvira leyó la proclama de ejecución para Asami, Hiroshi y Lin. Acusados de traición hacia el shogunato aquel trío sería ejecutado. La visión de ver la cabeza cortada de Asami rodando aterro a Korra, así que aunque quería más tiempo para planear las cosas con cuidado, tuvo que improvisar, Se escabullo de entre la multitud y tomando en un asalto solitario uno de los alacenas de Amón consiguió la suficiente pólvora para abrirle un boquete al castillo de Amón, y así poder entrar para rescatar a Asami, era eso o morir intentadlo, después de todo si ella fallaba el Reino del Fuego y de la Tierra ya habían unido fuerzas y seguramente aplastarían al ejercito en la Capital de Amón. Así que su única preocupación era Asami.

Espero el tiempo pertinente, Naga crearía una distracción y eso le serviría para colocar el barril de pólvora y hacerlo detonar, solo esperaba que algunas nubes ocultaran la luna y así le silbaría a Naga, para empezar con su improvisado plan. Pero justo cuando tomaba aire para silbar con fuerza una explosión sacudió una de las paredes del castillo y un implacable fuego comenzó a consumir las tiendas de los shinobis que protegían el castillo. Korra no se atrevió a salir de su escondite, ya no que sabía que pensar de esto, aunque también sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad como esa, salió de su escondite y comenzó a correr en dirección al muro donde tenía planeado poner el barril de pólvora y preparando su pedernal, vio que el muro se abría como su tuviera una puerta, por reflejo salto de nuevo hacia la maleza y se atrevió a ver qué era lo que pasaba y sus ojos no creían lo que veían cuando vio el rostro iluminado de Asami que ayudaba a su padre y a Lin Beifong corriendo detrás de ellos.

Varios shinobis comenzaron a caer desde los muros, comenzado a perseguir a los fugitivos, Korra no lo pensó solo dejo a su instinto apoderarse de la situación. Aprovechando la poca iluminación se movió con rapidez y elimino a cuantos pudo, por su parte Asami también daba cuanta de ellos usando sus kunais y su ninjato. Korra tomo ventaja de esto y comenzó a correr dejando un caminillo de pólvora hasta el barril, con fuerza golpeo el pedernal contra la roca y obtuvo la chispa que quería y se unió a la ya adelantada carrera de Asami mientras le silbaba a Naga. Asami se sorprendió un poco al escuchar una segunda detonación de la cual no había tenido que ver, pero quizás la primera explosión había tocado algún polvorín, como esa era una ayuda en su huida y sin pensar en eso, se interno aun más en el bosque.

La carrera había sido frentica y algo prolongada, Hiroshi estaba casi desfalleciente, a pesar de su edad estaba en buen estado físico, pero la marcha había sido bastante dura, así que sin decir nada mas Asami ayudo a su padre a recostarse y recobrar el aliento, mientras que allá y Lin se pusieron espalda con espalda, esperando un posible ataque shinobi, ya que juraba que había escuchado algo varios metros atrás. Asami giro sobre sus talones hacia donde escuchó de nuevo algo, era un sonido leve, y para cualquier otro hubiera pasado desapercibido, pero sus sentidos entrenados por incontables batallas no la engañaban, algo se acercaba sigilosamente. Movió su mano y todo ligeramente la rodilla de Lin indicándole que algo se acercaba hacia su posición, al ex jefa de los Weilai giro igualmente y se apresto a atacar a lo que fuera que venía por ahí, incluso Hiroshi se armo con un tanto, si algo iba a pasar en esos momentos estaba más que dispuesto a defender su vida y en su caso perderla, pero no regresaría a los calabozos de Amón con vida.

Asami apretó la mandíbula cuando vio a la maleza moverse por algo más que el viento, su ninjato corto el aire buscando eliminar a su blanco más cercano, un leve destellar, producto del jopé de metal contra metal ilumino por algo menos que un segundo aquella escena y por largos instantes lo único que se escucho fueron los choques de espada y los gritos agónicos. Un asustado shinobi encendió una antorcha, y eso fue la última tontería que hizo, convirtiéndose en un blanco obvio solo pudo girar para contemplar aquella matanza y ver el ojo único de Asami fijarse en los suyos cuando su ninjato se hundía en su estomago, la antorcha cayo el suelo y Asami ya se disponía a pisarla para eliminar esa ventaja, pero en ese momento solo sintió el peso de algo que caía sobre su pie. Rodó por el suelo y vio que era un shinobi que seguramente había tratado de apuñalarla por la espada, giro de un lado a otros su cabeza buscando a Lin, y la vio a varios paso de ella, protegiendo a Hiroshi, y con varios shinobis a sus pies, alguien la había ayudado y no había sido ella, quizás algunos de los rebeldes habían corrido con suerte y aun estaban ocultos en el bosque, así que poniéndose de pie, Asami dijo la contraseña rebelde.

\- ¿Quién se resiste a la lluvia, quien se resiste al viento?- Le grito a la noche. (*)

\- Alguien que te ama…- Dijo Korra, saliendo del bosque.

La portadora de Raava y Vaatu no dio tiempo a que Asami reaccionaria y se abalanzo sobre ella, besándola efusivamente, sin importarle que quizás muchos shinobis iban en pos de los fugitivos. Asami aferró contra si a Korra, y tampoco le importo el peligro, que tanto Lin como su padre las veían con extrañeza y sorpresa en sus rostros.

\- ¡Oigan! ¡Los shinobis deben de estar pisándonos los talones! ¡No hay tiempo para eso! – Rugió Lin, ayudando a Hiroshi a ponerse de pie.

Korra y Asami se pusieron de pie con los rostros rojos, entre la vergüenza y la emoción, Korra rápidamente tomo la antorcha y la puso en el hocico de Naga y le dijo que corriera en dirección distinta hacia donde ellos correrían, dándoles tiempo y distracción, y el fiel animal comenzó a correr, mientras que el grupo comenzó a correr en otra dirección.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

La mezcla de olores en el campamento de Amón era un tanto extraña, por un la sopa de miso que algunos shinobis y soldados del Weilai preparaba como desayuno, por el otro el agua estancada en algunos puntos de lo que fue el foso de protección para el castillo, además estaban las fraguas y su metal al rojo, el estiércol de los caballos y los residuos de pólvora y madera quemada dejados por la huida de Asami y su padre. Toda esta mezcla hirió la nariz de Jing Xu que inspeccionaba el campamento con gesto adusto, tratando de no parecer preocupado, además estaba Kuvira, como comandante del Weilai también estaba ahí no caminando unos pasos atrás de Jing Xu como correspondía a su rango, si no a la par, y eso era una razón más para la molestia del teniente de Amón.

\- Espero que el Shogun no te reprenda muy duramente después de lo de anoche Jing Xu.- Rió petulante Kuvira.

\- Ese no es asunto tuyo… Además de que mi maestro estaba al tanto de la supuesta huida, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que podamos eliminar hasta el último de los rebeldes.- Mintió el hombre del bigote, justificándose por algo que había estado fuera de su control pero que no quería admitir como una debilidad.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no estamos en el bosque cazándolos?- Replico con lengua afilada Kuvira.

\- El maestro Amón dará la orden cuando sea conveniente.- Volvió a mentir Jing Xu, que dirigió su vista al castillo, donde Amón contemplaba su dominio desde una terraza.

Jing Xu dio por terminada su plática con Kuvira, y se dirigió de nuevo al interior del castillo. Momentos después entraba a uno de los salones con terraza del castillo, específicamente donde aun estaba Amón, que parecía absorto con la vista.

\- ¿Puedes escuchar eso Jing Xu?- Pregunto Amón, detectando la presencia de su subordinado.

\- ¿Escuchar que Milord?- Replico Jing Xu, no sabiendo que mas decir.

\- El sonido del destino al moverse… Los ejércitos del Reino del Fuego y de la Tierra marchan hacia acá, y en cuatro días más estarán sitiando este castillo.

Jing Xu sabia de los muchos espías que tenía su Shogun por todo su dominio pero esta iba un poco más allá de su propio conocimiento.

\- ¿Entonces les comunico a las tropas que se alisten?- Pregunto el teniente.

\- Si… y también revisa todos los mosquetes, bombardas y trabucos construidos bajo la supervisión de Varrick, no volveremos a caer en la treta de ese perro traidor.-

El teniente hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a pasar las órdenes.

\- Y otra cosa más… Es hora de que ejecutemos nuestro plan de contingencia, pasa las instrucciones a Kuvira y al Weilai.-

Todos los comandantes del Shogun Amón conocían el mencionado plan de contingencia y a todos le sabia parecido una medida muy extrema y hasta carente por completo de honor, pero era obvio también que no iban a cuestionar la voluntad de su señor, así que de nuevo, el hombre asintió y reverenció, mientras que Amón seguía contemplando su dominio.

\- Un nuevo Buru seishin que maneja la espada elemental del Tengu…Casi me hace pensar que después de todo Zaheer fallo al matar a Korra.- Cavilo en voz baja el Shogun.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los caballos levantaban una nube de polvo al trotar por la línea que dividía al desierto de Siwong de la frontera entre los Reinos de la Tierra y el Fuego, y un poco mas allá estaban las marcas que delimitaban al dominio de Amón, esa era la zona conocida como las Tres Fronteras, y ese era un lugar que Bumi no había visto en cerca de veinte años.

\- ¿Este sitio te trae recuerdos General Bumi?- Dijo Iroh, casi sabiendo lo que pensaba el hombre.

\- Si, cerca de aquí en el manantial de Koh, fue donde los sobrevivientes del Loto Blanco y los pocos que quedamos decidimos separarnos para pelear de otra manera en contra de Amón.- Contesto el hijo mayor de Aang.

\- También lo recuerdo, los hombres de Amón estaban cerca de encontrarnos, Tenzin cubrira nuestra huida, y Kya se llevaba lejos a Katara, fueron días bastante oscuros…- Cavilo Iroh, el más viejo del actual grupo.

\- Hablando por ustedes, fueron días llenos de emoción y aventuras, ansiaba pelear para vengar a Aang… Aunque agradezco de tu sensatez en ese momento, Iroh.- Agrego Toph.

\- Estamos cerrando un ciclo importante, al derrotar a Amón, Aang quedara vengado, la paz entre las naciones será posible de nuevo, y será tiempo de por fin dejemos nuestras espadas y pasemos el legado a nuestros hijos y nietos.- Agrego Zuko, también consiente de la importancia del momento.

\- Empiezas a hablar como yo sobrino.- Rió Iroh, haciendo que todos rieran de buena gana.

\- Solo espero que Korra haya logrado su cometido y se una a mostros en la batalla, la presencia de la portadora será muy o importante para poder vencer a los ejércitos de Amón.- Dijo Zuko, esperando realmente que así fuera.

\- Oh, claro que estará ahí.- Afirmo sonriente Iroh.

Todos lo vieron con la interrogante marcando sus rostros, y no sabiendo por que tenía tal certeza.

\- Los espíritus ya me lo dijeron.- Contesto el viejo, recordándoles a todos su enorme espiritualidad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mako y Bolin caminaban en silencio la mañana había sido provechosa para ellos y ambos llevaban sendos cestos cargados de pescados que habían obtenido durante toda una madrugada y mañana de pesca, esperaban llegar al campamento que habían edificado cerca de donde estaba oculto el Kyoshi, ya que Wan Shi Tong había demostrado ser un espíritu poco tolerante a la presencia humana, mas si era numerosa. De pronto Mako le hizo señal a Bolin de detenerse, algo en su instinto le dijo que estaban siendo vigilados. Llevo su mano al mango de su katana y Bolin hizo lo propio con el kanabo que llevaba a la espalda, un sonido activó su guardia pero antes de que alcanzara a reaccionar un borrón azul y blanco lo derribo y rodo con el por el suelo.

\- ¡La traes Mako!- Dijo sonriente Korra, sosteniéndolo por los brazos impidiendo que se moviera.

\- ¿Korra?-

De entre los arboles salieron Asami, seguida de cerca por Hiroshi, Lin y Naga y Bolin corrió con lagrimas en sus ojos a abrazar a su amiga y así los cuatro jóvenes comenzaron a festejar su reencuentro. En el camino a su improvisado campamento se fueron contando los pormenores de la batalla de la Ciudad de Sozin, la derrota de Zaheer y la lamentable muerte de Bumi, así como la inminente marcha de los ejércitos del Fuego y la Tierra hacia la Capital de Amón.

\- ¿Cuántos son en el campamento?- Preguntó Korra.

\- A lo mucho somos ciento veinte, setenta si descontamos mujeres y niños, no serviría de mucho contra el ejercito que resguarda a Amón, según lo que espiamos el ejercito acampado en el castillo sobrepasa los 8 mil hombres, entre shinobis, Weilai y mercenarios traídos de Vaatu sabe donde.- Sopesó Mako.

\- Los restos del ejercito de la Ciudad de Sozin y el ejercito de la Tierra sumaran unos 25 mil, pero las armas de Amón son un problema y no creo que la treta de Varrick funcione de nuevo, hay que encontrar la forma de evitar las muertes que sea posible.- Consideró Korra, pensado en posibles opciones.

Mako silbo imitando a un ave, y su llamado fue contestado, el vigía había sido advertido y ya faltaba menos para el campamento.

\- Algo se nos ocurrirá, si el ejercito de la naciones ya viene desde Sozin, tendremos tres días más, quizá cuatro, aun tenemos algo de tiempo.- Dijo Asami a Korra que se veía algo apesadumbrada por la situación.

Justo iba a contestar cuando fue apartada bruscamente por Lin que se adelanto usando sus largas zancadas, y justo Korra iba a reclamarle cuando vio que la ex comandante de los Weilai se dirigía directamente hacia Kya, y la tomo por los hombros haciéndola girar para besarla efusivamente, gesto que la curandera correspondió igualmente al reconocerla. Y ante esto, tanto Korra como Asami se miraron confidentes y compartieron cierta risilla cómplice mientras todos los demás las veían boquiabiertos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los cuatro días pasaron con rapidez, el ejército combinado de las naciones ya rodeaba amenazante el castillo de Amón, por su parte Lord Zuko, Iroh El Dragón del Oeste y un pequeño grupo de soldados inspeccionaban la ahora desierta capital de Amón, las pisadas de sus caballos hacían eco en la enorme plaza empedrada, pero en las cas no había un alma.

\- Esto no me gusta…- Dijo Zuko.

\- Si, es muy extraño, es sabido que la gente no tolera al déspota de Amón, pero demasiada gente vive aquí para un éxodo tan drástico. Aquí hay algo muy raro.- Confirmo Iroh.

En tanto, Bumi ya desplegaba al ejercito, siendo el soldado más experimentado estaba a cargo de aquel sitio y solo siguiendo algunas indicaciones menores de Varrick unas pocas bombardas recuperadas de la ciudad de Sozin eran apuntadas hacia el castillo de Amón, que lucía cubierto de arriba a abajo de enormes lienzos de tela y papel. El experimentado General arqueó sus cejas con desconfianza al ver aquello, ¿Qué trataba de ocultar Amón? Lo que fuera no era nada bueno.

\- ¿Pasa algo General?- Inquirió Suyin.

\- Si, Algo extraño Mi lady… Lo siento en mis tripas.- Sopeso Bumi sin dejar de ver hacia el castillo.

Las bombardas fueron desplegadas y cargadas, esperaban la señal del general para ser disparadas, en la terraza del piso más alto del castillo Amón se mostraba, vistiendo una armadura carmesí. A una señal de él las bombardas se movieron desde el foso y apuntaron hacia el ejército combinado. La ventaja del terreno alto la tenía el ejército conjunto, pero al ver aquella señal Bumi supo que algo no cuadraba.

\- ¡Varrick! ¿Cuál es el alcance de esos cañones?- Preguntó a gritos Bumi.

\- Ochocientos codos General.- Contestó el hombrecillo, no entendiendo la razón de la pregunta.

Bumi se agito, sabía que algo saldría mal y frenético dio una orden.

\- ¡Salgan del alcance de los cañones! ¡Rápido!-

Era una orden confusa, pero la imperiosa voz del General que comenzó a galopar por la línea de ataque era suficiente para hacer cumplir la apresurada orden. Uno a uno los lienzos de tela o papel fueron cayendo al piso, revelando el terrible secreto que ocultaban.

Amarrados y sujetos a la estructura misma del castillo estaban todos los habitantes de la capital, hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos estaban cautivos, formando un escudo humano que protegía al mismo castillo de cualquier ataque. La mano de Amón cayó, señalando el ataque, las bombardas fueron disparadas y los pocos rezagados que no se habían movido después de la orden de Bumi cayeron presa del plomo y la piedra que habían sido disparados por aquellos artefactos. Una detonación cercana derribo a Bumi de su caballo y viendo que su ejército se retiraba bajo su indicación se puso de pie trabajosamente y vio el terrible escenario.

\- Amón…. ¡maldito cobarde!- Gritó con impotencia.

Horas después, el sitio había sido casi desmantelado, los cañones traídos desde Sozin habían sido un blanco primerio de los artilleros de Amón y ahora era rescoldos de metal humeante. Lejos del alcance de esas armas, estaba el campamento de los lideres, que ahora debatían el sino de los habitantes de la capital.

\- ¡No estoy dispuesto a sacrificar a un pueblo inocente!- Rugió Bumi golpeando la mesa donde descansaba un mapa de la invasión.

\- Y nadie te está pidiendo que lo hagas Bumi, es solo que debemos de considerar cual sería el sacrificio mayor...- Dijo Suyin, con ambas manos cubriendo su boca.

\- Debemos de encontrar una alternativa, no podemos siquiera pensar en esa opción…- Dijo Iroh, visiblemente afectado.

El silencio reinó por unos breves momentos, todos intercambiaban miradas, pero las opciones eran muy escasas, por no decir nulas.

\- Creo que aquí es donde nosotros entramos.- Dijo Korra, con un pergamino en la mano, seguida por Asami, Mako, Bolin y Tahno.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Esa misma noche Korra y Asami observaban la terrible defensa que Aman había dispuesto para defender su castillo, si bien tenían una pequeña opción bien podría significar la muerte de muchos valientes, pero se había considerado como la mejor opción para los inocentes que eran el escudo humano de Amón.

\- Korra, por si después no tengo la oportunidad… quiero decirte que… - Comenzó a decir Asami, considerando el peor de los destinos, pero fue interrumpida por el dedo de Korra en sus labios,

\- Estaremos bien Asami, tenemos la vida para conocernos, para amarnos…- No dejo que la mujer a la que amaba continuara, besó sus labios y de nuevo se coloco la máscara del espíritu azul.

\- Todos saben su parte en el plan… Que los espíritus los guíen.- Dijo de nuevo, haciendo que los rebeldes que habían estado juntos por tanto tiempo se desplegaran de acuerdo al plan trazado.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar nosotros?- Pregunto Varrick que esperaba al lado de Hiroshi y Zhuli.

\- Trataremos de hacer la distracción lo más grande que podamos, entonces podrán entrar, pero deberán esperar a que los rebeldes liberen a los cautivos para poder hacer explotar el soporte central del castillo.

Todos asintieron, Kya y Lin se besaron en silencio, y fueron en direcciones distintas, y Korra, Asami, Mako y Bolin comenzaron a correr en una dirección conocida. En tanto, los arqueros al mando de Bumi hundieron sus flechas en la brea, y después él mismo con una antorcha en la mano cabalgó por la línea de ataque y encendió las puntas.

\- ¡Disparen!- Rugió haciendo que aquellas flechas se convirtieran en una mirada de estrellas fugaces que caían ingentemente en el campamento de Amón.

Los shinobis comenzaron a salir de entre la tierra, agazapados y usando sus artes comenzaron a atacar a los arqueros, la batalla comenzó, y muchos atrapados entre los shinobis y los cañonazos caían como trigo segado.

Korra y Asami siguieron el camino por el que Asami había escapado días antes, mientras que Mako y Bolin, esperaban unos metros más atrás. Asami golpeo con fuerza en donde recordaba que estaba el pestillo y el gozne de la puerta crujió bajo su peso, rápidamente la pareja ingreso al castillo, mientras que Mako y Bolin esperaban el momento indicado para entrar también.

El nuevo Loto Blanco observaba el desarrollo de la batalla, Zuko sopesaba las opciones. Iroh, Tenzin, Toph y otros pocos valientes incluidos Suyin y sus hijos, esperaban por la señal para cabalgar en dirección a los cañones de Amón, la nueva invención de Varrick les daba diez segundos antes de detonar, así que tendrían que galopar rápidamente y tener muy buena puntería para atinar aquellas pequeñas esferas en la embocadura de los cañones y así hacerlos estallar.

\- Es hora, recuerden que tienen hasta contar diez antes de que estas cosas estallen, así que…-

\- ¡Hablas mucho Zuko!- Grito Toph comenzado a galopar, y haciendo olvidar a todos que estaba completamente ciega.

Zuko y los demás sonrieron y comenzaron a galopar hacia los cañones de Amón

Korra y Asami subían las escaleras corriendo y justo cuando llegaban al decimo nivel del castillo, encontraron a un grupo de Weilai moviendo un cañón hacia la terraza de ese nivel, Raava y Vaatu salieron de sus fundas y aquellos devotos de Amón cayeron al piso en el tiempo de cinco respiraciones. La pareja se movía independientemente pero como una sol, Asami salto a la terraza y comenzó a cortar las ataduras de los inocente que estaban sujetos a la estructura del edificio, y comenzó a ayudarlos a entrar al castillo de nuevo, por su parte Korra usaba su prodigiosa fuerza para mover el cañón hacia el centro de la habitación donde lo haría detonar, esto era la distracción perfecta y tan pronto Asami termino de liberar rehenes y estos huían por el castillo Korra encendió uno de los artefactos de Varrick y le hizo la señal a Asami para que corrieran de nuevo por las escaleras.

En el nivel del suelo Varrick, Hiroshi y Zhuli habían alcanzado a Mako y Bolin y esperaban por la distracción de Korra, y justo cuando Bolin iba a preguntar, un estallido sacudió el castillo y furiosas llamas comenzaron a consumir ese nivel. El grupo comenzó a correr hacia donde la imperfección en el muro señalaba la puerta, Hiroshi y sus acompañantes entraron con celeridad y esto cuando los hermanos los iban a seguir una certera flecha les indico que habían sido descubiertos, un grupo de Weilai y la misma Kuvira estaban ahí, no hubo bravatas ni otra señal, solo el choque de espadas resolvería eso.

En tanto, Tahno y Hasook recién llegaban a su misión en particular, la represa que contenía el rio que llenaba el foso del castillo, pero como lo esperaban, había varios custodios, así que siguiendo el plan trazado, sacaron los arcos y comenzaron a eliminarlos desde la segura distancia antes de poder detonar la represa. Uno a uno los custodios cayeron bajo las flechas del par de tenientes rebeldes, y oyendo en la distancia el fragor de la batalla sabían que el tiempo apremiaba, se lanzaron de frente y dieron cuenta de los últimos soldados del lugar, con algo de dificultad hicieron bajar un barril de pólvora hasta el fondo del embalse, y el resto lo haría una flecha en llamas y la brea que cubría el barril, justo llegaba al fondo el tonel y Hasook sonreía satisfecho cuando su sonrisa se congelo y su cuerpo cayo, inerte. Tahno lo sacudió pero vio que la flecha había sido certera atravesando su corazón desde la espalda, los shinobis corrían por ambos lados del embalse y no había forma de huir, solo quedaba deslizarse por la cuerda por la que habían bajado el tonel y hacerlo detonar con un caminillo de pólvora, rápidamente ejecuto su plan, pero una certera flecha corto la cuerda y el infortunado joven cayó desde casi lo alto del embalse.

Trato de contener su caída clavando su tanto en la madera del embalse pero no lo consiguió y su estrepitosa caída apenas y fue frenada un poco, la sangre inundó su boca y vio sus piernas destrozadas por la caída, sabiéndose perdido, comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo, tratando de alcanzar el barril de pólvora, pero entre el enorme dolor una flecha se calvo en su espalda y lo hizo estremecerse, aquel objeto estaba a solo un par de pasos, pero bien podía ser la luna, la brea chorreante cubría un corto camino, así que ignorando su enorme dolor comenzó a golpear el pedernal contra el suelo, esperando lograr la chispa deseada, pero las flechas caían inmisericordes desde arriban, algunas haciendo blanco en su cuerpo y otras golpeando las rocas, sonrió satisfecho al ver que la brea comenzaba a arder, y al igual que Hasook la sonrisa quedo congelada en su rostro cuando la muerte lo reclamo, y tan solo instantes después de su último aliento, el barril estallaba, sacudiendo el embalse que comenzó a crujir y romperse con la enorme presión del agua que contenía, que comenzó a correr en un torrente indetenible siguiendo su cauce natural.

El kanabo de Bolin creaba un circulo defensivo excelente y había eliminado a un buen número de soldados de Weilai, por su parte Mako había hecho lo propio y solo quedaban ante el dos soldados y Kuvira, una gruesa gota de algo hirviente lo quemo en el hombro y viendo hacia arriba vio como de uno de los niveles superiores comenzaban a verter brea en llamas, olvidando a sus oponentes, corrió hacia Bolin y lo empujo hacia la puerta semi abierta del pasaje secreto y solo sus rápidos reflejos lo salvaron de morir quemado, pero no así lo salvaron de su inminente destino, que era un soldado de Amón apuntando directo a su rostro con su espada, el joven ya esperaba unirse a Zolt, sus padres y muchos amigos en la otra vida, ya que en su escape había perdido su katana, pero cuando ya se daba por perdido el hombre que mo amenazaba fue atravesado por una espada desconocida y Mako se sorprendió al ver que había sido Kuvira la que había hecho aquello.

\- Hay otro pasaje si cuentas dieciséis pasos después de la esquina del muro norte, por ahí podrás entrar sin ser visto.- Dijo la también joven mujer tendiéndole la mano para que se pusiera de pie.

\- ¿Pero como…?.- Dijo el intrigado y confundido Mako.

\- Soy espía de Suyin Beifong.- Contesto la joven, mostrando el medallón que ocultaba en sus ropas, el emblema de la casa Real de Zaofu.

Mako decidió confiar, y levantando su espada comenzó a correr hacia la dirección indicada, mientras que Kuvira, lo vio alejarse, vio el pandemonio detrás de ella, y despojándose de su uniforme de Weilai comenzó a correr en dirección a la batalla.

Bolin se unió a Hiroshi, Varrick y Zhuli, y haciendo lo posible para mantener a raya a los soldados de Amón, pero eran tanto que uno se coló de su defensa y ya corría dispuesto a cortarle el cuello a la asistente de Varrick, pero la joven desato su cabello rápidamente, las agujas que sostenían su cabello se convirtieron en armas, esgrimidas igual que un cuchillo sai dieron cuenta del agresor de una manera elegante pero letal.

\- Oh vaya cosa…- Dijo incrédulo Varrick al ver aquello.

\- Después te maravillas Varrick, tenemos que llevar esto, es el último barril.- Gruño Hiroshi.

El hombre atendió la orden, pero ya jamás volvería a ver a su asistente de la misma forma.

La portadora de Raava y Vaatu sudaba copiosamente, al igual que Asami, apenas y habían avanzado siete niveles desde que habían detonado el cañón, como lo suponía habían encontrado una férrea defensa y avanzar entre los pasillo angostos hacían la batalla difícil y complicada, aun así, no perdía su espíritu combativo ni su fiera sonrisa y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a la amazona que peleaba a su lado, y eso la hacía sentirse aun más feliz. Se apoyo brevemente en un muro para limpiarse el sudor, aun faltaban tres niveles para alcanzar a Amón, que esperaba ahí, creyéndose intocable, salió de la escalera y se encontró de frente con un numerosos grupo de shinobis y dirigiendo ese ataque. Jing Xu, Korra sonrió sabiendo que ese sería un buen calentamiento para Amón, pero Asami la tomo por el brazo y la hizo detenerse.

\- El bigotón es mío, ¿Puedes hacer que no nos interrumpan?- Le dijo Asami, sonriéndole.

Korra asintió y poniendo sus espadas hacia atrás grito furiosamente y ataca a los shinobis de frente, mientras que Asami salta hacia un extremo, lanzándole varios kunais al teniente de Amón. Él desenfundó sus dos espadas y repelió con facilidad los kunais, y un golpe salvaje saco chispas de sus respectivas espadas, Asami quería acabar con ese asunto con rapidez, y comenzó a sacar lo mejor de su arsenal, pero Jing Xu había mejorado mucho, se veía que Amón lo había instruido en la espada de sangre y sus letales movimientos eran la prueba, salto hacia atrás y evitando un corte de Asami, golpeo la pared en un panel escondido, de una pared salieron disparados cientos de dardos, y solo la pericia de ambas mujeres las salvaron de quedar como alfileteros, el teniente sonrió y saltando se dirigió a la pared más cercana, pero Asami también conocía aquel nivel del castillo, por lo que lanzo un kunai adelantándose a su oponente.

\- ¡Agáchate Korra!- Grito Asami, que saltó evitando una nueva andanada de dardos.

Jing Xu, apenas y pudo repeler los dardos al ver que el kunai se clavaba en el panel que él quería accionar, y justo cuando iba a contestar con una bravata la acción de Asami, sintió un dolor indescriptible recorriendo su pecho.

\- Te dije que te arrancaría el corazón.- Sentenció Asami, sosteniendo en su guante mecánico ensangrentado el órgano vital de aquel hombre.

La otrora shinobi dejo caer la roja y aun palpitante víscera al piso, mientras que Korra veía la acción con cierto desagrado, aunque sabia que aquel hombre ahora muerto había hechos cosas horribles bajo el mandato de Amón.

\- Esto me deja claro que no debo hacerte enojar.- Bromeó Korra, queriendo romper la tensión mientras veía el cuerpo del caído Jing Xu.

\- Él lo merecía Korra, además nunca rompo una promesa.- Contesto Asami, despojándose de su guante, como si le quemara.

\- ¿Prometes que si fallo terminaras mi trabajo? – Pregunto Korra, con un leve temblor en su voz.

\- Tu saldrás victoriosa Korra, no tengo dudas de eso.- Contestó Asami, besándola brevemente.

Las dos voltearon hacia las escaleras, al escuchar el movimiento de mucha gente moviéndose, se aprestaron a las armas, pero aquel barullo eran Mako y los rebeldes que habían conseguido entrar al castillo y estaban liberando a los rehenes nivel por nivel. Korra iba a preguntar acerca de Tahno y Hasook, cuando un fuerte estruendo hizo que todos salieran a la terraza. Desde la montaña se escuchaba al rio rugir, su poderoso torrente arrastraba todo a su paso y era cuestión de minutos para que alcanzara el foso y arrasara el campamento de los soldados de Amón.

\- Hasook y Tahno tuvieron éxito. Nos toca ir contra Amón.- Sentenció Korra, mirando a Asami.

\- Mako… Cuanto todos los rehenes estén libres y a salvo dile a Hiroshi que haga volar del soporte.- Dijo Korra tomando a Mako de uno de su brazos.

\- ¿P-pero, y ustedes?- Tartamudeo el joven.

\- Amón debe de ser detenido ahora, sin importar el costo.- Sentencio Asami, tomando la mano de Korra.

La portadora aferro la mano se Asami, y volteando hacia Mako le guiño un ojo, sonriéndole, y ambas mujeres comenzaron a correr escaleras arriba. Mako tuvo una sensación extraña en su pecho cuando vio a la pareja subir por la escalera enfrentar al destino, no quería llenar de pensamientos funestos su cabeza, su misión estaba clara y diciendo una plegaria silenciosa para sus amigas se enfilo a cumplir con su misión.

En el campo de batalla aquel estallido tampoco pasó desapercibido, los más avispados se dieron cuenta de que el embalse había sido detonado y dada la ventaja numérica del ejército conjunto solo era cuestión de tiempo para que los arrasaran, así que muchos simplemente dejaron las armas y comenzaron a correr hacia el bosque. El rostro de Zuko mostraba manchones negros a causa de la pólvora, cojeaba un poco por un cañonazo que lo había despojado de su montura, pero vio como el cauce de la batalla había cambiado como el cauce del rio mismo, con la vista, desesperado busco algún rostro conocido, pero entre el hollín, el lodo, la sangre y el sudor todos los rostros era irreconocibles.

\- ¡Sobrino!- Grito la voz conocida de Iroh.

El viejo caminaba con dificultad, sosteniendo a un herido, y Zuko solo corrió hacia él, el herido era Tenzin, la sangre oscurecía su manto y había sido despojado de su yoroi, pero aun respiraba. Rápidamente el otrora monarca pazo el brazo del herido por su nuca y apoyo a su tío a llevarlo al campamento del ejercito dónde estaba Kya.

\- ¿Has visto a alguien más?- Preguntó Zuko sabiendo que tras la batalla las bajas habían sido enormes.

\- Solo a Toph, también está herida…-

Un jinete se detuvo al lado de ellos y dijo con grave voz, a causa de haber gritado durante toda la batalla.

\- Los hombres de Amón huyen al bosque, ayudare a evacuar a los rehenes que quedan. Hiroshi y Varrick ya deben estar a punto de detonar el soporte del castillo… ¡Nos queda poco tiempo!- Grito Bumi, acicateando a su caballo.

\- Ahora todo queda en manos de Korra y Asami. Les toca cortar la cabeza de la serpiente…- Sopeso Iroh.

El sueño de Amón era eran un reino en llamas y ceniza, había caminado el sendero de la divinidad y por un momento en su mente vio todo lo ocurrido desde que el mismo había matado a Aang, las incontables muertes que llevaba consigo la espada sangre.

\- Este es el final del camino madre…- Dijo, desenfundando su espada, una katana de refulgente metal pulido, pero con vetas rojas que asemejaban venas.

\- Han pasado incontables generaciones desde que nos enfrentamos a Raava y Vaatu… El balance contra el caos, así es como debe de ser hijo mío.- Dijo una voz femenina, profunda y rasposa como la corteza de un árbol marchito secado por el sol.

\- Hama… Libera todo tu poder.- Susurro Amón, comenzado a trazar una kata con esa espada.

Su armadura de color carmesí comenzó a tornarse oscura como la sangre al secarse, mientras que las vetas de la espada comenzaron a volverse etéreas y volátiles, las incontables vidas que había segado se volvían espíritus carmesí que revoloteaban y giraban en remolino alrededor de la espada y su portador.

Korra y Asami alcanzaban el último nivel del castillo cuando un viento furioso se desataba desde el interior, tan fuerte que las dos tuvieron que asirse de la pared para no ser arrastradas por aquella fuerza. Además estaba el olor, Korra lo conocía bien, esa esencia metálica que muchas veces había impregnado sus ropas y sus manos.

\- Sangre…- Murmuro, aferrándose más fuertemente al muro.

El torbellino liberado se detuvo repentinamente, la pareja de jóvenes mujeres ingresaron al salón con toda cautela, con sus armas desenfundadas y más que dispuestas a terminar aquello. Amón por su parte estaba sentado en su trono, su respiración agitada hacia un movimiento rítmico en los hombros de su armadura, ahora tan refulgente como un rubí, el shogun estaba agachado y Asami vio la máscara kabuki que lo distinguía tirada en el suelo del salón.

\- Todo termino Amón, es hora de pagar…- Gruño Korra.

Amón levanto su cabeza mostrando como la mitad de su rostro está marcada, desfigurada por una mancha roja que le cubría y que le daba cierto aspecto de Oni.

\- Page el tributo de usar a Hama hace mucho… Con mi rostro y parte de mi humanidad, ahora ya no importa, si quiero usar a Hama como es debido abandonare toda humanidad… Fuera mascaras portadora del Balance.- Dijo Amón con una voz insondable, como si dos personas halaran al mismo tiempo.

Korra sintió algo de sorpresa al saberse descubierta, pero si era así el subterfugio planeado era punto más que inútil, así que hábilmente desato las cintas de su máscara y la dejo caer al suelo. Sus ojos azules se veían un poco más claros, Raava y Vaatu vibraban en sus manos, al reconocer la influencia del aquel demonio vencido hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

\- Hama se unió a los Oni para volverse como nosotros.-

\- Hama no era un espíritu, no hay forma de que se haya vuelto tan fuerte.-

Así debatían Raava y Vaatu recordando la batalla de Wan contra Hama hacia generaciones, algo aquí no cuadraba.

\- Los Oni me dieron el poder de absorber las reikon dentro de mí, todas y cada uno de los caídos por mi filo se han vuelto yurei esclavos por la sangre.- Dijo Amón, como si también el pudiera escuchar a Raava y Vaatu.

\- Los tengus me consideraron digna, he dominado la espada elemental, no hay manera de que puedas vencerme.- Rugió Korra, sintiendo su sangre hervir.

\- Que así sea entonces… Pero antes…-

Ni los relampagueantes reflejos de Korra pudieron prever eso, un pequeño trabuco salió de entre la armadura Amón, y la nubecilla de pólvora le aviso del disparo, La portadora movió a Raava buscando detener el pequeño proyectil de plomo, pero este trazo una curva imposible y Raava fue esquivada, el proyectil hizo blanco en el pecho de Asami que cayó abatida y rodo por el suelo completamente inerme.

\- ¡Asami!- Gritó Korra desde el fondo de alma, y trato de correr hacia donde Asami yacía, pero justo cuando ella giraba Amón se adelantaba y aparecía delante de ella.

Korra tuvo que cruzar sus espadas para detener el terrible golpe de Amón, sus pies se hundieron en el piso de madera y un pequeño cráter se formo a su alrededor y el temblor sísmico sacudió todo el castillo de Amón hasta sus cimientos.

\- ¡Espíritus! ¿Qué fue eso?- Exclamó Varrick al escuchar el golpe y ver hilillos de polvo caer desde el techo del sótano donde estaban.

\- Algún polvorín debió de haber estallado arriba, pero date prisa, haremos el camino de pólvora para poder detonar esto desde afuera.- Ordeno Hiroshi.

Korra jadeo y cayó de rodillas, nunca en su vida había sentido un golpe de esa intensidad, si no hubiera por sus reflejos y que usaba a las espadas elementales seguramente hubiera muerto tras ese golpe. Amón estaba de pie, inhumanamente sostenía a Hama en sus manos, mientras que cientos de yurei formaban un remolino de rostros agónicos y lamentos a su alrededor.

\- Hama usa a los yurei para obtener su poder…-

\- Hay que romper la conexión entre los yurei y la espada misma.-

Por fin las voces de Raava y Vaatu se ponían de acuerdo en algo, Korra se apoyo en sus espadas, el golpe la había dejado sin aliento, pero no podía dejarse vencer así de fácil. La portadora rugió con toda su fuerza y comenzó a lanzar estoques y cortes furiosos en contra de Amón.

\- ! Hononoken, Katto o nensho saibansho ! - Raava sacó llamas del mismo aire, pero los giros y esquives de Amón hacían imposible acertarle.

\- Mada ken, Chikyu ido Katto Ryu…- Dijo Amón casi en un murmullo, de nuevo Korra tuvo que emplear ambas espadas para defenderse, y pero ahora fue arrojada con violencia hacia unos de los muros.

Korra tosió sangre y se llevo el dorso de la mano a la boca para limpiarse, solo la voluntad de los espíritus habían impedido que su espalda se rompiera tras ese golpe, y ahora entendía el terrible poder de Hama.

\- Sin miramientos Korra…-

\- Debes usar la espada elemental.-

De nuevo uso a las espadas como apoyo, Amón seguía moviéndose lentamente, tan seguro de su poder que ni siquiera se molestaba en estar a la defensiva.

\- ¡ Tengu no ken, Yunikuna sutairu, Yugo no Ryu!- Grito Korra, avanzado como el relámpago, llevando sus espadas hacia atrás para tomar impulso, mientras que hacia cambiar la atmosfera a su alrededor.

Raava centelleo con el relámpago que sacudía el cielo, mientras que Vaatu convertía en hielo el aire al moverse fluidamente a través de el, y Korra esgrimiendo ambos elementos danzo y giro atacando en movimientos casi imposibles y haciendo que por primera vez, Amón se defendiera usando a Hama como defensa, pero tras varios embates de Korra el shogun giro su defensa y apoyándose en una pierna detuvo en seco el avance de Korra y la obligo a ponerse a la defensiva de nuevo y con un fuerte estoque que obligo a Korra a poner de nuevo las espadas como defensa, disperso los elementos como si nunca hubieran sido invocados, de nuevo Amón giro y pateo con fuerza el estomago de Korra que salió volando de nuevo y golpeo con dureza el trono del shogun volteándose en él y rompiéndolo.

Korra rio, por primera vez en su vida enfrentaba a alguien por mucho superior a ella en poder crudo, la última vez que había pasado eso era cuando Toph la entrenaba, pero esto tenia comparación alguna, ahora era la portadora del balance y de la espada elemental del tengu, la única además de Wan que había logrado tal proeza y aun así, parecía mas una niña patética que se esfuerza por alcanzar la fuerza de un adulto, pero el saber que solo ella podía detener a Amón , si ella fallaba seguramente Amón recuperaría todo su poder en pocos meses y todo el esfuerzo y el sacrifico de muchos seria en vano, además estaba Asami, aun tenia la esperanza de poder salvarla, Kya era una excelente curandera, y si no era posible, lo mejor era morir para poder alcanzarla en el Yomi…

\- No te rindas Korra…-

\- Eres más fuerte que él.-

\- El balance es algo más que solo los elementos.-

\- Si él tiene a los yurei de esclavos, tú tienes de tu lado a los espíritus.-

\- Llama a Wan.-

\- Llama a los Henge.-

Korra se puso de pie de nuevo, más trabajosamente que antes, pero aun sonriendo.

\- Karasu Tengu, Koppa Tengu, Kurama Tengu, O Tengu, escuchen mi ruego y bríndeme su poder para eliminar a este Oni desacatado…- Rio Korra, con la sonrisa manchada en carmesí. - ¡ Tengu no Mada no ken, Chikyu ido Katto Ryu! –

Los henge acudieron al llamado, intangibles, pero visibles, una luz blanca comenzó a rodear a Korra y a la voz de ataque comenzaron a girar en remolino, rodeándola no solo a ella, si no también a Amón y a los yurei cautivos de Hama, de nuevo Korra atacaba con su feroz velocidad, solo que ahora sí, Amón tenía que usar a Hama para defenderse, los henge contrarrestaban los yurei, y sin ellos a Amón solo le quedaba su propia habilidad. A pesar de su cuerpo herido, Korra no perdía su espíritu combativo y ahora sin el poder desmedido estaban casi parejos en habilidad.

\- Sin los yurei eres nada Amón.- Se burlo Korra, pero Amón no contesto su bravata, solo aumento su furia y contrarrestaba cada estoque con su propia técnica de la espada de sangre.

Cada estoque orillaba a Amón más y mas hacia la terraza, donde el estruendo del agua al golpear el campamento en el foso era lo único que se escuchaba, las fraguas y fundiciones estallaban al contacto del agua y los desechos que arrastraba. En los sótanos Hiroshi y su grupo ya tendían el camino de pólvora hacia el exterior, mientas que Bolin se asomaba, jadeando y luciendo asustado.

\- ¡El nivel del foso ya está subiendo, en unos minutos esto quedara inundado!- Gritó el joven.

\- ¡Todos afuera!- Replico también a gritos Hiroshi.

Todos salieron de los sótanos, lo mismo aliados que enemigos que huían de la inminente debacle, Varrick hacia el caminillo de pólvora, mientras que Hiroshi volteaba hacia atrás, preocupado por su Hija.

\- ¡Vamos Asami! Date prisa…- Murmuraba para sí.

Cuando el grupo del sótano ya estaba a una distancia segura, de la misma puerta salieron los rebeldes que comandaba Mako así como los últimos rehenes.

\- ¡Varrick! ¡Prepara el pedernal!.-

El inventor escucho y se preparó para ello, pero Hiroshi se abalanzó sobre él para impedírselo.

\- ¡No! ¡Asami y Korra necesitan más tiempo!.- Suplico.

Mako alcanzo al grupo, y con una evidente cara de dolor, le hizo la seña a Bolin para que sujetara a Hiroshi.

\- Korra me ordeno que hiciera volar el soporte tan pronto el último rehén saliera…-

\- ¡No puedes hacer eso!.- Grito Hiroshi.

\- Yo… Hazlo Varrick…- Ordeno dolorosamente Mako.

Y mientas Hiroshi se debatía y trataba de zafarse de Bolin, Varrick se mordía los labios con ira, sabiendo que debía de cumplir con su deber como lo habían acordado con anterioridad.

\- Lo siento mucho….- Murmuro el inventor, mientras acercaba una mecha de mosquete a la pólvora.

Tanto Amón como Korra jadeaban, solo que Amón no sonreía, es mas su rostro marcado estaba deformado por la ira y la creciente desesperación, trato de serenarse si perdía la paciencia en un momento como ese seguramente perdería, así que respiro mas sosegadamente forzándose a estar tranquilo, por su parte Korra hacia lo mismo, si el duelo debía de terminar ese era el momento adecuado. Amón sostuvo a Hama con ambas manos, sosteniendo el tsuka a la altura de su rostro marcado en carmesí. Korra también decidió darlo todo, Vaatu en su siniestra se ubico encima de su cabeza y Raava en su diestra se ubico al frente, esa era la postura del legendario Miyamoto Musashi.

\- ¡ Ni kai tanzo ken, Kinzoku sessaku suraishingu Ryu !-

\- ¡ Mukei ken, Seishin o Katto Ryu ¡

Gritaron los oponentes al unísono, sacando los mejor de sus golpeas en un último esfuerzo… Korra dejo caer a Vaatu y apoyándose en Raava se esforzó para no desmayarse, la sangre comenzó a correr por su brazo izquierdo y gruesas gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer al piso. Amón sonrió satisfecho, se preparó a dar el golpe final a su oponente, pero al soltar el golpe con ambas manos, la nagasa de Hama cayó al suelo, partiéndose en varios pedazos como si fuera cristal en vez de metal, Amón dejo caer la tsuka, y dio varios pasos hacia atrás aterrado.

\- Saluda a Enma de mi parte Amón…- Dijo Korra, herida pero aun sonriente.

Amón se llevo la mano al cuello, un torrente carmesí salió de él, mientras en su cara había terror puro, y así cayó de rodillas y su cuerpo despojado de voluntad finalmente cayó de bruces, pintando con su sangre aquel piso de madera casi igual de roja como la sangre vertida. Korra se gateo un poco hasta alcanzar a Vaatu y usando ambas espadas las uso como bastones para ponerse en pie.

\- No quiero sorpresas contigo…- Dijo la portadora, que poniendo las espadas en cruz a los extremos del cuello de Amón, apoyo su peso en ellas y así separo el cuerpo de la cabeza de Amón.

Entonces un ruido atrajo su atención, los pedazos de Hama se convertían volutas de luz que comenzaban a ascender en el aire, lo yorei que se arremolinan alrededor de ella perdieron su color rojo y poco a poco fueron ganando trasparencia hasta que simplemente desaparecieron al igual que los Henge que habían acudido en ayuda de la portadora. Korra saludo a la visión de Wan que se inclinaba en una breve reverencia y como los henge también desapareció en luz. Entonces, con lentos pasos se dirigió hacia donde yacía Asami y ya sin fuerzas simplemente se dejo caer a su lado, esperaba que Mako cumpliera con lo ordenado y volara el castillo, ya no tenía interés en salir de ahí, la misión había sido cumplida y sin Asami ya no tenía motivo seguir con vida. Las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su cara cuando sujeto el cuerpo de Asami, lo abrazo y comenzó a besar esos labios aun tibios…

Fue cuando Asami comenzó a toser, un poco de sangre salpico el resto de Korra, que no sorprendida, comenzó a revisar el cuerpo de Asami buscando la herida de aquel proyectil, sus manos se toparon con una placa, delgada pero pesada, una protección que cubría el pecho y parte del estomago de su Amada, con desesperación soltó las cintas y correas de piel que sostenían aquella protección en su lugar, cuando arrojo aquel peto al piso Asami inspiro profundamente y comenzó a toser de nuevo. Korra sollozaba de alegría y no dejaba de abrazarla.

\- Maldito Amón…- Fueron las primeras palabras de Asami al recobrar las conciencia instantes después.

Korra no dijo nada, solo se dedico a besarla y estrujarla entre sus brazos con evidente cariño.

\- Espera Korra, aun me duele…-

\- Oh… Perdón.-

Asami se descubrió el pecho y vio el enorme moretón que el proyectil le había hecho, posiblemente había algún daño en el hueso pero la protección de metal había cumplido con su cometido y la bala no había penetrado… Justo cuando Asami iba a hablar, un fuerte estallido seguido de una sacudida la hizo ponerse de pie con celeridad. Como pudo y con paso vacilantes llego a la terraza donde vio hacia abajo, Furiosas llamas comenzaban a consumir el castillo, Mako había cumplido con su parte ya ahora el castillo estaba a minutos de derrumbarse, un segundo estallido sacudió al castillo de nuevo, el polvorín que estaba en el quinto nivel había estallado, y así seguirían los demás polvorines repartidos por el edificio, tenían que salir de ahí de alguna manera.

\- Tenemos que salir Korra.- Apuro Asami, ayudando a la portadora a ponerse de pie.

\- Tu eres la ingeniosa…- Contesto Korra poniendo su destino en las manos de Asami, además las heridas causadas por Amón ya pasaban su terrible costo.

Ayudo a Korra a apoyarse contra un muro, corrió hacia las escaleras pero los pisos inferiores ya estaban en llamas, esa era una salida imposible, Asami se debatía en qué hacer cuando una nueva sacudida la derribo a ella y a Korra, de nuevo salió a la terraza, vio como el edifico completo se tambaleaba hacia un costado, si seguía ese curso el peso de la estructura aplastaría los niveles inferiores y los superiores caerían hacia el foso ahora lleno de agua, eso era una salida. Ayudo a Korra con rapidez, con dificultad subieron al tejado de ese nivel y comenzaron a moverse en dirección contraria hacia donde se inclinaba el castillo.

\- Tendremos que correr, saltaremos para caer al agua y con suerte el oleaje del edificio al caer nos hará llegar a la orilla. ¿Estás lista?- Pregunto Asami.

\- No…- Dijo Korra sorprendiendo a Asami, y nuevamente la beso.- Te amo Asami.- Dijo sonriendo.

\- También te Amo Korra.-

La inclinación se hizo más pronunciada al grado que el techo casi estaba horizontal, ese era el momento que Asami esperaba, tomando impulso, usos toda su fuerza, ignoro el dolor de su propia herida al ayudar a Korra a no desfallecer y tomando la orilla del tejado para impulsarse, la joven pareja saltó hacia las aguas revueltas.

EL frio abrazo del agua las recibió y cuando aun luchaban para salir hacia la superficie, el resto del castillo cayo, causando una enorme ola que las arrastro con ella.

Asami se arrastro entre el lodo y se esforzó para alcanzar la orilla tosiendo, recupero el aliento a medias y su primer pensamiento fue buscar a Korra, la fuerza de la ola separo sus manos y ahora su desesperación crecía, se puso de pie y comenzó a gritar llamando a Korra, sus gritos atrajeron la atención de los sobrevivientes de la batalla, nadie pregunto, todos obviaron la situación y comenzaron a gritar el nombre de Korra.

Asami ya lloraba de impotencia, trastabillaba y su caminar era tambaleante, una rama en el suelo la derribó y esto detono su ira, quiso arrancare esa rama del suelo y arrojarla lejos, pero no era una rama, era la funda de Vaatu que sobresalía de entre el lodo, con desesperación Asami comenzó a jalar el hilo que unía a la funda con la mano de Korra y entonces vio como la superficie del agua era agitada por el cuerpo de Korra, grito de nuevo pidiendo ayuda, mientras ella la arrastraba fuera del agua, comenzó a sacudir aquel cuerpo inconsciente, buscando una respuesta, pero no había señales de vida. Varios comenzaron a llegar, las antorchas comenzaron a iluminar la escena y aunque todos sabían lo que significaba aquel color azulado en los labios de Korra Asami no lo aceptaba.

\- ¡No me hagas esto Korra!.- Gritaba Asami una y otra vez, sacudiéndola, buscando una reacción, pero no hbia nada. – ¡ No puedes dejarme !- Grito Asami golpeando con fuerza el pecho de Korra.

Las lagrimas ya rodaban también por el rostro de Bolin, y solo esperaba que Mako trajera rápidamente a Kya, aunque la distancia para rodear el fosos hasta el campamento era considerable, aun así no solo el elevaban plegarias en silencio, y u desesperación y sentimiento crecía al ver que Asami no dejaba de golpear el pecho de Korra.

\- Ya déjala Asami…- Dijo Hiroshi, abrazando a su hija.

\- ¡Noooo!.- Sollozo Asami, refugiándose en los brazos de su padre. – ¡ No dejare que pase!- Gritó de nuevo zafándose del abrazo y golpeando de nuevo el pecho de Korra, y entonces ella tosió.

Rápidamente Asami giro el cuerpo y comenzó a golpear suavemente su espalda, Korra comenzó a toser y con aquella tos estentórea vino una respiración agitada y signos de vida al fin. Asami ya no decía nada, solo se limitaba a abrazarla entre llanto y gestos efusivos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos días después todos los habitantes de la ciudad festejaban la caída de Amón, en todas las calles había cometas, fuegos artificiales, comida y bebida magras, pero era lo de menso cuando la razón principal del festejo era la libertad misma. En la plaza principal el otrora ejército conjunto compartía sus viandas con el pueblo hambriento, y viendo todo esto, estaba Korra, que camina al lado de Tenzin que caminaba con ayuda de una muleta.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que harás ahora, Korra?- Pregunto el hombre.

\- A decir verdad, no lo sé.-

\- ¿No lo sabes?.-

\- Eeeeh, ¿Cómo decirlo? No creí sobrevivir, mis planes llegaban hasta la derrota de Amón así que tendré que buscar otros planes.

\- Entiendo, sabes que puedes venir al Monasterio, la iluminación podría ser un buen camino ¿No lo crees?.-

Korra detuvo su marcha y elevo su mirada al cielo.

\- Suena bien Tenzin, pero… Debo aprender más de mi, acerca de la gente, el mundo, si soy la portadora del balance aun debo de aprender muchas cosas para estar a la altura de Wan.-

Tenzin sonrió, comprendió la distancia que había entre la Korra que había conocido hacia meses y la persona que era ahora, iba a decirle algo, pero una mano se agito en la plaza y ocupo la atención del par. Korra y Tenzin se apresuraron a encontrarse con Zuko, Iroh y los demás, era un banquete no planeado pero todos estaban ahí. Iroh y Bumi bebían té y bromeaban a costillas de Zuko. Toph demostraba lo enérgica que era aun estando herida, reñía a Suyin, aunque tal vez ella era el distractor para Lin y Kya que compartían miradas confidentes y las manos enlazadas ocasionalmente, Mako parecía entenderse bien con Kuvira, mientras que Bolin hacia lo propio con la hija más joven de Suyin, Opal. Incluso Hiroshi hablaba animadamente con Varrick y Zhuli, suspiro hondamente, lamentaba a los muchos caídos, aunque especialmente a Bumi, Tahno y Hasook, y todo aquella visión tenía cierto aire de nostalgia, con la vista busco aquí y allá, pero la única ausente era también a la única que realmente quería ver.

Trato de pasare inadvertida y salió de la celebración, busco en los sitios habituales, pero finalmente encontró a Asami en el límite del bosque, encaramada en un árbol, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Korra subió al árbol y se ubico al lado de ella y en silencio apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Asami.

\- ¿En qué piensas?.- Pregunto Korra después de largos minutos en silencio.

\- En nosotras, en el futuro, en tantas cosas…-

\- Quiero estar contigo.-

\- Yo también, sin importar nada.-

De nuevo quedaron en silencio, ambas jóvenes sabían que lo suyo era nuevo, Lin y Kya eran un ejemplo también pero a la vez distinto, y si algo eran ellas era algo alejado de los cánones.

\- Escápate conmigo.- Dijo Korra.

\- ¿Qué?.- Contesto Asami, apartándose un poco para poder verla a la cara.

\- Si, lo que dije, escapemos.-

\- ¿P-pero a donde?-

\- No lo sé… Es decir el mundo es muy grande…-

\- ¿O sea, solo vagaríamos?-

\- Quiero aprender, enseñar lo que se, llevar el mensaje del balance mas allá de este horizonte.-

Asami considero las palabras de Korra, después de todo su padre había encontrado un amigo afín y sincero en Varrick, y además había escuchado a Zuko y Suyin que era el candidato ideal para ser el nuevo Shogun…

\- Tomemos el Kyoshi.- Sentencio Asami, mostrando su amplia sonrisa a Korra.

\- Hagámoslo.-

Las jóvenes bajaron del árbol de un salto, se escabulleron en el campamento y tomaron los pertrechos necesarios, ambas dejaron notas de despedida para algunas personas y salieron rápidamente hacia donde estaba oculto el kyoshi.

Preparan la nave rápidamente y tras unos arreglos, la nave estaba lista para hacerse a la mar.

\- ¿Estás lista?.-

\- Siempre…-

Las joven pareja se fundió en un beso, como si quisieran despedirse de lo que habían vivido y desearan empezar de nuevo en otro lugar, Asami tomo el timón de aquella nave y Korra se movió ágilmente por la cubierta atendiendo las indicaciones de Asami para que las velas recibieran viento y así el barco comenzó a alejarse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Korra se despertó abruptamente, no sentía miedo y tampoco estaba agitada, pero aquello había sido definitivamente extraño, contemplo como Asami dormía a su lado, retiro con gesto amoroso un rizo que cubría su rostro y se puso de pie para salir al balcón.

Lo primero que pensó Asami al despertar y no ver a Korra dormida a su lado es que seguramente había tenido un mal sueño, y eso no había pasado desde hacía mucho, pero después de lo de Zaheer, era difícil recuperarse, aunque ya habían pasado algunos años. Así que se puso una gruesa bata y se enfilo al balcón de su habitación. Sus vacaciones en la Tribu Agua del Sur ya casi terminaban y no deseaba que un mal recuerdo arruinara toda la jornada.

\- ¿Tuviste un mal sueño Korra?-

Korra no contesto inmediatamente, estaba absorta viendo el muelle a los pies del palacio, además no quería preocupar a Asami pero ese sueño había sido… demasiado raro.

\- ¿Mmmmh?.- Contesto distraídamente el Avatar.

\- ¿Zaheer de nuevo?.-

\- No, no, Fue un sueño, y no fue un mal sueño, solo fue un sueño demasiado extraño.-

\- ¿Quieres contarme?.-

Asami se acerco a su esposa, esperando confortarla un poco, y Korra la abrazo y comenzó a relatarle aquel sueño, donde ella era ella, pero no era ella, un mundo extraño y distinto, de espadas, espíritus y armas como nunc había visto, y finalmente cuando Korra termino de relatar ese sueño, Asami la vio, definitivamente sorprendida.

\- Wow…. No sabía que tuvieras una imaginación tan fértil Amor.- Dijo, Asami.

\- Por Raava que no miento Asami, todo era tan vivido, tan parecido pero a la vez tan distinto a como pasó.-

\- Creo que comiste demasiadas ciruelas de mar.- Bromeo Asami.

\- Eeeeh, bueno, tal vez…-

\- Ven a la cama de nuevo, tenemos que levantarnos temprano para preparar el dirigible, no es que me urja regresar a Ciudad República, pero parece que Raiko no puede llevar la ciudad si no estoy ahí para…- Dijo Asami, pero fue interrumpida por Korra, que tomándola de la cabeza, la hizo voltear en dirección al muelle.

Casi tocando el muelle estaba una nave parecida a las que navegaban por la isla de Kyoshi, resaltaba enormemente por las velas rojas que parecían brillantes a la luz de la luna llena, y en su cubierta un par de figuras que lucían terriblemente familiares, saludaron a la pareja agitando las manos.

Y en la terraza del palacio, Korra y Asami respondieron mecánicamente el saludo, mientras veían aquella escena con la boca abierta.

**FIN.**

Y este cuento se acabo…

Este fic cumplió un año exactamente ayer, y en si lo iba a subir ayer, pero entre la edición que me tomo más de lo debido y otras cosas, no tuve chance de subirlo tiempo.

En fin, nunca pensé que este fic durara un año, y no es que lo haya planeado así, pero simplemente pasó, les agradezco a todos por haberlo leído, por haber dejado un review, y por los ánimos cuando había dejado esto por la paz, así que Gracias a todos de nuevo, sean felices y nos leemos en Rockstars.

(*) Referencia a Ame ni mo makesu, poema escrito por Kenji Miyasawa.


End file.
